La Guerre des Sorciers
by Hito76960
Summary: Neville est le survivant, le golden boy de Gryffondor, Harry est le silver boy de Serpentard, alors que le Tournoi des trois sorciers a commencé, d'étranges événements perturbent Poudlard jusqu'à ses fondations. Que se passe-t-il donc ? AU/OOC Dark Story.
1. Chapter 1

Imaginez une seconde que Neville Longdubat se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'Harry Potter lors de la disparition de Voldemort. Cicatrises pour les deux bébés, Harry au front et Neville au niveau du cœur, Neville choisit comme Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu car étant encore debout après l'attaque, Harry dormant à poing fermés. Venez assister à l'histoire déjanté des deux garçons complètement différent avec Neville, à Gryffondor et complètement... courageux, mais n'aimant pas se battre de lui-même, et Harry, à Serpentard et ressemblant à un certain élève d'il y a 50 ans.

" Ne réveillez jamais le dragon qui dort " dans cette histoire, cette phrase à plus de sens qu'à n'importe quel moment, mais ça... c'est à vous de le remarquer, l'histoire commence à leur quatrième année à la répartition…

* * *

- Où est le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? demanda une fille blonde, qui semblait taillé dans un cube, provenant de la table des vert et argent.

Toutes les têtes se situant à ses côtés se tournèrent dans la direction de la table des professeurs, aucun professeur de DCFM n'tait resté plus d'une année. Le préféré de tous les élèves était sans aucun doute, le professeur Lupin, qui avait donné sa démission l'année dernière. Un Serpentard aux yeux verts, brillant comme des émeraudes, et aux cheveux noirs, tel le plumage d'un corbeau, ne regardait pas en direction des professeurs et s'amusait à faire des formes avec ses couverts grâce à sa baguette.

- Ils n'ont peut être pas réussit à en trouver, déclara-t-il en soupirant. Franchement, le seul bon prof qu'on a eut jusqu'à présent, c'était Remus Lupin.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, affirma un blond assit à côté de lui. Mais je pense qu'il, ou qu'elle, ait simplement loupé le train, ça arrive de temps en temps.

- Drago-chéri tu es si...

- Ferme-la Pansy, coupa le dit Drago. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ta si... merveilleuse voix.

- Oh... d'accord !

- Ah voilà la vieille coincée, déclara une fille aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux blonds, longs et soyeux, lui arrivant dans le bas du dos. On ne va pas tarder à voir les nouveaux venus.

Et en effet, les nouveaux élèves arrivèrent rapidement, et la même pensée dans le groupe résonna dans leurs esprits : " Ils sont petits ! ". Drago remarqua un garçon aux cheveux clairs et ternes, encore plus petits que les autres, il portait le manteau d'Hagrid, car il trainait sur deux mètres derrière lui, il regardait un autre garçon lui ressemblant à la table des Gryffondor qui se situait parmi les troisièmes années.

- Celui-ci il est tombé dans le lac, le nul, ça me rappelle Longdubat tiens, ricana Drago. Il a peut être du courage mais il est aussi maladroit que Crabbe et Goyle.

- ... Hein ? Quoi ? Firent-ils deux minutes plus tard, au moment même où le Choixpeau se mit à bouger.

_Voici un peu plus de mille ans_

_Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringuant_

_Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers_

_Dont les noms nous sont familiers :_

_Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,_

_Poufsouffle la gentille vivait dans les chênes,_

_Serdaigle la loyale régnait sur les sommets,_

_Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais._

_Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,_

_Le projet audacieux d'éduquer les élèves,_

_Ainsi naquit Poudlard_

_Sous leurs quatre étendards._

_Chacun montra très vite_

_Sa vertu favorite_

_Et en fit le blason_

_De sa propre maison._

_Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge_

_Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,_

_La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence_

_Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science._

_Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,_

_Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,_

_Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,_

_Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition._

_Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,_

_Ils choisirent leurs favoris,_

_Mais qui pourrait les remplacer_

_Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?_

_Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite_

_De me déloger de sa tête_

_Les quatre sorciers aussitôt_

_Me firent le don d'un cerveau_

_Pour que je puisse sans erreur_

_Voir tout au fond de votre cœur_

_Et décider avec raison_

_Ce que sera votre maison._

Lorsque le Choixpeau eut finis de chanter, la grande salle éclata en applaudissement et le professeur McGonagall déroulait à présent un grand rouleau de parchemin.

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret, dit-elle. Lorsque le Choixpeau aura annoncé le nom de votre maison, vous irez vous asseoir à la table correspondante... Ackerley, Stewart !

Un garçon s'avança, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, prit le choix peau et le posa sur sa tête avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

- SERDAIGLE ! cria le Choixpeau.

Stewart Ackerley retira le Choixpeau et se précipita à la table des Serdaigle, où tout le monde l'applaudit, Drago aperçut Cho Chang, une chinoise et l'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Serdaigle, qui accueillait le nouveau venu avec enthousiasme.

- J'irai bien m'asseoir à leur table moi aussi, si j'ai le droit au même accueil.

- N'espère pas Drago, dans tes rêves sûrement.

- Oh laisse-moi rêver un peu Harry, merde !

- Baddock, Malcolm !

- SERPENTARD !

Les Serpentard l'accueillirent avec enthousiasme, et quand le nouveau s'assit des sifflements retentirent de l'autre côté de la salle, Harry remarqua alors qu'il s'agissait des jumeaux Weasley et de Neville Longdubat accompagné de Ronald Weasley.

- Branstone, Eleanor !

- POUFSOUFFLE !

- Cauldwell, Owen !

- POUFSOUFFLE !

- Crivey, Denis !

- GRYFFONDOR !

La répartition continua encore un bon moment, la liste était à présent aux noms commençant par G.

- Voilà ma sœur, s'exclama la fille aux cheveux noires à côté d'Harry.

- Greengrass, Asteria !

- SERPENTARD !

- Sans aucun doute, sourit-elle en se calant contre l'épaule d'Harry qui ne bougeait pas, toujours en train de s'amuser avec ses couverts.

La répartition dura encore longtemps, et le fantôme de la maison de Serpentard arriva derrière Harry.

- Bonjour les quatrièmes années, déclara le fantôme. Prêt pour une nouvelle année, remplit de sang ?

- Pour sûr, Baron, répondit Harry qui arrêta de jouer avec l'argenterie de Poudlard. Il n'y a pas eut d'attaques graves l'année dernière, je pense que cette année va nous remettre du tonus dans le corps.

- Bien parlé, soldat ! Continue dans cette voie et tu finiras au sommet, je vous laisse, j'ai à faire, bon repas.

- Merci Baron, nous vous en sont très reconnaissant.

McGonagall termina avec Whitby, Kevin qui finit à Poufsouffle. Elle partit le tabouret et le Choixpeau et alla les mettre dans une pièce grâce à la porte qui se trouvait derrière la table des professeurs, elle revient rapidement et Dumbledore se leva.

- Je n'ai que deux mots à vous dire, déclara-t-il, sa voix grave résonnant dans toute la salle. Bon appétit !

Tout le monde commença à se servir, et le Baron qui se trouvait à quelques pas des quatrièmes années se posa contre le mur et soupira.

- Vous avez failli ne pas pouvoir manger aujourd'hui vous savez.

- Ah bon ? Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Harry qui allait manger un bout de viande.

- C'est la faute de ce bon à rien de Peeves, encore et toujours la même raison, il voulait assister au destin, soupira le Baron Sanglant. Mais comptes tenu de ses... aptitudes et son comportement très civil, il n'a pas pût y assister, résultat, il a tout mis sens dessus-dessous dans les cuisines, les elfes été effrayés et ont quittés les cuisines, c'est Dumbledore qui a tout remit en place et s'il ne m'avait pas demandé de dire à Peeves d'arrêté d'embêter les cuisines, il serait expulsé du château, alors il a arrêté.

- Dommage pour lui, fit Harry en mangeant le morceau de viande sans paraître désolé.

Lorsque les gâteaux eurent été engloutis et que les assiettes, nettoyés de leurs dernières miettes, eurent retrouvés leur éclat. Albus Dumbledore se leva à nouveau, presque aussitôt, les conversations s'arrêtèrent pour que tout le monde le regarde, seul le bruit du vent et des gouttes frappant les carreaux se firent entendre.

- Et voilà, dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire. Maintenant que nous avons été nourris et abreuvés, je dois, une fois de plus, vous demander votre attention, Mr Rusard, notre concierge, m'a demandé de vous dire que la liste complète des objets interdits dans l'établissement est disponible sur la porte de son bureau et comporte 437 articles très exactement... Je voudrais également vous rappeler, poursuivit-il. Que, la forêt interdite est toujours interdite d'accès, ce que doivent se rappeler les plus anciens.

Les jumeaux Weasley applaudirent bien fort en sifflant, chacun leur tour alors que l'autre saluait sous les rires de leurs camarades de Gryffondor.

- Les visites au village de Pré-au-Lard sont toujours prévues pour les personnes de troisième année ou plus. Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons n'aura pas lieu cette année.

- Quoi ? bredouilla Drago.

Tous se regardaient avec incompréhension, ils étaient trop effarés pour pouvoir parler, ils regardèrent Dumbledore avec des yeux ronds, leurs lèvres remuant silencieusement.

- Cela est dû à un événement légendaire qui aura lieu cette année à Poudlard ! Il commencera en Octobre et se poursuivra tout le long de l'année scolaire, en exigeant de la part des professeurs beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. J'ai en effet, le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'à Poudlard...

Mais soudain le ciel enchanté de Poudlard balança des éclairs sur le sol entre les tables qui effraya la plupart des élèves, un rayon bleu frappa le ciel qui redevient calme, un bruit de bois se fit entendre derrière la table des professeurs, un homme était apparut dans l'ouverture de la porte, il avait un visage recouvert de cicatrises et un œil qui n'arrêtait pas de tourné pour s'arrêter sur la table de Gryffondor puis sur celle de Serpentard.

- Comme j'étais en train de le préciser, Poudlard va accueillir un événement que nous n'avons plus connu depuis un siècle... le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

- VOUS PLAISANTEZ ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux ainsi que la plupart des élèves.

L'ambiance qui avait commencé à disparaître à l'annonce de l'absence de match de Quidditch, réapparut en flèche suite à cette annonce plus que surprenante.

- Non, je ne plaisante pas, mais si vous voulez plaisantez, j'en connais une bien bonne, c'est un...

- Hum, hum...

- Euh oui, pardon professeur... où en étais-je... ah oui, certains d'entre vous ne connaissent pas ce Tournoi... dans ce cas, je préfère que vous demandiez aux plus âgés de vous en parler, et je vous présente le professeur Maugrey, qui vous enseignera la DCFM !

Maugrey se plaça à côté de Dumbledore en lui serrant la main sous les applaudissements des élèves, et Dumbledore regardant l'heure les envoya se coucher, les préfets étant déjà parti avec les premières années, tous se levaient pour partir et Harry avait la main droite sur la hanche droite de Daphnée Greengrass, alors que celle-ci avait sa tête sur son épaule droite.

- Le mot de passe, ou trépasse, dit le portrait de Serpentard.

- Ouvre-toi !

- Ah bonjour Harry, content de te revoir, c'est chiant de ne pas pouvoir te voir, s'exclama Salazar en les laissant passer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai trouvé le sort, je le ferais cette nuit.

- Merci.

Tous les élèves se réunirent dans leurs dortoirs pour parler de leurs vacances, les couples étaient en train de s'embrasser devant la cheminée, ceux de quatrième années se réunirent dans les dortoirs des garçons avec Daphnée.

- Alors ces vacances pour vous ? demanda Harry, alors que Daphnée jouait avec ses cheveux allongée sur lui.

- Pas trop mal, soupira Drago, mon père m'a donné un livre qui se rapproche de la magie noire et je dois l'apprendre pour l'été prochain. On a été à la coupe du monde de Quidditch et j'y ai croisé Krum, j'ai une photo de nous deux, après le match j'ai croisé le trio d'or, je me suis marré intérieurement quand ils ont dit que mon père devait se trouvait parmi les mangemorts qui ont attaqués les emplacements...

- Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler par la Gazette, fit Harry en regardant les yeux de Daphnée qui sourit avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche. Et les votre ? Théodore ?

- Moi, fit Théo. Comme d'habitude, mon père qui veut que plonge le nez dans les livres noires les plus sombres, il veut faire de moi le plus jeune nécromancien.

- Sympa le paternel, commenta Drago. Et vous ? Crabe, Goyle ?

- On a été entraîné par nos pères pour devenir de futurs mages noirs, annoncèrent-ils en même temps.

- C'est la mode en ce moment, ricana le dernier des garçons.

- Et ton été à toi Blaise ?

- Pareil que vous, entraînement à devenir un mage noir, et toi Harry ?

- Moi ? J'ai passé les vacances avec Daphnée, sourit-il devant les regards surpris des autres.

- Vous avez passé vos deux mois de vacances ensembles ?

- Ouais, pendant un mois on était chez mon parrain et l'autre avec les parents de Daphnée.

- Et ton parrain a rien dit ?

- Nan, il a d'ailleurs essayé plusieurs fois de nous séparé parce que...

- Je suis une Serpentarde et que je l'avais envouté dans le Poudlard Express, sinon il ne serait jamais été à Serpentard.

- Hors le problème est, que Daphnée est tombée sous MON charme, du coup Sirius s'est senti tout con, ricana Harry, avant de se prendre un petit coup sur la tête et un regard " Ne dis pas le contraire de ce qu'il s'est passé. ". Il a alors dit que c'était de la faute à Malefoy et qu'il irait se plaindre à la justice, c'était assez drôle à voir, mais au bout d'un moment j'en ai eut assez et je lui ai dit de la fermer en fourchelang, je vous raconte pas le bond qu'il nous a fait, il en a heurté le plafond et est resté pendant toute la journée inconscient.

- Si je comprends bien, vous avez passé la journée tout les deux, sans être dérangé une seule fois ?

- Ouaip.

- Vous avez joué ? demanda Blaise, en souriant.

- Cela dépend, répondit Daphnée à la place d'Harry. Si tu mets le mot sexe dans la catégorie des jeux.

- ...

- Vous devriez voir vos têtes, elles sont extra, ricanèrent Harry et Daphnée.

- C'est faux, pas vrai ? questionna Drago. Je devais être le premier à coucher avec quelqu'un.

- Tu n'avais qu'à bouger, on s'ennuyait et on a trouvé des livres qui en parlaient dans une chambre, et ça nous a inspiré, on a regardé l'intégralité des livres et le soir on a finis par le faire après avoir passé toute la journée à éviter de se regarder dans les yeux.

- Oublie pas que ton parrain nous a cherchés quand il s'est réveillé et qu'il nous a vus baiser.

- Ah oui, merci de me le rappeler, il s'est évanouit à nouveau et on a dût le mettre dans son lit, merci Flitwick pour la lévitation.

- Vous les avez les livres ?

- Ouais, attend... tiens, fit Daphnée en les sortant de la valise d'Harry et les donnant à Blaise. Cœurs sensibles s'abstenir !

Tous se mirent sur le lit de Blaise pour regarder tandis que Daphnée retourna sur Harry et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Allongés l'un sur l'autre, ils regardaient les autres en train de regarder les livres, certains commençaient déjà à bander, ce qui fit pouffer Harry et Daphnée tandis que les filles s'essuyaient discrètement la bouche ou de la bave glissait silencieusement.

- Eh ben, s'ils sont déjà comme ça, je me demande comment ça sera après y avoir gouté, murmura Daphnée.

- Et quand ils seront plus grand, ajouta à voix basse Harry.

- Aussi, je peux rester cette nuit ?

- Bien sûr, tu as déjà tout vu de moi, sourit Harry.

- Peut être, mais pas totalement, vu que ça va continuer à grandir et que le Quidditch va te permettre de te développer, j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner.

- Et moi donc, fit-il en l'embrassant tout en jetant un sort aux rideaux qui se fermèrent d'un coup et plus aucun bruit ne vint les déranger et pouvait sortir des rideaux.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, l'orage s'était éloigné mais le plafond de la Grande Salle restait sombre, d'épais nuage d'un gris dédain défilaient au-dessus des têtes tandis que Harry et les autres étudiaient leur emploi du temps.

- Pas mal, le programme de ce matin, avoua Drago. Potions pendant deux heures avec les Serdaigle et soins aux créatures magiques avec... nom d'une gargouille, on est encore avec les Gryffondor à ce cours ?

- Que veux-tu, c'est la rançon de la gloire, soupira Harry. Des experts en animaux doivent toujours être avec des amateurs pour leur apprendre à maîtriser ces petites bêtes.

- Double cours de divinations cette après-midi... qui veut faire une sieste cette aprem ? demanda Théo.

Il y eut un soudain bruissement d'ailes, le courrier venait d'arriver, Harry leva les yeux mais ne vit pas Hedwige alors regarda Drago donner à manger au Grand Duc perché sur son épaule, Daphnée tapota sur l'épaule d'Harry qui se retourna et lui montra une lettre, il s'agissait d'une lettre de ses parents.

- Tu veux que je la lise ?

- Oui, sourit-elle.

Harry prit la lettre et Daphnée se servit son petit déjeuner, Harry fronça les sourcils et relit la lettre pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

_Bonjour Daphnée,_

_Nous t'écrivons cette lettre car nous avons reçu des lettres de_

_parents d'élèves qui voulaient nous proposer quelque chose._

_Bien sûr nous ignorions tout les deux, ton père et moi, ce_

_qu'ils nous voulaient. Nous les avons tous rencontrés hier,_

_d'hier matin à hier soir et tous nous ont proposés la même_

_chose, ils te proposaient la main de leur fils._

_Je sais que tu ne veux pas de mariage arrangé et nous leur_

_avons dit, mais en réponse ils nous ont répondu que si tu_

_n'étais pas fiancé avant la fin de cette année, soit le 31 Juin,_

_ils nous rabaisserons devant le Ministre même._

_Voici la liste des familles qui sont venus nous proposés la_

_main de leur fils : Nott, Zabini, Malefoy, Flint, Crabbe, Goyle,_

_et Longdubat. Mais tu peux laisser tomber la dernière,_

_comme si tu allais épouser un Gryffondor._

_Nous te souhaitons une bonne journée et une bonne année_

_scolaire, au revoir ma puce._

_Ta mère a qui tu manques tout le temps pendant les cours._

- Hum, c'est assez préoccupant.

- Nan, tu trouves ?

- L'ironie ne te va pas très chère.

- J'en suis vexée, fit Daphnée en faisant semblant de bouder.

- Et si je te disais qu'il y a une façon de contourner tout ce petit monde en un clin d'œil... bouderas-tu encore longtemps ?

- Non, je serais toute ouïe, dit-elle en se retournant. Alors ?

- Daphnée Potter, tu trouves que ça sonne bien ? questionna Harry au creux de son oreille.

- Tu... tu veux vraiment ?

- Si je te le propose, ce n'est pas pour rien.

Daphnée se jeta dans les bras d'Harry qui sourit avant de lui caresser le dos, le temps passa rapidement et il fut l'heure d'aller en cours.

- Bien, le bonjour, annonça Rogue une fois tout le monde assit. Cette année le degré des potions va monter d'un cran, car je pense que vous devez avoir compris que, l'art des potions est subtil et requiert un certain nombre de connaissance. Aujourd'hui vous allez attaquer la potion d'invincibilité. Correctement préparer, elle vous permettra de prendre n'importe quel choc sans broncher, en revanche si vous n'y arrivez pas, elle vous rendra aussi faible qu'une limace... les étapes sont à la page 26 de votre manuel, maintenant dépêchez-vous !

Harry et Drago se mirent en marche en même temps, arrivé à la page 26, ils lurent le nom des ingrédients et filèrent les chercher, et attaquèrent aussitôt la potion, il était vrai que malgré leur amitié, c'est deux là était des rivaux en potions. Drago par son éducation avait étudié les potions dès le plus jeune âge, n'ayant pas besoin de baguette pour cela, Harry, lui, jusqu'à la fin de l'année dernière avait comme tuteur des moldu, qui ne l'aimait pas vraiment et le forçait à faire les tâches ménagères, le plus souvent était la cuisine, et ce depuis qu'il pouvait marcher sur ses deux pieds. Au fil des années il était devenu doué, à tel point qu'en potion il y arrivait aussi bien que Drago, sa vitesse de maniement des outils et de s'occuper des ingrédients étaient rare, même Rogue avait été surpris en le voyant préparer sa première potion, elle était parfaite.

Les groupes de deux étaient assez bien répartis, Harry était avec Daphnée, Théodore avec Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle, Parkinson et Bulstrode, Drago s'était mit tout seul.

- Faire jaillir le sang du cœur de taureau, lut Harry.

_- Déjà ici,_ songea Rogue. _Un élève normal ne devrait qu'en être à la deuxième ou troisième étape pas à la sixième... Drago en est à la cinquième, ils sont tous les deux très doués en Potions, bien que le niveau soit bien plus élevé que l'an dernier._

L'heure s'écoula rapidement et Harry finit sa potion en premier, il apporta un flacon à Rogue qui le félicita pour sa couleur rouge sang, quand Drago apporta son flacon, la potion était d'un rouge pâle, mais Rogue le félicita quand même car atteindre le rouge était difficile. À la sonnerie, tous s'en allèrent, les Serdaigle montèrent en classe de métamorphose et les Serpentards allant à l'extérieur pour rejoindre la maison d'Hagrid, à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite.

- Ils viennent d'éclore, dit fièrement Hagrid aux Gryffondor. Vous allez pouvoir les élever vous-mêmes ! J'ai pensé que ça ferait un bon projet !

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on aurait envie de les élever ? demanda Drago d'une voix glaciale.

Devant les Gryffondor, toujours se montrer sans-cœurs, tel était la règle principale chez les Serpentards. Drago y arrivait facilement par son éducation. Et Hagrid fut prit de cours par la question posé mais ne put répondre que Drago enchaîna avec une autre question.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ces animaux-là ? À quoi servent-ils ?

Hagrid ouvrit la bouche mais ne répondit pas, comme s'il réfléchissait, mais finit par répondre d'un ton brusque. Daphnée regardait les Scroutts d'un mauvais œil, comme si elle pouvait les tuer d'un regard comme un basilic.

- Ce sera pour le prochain cours ça, Malefoy. Aujourd'hui on va simplement les nourrir. J'en ai jamais eu des comme ça avant, alors j'ai prit divers aliments, œufs de fourmis, foies de grenouille et des morceaux de couleuvre.

- D'abord du sang, puis ça, marmonna Blaise.

Les Serpentards restèrent derrière, regardant avec plaisir voir les Gryffondor se ridiculisés, ils essayaient de nourrir les Scroutts mais ne savaient pas où se situait la bouche.

- Ouïe ! s'écria Dean, une trentaine de minute plus tard. Il m'a eu !

- Que t'a-t-il fait ? Demanda Hagrid inquiet.

- Il a explosé, expliqua Dean furieux en montrant à Hagrid sa main brulé.

- Ah oui, ça ce sont des choses qui arrivent, avoua Hagrid en se tournant vers Neville. Neville tu veux bien l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?

- Entendu, allez viens Dean.

- Beuârk, fit Lavande. Hagrid, c'est quoi cette chose pointue, là ?

- Il y en a qui ont des dards, répondit Hagrid avec enthousiasme. Je pense que ce sont les mâles, les femelles doivent être ceux avec la ventouse sur le ventre... ça doit être pour sucer le sang.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il est si important de les maintenir en vie, s'écria Drago d'un ton sarcastique. Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'avoir un animal de compagnie qui brûle, pique et suce le sang ?

- On ferait mieux de les tuer, continua Théo en sortant sa baguette.

- Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas Nott, tu ne sais pas comment tuer avec une baguette, souligna un Gryffondor.

- Pas besoin de baguette pour tuer, avoua Harry en sortant quelque chose de sa manche, on aurait dit une plaque grise très fine, ce fut Hermione qui reconnut l'engin.

- Une dague ? Tu as une dague ? Toi ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Ça te pose un problème ?

- C'est moldu !

Contre toute attente les Serpentards se mirent à rire alors qu'Harry faisait tourner la dague entre ses doigts, Daphnée le regardait impressionnée, la vitesse de rotation était grande et Harry ne se coupait même pas un petit doigt.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? demanda Ronald en gueulant et s'avançant d'un pas.

- Tu n'as qu'à lire ce qu'il y a sur la lame, Weasley, sourit Harry en tendant la lame. Et fait attention, ça brule.

- Salazar Serpentard, hurla Ronald en lisant le nom gravé sur la lame.

- Eh oui, cette lame appartenait à Salazar Serpentard, tout comme l'épée de Gryffondor, elle a été créée par des Gobelins.

- Dites, vous comptez poireauter encore longtemps ? L'heure vient de se terminer.

Sans un mot, les Serpentards se rendirent dans la Grande Salle suivit par les Gryffondor. Harry retrouva avec joie la nourriture du château. Ils passèrent toute l'heure du midi à parler de leur matinée, et Harry regarda rapidement en arrière, tout en fronçant des sourcils. Drago voyant son regard soupira, et se tourna à son tour pour regarder un septième année de Serpentard qui discutait bruyamment avec ses amis.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, les Serpentards alla rejoindre la tour nord où, tout en haut d'un escalier en colimaçon, se trouvait une échelle permettant de monter dans le grenier aménagé en salle de cours, la salle de Divination, tous étaient déjà installé et Harry alla s'asseoir sans se soucier du regard des autres sur lui.

- Je vous souhaite le bonjour, fit la voix mystérieuse du professeur Trelawney. Mes chéris, il est temps pour nous de nous intéresser aux étoiles, au mouvement des planètes et à leurs influences sur nos comportements et nos destinées. Si bien que je vous demanderais d'écrire une phrase, la première qui vous passera par la tête et je vous annoncerais votre planète, celle qui vous influence le plus.

Tous sortir une feuille et écrivirent ce que leur professeur leur avait demandé. Ensuite, elle demandait à chacun de lire leur phrase et annonçait ensuite leur planète, Ronald avait déclaré qu'il adorait l'équipe des Canons et Trelawney avait déclaré qu'il était influencé par la face caché de Pluton. Neville indiquait qu'il adorait se battre, Harry ricana silencieusement sous les regards de ses amis incrédule, Trelawney lui assigna la planète Mars. Drago avouait une passion pour les potions, ce qui lui donna la planète Jupiter, Blaise avait envi d'aller au toilette, ce que Trelawney lui annonça qu'il était influencé par la Lune avant qu'il ne précise qu'il avait vraiment envi d'y aller et que ce n'était pas la phrase qu'il avait noté, il put y aller. Daphnée avait marquée qu'elle était attirée par le corps d'Harry, qui l'embrassa sur la joue à ce moment-là, Trelawney lui assigna la planète Saturne.

- Vous êtes préoccupé, mon pauvre chéri, dit-elle à Harry d'un ton lugubre. Mon troisième œil voit derrière votre visage une âme troublée. Et j'ai le regret de vous dire que vos inquiétudes n'étaient pas infondées. Je vois des moments difficiles qui vous attendent, hélas... très difficiles... ce que vous redoutez va se produire, je le crains... et peut être plus tôt que vous ne le pensez !

- Je le savais, pesta Harry en frappant sur la table d'un air agacé.

- De quoi ? s'étonna Drago.

- Que j'aurai dû mettre un boxer vert au lieu du bleu, Daphnée va penser que je la trompe avec une Serdaigle maintenant, ricana Harry alors que les Serpentards s'étaient tous mit à rire.

- Je savais que tu me trompais déjà, mais j'ignorais que c'était une Serdaigle, sourit Daphnée. Je peux savoir qui sait ?

- Au lieu de raconter des sottises, dites-moi la phrase que vous avez notée !

- Chaque nuit, je viendrais à toi, chaque nuit, je rêve d'un retour impossible... c'est quoi ce charabia ?

- Vous devez être né de toute évidence sous l'influence maléfique de Saturne, vos cheveux noirs... votre taille moyenne...

- D'après Pansy, Daphnée trouve que ta taille ne serait pas moyenne, souffla Drago à l'oreille d'Harry qui sourit, alors que Daphnée se tourna vers Pansy en lui lançant un regard noir, Pansy lui envoya un baiser avant de rire à voix basse.

- Une perte tragique à un si jeune âge... je ne pense pas me tromper, mon chéri, quand j'affirme que vous êtes né en plein hiver ?

- Je suis né fin juillet, répondit Harry.

- Une soirée très froide dans ce cas, reprit Trelawney.

- Si pour vous trente degrés c'est froid... je me demande ce qui est chaud.

Une demie heure plus tard, tous étaient en train de déterminer la position des planètes au moment de sa naissance, c'était un travail fastidieux qui obligeait sans cesse des éphémérides et à calculer des angles compliqués.

- J'ai Neptune et Saturne au même endroit, dit Harry au bout d'un moment. Tu paris combien qu'à notre prochaine séance elle prévoit ma mort soudaine ?

- Nan je paris pas, elle le fera à chaque fois, comme les quelques 97 fois l'année dernière.

- Vous me ferez une analyse détaillée de la façon dont les mouvements planétaires vous affecteront le mois prochain en référence à votre thème personnel, lança-t-elle alors qu'elle était assise sur le bureau les jambes croisées. Je veux ça pour lundi sans faute !

- Vieille chouette rabougrie, grommela Ronald en descendant l'escalier pour aller dîner.

- Te plains pas Weasley, fit Drago en passant à côté de lui. Avec tout les malheurs qui arrivent à ta famille, je suis sûr que ce qui t'arrivera le mois qui suit ne sera que bénéfique !

- Ferme la Malefoy ou...

- Un problème ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers Ronald.

- Ouais c'est vous le problème, je ne sais pas ce que vous manigancez mais je vous ai à l'œil et je vous interdis de vous approchez de ma sœur comme l'année dernière !

- Sinon quoi ? Tu as peur de quoi exactement Weasley ? Qu'on la viole ? Désolé mais je laisse ça à d'autres, de plus Daphnée me suffit, fit Harry en recevant une petite tape sur la tête. Pas besoin d'avoir une pleurnicheuse dans les bras, ta sœur est plus intelligente que toi, mais si elle ne t'a pas expliqué les véritables raisons du pourquoi elle s'était tournée vers nous l'année dernière, je n'ai pas à te répondre, maintenant fiche nous la paix.

- Tu peux parler, c'est vous qui...

- **Silencio** ! Merci Weasley, c'est déjà mieux ainsi, et pour que tu comprennes le message, je vais te laisser comme ça toute la soirée !

Harry partit en rangeant sa baguette et jeta un coup d'œil à Neville qui se trouvait à sa gauche quand il traversa le couloir.

- On aime se battre hein ? Déjà faut-il avoir le courage de se lancer dans un combat... véracrasse !

- La ferme Potter !

- Hum, tu devrais aller faire un stage pour la répartie, parce que là, c'est de niveau d'un gamin de 8 ans.

Un hibou grand duc se posa sur l'épaule de Drago surprit, il donna du miam hibou qu'il gardait toujours sur lui au cas où, son père lui envoyait toujours des lettres à des moments donnés et presque jamais à l'heure du courrier. C'était un exemplaire de la Gazette avec un article très précis en gros plan. Les Serpentards sourirent et Drago se retourna.

- Eh Weasley écoute ça un peu...

_**NOUVELLES BÉVUES AU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE**_

_Il semble que les ennuis du Ministère de la Magie ne soient pas encore terminés,_

_loin de là, écrit notre reporter, Rita Skeeter. Récemment montré du doigt pour_

_L'insuffisance de son service d'ordre lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch,_

_Et toujours incapable de donner la moindre explication concernant la dispa-_

_rition de l'une de ses sorcières, Bertha Jokins. Le Ministère se voit à nouveau_

_plongé dans l'embarras à la suite des fantaisies d'Arnold Weasley, du Service_

_des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu._

- Tu te rends compte Weasley, fit Drago en souriant narquoisement. Ils ne connaissent même pas le nom exact de ton père, c'est comme s'il était inexistant.

Dans le couloir, à présent, tout le monde écoutait. D'un geste théâtral, Drago déplia le journal et le tendit à Ronald qui le regardait avec fureur, sur l'article une photo était présente montrant une maison difforme avec le couple Weasley devant.

- Et il y a une photo de ta maison, enfin si on peut appeler ça une maison... tu ne crois pas que ta mère devrait faire un régime ?

Ronald sortit sa baguette mais celle-ci avait déjà volé dans la main d'Harry qui avait sa propre baguette pointé sur Ronald.

- Va te faire voir Malefoy, et toi Potter rend lui sa baguette !

- C'est vrai que toi tu es allé chez eux, cet été, Longdubat, lança Drago d'un air dédaigneux. Alors, raconte, c'est aussi pourrit que ça et sa mère est vraiment une grosse truie ou bien c'est juste la photo qui dit ça ?

Hermione, qui était arrivée entre temps, et Neville durent se mettre à deux pour retenir Ronald qui voulait écorcher Drago de ses mains, et Neville avait sa baguette pointé sur Drago.

- Et ta mère à toi Malefoy, répliqua Neville. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir une bouse de dragon sous le nez, quand je l'ai vue ? Elle est toujours comme ça ou bien c'est simplement parce que tu étais avec elle ?

- C'était exclusivement parce que tu te trouvais près d'elle, riposta Harry à la place de Drago. Les Gryffondor ont toujours tendance à négliger leur apparence, du coup oui, on peut dire qu'elle avait de la bouse de dragon devant elle, tout comme nous en avons devant nous.

Cette fois ce ne fut plus Ronald qui fallut retenir mais tout les Gryffondor. Serpentards et Gryffondor séparaient de deux mètres à peine, chacun pointait sa baguette sur l'autre, Harry jeta la baguette de Ronald à ses pieds qui la ramassa.

- Pourquoi tu lui as rendu sa baguette ? demanda Blaise.

- Déjà qu'il est aussi fort qu'un Cracmol avec une baguette, qu'est-ce que ça serait sans...

- Tu dis que les Gryffondor puent la bouse de dragon, annonça Hermione. Mais Harmonie est une Gryffondor.

- Peut être mais elle reste acceptable pour une Gryffondor, ce n'est pas tout mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Tu te défiles, cria Ronald. Tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ?

- J'ai croisé ta sœur hier soir, et je peux t'assurer qu'elle m'a trouvé à la hauteur... des maraudeurs, dit Harry en murmurant les deux derniers mots.

- **Rictusempra !**

- **Protego !**

Une vraie bataille s'engagea entre eux et des dizaines de sorts volèrent de chaque côtés en répétition, les élèves commençaient à tombés les uns après les autres, propulsés par la puissance des sorts. Rapidement des duels se formèrent, Harry contre Ronald, Drago contre Neville, Hermione contre Pansy, Seamus contre Théodore, Dean contre Blaise, Crabe et Goyle contre Lavande et Parvati. Ce n'est que vingt minutes après le début de l'affrontement que Milicent arriva, trouvant qu'ils m'étaient du temps à venir. Un sort se dirigea vers elle et elle sauta sur le côté, elle se tourna vers Harry et celui-ci sembla lire un message dans ses yeux.

- Merde, Dumbledore arrive, grogna Harry. On se casse, de toute façon, pas besoin d'aller plus loin...

- Et pour...

- Je vais retirer les sorts, je pense qu'ils ont compris la leçon, Finite Incantatem !

- Harry, Pansy est blessée !

- Où ça ?

- À la joue, on dirait un sortilège de Découpe.

- Je vais refermer la plaie, ce n'est rien de grave... **Episkey !**

Daphnée sauta dans les bras d'Harry et l'embrassa avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Les Serpentards les suivirent et au moment où ils allaient tournés dans un couloir, ils entendirent la voix de Ronald.

- Eh Greengrass, j'espère que tu n'es pas déçu que Potter t'a trompée avec ma sœur hier soir.

- Contente d'apprendre que je suis une Weasley à tes yeux, petit con, siffla Daphnée en se retournant. Mais aux dernières nouvelles, Harry a couchée avec moi hier soir !

Les Serpentards ricanèrent tous en même temps tandis que Ronald criait férocement, il venait juste de comprendre qu'il s'était fait berné et comme un bleu. En marchant, ils entendirent les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan discutés du professeur Maugrey.

- Ce type-là c'est ce que ça veut dire, Forces du Mal !

- Ouais, entièrement d'accord avec toi...

- Et je suis sûr...

- Que notre cher petit frère...

- Va encore piquer une crise...

- Quand il saura que le meilleur professeur...

- Qu'on aille eut à Poudlard prendra sa retraite...

- Pour cause de santé.

- M'en parlez pas, je suis sûr qu'il la fera dans la Grande Salle.

- Pari tenu !

Harry se tourna vers Drago et un sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres tandis que Daphnée sortit leur emploi du temps.

- On ne l'a que Jeudi ! Je me demande comment il est ? Les autres années n'ont pas voulus nous le dire.

- C'est vrai, mon ange. On le verra sur place.


	3. Chapter 3

Les deux jours suivant se passèrent sans incidents notable, les Gryffondor ne purent dénoncer les Serpentards de s'être battu contre eux car ils n'avaient rien, Seamus réussit à faire fondre son sixième chaudron de Potions, Rogue semblait déjà en colère et là c'était carrément une tempête. À seize heures, tous les élèves de quatrième année étaient devant la salle de DCFM en avance quand la sonnerie retentit, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule et les élèves entrèrent pour s'installer à table.

Harry s'installa avec Drago comme à son habitude et ensemble s'allongèrent pour se mettre à l'aise, Daphnée s'était assise devant Harry avec Pansy, derrière eux se trouvaient Crabe et Goyle et ne disaient rien, de plus, ils étaient les plus doués en DCFM, même si Hermione n'était pas loin derrière grâce à son intelligence, mais la pratique... ce n'est pas encore ça.

- Les livres, vous pouvez les ranger, déclara Maugrey en se levant et faisant le tour de son bureau. On n'en aura pas besoin.

Maugrey sortit un registre, secoua sa crinière de cheveux gris et commença à faire l'appel, son œil normal lisant la liste, et son œil magique tournait dans son orbite pour regarder les élèves répondant " présent ".

- Bien, dit-il, lorsqu'il eut fini. J'ai reçu une lettre du professeur Lupin au sujet de cette classe. Il semble que vous êtes en avance sur les créatures maléfiques, tel que les pitiponks, les strangulots, les loups-garous et les épouventards qui sont de loin mes préférés... mais vous êtes en retard, très en retard en matière de Défense Contre les Mauvais Sorts, poursuivit Maugrey en se levant. Je suis ici parce que j'ai reçu l'ordre de Dumbledore de vous apprendre le plus de sortilèges en un an et...

- Un an ? Vous ne serez plus là l'année prochaine ?

- Malheureusement non, j'aurai aimé vous entraînez plus mais je n'ai pas le mandat nécessaire. Oui monsieur Potter ?

- Veuillez m'excuser monsieur, mais est-ce vrai que vous prenez votre retraite à la fin de l'année scolaire pour votre santé ? demanda Harry, un air neutre sur le visage.

- Potter, Potter, même si comprends votre réaction, vous n'êtes pas obligé de tout dire à voix haute... mais sinon oui, c'est exactement pour ça. Alors allons-y... les mauvais sorts... tout d'abord le trio des Impardonnables, qui parmi vous peut me dire quelque chose à ce sujet, autre que l'envoyeur ira à Azkaban ? Oui miss Parkinson.

- Les sortilèges impardonnables sont au nombre de trois, le premier est un sortilège permettant de contrôler totalement la volonté de quelqu'un, le deuxième permet de faire subir une douleur encore pire que la mort tandis que le dernier donne la mort à tous ceux qu'il touche.

- Un résumé rapide et précis, dix points pour Serpentard. En effet, d'après le Ministère vous être trop jeunes pour savoir ce que font ces sorts, je ne suis pas d'accord. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! Voilà ce qu'il faut faire, personne ne vous préviendra à l'avance qu'il va vous lancer un sortilège impardonnable, et je peux vous assurez que vous n'êtes pas autorisez à lire ceci dans mon cours Miss Brown.

Lavande rougit avant de ranger un livre que Drago reconnut comme étant de la divination, il bailla avant de mettre ses mains liées derrière sa tête. Harry regardait par dehors à travers la fenêtre et voyait voler des hyppogriffes. Il reprit son attention sur le cours quand il reçut un coup de coude de la part de Drago.

- Il va nous faire une démonstration des sortilèges impardonnables, murmura Drago.

- Alors... un nom de sortilège, allez plus vite que ça ! Oui, Monsieur Weasley ?

- Mon père m'a... m'a parlé d'un sortilège qui a... a causé pas mal de dégâts au Ministère... c'était l'Impérium, si je me souviens bien.

- Ah oui, le sortilège d'obéissance, sourit Maugrey. Il en a donné du retordre au ministère à une époque, peut être que ceci vous expliquera mieux pourquoi...

Maugrey se pencha sur un bocal ouvert et mit sa main dedans, et en ressortit une araignée avec des pinces de crabes, il l'agrandit d'un coup d'**Amplifficatum** et lui jeta l'Imperium.

- **Impero** !

Aucun rayon sortit de la baguette et Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un sort invisible et d'un coup l'araignée se laissa tomber dans le vide accroché à la main de Maugrey par un fil, elle se balança et sauta sur la table devant elle, celle de Seamus. Elle grimpa sur son épaule puis sur sa tête et sauta de tête par tête en faisant des bruits avec ses pinces, Maugrey la fit léviter devant le nez de Ronald qui prit peur et dans l'hilarité de la salle, Harry remarqua des gouttes trempés le sol au niveau du siège de Ronald, il avait tellement peur qu'il s'était pissé dessus.

- Tu parles d'un Gryffondor, soupira Harry.

Maugrey l'entendit car il lui jeta l'araignée sur le visage mais n'eut aucune réaction, il se contenta de la prendre par la main et de la poser sur la tête de Crabbe qui était comme hypnotisé par l'araignée, d'un coup il se réveilla et demanda à Goyle de lui retirer. Mais Maugrey l'aida en la faisant léviter au milieu de la salle au-dessus de la tête de Neville qui l'a regardait fixement.

- Elle est doué hein ? Demanda Maugrey dans le brouhaha des rires des élèves, tandis que l'araignée fit une petite crotte qui tomba sur le front de Neville qui émit un son écœuré. Je lui fais faire quoi maintenant, sauter par la fenêtre ?

Les rires s'arrêtèrent tandis que l'araignée se trouvait à présent dehors par la fenêtre, il l'a ramena dans la salle et la mit juste au-dessus d'un sceau rempli d'eau.

- Se noyer ?

Puis il ramena l'araignée sur sa main et se tourna face aux élèves qui avaient perdu le sourire.

- Nombre de sorciers et sorcières ont prétendus avoir obéi aux autres de Vous-Savez-Qui, sous l'emprise du sortilège de l'Imperium... mais là il y a mince. Comment repérez ceux qui mentent ? Un autre, un autre ! Oui, Monsieur Longdubat ?

- Le sortilège Doloris ?

- Oui, particulièrement odieux, le sortilège de torture, fit Maugrey en posant l'araignée sur son bureau.** Endoloris** !

L'arachnide se mit à convulser de douleur bien qu'aucun cri ne se fasse entendre, Maugrey laissa le sort duré quelques seconde avant d'arrêter, et prit l'araignée dans sa main et de la caresser de l'autre.

- Qui connait le dernier sortilège ? Personne ? Demanda Maugrey en mettant l'araignée bien visible et sa baguette pointée sur elle. **Avada Kedavra** !

Un rayon vert heurta l'araignée qui vola pour atterrir sur la table d'Hermione qui sursauta. Tous avaient suivis des yeux le vol de la bestiole désormais morte.

- Le sortilège de la mort, pas vraiment amusant comme sort, il n'existe aucun moyen de conjurer ce sortilège, on ne connait qu'un être qui y est survécu et cette personne est assise dans cette salle, annonça Maugrey alors que ses yeux fixaient Neville dans les yeux.

Puis il se mit à boire sa gourde et retourna au tableau après avoir reprit le cadavre de la pauvre bête. La fin de l'heure se termina normalement et tous se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour dîner. Les quatrièmes années arrivèrent et s'installèrent à leur table, aussitôt ils furent bombarder de question par les trois premières années, Daphnée alla même jusqu'à s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Harry, à cause de toutes les filles qui s'étaient regroupés autour d'Harry et de Drago.

- Comment c'était ? Il fait peur ? Il est doué ? Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est beau avec ses cicatrises ? Vous croyez qu'on aura de bon cours ?

- STOP, firent Harry et Drago en même temps sous les regards rieurs des aînés et de leurs camarades de classes. C'était top, bien qu'un peu effrayant au début, oui il est doué, non on ne le trouve pas beau, nous ne sommes pas attiré par les vieux et les garçons, sinon on aurait déjà taillé une pipe à Dumbledore, et oui, on aura surement de bon cours ! Vous avez d'autres questions, dans ce cas une par une sinon on n'a pas finis.

Les trois premières années rougirent d'embarras, et posèrent tranquillement leur question, une fois tous rassit à leur place. À la fin du festin, tous se retournèrent dans la salle commune, et un spectacle sans précédent eut le jour chez les Serpentards, un cinquième année était propulsé au plafond d'un coup de **Wingardium Leviosa**.

- Je pensais avoir été clair l'année dernière à la rentrée, fit Harry alors que le cinquième année descendait lentement. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit Harper ?

Harper fila rapidement contre un mur et le choc lui fit cracher du sang, les premières et deuxièmes années furent choqués mais pas ceux à partir de troisième année, et Daphnée essayait d'arrêter Harry, en vain.

- Ne pas toucher à Weasley girl et à Daphnée Greengrass !

- Alors peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu as fabriqué ?

Harry l'envoya sur l'autre mur, lui faisant heurter de face, craquant son nez, Harper pesta de douleur.

- Répond !

- Cette traitresse à son saaaaannng...

Mais il ne put terminer qu'il retourna se heurter le dos au plafond avant de tomber au sol sans sortilège, d'horribles craquements se firent entendre et les plus fragiles disparurent dans les dortoirs, Harry s'avança vers Harper qui dégaina sa baguette mais celle-ci vola vers Drago qui avait aussi sortit sa baguette.

- Pas de ça ici, fit Drago. Tu as rompu la promesse qu'Harry avait demandée en revenant des cours, l'année dernière, tu dois assumer tes erreurs !

- Pour commencer, Daphnée est sang-pur, explique moi la raison de sa trahison ?

- Elle a sauvée la vie de cette putain de Weasley !

- C'est tout ? Parce que à mon souvenir, c'est moi qui est sauvé les filles ! Cela ne devrait-il pas être moi, le traitre à son sang ?

- Pourriture !

- De bien grand mots, sortant de la bouche d'un imbécile comme toi... dites ça donne combien une tentative de viol sur mineur ? demanda Harry sans quitter Harper des yeux.

- Environ, deux à trois ans de prison et une amende de 1000 Gallions, répondit une sixième année blonde d'une voie suave en marchant d'un air provocateur vers Harry, attirant le regard de nombre de garçon sauf du balafré.

- Merci du renseignement Sirianne... Drago soit gentil, va chercher Dumbledore... je pense qu'il va apprécier ce que nous avons à lui offrir.

Drago s'exécuta en emportant la baguette de Harper et tout le monde partit à ses occupations tendis que Harry immobilisa Harper sur une chaise et alla se mettre dans un fauteuil avec Daphnée les autres quatrièmes années en avaient fait de même avec le canapé et les fauteuils qui entouraient la cheminée, mais les filles étaient partis faire leur devoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore arriva, et entraîna Harper dans son bureau pour parler librement, gardant sa baguette avec lui au cas où.

Le temps passa et aucun problème majeur ne se déroula, mis à part les brûlures des Scroutts à Pétards, problèmes en potions que causaient certains élèves, Harry et compagnie étaient en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Hermione venait juste de se faire clouer le bec par Maugrey, un sourire était dessiné sur tout les visages des Serpentards. Maugrey avait l'intention, sous l'autorisation de Dumbledore, de les entraînés à riposter à l'emprise de l'Imperium, ce que miss-je-sais-tout avait déclaré que c'était interdit, Maugrey lui avait donc annoncé que si elle ne voulait pas participée, elle pouvait toujours partir.

- Bien, je vais vous appeler chacun votre tour et je vous le lancerais, je vous ordonnerais de faire quelque chose comme sauter sur le bureau, dire une phrase que vous ne voulait pas ou plein de truc dans le genre, bien... Dean Thomas !

Dean s'approcha et reçut le sortilège de l'Imperium, mais ne put résister et se mit à sauter autour de la salle en chantant une chanson de musique douce que seul les retraités devaient connaître, le rendant ridicule. Lavande Brown imita un écureuil, Neville fit plusieurs mouvement de gymnastique qu'il aurait été normalement impossible à faire s'il était conscient de ses gestes. Drago se mit à sautiller de joie en criant : " Tu m'as bien eut ! " en répétition, Théodore imita un serpent en rampant au sol, Blaise courut et courut sur le mur avant de tomber et de continuer à courrir, il ne devait plus devoir s'arrêter de courrir, Daphnée dut imiter un chat et elle s'était roulée en boule aux pieds d'Harry.

- Harry Potter à toi maintenant !

Harry s'avança et se mit devant Maugrey qui pointa sa baguette sur le front d'Harry et sourit, soudain Harry eut comme un flash et vit un autre homme, mais sans aucun cheveu et un visage de serpent souriant de victoire.

- **Impero**, cria la voix de Maugrey, tandis que l'illusion de l'homme criait le sortilège de la mort.

Harry éprouva bientôt un sentiment de vide, il se retrouva dans une sorte de dimension où c'était le noir total, il admira l'obscurité avant qu'une voix ne se fasse entendre.

- Saute sur le bureau !

Harry fléchit les jambes quand une voix, différente et plus moqueur, s'éleva pour lui faire entendre raison.

- Alors petit soumis, tu sautes ? ricana la voix rocailleuse et grave. J'ai hâte de voir ça, le petit Potter est un soumis, hyahahahahah !

- La ferme, je ne sauterais pas !

- SAUTE !

- Ouais vas-y saute !

- Nan !

- SAUTE !

- Saute, saute, saute, saute, répéta la voix en criant d'une voix hyper aigue.

- Jamais !

- SAUTE MAINTENANT !

Harry sentit comme une décharge électrique et sauta tout en voulant ne pas sauter, résultat, il s'était étalé face contre le bureau et revint à la réalité.

- Très bien, grogna la voix de Maugrey. Regardez vous tous, Potter à réussit à riposter contre le sortilège mais pas totalement. On va réessayer Potter, et vous regardez tous ses yeux, c'est là que l'on voit ce qu'il se passe. Prêt Potter ? Impero !

Maugrey le força à subir quatre fois l'Imperium jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse complètement à en neutraliser les effets, tous ses camarades lui demandèrent comment il avait réussit et il avoua qu'il avait entendu Maugrey lui demander de sauter sur le bureau mais qu'une petite voix lui avait dit qu'il serait un soumis, ce qu'il avait nié.

- Mais t'es un soumis, Daphnée est au-dessus la nuit !

- Oh c'est bon pas la peine de le préciser Drago, soupira Harry en souriant.

- Je confirme, c'est moi qui est en haut, sourit Daphnée en sautant sur le dos d'Harry.

Le cours de Métamorphose qui se passait juste après devait entraîner les quatrièmes années à transformer un hérisson en aiguille, leur devoir se résuma à s'entraîner au sortilège de transformation, un Poufsouffle se plaignit de la liste des devoirs à faire en ce moment.

- Vous entrez dans la phase très importante de votre apprentissage de la magie, annonça McGonagall. Vos Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Élémentaire approchent...

- Mais ce n'est qu'en cinquième année, répliqua le Poufsouffle.

- C'est possible, mais sachez que dans votre année seulement 3 d'entre vous peuvent être certains de les avoir si vous continuez ainsi... monsieur Potter est le seul à avoir réussit à transformer son hérisson en aiguille du premier coup, je vous rappelle que votre hérisson s'est à peine mit en boule après que vous lui avait jeté un sort !

Le professeur Binns, le fantôme qui enseignait l'histoire de la magie, leur faisait chaque semaine une dissertation sur la révolte des Gobelins au XVIII° siècle. Le professeur Rogue, quand à lui, les forçait à rechercher des antidotes, une obligation qu'ils prenaient très au sérieux car il avait laissé entendre qu'il empoissonnera l'un d'eux avant Noël pour en tester l'efficacité. Enfin, le professeur Flitwick leur avait demandé de lire trois livres supplémentaires afin de mieux se préparer aux cours sur les sortilèges d'attraction. Quand à Hagrid leur imposait un surcroît de travail. Les Scroutts à pétard grandissaient à vitesse grand V, compte tenu du fait que personne n'avait encore découvert en quoi consistait leur régime alimentaire. Hagrid était enchanté et suggéra, dans le cadre de leur "projet», qu'ils viennent le soir à tour de rôle jusqu'à sa cabane pour observer les Scroutts et prendre des notes sur leur extraordinaire comportement.

- Il en est hors de question, dit Drago d'un ton catégorique, une fois qu'Hagrid leur avait expliqué son idée. Je vois déjà assez ces bestioles répugnantes pendant les cours, merci bien.

- Tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit, grogna Hagrid en perdant son sourire. Sinon je pourrais bien te transformer comme Maugrey, je suis sur que les cicatrises t'iraient très bien.

Les Gryffondor ricanèrent tandis que Drago sourit sadiquement.

- Et vous devez être au courant que personne, ayant sa baguette cassée, n'a le droit d'utiliser de la magie.

Cette fois se fit les Serpentard qui éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Hagrid pâlit en regardant Harry qui lui jetait un regard moqueur. En retournant dans le Hall, il y avait tellement de monde que l'on ne pouvait faire un pas, Blaise le plus grand de tous se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lire la pancarte que tous regardait.

_**Tournoi des Trois Sorciers**_

_Les délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront_

_le vendredi 30 Octobre à 18 Heures. En conséquence, les cours_

_prendront fin une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude._

- Et merde, c'est Potion qu'on avait à cette heure là, soupira Harry.

- Magnifique ! s'exclama Ronald qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du hall. Rogue n'aura pas le temps de nous empoisonner.

_Les élèves rapporteront leurs affaires dans les dortoirs et se_

_rassembleront devant le château pour accueillir nos invités_

_avant le banquet de bienvenue._

- Plus qu'une semaine, dit Ernie MacMillan un Poufsouffle. Je me demande si Cédric est au courant ? Je ferais bien d'aller le lui dire...

- Cédric ? dit Ronald d'un air étonné.

- Diggory, répondit Neville. Il doit être candidat au tournoi.

- Cet idiot, champion de Poudlard ? s'indigna Ronald tandis qu'il se frayait un chemin à travers la foule.

Pendant toute la semaine, personne ne parla plus que du Tournoi peu importe l'année tous étaient pressés de voir les invités et que le Tournoi débute. Le matin du 30 Octobre, en allant prendre leur petit déjeuner, ils découvrirent que la Grande Salle avait été décoré la nuit avec des banderoles de soies aux couleurs des maisons, rouge avec un lion d'or, bleu avec un aigle de bronze, jaune avec un blaireau noire et vert avec un serpent argenté, derrière la table des professeurs, la plus grande des banderoles portait les armoiries de Poudlard: lion, aigle, blaireau et serpent entourant un grand P.

Ce jour-là, personne n'écoutait vraiment en cours, si ce n'est Hermione, tous attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée des délégations, le soir même. Lorsque la cloche sonna, tous partaient quasiment en courant, ranger leurs affaires dans leurs dortoirs et se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée, les directeurs de maisons firent mettre leurs élèves en rang et les inspectèrent.

- Suivez-moi, les premières années d'abord jusqu'aux septièmes années, déclara McGonagall.

Le jour tombait lentement, et Harry commençait à s'ennuyer, il se courba légèrement en arrière et aperçut Daphnée qui le regardait aussi, un sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres tandis que Rogue passa près d'elle, il ne dit rien et continua d'avancer.

- Faites attention Potter, le prochain professeur est la vieille chouette, murmura-t-il en marchant lentement sans lui adressé un regard.

- Merci, remercia Harry avec un bref signe de tête à Daphnée qui, comprenant le message, se remit droite et regarda la personne devant elle qui était Ginny Weasley.

Ginny fit un clin d'œil à Daphnée qui lui rendit, Plus étrange que ça ne puisse paraître, Ginny avait atterrit à Poufsouffle, et si les jumeaux l'avaient bien prit en disant qu'elle voulait montrer qu'elle était une vraie Weasley comme sa mère, Ronald semblait déçu car il ne lui adressait plus la parole, ce qu'avait avouée Ginny à Daphnée en cours, l'année dernière. Elle avait, par conséquent, passée pas mal de temps avec Daphnée et Harry, et découvrit la face caché des Serpentard avec ceux de quatrième année. Daphnée lui avait raconté la scène que Ron leur avait fait après la Divination, et qu'elle voulait savoir depuis quand elle couchait avec son chéri, tout ça en ricanant, depuis Ginny, en présence de son frère aîné d'un an, draguait ouvertement Harry, bien qu'elle l'avait prévenu lui et Daphnée.

- Il est déjà presque six heures, dit Ronald en regardant sa montre. Ils vont arriver comment ? En train ?

- Ne sois pas stupide Weasley, fit Harry. Ils ont chacun leur méthode de transport !

- Tu crois en savoir plus que moi peut être, Potter ?

- Oui, le carrosse de Beauxbâton se situe juste au-dessus de la forêt interdite !

- Un carrosse ne vole pas Potter !

- Qui a dit que c'était le carrosse qui volait ?

Avec un grand bruit, le carrosse géante de Beauxbâton heurta le sol du parc, celui-ci était tiré par de chevaux ailés géant, et le blason situé sur la porte fut visible aux élèves de Poudlard, deux baguettes croisés en leur milieu faisaient apparaître trois étoiles chacun sur un écusson bleu, la porte s'ouvrit et une dame aussi grande qu'Hagrid en descendit. Elle avait un beau visage au teint d'olivâtre, des yeux noirs et un nez en forme de bec d'oiseau, des cheveux tirés en arrière étaient noués en un chignon serré sur la nuque. Elle était vêtue de satin noir de la tête aux pieds et de magnifiques opales scintillaient autour de son cou et à ses doigts épais.

- Ma chère Madame Maxime, s'exclama Dumbledore en ouvrant grands les bras et allant lui faire un baisemain.

- Mon cheur Dambleudore, dit Madame Maxime d'une voix grave. Je suis ravie de constateu que vous aveu l'eur en parfeute senteu.

- Ma santé est parfaite, en euffeut... heu... en effet, assura Dumbledore.

- Voici, meus euleuves, fit Madame Maxime en faisant un signe de la main par-dessus son épaule. Pouvons-nous eutrer dans leu châteu, pour nous reuchauffeu un peu ?

- Bien entendu, suivez-moi je vous prie !

- Qui va s'occupeu de meus cheveux ?

- Vos cheveux sont coiffés à la perfection, assura galamment Dumbledore.

- Dambleudore, quel pleusantin vous feutes, pouffa Madame Maxime. Je vouleus parleu deus cheveux de mon carrosse...

- Ah, vos chevaux ! Oui, bien sûr, Hagrid notre professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques sera ravie de veiller à leur bien-être, déclara Dumbledore tandis qu'Hagrid s'avançait vers eux.

- S'occupeu deus meus eutalons neuceussite queulqueu sevoir, meus cheveux ne boivent que du whisky pur malt.

- Je peux vous assurer qu'Hagrid sera s'y prendre.

- Oui professeur Dumbledore, dites moi Madame Maxime, ce sont bien des étalons ailés de Chine ?

- Oui, vous eutes un conneusseurs !

La conversation se perdit dans le Hall tandis que les élèves de Beauxbâton entraient dans le château et que ceux de Poudlard attendaient encore ceux de Durmstrang. Le temps passa lentement dans un silence, troubler uniquement par les bruits de sabot et des hennissements des chevaux géants de Madame Maxime.

- Tu entends ça ? demanda soudain Théo en se retournant.

Blaise se retourna et aperçut le lac bouger au loin, un tourbillon apparut en son centre, comme si on venait d'ôter une bonde géante, au fond de l'eau. La forme noire d'un mât s'éleva lentement au milieu du tourbillon... et Harry ricana, en reconnaissant la scène.

- C'n'est pas vrai, ils nous font un remake du Hollandais Volant ?

- De quoi ?

- Non rien.

Un majestueux bateau émergea de l'eau, il avait l'air étrangement spectral, telle une épave sauvée d'un naufrage, et les faibles lueurs qui brillaient derrière ses hublots, comme enveloppées de brume, ressemblant à des yeux de fantôme. Les passagers posèrent une passerelle le reliant jusqu'à la rive et montèrent jusqu'au château, un homme était à la tête des élèves et portait des fourrures argentée comme ses cheveux tandis que ses élèves avaient de grosses fourrures d'animaux.

- Albus, s'écria-t-il avec chaleur en s'avançant sur la pelouse, alors que Dumbledore souriait en ouvrant les bras.

- Igor, fit Dumbledore en l'enlaçant avec force.

- Comment vas-tu mon vieil ami ?

- Fort bien, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, Karkaroff.

- Ce cher vieux Poudlard, dit Karkaroff en regardant le château avec un sourire. Quelle joie d'être ici, quelle joie, vraiment... Viktor, venez donc vous réchauffer... ça ne vous ennuie pas, Dumbledore ? Viktor est légèrement enrhumé...

Un des élèves s'avança recouvert d'une écharpe en plus des fourrures, lorsque le garçon passa devant eux, Ronald était bouche bée comme toutes les filles de Poudlard, Drago n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître, il se pencha à l'oreille d'Harry.

- Harry, c'est Krum !

Krum s'avançait avec son directeur et Dumbledore, il regarda une fille de quatrième année qui lui tapa l'œil et Drago se tendit, comme tous les élèves de Serpentard, c'était Daphnée. Drago risqua un œil à Harry, celui-ci avait un regard perçant et ressemblait à celui d'un loup, comme le chef de meute lorsqu'il sentait que sa meute était en danger, Drago tourna le regard vers Théo et Blaise qui l'avait aussi remarqué.

- Va falloir faire attention à Harry, s'il se met en colère ça sera bien pire qu'avec Harper, pensa Drago.


	4. Chapter 4

Alors que les élèves de Poudlard remontaient les marches du château, la plupart des filles et des garçons étaient en train de parler de Krum, Harry, lui, semblait être en mesure de voir où se trouvait Krum alors que personne ne le voyait vraiment, Daphnée avait sentit le regard d'Harry et s'était calée dans ses bras ce qui l'avait fait changer de pensée.

Entrée dans la Grande Salle, Daphnée resta avec Harry à la table des Serpentard comme à son habitude, les élèves de Beauxbâton étaient assis à la table des Serdaigle et regardaient la Salle avec un air maussade. Trois filles avaient gardé sur la tête des écharpes et des châles. Des bruits se firent entendre de la table des Gryffondor et Harry reconnut la voix de Ronald.

- Ici, viens t'asseoir ici... trop tard !

Il ne comprit pas les paroles et ne remarqua que deux secondes après que les élèves de Durmstrang s'étaient assis à la table des Serpentards, Krum s'était assit à côté de Drago juste à côté d'Harry, Daphnée sentit le corps d'Harry se contracter et le cœur s'emballer, les battements étaient accélérés et elle avait peur. Un épisode lui revint en tête, lorsqu'elle et Harry était partit à la recherche de Ginny Weasley avec le golden boy de Gryffondor et Ronald Weasley ainsi que le professeur Lockhart, enfin s'il comptait vraiment comme une aide. Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche, une chose qu'elle ne faisait que dans la salle commune ou en privé, Harry se détendit un peu et Drago vit clairement Krum montrer un regard déçu en regardant le couple s'embrasser.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Rusard ajoute quatre chaises ? demanda Théo. Qui d'autre doit venir en plus des Directeurs des écoles ?

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, chers fantômes et, surtout, chers invités, bonsoir, dit Dumbledore en adressant aux élèves étrangers un sourire rayonnant. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard. Le tournoi que vous attendez tous, sera officiellement ouvert à la fin de ce banquet. Mais pour l'instant, je vous invite à manger, à boire et à considérer cette maison comme la votre.

Il s'assit et Karkaroff se pencha vers lui pour lui faire la conversation. Les elfes de maisons s'étaient surpassés, il n'y avait jamais eut une telle variété de plats, dont certains étaient étrangers. Une vingtaine de minutes s'étaient écoulés et Drago avait, semble-t-il, prit la tâche d'occuper Krum pendant tout le repas pour ne pas qu'Harry se déchaîne. Parlant de Quidditch et du match de la finale avec les autres Serpentards. Hagrid entra par la porte derrière la table des professeurs.

- Les Scroutts vont bien, Hagrid ? lança Neville depuis la table des Gryffondor.

- En pleine forme, répondit Hagrid d'un ton ravi.

Une fille blonde de Beauxbâton se dirigea vers le trio d'or et resta un moment avant de repartir avec une soupière, tous les garçons la regardaient avec un air béat sur le visage au plus grand déplaisir des filles. Harry remarqua que les deux chaises venaient d'être occupées par Barty Croupton et Ludo Verpey. Les assiettes vidées et nettoyées, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau.

- Le moment est venu... le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va commencer. Mais je voudrais dire quelques mots avant que l'on apporte le reliquaire afin de clarifier la procédure que nous suivrons cette année. Pour commencer, laisser moi présenter à ceux qui ne les connaissent pas, Mr Bartemius Croupton, directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale et Ludo Verpey, directeur du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques... Mr Verpey et Mr Croupton, reprit Dumbledore après que les applaudissements eurent cessés. Ont travaillés sans relâche au cours de ses trois derniers mois pour préparer le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et ils feront partie avec Madame Maxime, le professeur Karkaroff et moi-même du jury chargé d'apprécier et de noter les efforts des champions. Le reliquaire, s'il vous plaît, Mr Rusard.

Rusard, qui s'était tenu à l'écart dans un coin de la salle, s'avança vers Dumbledore en portant un grand coffre de bois incrusté de pierres précieuses.

- Une gloire éternelle, c'est ce qui attend l'élève qui remporte le tournoi des trois sorciers, mais pour cela il doit survivre à trois tâches extrêmement dangereuses. C'est pourquoi le Ministère a jugé bon d'installer une nouvelle règle que Mr Croupton vous expliquera bientôt.

- Dément, firent Blaise et Théo, annonçant les pensées des Serpentards de quatrième année.

- Les instructions concernant les tâches que les champions devront accomplir cette année ont été soigneusement établis par Mr Croupton et Mr Verpey, reprit Dumbledore pendant que Rusard déposait délicatement le coffre sur la table, juste devant lui. Ils ont pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires au bon déroulement de cette compétition. Trois tâches auront donc lieu à divers moment de l'année et mettront les champions à l'épreuve, leurs capacités magiques, leur audace, leur pouvoir de déduction à quelques énigmes...

- On croirait entendre Sherlock Holmes, murmura Harry.

- Qui ?

- Un détective.

- Et surtout leur aptitude face au danger. Comme vous le savez, trois sorciers s'affronteront au cours de ce tournoi, poursuivit Dumbledore d'un ton calme. Un pour chaque école, ils seront notés en fonction de leurs performances dans l'accomplissement de leurs tâches et le champion qui aura obtenu le plus de points sera déclaré vainqueur. Pour plus de précision je laisse la parole à Mr Croupton qui va vous expliquer certaines petites choses.

- Bonsoir à tous, fit Croupton en jouant avec ses doigts, comme s'il était tendu. Après mûre réflexion, le Ministère a décidé que, pour leur propre sécurité, les élèves de moins de dix-sept ans, ne pourront pas participer au Tournoi... cette décision est sans appel, cria-t-il plus fort alors que tous les élèves commençaient à le huer et à crier que c'était injuste.

- SILENCE ! fit Dumbledore, ce qui calma les élèves et il donna un coup de baguette sur le coffre qui s'ouvrit et une vieille coupe en pierre s'éleva dans les airs, le coffre se referma et la coupe se posa dessus, une énorme gerbe de flammes bleues apparut alors et dansa comme dans l'astre d'une cheminée. Les champions seront choisis par un juge impartial... la Coupe de Feu ! Quiconque voudra soumettre sa candidature au tournoi, devra déposer son nom sur un morceau de parchemin et de le déposer dans la coupe avant demain soir, soirée d'Halloween. Dès ce soir, la coupe de feu sera libre d'accès à tous ici même dans la Grande Salle... mais n'agissez pas à la légère, une fois choisis, on ne revient pas en arrière... à partir de ce moment-là le tournoi des trois sorciers aura commencé... une fois choisis... vous serez seul !

Un silence total s'était installé dans la Grande Salle, tandis que Dumbledore faisait apparaître une grande banderole au-dessus de la coupe de feu, les professeurs de Poudlard soupirèrent et Dumbledore souriait comme un gamin.

- À présent, nous allons chanter l'hymne de Poudlard avant d'aller nous coucher, chacun chantera sur l'air qui lui plaît. Un, deux, trois...

_Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard_

_Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_

_Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve_

_Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve._

_On veut avoir la tête bien pleine_

_Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine,_

_Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne_

_Qui mijote dans nos crânes._

_Oblige-nous à étudier_

_Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,_

_Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse_

_Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

Une fois que tout le monde eut fini de chanter, Dumbledore congédia les élèves et tous rentrèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, ceux de Beauxbâton allèrent dormir dans le carrosse et ceux de Durmstrang dans leur bateau. Le lendemain matin, la décoration avait changée pour être dans le thème de la journée, Halloween. C'était une journée libre et Harry profita pour disparaître avec Daphnée, Drago, Blaise et Théo. Personne ne les trouva, ils étaient partis à la cabane hurlante.

- D'après vous, qui sera le champion de Poudlard ? demanda Drago.

- Moi je parie sur Warrington, répondit Blaise.

- Et moi sur Johnson, annonça Théo. D'après mon père, c'était plus souvent des Gryffondor qui étaient sélectionnés.

- Cédric Diggory, dit Harry qui était allongé contre un mur avec Daphnée sur lui qui jouait encore avec ses cheveux. Je pense qu'il s'agira de lui, studieux, loyal et fort, un bon élève de Poudlard.

- Pas bête.

- Vous croyez vraiment que ce que racontent nos pères est vrai ? questionna Blaise. Sur Vous-Savez-Qui ?

- Sur son potentiel retour ? Moi, pas trop, avoua Théo. Mais avec l'événement lors de la finale de la coupe du monde...

- Je l'ai vu dans un rêve, j'ai vu Voldemort demandé à un homme de capturer les deux gamins qui l'ont battu cette nuit là... et ces gamins ce sont, moi et Longdubat. J'ignore si c'est réel ou pas, mais je préfère être sur mes gardes, j'ai pensé que vous voudriez voir ce souvenir alors j'ai apporté une pensine que j'ai acheté cet été avec Daphnée...

Harry sortit la dite pensine de sa poche et l'agrandit d'un **Amplifficatum**, la pensine reprit son apparence normale et Harry mit le bout de sa baguette sur sa tempe et en sortit un filament argentée, un souvenir. Il le jeta dans le creux de la pensine et des images apparurent.

- Mettez votre tête à l'intérieur et vous verrez le souvenir, suivez le moldu qui montera les escaliers et entré dans la pièce d'où provient la voix, vous verrez alors Voldemort, l'homme qui recevra la mission et Peter Pettigrow, alias Queudver !

- Comme pour la carte ? demanda Drago en regardant la carte qui était posée sur le sol à droite d'Harry.

- Ouais, d'ailleurs quelqu'un arrive, il s'agit de... Crabbe et Goyle. Ces idiots, ils sont bloqués par le saule cogneur, je n'aimerais pas être à leur place.

Ils ricanèrent et tous se mirent à regarder le souvenir, lorsqu'ils retournèrent à la réalité, Harry et Daphnée s'embrassaient tendrement, ils décidèrent de parler à voix basse du souvenir pour ne pas les déranger.

- Vous l'avez reconnu ?

- Ouais, aucun doute, c'est bien Croupton junior.

- Mais c'est bizarre, il n'est pas censé être mort à Azkaban ?

- Vous avez dit qui, déclara Harry sans bouger de sa place.

- Barty Croupton Junior, le fils de Mr Croupton qui était là hier soir.

- Étrange, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, réfléchit Harry.

- Moi, je sais où, dit Daphnée, en se relevant et prenant la carte pour montrer un point se déplaçant au rez-de-chaussée. Regarde.

- Barty Croupton ! Merde il est dans le château, mais attend voir, il y en a deux...

L'étiquette montrant Severus Rogue passa juste à côté de Barty Croupton et continua son chemin tranquillement tout comme Ludo Verpey qui discutait avec Minerva McGonagall et un autre Barty Croupton.

- Il fait comment pour passer inaperçu ?

- Cape d'invisibilité ?

- On entendrait les bruits de pas, surtout à son allure.

- Sortilège de silence ?

- Possible.

- Ou Polynectar, s'écria Drago. Souvenez-vous on a déjà vu plusieurs fois Maugrey boire une gourde qu'il ne trouvait pas à son goût, et si c'était du Polynectar ?

- C'est juste, mais Maugrey se trouve également dans son bureau, c'est étrange... en attendant, j'aimerais que vous sachiez une chose... je vais m'attirer les bonnes grâces de Dumbledore pour qu'il me donne des informations sur Voldemort, tout ce qu'il sait, et ainsi je pourrais détruire Voldemort si jamais il revient, car je ne pense pas qu'il soit venu chez moi pour m'éliminer sur un coup de tête, pas après avoir entendu une conversation entre Rogue et Dumbledore.

- Une conversation ?

- Oui, elle disait qu'une prophétie, se trouvant au Département des Mystères au Ministère, m'inclut avec Longdubat et Voldemort... je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit vraiment mais je suis sûr d'une chose... j'irais la chercher à un moment donné, et Longdubat sera présent car comme le dit le dicton " Serpentard, c'est le cerveau, Gryffondor, c'est le corps ".

- Ou autrement dit, tu créeras le plan et Longdubat la prendra, traduit Daphnée. Un peu suicidaire ton plan, surtout sachant que le Département des Mystères est très surveillé.

- Je sais, cela fait pas mal de temps qu'on se connait, et j'ai fait des recherches dans mes rares moment où j'étais seul, sur Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Voldemort. Il se trouve qu'il avait un groupe avec lui, comme moi avec vous, bien qu'il n'ait pas une beauté comme Daphnée...

- Merci mon cœur, rougit Daphnée en l'embrassant.

- Et des amis fidèles comme vous, ce groupe s'appelait " Mangemorts " à partir de la fin de leurs études et lui se faisait appelé Voldemort, c'est pourquoi j'ai pensé que, nous pourrions faire pareil, chacun se donnera un nom et nous choisirons un nom de groupe, et enfin je vous apprendrais ce que mon parrain essaye de me faire devenir depuis mi-janvier...

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- ... Devenir... Animagus !

Un silence et Harry en profita pour sortir un livre, dont l'apparence démontrait que c'était du fait main, et dont le titre était le suivant : " **Légende des Maraudeurs, Comment devenir un vrai Maraudeur, en dix leçons** ". Tous regardaient le livre avec envie, rare était les personnes à devenir Animagus.

- Cela vous tente ? Alors voici mon offre, nous nous entraînerons en secret, pendant les vacances vous dormirez chez mon parrain et nous aurons les conseils de Patmol et de Lunard s'il le souhaite bien. Nous aurons un an pour réussir, c'est la durée que les Maraudeurs disent qu'il faudrait pour réussir, en revanche le temps varie selon les individus et la puissance magique du sorcier... bien, et si on commençait ?

Un sourire apparut sur leurs lèvres, tandis qu'ils commençaient à lire le livre.

_- Salut à toi, Maraudeur en herbe, ou à vous si vous êtes plusieurs,_

_ ici Patmol en direct de Poud..._

_ - La ferme Patmol, laisse donc ces jeunes lirent en paix, ou je te jure_

_ que tu vas recevoir mes sabots en pleine face, foi de Cornedrue._

_ - Ah non, sinon tu te reçois mes griffes dans le derrière, tu ne pour-_

_ ras plus jamais t'asseoir sur les fesses._

_ - Pat', Corn' vous vous chamaillez encore, alors qu'on en est à la_

_ septième tentative d'écrire ce livre qui permettra à nos enfants de_

_ devenir des futurs Maraudeurs avec leurs amis._

_ - C'est vrai tu as raison Lunard, la sagesse incarnée au masculin._

_ - Queudver, ou t'étais passé encore ?_

_ - Au petit coin, alors vous réessayez encore une fois de l'écrire, vous_

_ auriez pu m'attendre._

_ - Hum... ouais, on a pas encore commencer alors installe toi, bien_

_ qui souhaite commencer ?_

_ - Moi, moi, moi, moi, s'teuh plaît, vas-y s'teuh plaît._

_ - Allez vas-y au lieu de baver comme un chien._

_ - Leçon numéro 1, vous avez un parchemin ou de quoi écrire et noter ?_

_ Bien alors, d'abord vous allez écrire votre nom et prénom sur un par-_

_ chemin, la plupart des familles ne peuvent pas devenir des Animagus_

_ car les familles de sang-pur ont souvent tendances à perdre leur magie_

_ au fil du temps, si bien que dans plusieurs années, tous deviendront _

_ des Cracmols à leur plus grandes hontes. Voilà pourquoi des né-de-_

_ moldus font leur apparitions dans le monde sorcier, pour apporter de_

_ nouvelles familles de sorcier, et perpétué à l'équilibre de la magie._

_ Vous avez notés vos noms et prénoms ? Bien, à présent, mettez votre_

_ baguette sur la feuille et dite bien clairement " Animalia revelationem _

_ color " si votre feuille devient bleue, vous pourrez devenir Animagus,_

_ si elle devient noire alors cela vous est impossible, il existe une autre_

_ couleur, verte, mais personne n'a jamais réussir à l'obtenir car il s'agit_

_ de la signification d'Animagus multiple._

- Bon on est partit, alors Harry James Potter, fit-il en écrivant sur une feuille, imité par les autres qui écrivaient leur noms et prénoms.

- Je commence, honneur aux dames, sourit Daphnée, en posant sa baguette sur la feuille. **Animalia revelationem color !**

Une lumière vive et blanche les éblouit partant du bout de la baguette, mais quand la lumière faiblit et disparut une surprise les attendait, la feuille était devenue bleue, Daphnée sauta de joie. Elle fut imité par Drago qui avait obtenu la couleur bleue tout comme Blaise et Théo, Harry se prépara à faire le sort quand il aperçut que Crabbe et Goyle était dans le chemin menant à la cabane hurlante.

- **Animalia revelationem color !**

Un flash l'éblouit comme les autres, mais quand elle disparut, la feuille n'avait pas changée, elle était restée blanche avec son nom dessus, surprit il la prit entre ses doigts et fronça les sourcils, il soupira et la jeta par-dessus son épaule et la feuille vola dans les escaliers pour finir au rez-de-chaussée.

- Nul ce truc, ça n'a pas marché.

- Pour une fois que tu rates un sortilège, tu es si susceptible Harry.

- Oh la ferme.

Alors qu'ils ricanaient du malheur d'Harry, Crabbe et Goyle arrivèrent à l'étage avec une feuille dans la main de Crabbe, ils avaient tout les deux quelques bleu.

- Harry, je crois que tu as perdu ta feuille verte, elle était en bas avec ton nom dessus !

Tous se figèrent alors qu'Harry tournait la tête, pour vérifier les dires de Crabe, et en effet, la feuille était bien verte et " Harry James Potter " était marqué en haut de la feuille, Harry ricana nerveusement et remercia Crabbe avant de prendre sa feuille, le livre avait disparut comme par enchantement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- On vous cherchait, les jumeaux Weasley ont fait explosé un pétard dans le bureau de Rusard et ça a fait tellement de dégâts que son bureau était remplit d'eau et on a trouvé des sous-vêtements de filles dans l'eau.

- Il faut qu'on voit ça, et de plus l'heure du midi va bientôt arrivé, alors autant se dépêcher.

En entrant dans le château, presque tous les garçons se moquaient de Rusard, qui essayait tant bien que mal à retrouver toutes ses affaires qui avait été emportées par le courant d'eau, et les regards furieux des filles, ils allèrent manger et ne purent retourner à la cabane hurlante avec Crabbe et Goyle aux basques, c'est pour ça que Drago eut une idée de génie.

- Crabbe, Goyle j'aurais besoin que vous apportiez la boîte bleue, qui se trouve dans ma table de chevet, à Ginny. Elle saura quoi en faire, et si elle vous ordonne quelque chose après, vous le faites, compris ?

- Entendu, on y va.

Drago se mit à écrire sur un bout de parchemin et le donna à Harry qui se leva et alla le remettre à Ginny après lui avoir dit quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit pouffer de rire et du coin de l'oeil Daphnée vit Ronald qui les regardait, et Ginny embrassa Harry sur la bouche, devant les regards rieurs de ses camarades de Poufsouffle. Ronald voulu se lever pour tabasser Harry mais ne put rien faire car, il remarqua qu'il était collé sur le banc, Daphnée vit clairement Fred et Georges ricanés en regardant leur jeune frère, aucun doute, c'était eux qui l'avaient collés.

Ils étaient repartis à la cabane hurlante quand Crabbe et Goyle donnèrent la boîte bleue à Ginny qui regarda à l'intérieur, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle se tourna vers eux en leur demandant de surveiller Ronald discrètement, se qu'ils firent aussitôt, tandis que Cédric Diggory vint lui demander ce que c'était.

- Une surprise pour mon stupide frère, façon Serpentard !

Cédric sourit avant de rire avec les autres Poufsouffle. À la cabane hurlante, le groupe était en train de lire ce qu'était la deuxième leçon, cette fois il s'agissait de Lunard.

_- Pour cette deuxième leçon, chaque détail est très important. Prenez-la_

_ feuille bleue où vous avez écrit votre nom, en-dessous vous allez devoir_

_ marqué vos caractéristiques, votre apparence physique, votre caractère_

_ et votre rêve, pour cela, il existe un truc très simple, comme pour la_

_ couleur de votre feuille, posez votre baguette et dites " Morum Moralem_

_ Proprium ". Si votre feuille est verte, d'après les données du Ministère_

_ vous devez faire un duplicata de la feuille, pour plus de sécurité faites_

_ -en une dizaine, mettez votre baguette sur la feuille et faites la formule_

_ dite précédemment._

- Daphnée... à toi l'honneur.

- Merci, **Morum Moralem Proprium !**

Cette fois aucun flash de lumière apparut mais des écritures s'inscrivirent très rapidement sur la feuille, et une fois arrivé au bout de la feuille tout s'arrêta.

- " Coquine et forte " lut Drago au bout d'un moment. C'est bien ce que je t'avais dit Harry, dans votre couple c'est Daphnée qui est la reine au lit !

- Oh la ferme, fais-le qu'on se marre un peu.

Drago fit le sortilège imité par Blaise et Théo, Daphnée se pencha pour voir et lut sur la feuille de Drago, un passage assez marrant.

- " Blond, aimant voler mais n'étant qu'un animal sauvage. "

- Eh, c'est pas " étant qu'un animal sauvage ", s'indigna Drago. C'est " la forme humaine de la citation d'Arthur Schopenhauer : " L'être humain est, au fond, un animal sauvage et effroyable. Nous le connaissons seulement dompté et apprivoisé par ce que nous appelons la civilisation " ... ok j'ai rien dit.

- Il reste plus que toi Harry !

- Ouais, Duplicate, fit Harry créant ainsi plusieurs feuilles vertes. **Morum Moralem Proprium !**

Harry vit des écritures mais au lieu de s'arrêter en bas de la feuille, ils continuèrent sur les autres feuilles et en remplirent une deuxième, avant de s'arrêter. Harry fit disparaître les autres, et prit les deux feuilles dans les mains. Drago prit le livre et se mit à lire la troisième leçon, écrit par Cornedrue.

_- À présent, vous aller devoir dessiner un pentacle avec votre sang au dos_

_ de votre feuille, avec écrit autour " Je t'attend, viens à moi. " ensuite_

_ vous devrez, soit attendre que vous dormiez la nuit et de posez le penta_

_ -cle sur votre visage avec le nez au milieu du pentacle, ou bien que quel_

_ -qu'un vous lance un sortilège de sommeil une fois positionnez comme_

_ si vous étiez endormit sur le dos. Vous découvrirez votre animal totem_

_ durant votre sommeil, et à partir de ce moment-là, la partie la plus lon_

_ -gue va commencer. Vous allez devoir imaginez votre corps prendre l'ap_

_ -parrence de votre animal totem, assez les bras et les jambes en premier,_

_ la tête devra être la dernière partie a être transformé car étant la plus_

_ dangereuse à cause du cerveau, pour revenir à l'état normale vous devrez_

_ faire le sens inverse que pour se transformer en son animal totem._

_ - Bonne Chance à vous, et prenez garde, devenir un Animagus est illégal_

_ si vous ne vous faites pas enregistré, mais il est pas précisé de le faire_

_ dans son pays d'origine, faites le en France, les données y sont scellés dès _

_ l'enregistrement de celles-ci, ce qui est très avantageux en Grande Bre_

_ -tagne._

_ - Ah oui, bien pensé Queudver, je l'avais oublié ce passage là, merci._

_ - C'est pour ça que je suis là, sinon tu aurais oublié pas mal de chose,_

_ Cornedrue._

_ - Ah ah, très drôle._

Drago releva la tête vers Harry qui le regardait dans les yeux, Théo et Blaise regardaient le texte de Cornedrue, tandis que Daphnée se lança un faible sortilège de découpe pour faire couler lentement du sang du pouce, elle dessina un pentacle avec son sang et prit une plume qu'elle trempa dans son sang et écrivis la phrase autour du pentacle comme le disait le texte. Elle l'écrivit deux fois et regarda les autres, seul Harry ne l'imitait pas, quand les autres eurent terminés, Harry se chargea de les endormir chacun leur tour et prit un livre de DCFM de septième année et le lut et s'entraîna aux sorts indiqués dedans.

Il était 17 heures et le dîner serait servit dans deux heures, mais aucun ne s'était réveillé, Harry sortit un autre livre qu'il avait trouvé dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, il parlait de la magie élémentaire, il lut l'intro et sourit, exactement ce qu'il fallait, Sirius ne le ridiculiserait plus avec ça. Il se mit à lire le premier chapitre qui parlait des dangers de la magie élémentaire et se promit de faire attention, le vent était défensive, le feu, permettait de devenir plus offensif en lançant des sortilèges, la terre était polyvalente et l'eau pour l'agilité.

Il regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était déjà 18h 30, surpris il regarda le nombre de pages qu'il avait déjà lut, une petite centaine seulement. Il regarda derrière lui et vit qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas reprit contact avec la réalité, la magie élémentaire était tellement passionnant qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passé, il se mit debout et rangea le livre dans une poche intérieur après l'avoir rétrécit. Aussitôt Drago se mit à bouger et se releva en regardant partout, la feuille glissa et Harry remarqua que le sang avait coulé sur son visage et que le pentacle s'était placé sur son visage.

- Tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir, ricana Harry.

Drago lança un **Aquamenti **contre le mur et le gela aussitôt avec un **Glacius**, il remarqua, grâce à la glace, que le sang s'était collé à son visage et grimaça, avant d'utiliser un **Evanesco** en pointant le sang qui disparut en un petit pop.

- Alors tu l'as rencontré ?

- Ouais, mais je te le dirais pas, tant que tu me les auras pas dit.

- Entendu, ah voilà Théo, heureusement que vous commencez à vous réveillez, le dîner a lieu dans moins d'une demi-heure.

- Hein, mais on s'est assoupi que dix minutes.

- Vraiment ? Regarde dehors.

Drago alla voir à travers la fenêtre et aperçut le soleil bientôt prêt à se coucher, tandis que Théo fit disparaître le sang, conseillé par Harry. Blaise se réveilla dix minutes plus tard et Daphnée cinq minutes après Blaise, une fois tous nettoyés ils partirent au château et arrivèrent peu de temps avant la sélection des champions.


	5. Chapter 5

- Voici le moment que vous attendiez tous, déclara Dumbledore une fois tout le monde assit à leur table. La sélection des champions !

Il tourna sur lui-même et éteignit les flammes des bougies avant de s'avancer vers la coupe de feu et d'y poser sa main sur le socle, la flamme bleue rougeoya et cracha un bout de papier qui semblait être retiré du feu car les bords étaient brulés. Dumbledore l'attrapa et tourna le papier pour voir le nom du champion et fut surprit.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un autre papier sortit des flammes, il l'attrapa et fut à nouveau stupéfait, Dumbledore fronça des sourcils et regarda la coupe de feu et celle-ci cracha un autre papier et les flammes redevinrent bleutées. Dumbledore prit le bout de papier et alla voir le professeur Karkaroff et Madame Maxime.

- Je crois que la coupe de feu ne soit vexée de ne pas avoir été utilisée pendant un bon moment...

Comme pour approuver les dires, les flammes bougèrent rapidement en rougeoyant et de revenir à leur état normales.

- Regardez, fit-il en donnant les papiers aux directeurs des autres écoles. Barty, venez ici.

- Mais c'est impossible, fit Karkaroff.

- Queul est ceutte blagueu, Dambleudore.

- Malheureusement ce n'est pas une blague.

- Que se passe-t-il Dumbledore ?

- Regardez par vous-même Barty, la coupe de feu a fait des siennes aujourd'hui.

Barty se pencha sur les bouts de papiers et sursauta, intriguant les élèves qui se demandaient ce qu'il se passait.

- Je m'en remets à vous Barty, que devons-nous faire ?

- Le règlement est formel, quiconque est choisi par la coupe de feu est un champion à partir de ce moment-là, nous n'avons guère le choix... ces messieurs, et mesdemoiselles sont dès ce soir, des concurrents au tournoi.

- Je vois, aucuns inconvénients, Igor ? Olympe ?

- Non Albus.

- Non.

- Bien... veuillez nous excuser pour cette interruption mais, il se trouve que nous avons eu un petit souci avec la coupe qui a, semble-t-il, décidé de se venger pour ses années d'absence du tournoi. Par conséquent, ce n'est plus le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers mais celui des Neuf Sorciers.

Un murmure s'éleva dans la pièce tandis que Dumbledore prit le papier de Durmstrang.

- Les champions de Durmstrang sont : Viktor Krum, Igor Ivankof et Hector Makarof !

Les trois champions de Durmstrang se levèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux, surpris, avant de se diriger vers la salle indiquée par Dumbledore. Viktor Krum était une légende, il n'y avait plus besoin de le présenter, Igor Ivankof, on le connaissait déjà, s'était celui qui s'était taché dès le premier repas à Poudlard et avait une mauvaise réputation parmi les filles et Hector Makarof, c'était un garçon assez petit pour ses dix-sept ans, il avait des cheveux blancs et des yeux marrons.

- Les championnes de Beauxbâtons sont : Fleur Delacour, Marine Angel et Tina Connoway !

Les championnes se levèrent et rejoignirent les champions de Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour était la blonde qui avait demandé de la bouillabaisse au trio d'or, Marine Angel, elle était métis et avait des tresses africaines blondes et Tina Connoway, personne ne l'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent. On avait l'impression de voir qu'elle n'était pas là tout en étant là, d'après certaines filles de Beauxbâton, elle était capable de traverser les murs comme les fantômes, chose qu'elle montra en traversant la porte, bien qu'elle fût entrouverte.

- Les champions de Poudlard sont : Cédric Diggory, Ne... Neville Longdubat et Ha... Harry Potter !

Harry se tendit et regarda Drago, celui-ci le regardait dans les yeux et une sorte de discussion se fit en regard et Drago se mit à parler à Blaise et Théo alors que les champions de Poudlard allaient rejoindre ceux de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâton. Des cris se firent entendre des tables des élèves à l'encontre de Neville et d'Harry, rien d'étonnant sachant qu'ils avaient quatorze ans et qu'ils participaient au tournoi alors que deux autres de dix-sept ans auraient put y participer à leur place.

- Harry l'avait dit ce matin, murmura Daphnée à Drago, Blaise et Théo. Barty Crouton Junior voulait les capturer, il va sûrement essayer quand tout le monde sera trop concentré sur les tâches et hop, ni vu, ni connu.

- Ouais, va falloir faire gaffe... et je pense qu'Harry a raison en début d'année : " Je pense que cette année va nous remettre du tonus dans le corps. " Mais quel crétin, je le retiens lui et ses paroles à la con.

- S'il crève je vais le chercher au Tartare pour le tuer de mes propres mains.

- Si je te laisse l'occasion.

Dans la salle d'à côté, les neufs champions se trouvaient près du feu de la cheminée, partout dans la salle on ne voyait que des trophées et des récompenses, Fleur avait du mal à croire qu'Harry et Neville, en-dessous de la limite d'âge, avait réussit à participer au tournoi et ce, malgré la limite d'âge.

- Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la coupe, déclara Neville pour la unième fois.

- Et toi Potter, on ne t'entend pas te justifier, fit Cédric en regardant Harry.

Harry était assit sur un fauteuil, les pieds sur le bord du canapé et les doigts se touchant entre les genoux et le menton, le regard fixé sur le feu de la cheminée devant lui.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que les ennuis vont commencer... et ça ne serait tarder.

Au même moment, les juges entrèrent dans la pièce, faisant tourner la tête des champions. Verpey semblait heureux des événements à venir, tandis que les directeurs semblaient plus inquiets, avec deux gamins de quatorze ans, ils y avaient des chances pour qu'ils meurent durant le tournoi.

- Il faut qu'on donne leurs instructions, sourit Verpey. Barty, à toi l'honneur !

- Oui, les instructions... la première tâche aura pour but de mettre votre audace à l'épreuve, nous ne vous dirons pas à l'avance de quoi il en retourne. Le courage face à l'inconnu est une qualité très importante pour un sorcier, cette première tâche aura lieu le 24 novembre, devant les autres élèves et le jury. Les champions n'auront que leur baguette magique comme arme, lorsque cette tâche sera terminée, des informations pour la seconde vous seront transmises, compte tenu du... nombre de candidats et de l'énergie exigés, les champions sont dispensés de passer les examens de fin d'année. Je pense que c'est tout, n'est-ce pas Albus ?

- En effet, merci Barty. Vous ne voulez pas rester au château ?

- Nan, merci Albus, j'ai beaucoup trop de travail qui m'attend au ministère. Déjà que c'est le jeune Wistily qui s'occupe du département pendant mon absence, un brave garçon Wistily, peut être un peu trop enthousiaste.

Alors que Mr Croupton s'en allait, Madame Maxime et le professeur Karkaroff partaient à leurs tours avec leurs élèves, Dumbledore congédia ses élèves et ils repartirent tranquillement, sauf Neville qui semblait pressé de retourné à la tour des Gryffondor.

- Alors, dit Cédric en esquissant un sourire. On va de nouveau jouer l'un contre l'autre.

- J'imagine, mais cette fois, ce sera beaucoup plus dur qu'un simple match de Quidditch.

- C'est vrai, as-tu une idée de la raison du nombre des participants au tournoi ?

- J'en ai bien une, mais elle n'est qu'une hypothèse, et certains me prendrait pour un fou s'ils l'apprenaient.

- Et qu'elle est-elle ?

- Voldemort serait vivant, caché quelque part dans un manoir, il aurait donné une mission à un homme, qui se trouve être le fils de Barty Croupton, caché sous Polynectar dans la peau de Maugrey et il aurait reçu l'ordre de me capturer, moi et Neville qui avons défait le Seigneur des ténèbres, pour une raison pour l'instant inconnue.

- Je t'avoue que si tu ne m'avais pas prévenu, je t'aurais vraiment cru fou.

- Merci, cela prouve que j'ai encore toute mes facultés mentales... et sinon avec Cho ?

- Oh... ça avance, lentement mais sûrement. Et toi ? Daphnée ne te suffit plus, il faut que Ginny te drague pour te combler ? ricana Cédric.

- Ouais, t'as vu la tête de Weasley quand il a vu Ginny m'embrassée ?

- Oh que oui, et j'ai une petite question, la boîte bleue que Ginny a reçu... c'est de la part de quel Serpentard ?

- Des quatrièmes années, avec une pincée de sixième et de septième année, mélangé par les cinquièmes années, vous obtenez le cocktail des aînés de Serpentard.

- Hum, appétissant, j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner.

- Tu vas a-do-ré !

Ils sourirent et collèrent leur avant-bras côte à côte avant de repartir chacun leur côté, Harry vers les cachots et Cédric dans les étages. En arrivant devant le tableau de Serpentard, Harry sourit à nouveau, ils en avaient parlés devant lui.

- Alors Harry, il paraît que tu es un participant au tournoi des neufs sorciers. C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche, on m'a toujours dit que c'était trois sorciers et pas neufs !

- Oh, c'est vrai, c'est parce qu'un partisans de ton descendant veut nous capturer moi et Longdubat, pour nous amener à Tom Jedusor, mais il se trouve qu'au lieu de nous faire participer au concours, il a fait participer d'autres concurrents aussi pour que ça reste inaperçu, mais je suis sûr que Dumbledore a une petite idée là-dessus.

- Cela ne m'étonnerait guère, Dumbledore est un vil manipulateur, faisant croire à tous qu'il agit, pour le plus grand bien... allez dépêche-toi de rentrer, ta fiancée est en train de tourner en rond depuis tout à l'heure.

Harry entra après que Salazar aille ouvert le passage, à peine eut-il fit un pas que Daphnée lui avait déjà sauté dessus, le faisant tombé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive pour que tu me sautes dessus ainsi ?

- Je suis enceinte !

- Hein, que quoi ?

- J'tai eut, hihihi !

- Alors toi, viens là, je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de moi !

Un course poursuite s'engagea dans la salle commune sous les rires des Serpentards, Daphnée grimpa dans le dortoir des filles, pensant qu'il ne pourrait pas monter, mais c'était sans compter sur le sortilège d'attraction qu'il utilisa pour l'attiré à lui. Elle le heurta, un magnifique roulé-boulé plus tard, les voilà en train de s'embrasser sur la petite plateforme à l'étage, entre les marches des dortoirs garçons et filles, visible par toute la maison, des sifflements se firent entendre et Harry se tourna vers la source en souriant.

- Rêve pas Drago, je ne partage pas !

- Et merde, dire que tu partageais tout avant...

- Tu as raison, c'était avant, ricana Harry.

- De plus, fit Daphnée en se callant contre Harry. Je ne pense pas que ton engin me comblera, pas comme celui d'Harry.

Les Serpentards rirent plus forts, alors que Drago devenait rouge de honte, il regarda Daphnée dans les yeux et comprit un message et soupira, avant de sourire avec Daphnée qui emporta Harry dans la chambre par la main en lui prenant les lunettes par la bouche sous les sifflements des Serpentards.

- Ils s'arrêtent jamais ces deux là, ricana Sirianne d'une voix sensuelle derrière Drago.

- En effet, j'ai bien peur que leur relation devienne bien plus que couple d'amoureux.

- Tu ne le sais pas ? Daphnée a reçu une lettre de ses parents, apparemment des familles ont tentés de la marier avec leurs fils, et tu connais Harry mieux que tous ceux réunis ici étant donné que tu l'as rencontré le premier... il lui a proposé un mariage, officiellement ils ne sont pas encore marié, mais à la fin de l'année scolaire, tu peux être sûr que Daphnée sera fiancée à Harry.

- Cool, on n'aura pas encore 15 ans qu'il faudra déjà enterrer la vie de garçon d'Harry, ohé tout le monde, vous avez entendu ? Alors commencez à chercher des idées car les garçons s'occuperont d'Harry et les filles de Daphnée !

Les jours passèrent et tout le monde jetait des regards haineux envers Neville qui semblait de plus en plus seul, Ronald avait, semble-t-il, piqué une crise de jalousie car il se parlait plus avec Neville. Toutes les filles de sixième année, sauf celles de Serpentards et de Gryffondor, semblaient admirés Cédric qui semblait exaspéré par leurs comportements et Cho ne semblait pas être dans le même point de vue que les filles et ignorait Cédric la plupart du temps, à son plus grand malheur.

En cours de Potions, entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentards de quatrième année, Colin Crivey, un Gryffondor de troisième année avait interrompu le cours pour demander au professeur Rogue, de bien vouloir libéré Neville et Harry, à la demande de Ludo Verpey, tous les champions étaient demandés pour une séance photo, Drago et Harry regardèrent Neville qui s'était tendu et avait regardé Ronald qui fixait le plafond. Rogue, les laissa partir à contrecœur pour Neville.

- Eh Crivey, c'est pour qui les photos ? demanda Harry.

- C'est pour La Gazette du Sorcier, je crois !

- Un peu plus de publicité, c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait, pesta Neville.

Ils entrèrent dans une petite salle de classe, la plupart des tables étaient repoussés au fond de la pièce, laissant un grand espace libre au milieu, Ludo Verpey était en train de discuté avec une sorcière vêtue d'une robe vert pomme, des lunettes fines sur le nez et des cheveux blonds.

- Ah, et voilà nos jeunes champions, entrez, entrez ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'agit simplement de la cérémonie de l'Examen des Baguettes, nous devons nous assurer que votre baguette est en parfaite état de fonctionnement étant donné qu'il s'agit de votre instrument le plus important. Permettez-moi de vous présentez Rita Skeeter, fit Verpey en faisant un geste vers la sorcière à robe vert pomme. Elle écrira un article sur le tournoi dans La Gazette du Sorcier.

- Et il ne risque pas d'être petit Ludo, avec un Potter à Serpentard et le Survivant...

- En effet, avant que l'on commence la cérémonie, commençons par les photos, une de groupe pour commencer et on fera des individuelles après, bien en place.

Les champions se regroupèrent et le photographe prit un cliché tendit que Rita souriait.

- Quel nonuor charismatique ! Bonjour, je suis Rita Skeeter, reporter à la Gazette mais ça on le sait déjà, c'est vous dont on ne sait rien... enfin presque puisque nous avons deux célébrités parmi nous... quelles bizarreries se cachent sous ces joues roses ? dit-elle en tapotant légèrement les joues de Fleur. La victoire est-elle là, derrière ce masque de pierre ? ( Elle caressa la joue de Tina qui ne réagit pas ) Ce sourire dissimule-t-il une soif de victoire ? ( Elle posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Marine ) Quels mystères cette taille masque-t-elle ? ( Elle posa sa main sur la tête de Hector ). Doit-on juger l'apparence alors qu'il peut très bien s'agir d'une ruse ? ( Elle tapota l'épaule d'Igor ) La bravoure est-elle là, sous ses bouclettes ? ( Elle décoiffa les cheveux de Cédric d'une main experte ) Et… est-ce que la plus jeune génération doit-elle passer dans l'oubli ?

Elle donna une pichenette sur le front d'Harry qui sourit, elle se décala ensuite pour regarder tout le monde d'un regard critique.

- En bref, de quoi un champion est-il fait ? Moi, moi et moi voudrais le savoir, sans parler des lecteurs assoiffés ! Par qui commençons-nous ? Potter, par exemple, on commence par un des plus jeunes, charmant ! dit-elle en tirant sur sa manche le traînant dans un placard à balai. Cela ne t'ennuis pas que j'utilise une plume à papote ?

- Non, tant qu'elle n'est pas modifier pour écrire autre chose qui est dit par l'interroger, de toute façon, je pense que vous allez avoir de bonne chose à écrire avec moi.

- Bien, alors dit-moi Harry, te voilà toi, un enfant de 14 ans... sur le point de te mesurer à sept sorciers non seulement plus mûr sur le plan émotionnel mais qui ont aussi appris des sorts que tu n'oserais pas dans tes rêves les plus fous... inquiet ?

- À vrai dire, pas vraiment, sourit Harry. Je dois dire que Dumbledore nous a déjà préparé à ça en quelque sorte, Longdubat et moi.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Voyez-vous, depuis notre première année, il se passe des choses très étonnantes, un troll a réussit à entrer dans le château et il se trouvait dans les couloirs, une fille a failli mourir à ce moment-là, mais pas de bol pour le troll, il se trouve que Longdubat et moi se trouvions à quelques mètres dans le couloir. On se disputait pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis à Serpentard et lui à Gryffondor, on a laissé temporairement nos différent de côtés pour sauver la fille, qui se trouvait être Hermione Granger amoureuse de Longdubat depuis sa rencontre dans le Poudlard Express. On a finalement assommé le troll avec sa massue qu'on a fait léviter et je suis partis et me suis planquer, quand les professeurs sont arrivés. Longdubat a dû surement comprendre pourquoi j'étais partis et a expliqué aux professeurs qu'il avait entendu des murmures comme quoi Hermione n'avait pas entendu l'ordre d'aller dans les salles communes puisqu'elle était aux toilettes, et il s'est porté volontaire pour lui dire, et il l'a trouvé avec le troll et ensemble avait réussit à assommé le troll.

- Intéressant, tu as d'autres histoires comme celles-là ?

- Beaucoup trop pour être complètement entendu aujourd'hui, mais je vous préviens, ces histoires vont faire scandales, et le ministre n'aura peut être pas envie de vous croire et vous obligera à arrêter de publier, si les faits sont reportés tels quels !

- Je vois, on verra ça un autre jour dans ce cas, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient...

- Aucun, tant que vous ne m'embêtez pas à longueur de journée.

- Bien sûr. À ton avis, tes parents s'ils s'étaient encore en vie, comment réagirent-ils aujourd'hui ?

- Je pense que je mon père aurait adoré, puisqu'ils attiraient les ennuis, il dirait que je suis comme lui et ma mère serait inquiète du fait que je participe à un tournoi magique alors que l'âge requis est 17 ans, et ils seraient probablement déçu du fait que je suis à Serpentard.

- Parlant de Serpentard, as-tu une idée du pourquoi tu as atterrit dans cette maison ?

- Oh oui, mais cela concerne aussi les histoires alors il vous faudra patienter un peu.

- Très bien, merci de m'avoir laissé poser des questions sur vous monsieur Potter, oh avant que j'oublie, avez-vous une petite amie, certaines de vos camarades seront peut être tentées de devenir la votre !

- Oh j'en ai déjà une en effet, et je compte l'épouser plus tard, peu importe qui seront sur mon chemin, je les rabaisserais comme j'ai rabaissé Harper, si vous voulez d'autres renseignement, demander aux Serpentards, ils se feront une joie de vous renseignez.

- Très bien.

Ils remontèrent et chacun passa dans le placard à balai avec Rita, une fois tous passés, Dumbledore attira l'attention de tout le monde et présenta Ollivander, et celui-ci inspecta les baguettes.

- Mademoiselle Delacour, 23 centimètres 3/4... très rigide en Bois de rose avec... un cheveu de Vélane si je ne m'abuse.

- En effet, il appartenait à ma grand-mère.

Harry et Cédric se regardèrent en souriant, voilà donc le fin mot de l'histoire du pourquoi tout le monde la regardait béatement, elle était en partie Vélane.

- Oui, je trouve que cela donne un mauvais caractère à la baguette, mais chacun ses goûts... **Orchideus **! Parfait, elle fonctionne à merveille, tenez, fit-il en tendant la baguette et le bouquet de fleurs à Fleur. Miss Connoway... 26 centimètres 1/4... assez rigide, Bois de saule cogneur... larme de phénix cristallisé, si je ne me trompe pas !

- Oui.

Harry cligna des yeux, on pouvait faire ça ? Incroyable ce que pouvait faire la magie.

- Miss Angel... 21 centimètres et 1/2... rigide en Bois de bambou... un crin de licorne.

- Tout à fait.

- Monsieur Krum... une création de Gregorovitch, 25 centimètres et 1/2... très rigide en Bois de charme avec un nerf de cœur de dragon, plutôt épaisse.

- Exact.

- Monsieur Ivankof... 28 centimètres... assez rigide en Bois de houx avec une plume d'hippogriffe.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Monsieur Makarof... 19 centimètres 3/4... assez souple en Bois de chêne avec du sang de vampire.

- J'approuve.

Cédric resta stoïque, les vampires avaient vraiment du sang ? À part ceux qu'ils buvaient sur les mortels, il ne voyait pas comment ils pouvaient avoir du sang.

- Monsieur Diggory... ah ça, c'est une des miennes, un seul crin de licorne mâle, 30 centimètres et 1/2... en frêne... d'une très agréable souplesse.

- Oui, vous arrivez toujours à vous souvenir de chaque détail, sourit Cédric.

- C'est mon job, sourit à son tour Ollivander. Monsieur Longdubat... ah oui, je me souviens parfaitement... 33 centimètres 1/4... en houx et plume de phénix.

- Effectivement.

- Et Monsieur Potter... ah oui, une création originale... 31 centimètres 3/4... en écaille de Basilic et Venin dur de Basilic.

- Tout à fait, sourit Harry, alors qu'il sentait le regard de Dumbledore sur sa nuque.

- Merci à tous, vous pouvez repartirent à présent et merci encore de nous avoir laissé quelques minutes de votre temps.

En à peine une semaine, Rita avait finit son article et l'avait publié dans La Gazette du Sorcier, le plus long article était son aucun doute celui de Neville, la totalité des Serpentards se moquaient ouvertement de lui, celui d'Harry ne comportait pas son anecdote du troll, sans doute devait-elle attendre d'avoir tout le reste pour le publier et ainsi faire éclater un grand scandale sur Dumbledore.

- Tu veux un mouchoir, Longdubat, au cas où tu aurais une petite crise de larmes pendant la Métamorphose ?

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu es devenu l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'école, Longdubat ? À moins que tu es devenu le seul élève d'une autre école avec Weasley.

- Mais non, au cas où tu aurais oublié, ils ne se parlent plus, pauvre petit bout, fit Pansy en faisant semblant de pleurer. Je vais aller pleurer dans un coin pour penser à mes parents, ça me changera les idées.

Même Hermione avait le droit à des remarques elle aussi, mais elle semblait mieux garder son sang-froid que Neville. Une semaine passa et le groupe des apprentis Maraudeurs se trouvaient dans l'arrière-cour du château dans un arbre, Harry et Daphnée était allongée contre l'arbre, enlacée comme deux amoureux, Ginny arriva en courant et s'arrêta devant Harry et Daphnée.

- Salut Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, murmura-t-elle en regardant sur les côtés. À propos de la première tâche...

- Je t'écoute.

Les garçons qui se trouvaient dans les branches écoutèrent ce qu'allait dire Ginny.

- Des dragons, vous allez devoir affronter des dragons, pourquoi ? Ça par contre je n'en sais rien. J'ai déjà prévenu Cédric mais je lui ai dis de faire comme si de rien était car Longdubat veut lui dire pour se faire bien voir, mais toi nan.

- Bah ça ne m'étonne pas, je suis un Serpentard.

Au même moment, à travers les branches où pouvait voir Cédric allongé sur un banc avec des Poufsouffle de son année avec lui, Neville se dirigeait vers lui.

- Eh, lis-le badge Longdubat, fit un Poufsouffle en ricanant avec les autres.

- Cédric, je peux te parler ? demanda Neville.

- Bien sûr...

- Laisse-le Cédric, il en vaut pas la peine !

- Des dragons, fit Neville en le regardant dans les yeux, après s'être éloigné. C'est la première tâche.

- Tu en sûr ?

- Oui, il y en a un pour chacun d'entre nous, je les ai vus.

- Et les autres ils...

- Oui, Maxime et Karkaroff les ont vus aussi.

- Oublie-le Cedi, ricana une Poufsouffle.

- Oh, pour les badges, je leurs ai dis de ne pas les porter mais..

- C'est rien.

Neville continua son chemin et Cédric retourna sur le banc, tandis que Cédric se faisait interroger sur pourquoi Neville voulait lui parler, Ronald et Seamus arrivaient par un couloir où Neville était proche, Ils faillirent se rentrer dedans et Neville démarra les hostilités.

- Tu es vraiment con, tu le sais, ça ?

- C'est ce que tu penses ?

- Parfaitement.

- Autres choses à dire ?

- Oui, reste loin de moi !

- Parfait.

Ronald partit en bousculant Neville de l'épaule et alla se mettre contre un mur en voyant que Ginny était avec les Serpentard, Seamus passa à côté de Neville en haussant les épaules. Neville resta deux secondes sur place et fit marche arrière.

- Oh, j'te sens un peu à cran, Longdubat ! cria Drago. Nous avons parié mon père et moi, ainsi que tout notre petit groupe. Je crois pas que tu tiendras dix minutes dans ce tournoi.

Il sauta au sol, suivit par tous les autres.

- Lui il n'est pas d'accord, il dit que tu ne tiendras pas cinq.

- Je me moque éperdument de ce que pense ton père Malefoy ! Il est vil et cruel, quand à toi tu es pathétique.

- Mais c'est que tu as vraiment fait ton stage de la répartie Longdubat, annonça Harry en se relevant avec Daphnée. Bien, on va voir combien tu vas tenir dans ce tournoi... tu veux savoir ce que j'ai parié ? J'ai parié que tu arriveras jusqu'à la fin, parce que tu n'es pas capable de réfléchir par toi-même, tu vas te faire aider par ta petite amie, Granger.

- Ce n'est pas ma petite amie. Tiens, que fais-tu là Ginny ? Tu veux que j'aille raconter ça aux jumeaux et à Ron que tu fricote avec les Serpentards ?

- Pas besoin de prévenir Weasley, il est au fond de la cour en train de la fixer, avoua Daphnée en le pointant du doigt.

- Et les jumeaux sont déjà au courant, déclara Ginny. Puisqu'ils étaient dans la Grande Salle quand j'ai embrassée Harry.

- Tu as fait ça pour énerver Ron.

- Vraiment, dans ce cas, dis-moi ce qu'est que ça !

Elle embrassa Harry tout en passant une main à l'intérieur du boxer d'Harry pour lui tripoter les fesses, sous le regard choqué de Neville, amusé de Daphnée et surpris des autres Serpentards. Quand à Ronald, il s'approchait un air féroce sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à ma sœur !

- Moi ? fit Harry, étonné mais un sourire sur les lèvres. Rien, c'est elle qui agit de son plein gré.

- Mon cul oui, Ginny viens ici !

- Dans tes rêves !

- Ginny, viens ici, tout de suite !

- Non, je suis pas ta bonne, déclara-t-elle en se mettant à côté de Drago. Tu les vois ? Eux au moins ils savent ce qu'est que la solidarité, et je préfère être nue dans le même lit que Drago qu'être avec toi dans une même maison, encore heureux que je sois à Poufsouffle, Gryffondor ce ne sont que des traitres, et tu viens de le prouver en ne parlant plus à Longdubat !

- Tu sais Ginny, murmura Drago, souriant. On peut s'arranger.

- Merci mais j'ai déjà Harry pour ça, sourit Ginny en lui embrassant la joue. De plus, je n'aimerai pas que ta future fiancée me tue pour lui avoir piqué sa place de première partenaire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, répond toute suite Potter, ou je te jure que je te tue !

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, vas-y... essaye, mais fais attention, qui sait ce qu'il se passera ?

- Très bien tu l'auras voulu... **Accio Daphnée Greengrass** !

Daphnée se sentit attiré et heurta Ronald qui, avec un sourire sadique, tripota Daphnée qui se débattait, en vain. D'un coup la tension monta, le ciel s'obscurcie. Tout le monde avait arrêté de parler et s'était tourné vers eux, Ronald s'était arrêté et Daphnée réussit à s'échapper et Drago l'attrapa avec Ginny. Les Serpentards s'éloignèrent d'Harry, et, comme si on les avait appelés, tout les élèves s'étaient réunis ici, et Ronald commença à trembler en voyant Harry se transformer lentement en loup, mais pas un loup ordinaire.

Il était noir comme la couleur de ses cheveux, des sortes de poils longs, faisant croire à des flammes noires, se situaient aux niveaux de l'arrière des pieds, des genoux et des épaules, des rayures rouges se trouvaient sur le dos comme des cicatrises, une toute petite sur le front et des yeux verts.

- Animagus, murmura une voix dans la foule, mais avec le silence tout le monde l'entendu.

Le loup montra les crocs et Ronald fit un pas en arrière, le loup se prépara à bondir mais il ne put partir plus loin, il sentit une odeur bizarre et tourna la tête vers l'arrière, Daphnée pleurait, elle avait peur, peur de se qu'allait faire Harry dans sa forme de Loup. Une main attrapa celle de Ronald et une autre sur sa bouche pour éviter de parler.

- Ne parle pas, chuchota Drago à l'oreille de Ronald. Si tu veux vivre, tu vas reculer lentement et une fois que tu auras traversé la foule, tu cours jusqu'à ton dortoir, compris ?

Ronald hoqueta la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris, Drago le relâcha et recula sans lâcher Harry des yeux, il fit s'écarter la foule et Ronald suivit peu après, mais s'arrêta quand le loup le regarda en grognant, Daphnée se jeta sur Harry en pleurs, le loup se tendit et regarda Daphnée qui l'avait attrapé par le cou. Ronald recula un peu trop rapidement car le loup recentra son attention sur lui en aboyant.

Un souffle propulsa les élèves devant lui sur deux mètres, le Préfet-en-Chef, qui était arrivé, reconnut l'espèce du loup.

- C'est le Lupus Ultor ab Tatarus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ici ?

- C'est Potter, c'est un Animagus !

- Un Animagus ? Impossible, personne ne peut le devenir aussi jeune !

- Dit ça veut dire quoi Lupus Ultor ab Tatruc ? demanda une première année.

- Lupus Ultor ab Tatarus, c'est une légende de plus de mille ans, on raconte qu'un loup était tombé amoureux de sa maîtresse, mais qu'un jour, elle avait été tuée par une bande de bandit, et le loup hurla un soir de pleine lune à Stonehenge et qu'une divinité lui serait apparut, elle lui donna la force de venger sa maîtresse mais il devrait mourir après l'avoir vengé, ce qu'il accepta. Les poils longs représentent des flammes noires, la représentation de la force que lui a conférée la divinité. Des écrits et des croquis datant de l'époque sont formels, le loup aurait été capable de détruire un village entier sans subir une seule blessure, après quoi il fut changé en statue au fin fond d'une forêt où son esprit veillerait sur les animaux. Quand à son âme, elle fut envoyée au paradis, lui permettant de revoir sa maîtresse mais celle-ci ne lui pardonna pas d'avoir tué tant d'innocent et elle le chassa, troublé il erra dans l'autre monde et arriva au Tartare où il y élu résidence. Lupus Ultor ab Tatarus, ça signification veut dire... Loup Vengeur du Tartare.

Le loup tourna son regard sur le Préfet-en-Chef qui déglutit, son regard aurait put le tuer sur place s'il avait été un sort, un regard vert glacial tel un Avada Kedavra. Théo, Blaise, Drago, les jumeaux Weasley et Cédric se mirent face au loup pour lui bloquer le passage, Ronald se mit à courrir le plus vite possible et à l'opposé du loup, mais c'était ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Le loup bondit au-dessus du barrage humain, Daphnée, toujours accrochée, prit peur et lâcha pour tomber sur Cédric.

- Désolée.

- C'est rien... Il faut prévenir les professeurs !

- Inutile, grogna la voix de Maugrey en s'avançant dans la foule, un tac sonore retentissait à chaque fois qu'il tapait le sol de sa jambe de bois. Je les ai déjà prévenus, Dumbledore est derrière la porte d'où Weasley vient de passer.

Un grognement se fit entendre dans les couloirs et qui fit trembler les élèves.

- Ah, Potter s'est fait immobilisé, mais il semble qu'il soit toujours capable de grogner.

- Harry !

Daphnée se mit à courrir et entra dans le couloir, d'un geste précis, Dumbledore lança un sort informulés sur le loup qui redeviens lentement Harry, inconscient.

- Pompom, emmenez-le à l'infirmerie !

- Tout de suite !

Daphnée suivit l'infirmière, les traces de larmes encore présent sur ses joues. Ronald tremblait comme une feuille derrière McGonagall.

- J'espère que tu as compris, tu as eu de la chance qu'il n'ait pas sauté directement, sinon tu serais déjà mort, Weasley ! Annonça Drago en regardant Ronald de haut. Harper avait déjà fait le même coup, sur Daphnée et Ginny, mais pas devant Harry, juste avant les vacances l'année dernière. Il s'est fait expulsé du château en début d'année, Harry l'ayant presque tué, des os brisés et le nez cassé... la prochaine fois, évite d'y songer ou alors... prépare-toi à mourir.


	6. Chapter 6

Le tour qu'avait fait Harry traversa toutes les salles de Poudlard, même les fantômes étaient au courant, ainsi que les tableaux, les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâton semblaient inquiet car les champions avaient envahis la bibliothèque et cherchaient par tous les moyens à devenir plus fort. Drago, qui se trouvait dans le rayon Métamorphose, entendit Krum marmonné du russe, mais le nom de Potter était clairement prononcé ainsi que celui de Daphnée, il avait tout enregistré grâce à un boîtier qu'avait fabriqué Harry et lui en deuxième année, pour les cours de Binns. Il alla dans le rayon dictionnaire et trouva celui qui lui fallait.

Drago ouvrit le dictionnaire à la page russe et plaça le boîtier juste au-dessus de la page et l'actionna.

- Edin zhivotnimag (je ne sais pas comment on dit Animagus en Bulgare, alors j'ai fait comme en France [animal(ia) + mage(us) = animagus]), az ne moga da povyarvam, Potter ... Toî e edva na 14 godini, imam 17 sebe si i ne mozhe da me promeni napûlno, moga samo da napravi shefût na moya totem zhivotno! Shte mu pokazha, men tova Daphnée, che az sûm po-dobre ot Potter, i tya shte doîde pri men.

Sur la page du dictionnaire les paroles se traduisirent lentement et Drago put lire ce qu'avait dit Krum.

- Un animagus, je n'arrive pas à y croire, Potter... il n'a que 14 ans, moi j'en ai 17 et je n'arrive pas à me transformer complètement, je n'arrive qu'à faire la tête de mon animal totem ! Je vais lui montrer, moi, à cette Daphnée que je suis meilleur que Potter et elle viendra à moi.

Drago grimaça, apparemment Krum n'était pas de l'avis des élèves de Poudlard, quand il s'agissait de laisser Daphnée tranquille, il soupira et ferma le dictionnaire avant de partir à la cabane hurlante pour retrouver les autres, qui s'entraînait à se transformer, seule Daphnée était replongé dans un sommeil forcé pour retrouver son animal totem et discuter avec lui, c'était comme ça car elle n'avait pas envie de se transformer sans Harry pour la voir.

Les jours passèrent rapidement, Daphnée n'arrêtait pas d'aller voir Harry le matin et à chaque repas, ne mangeant des fois mêmes pas, les cours ne l'intéressaient plus, Ginny essayait tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral, Harry semblait être dans un coma magique, trois jours qu'il n'avait pas reprit contact avec la réalité, mais Daphnée savait qu'il ne mourrait pas, alors la nuit elle venait dormir avec lui, ou allant dormir dans son lit quand Pomfresh ne voulait pas au début.

Nous étions le 23 Novembre et Harry ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, ce qui inquiétait Dumbledore et ses amis, une semaine de Coma pour une transformation d'Animagus, il n'y avait qu'une possibilité avait annoncé Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas une transformation volontaire, et elle avait puisée toute la magie d'Harry, d'où son inconscience. Daphnée avait peur, si Harry se réveillait juste avant la première tâche, il ne pourrait pas participer complètement à son duel contre le dragon, Daphnée en avait pleurée dans la Grande Salle quand Drago avait fait par de son hypothèse. Drago se maudit et tenta de calmer Daphnée qui partit en courant hors de la salle, Ginny courut la rejoindre, sous le regard des élèves et professeurs, Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, et comprit ce qu'il se passait alors il ne fit rien.

Ce n'est qu'à minuit pile, au moment même où l'aiguille tomba dessus qu'un frisson prit part à tout les personnes encore réveillé, tandis que les fantômes fuyaient l'infirmerie, Daphnée qui n'arrivait pas à dormir regarda Harry qui était encore allongé sur le lit blanc, elle se leva et allait se mettre à ses côtés quand elle remarqua que ses yeux étaient grand ouvert et fixaient le plafond.

- Ha... Harry ?

Deux yeux vert émeraude se posèrent sur elle, elle déglutit, sans lunettes son regard était bien trop perçant à son goût, elle se sentit rougir. Harry se releva pour se retrouver assit, il plia la jambe gauche et posa son coude gauche sur son genoux relevé, la main sur son front, il sourit et regarda tendrement Daphnée qui lui sauta au coup en hurlant son nom, réveillant Pomfresh qui dormait dans son bureau, pour veiller à ce que Daphnée ne soit pas sans danger, après les événements de la transformation d'Harry, Dumbledore avait demandé aux professeurs de veiller discrètement sur Daphnée.

Quand elle aperçut Daphnée dans les bras d'un Harry réveillé, elle se leva, envoya un Patronus au directeur et se jeta sur Harry pour le diagnostiquer, il était en forme, bien que sa magie ne soit pas complète et après plusieurs questions la seule chose qu'il se souvient c'est que Ronald ait tripoté Daphnée. Pomfresh nota dans un bloc notes, pertes de mémoire dû à la transformation.

- Transformation ? Comment ça, transformation ?

- Tu t'es transformé en Loup, Harry... et tu as failli tuer Weasley pour moi.

- J'ai... j'ai fait ça ?

- Pompom, où est-il ?

- Ici Albus !

- Potter, vous allez bien ?

- On peut aller mieux, je me sens faible à l'intérieur, surement parce que ma magie est presque vide, déclara Harry en regardant Pomfresh.

- Oui, c'est possible, Pompom, avez-vous la potion ?

- Severus me l'a apporté hier.

- Bien, apportez la lui, voulez-vous !

- Tout de suite.

Pomfresh s'en alla et revint avec une petite fiole de potion, d'où on voyait un liquide noire, elle le donna à Harry qui le prit et au moment où il allait la mettre à sa bouche, il la jeta au sol se brisant au contact surprenant Daphnée.

- Je peux savoir, pourquoi vous vouliez me donner du Véritasérum, professeur ?

- Véritasérum ? Non, impossible, c'était de la régénération elfique.

- Ne racontez pas de sottises, elle avait peut être l'apparence d'une régénération sanguine, mais l'odeur était différent et avait celui d'un Véritasérum. J'attends des explications !

- Professeur Dumbledore, fit McGonagall en entrant. Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal dans la forêt interdite, Charlie vint de nous dire que son spécimen avait disparut.

- J'arrive tout de suite, veuillez m'excuser... mais comme vous le voyez, je suis demandé, au revoir et bonne nuit.

Dumbledore repartit avec McGonagall et Pomfresh l'obligea à rester dormir, ce qu'il fit aussitôt en tirant Daphnée à lui, ils s'embrassèrent et Pomfresh revint leur dire de se coucher vraiment, alors qu'elle revenait toute rouge, sinon elle renvoyait Daphnée chez les Serpentards.

Le lendemain, Harry et Daphnée allèrent prendre le petit déjeuner et les Serpentards furent les premiers à les voir à l'entrée, suivit par les Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et pour finir les Gryffondor.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, Harry Potter vient de se réveillé de son coma après presque deux semaines, je vous recommande donc de faire attention à votre langage, car cette nuit j'ai fait exprès de glisser un mensonge et une fausse potion, il les a remarqués tout les deux, bien, bon appétit.

- Alors, qu'ai-je loupé pendant ces deux semaines de sommeil ? demanda Harry une fois assit et que toute sa maison lui aille serrer la main.

- Pour commencer tu as pas mal de devoirs à faire, c'est moi qui les ai prit, annonça Drago.

- Merci et les leçons ?

- Blaise, c'est lui qui a la meilleure écriture. Ensuite, rien de grave ne s'est passé, si ce n'est Longdubat qui s'est étrangement amélioré en Enchantement et en Métamorphose...

- Rien d'intéressant en somme... et quel jour sommes-nous ? La veille ou le jour de la première tâche ?

- Le jour de la première tâche.

- Oh... je vois... heureusement, je n'ai pas oublié le plan que j'allais faire pour l'épreuve.

- Tu as un plan ?

- Oui, j'y ai pensé au moment où Ginny m'a annoncée pour les dragons, d'ailleurs il faut que je la remercie, si elle ne me l'avait pas dit, je serai surement arrivé les mains dans les poches à l'épreuve.

- Elle te regarde depuis tout à l'heure, elle doit s'inquiéter, elle aussi, fit Daphnée en lui montrant Ginny qui le regardait.

- Ouais, fit-il en lui faisant signe de venir, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. Je vois, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle s'inquiétait... elle te l'a dit Daphnée ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Harry !

- Salut crevette, alors déjà, avant que tu ne parle, j'aimerai te dire merci, si tu ne m'avais pas dit pour les dragons, je n'aurai sans doute, jamais pu imaginer un plan pour passer devant un dragon.

- De rien, tu m'as fait tellement peur.

- Je sais, je sais, assis-toi, ce sera mieux que de rester debout tu ne crois pas ?

- Si.

Daphnée donnait à manger à Harry qui répondait à toutes les questions, parfois la bouche pleine, parce que Daphnée lui donnait à manger pendant qu'il parlait. Au bout d'un moment, Rogue vient le voir.

- Monsieur Potter, je suis navré de devoir raccourcir vos retrouvailles, mais vous devez vous rendre à la tente des Champions pour qu'on vous donne les préparatifs de la première tâche.

- Très bien.

Harry se leva et sentit deux mains caressées ses jambes, il sourit et embrassa Daphnée et Ginny avant de s'incliner et de partir en marchant droit, il suivit Rogue et au moment où la porte de la Grande Salle se refermait sur lui, il tourna la tête vers les Gryffondor.

- Ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi facilement, Ronald Weasley, fit Harry alors que son regard se faisait dur.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de toutes les personnes présentes, certains élèves des plus fragiles parmi les premières et deuxièmes années vomirent même dans leurs assiettes. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, dans la tente des champions, les dit champions se trouvaient un peu partout dans la tente, Neville était le plus proche de l'arène et semblait discuter avec quelqu'un, Harry se faisait masser par Daphnée tandis que Cédric méditait sur le lit à côté d'Harry. Fleur jouait avec ses doigts assise sur son lit, Marine et Tina étaient aussi assises mais Tina semblait ailleurs. Krum faisait les cents pas, Igor dormait sur son lit et Hector fixait Fleur un sourire aux lèvres.

Un flash retentit alors que Neville se faisait enlacer par Hermione, Rita et son photographe venait de faire leur apparition dans la tente.

- L'amour naissant comme c'est... touchant.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Cette tente est réservée pour les champions... et les amis, fit Krum en jetant un regard rapide à Daphnée qui lécha le lobe de l'oreille d'Harry, qui riposta en la chatouillant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, nous avons... ce que nous voulions.

- Champions, voici le moment de vérité, fit Croupton en entrant avec Dumbledore, Karkaroff et Madame Maxime qui, eux trois, posèrent trois sacs au sol. Mettez-vous en cercle autour de nous.

Ce que les champions firent aussitôt, Daphnée mit ses mains autour de la taille d'Harry et posa sa tête entre les omoplates de son fiancé, Hermione tenait encore la main de Neville qui ne l'avait pas remarqué.

- Voici le moment que vous attendiez-tous, un moment que seulement vous neufs pouvez savourer, que faites-vous ici Miss Granger ? Miss Greengrass ?

- Oh, euh... je m'en vais, fit Hermione en partant.

- Je rattrape le temps perdu, avoua Daphnée sans bouger.

- Très bien... chacun votre tour, vous passerez prendre un sac, contenant une miniature d'un authentique dragon, sur lequel un numéro a été placé, il s'agit de l'ordre de passage, miss Delacour.

Fleur s'avança et prit un sac, le Vert Gallois portant le numéro 2 en sortit, Krum alla prendre un sac à son tour, le Boutefeu Chinois avec le numéro 3, Cédric s'avança et sortit le Suédois à Museau Court portant le chiffre 1, Neville attrapa le Magyar à Pointes avec le numéro 4, il déglutit en songea qu'il avait attrapé le plus dangereux de son point de vue. Marine découvrit, dans son sac, le Cornelongue Roumain avec le numéro 5, Igor, lui, tomba sur le Noir des Hébrides avec le numéro 7, Tina découvrit dans son sac le Dentdevipère du Pérou avec le chiffre 6, Hector eut la malchance de tombé sur le Pansedefer Ukrainien, où se trouvait le chiffre 8, et Harry alla chercher le dernier des sacs, où il trouva un dragon noir endormit avec le chiffre 9.

- La Furie Nocturne... une espèce trouvée il y a peu et de nuit détruisant une ville dans un coin reculé de l'Amérique. Bien, nous avons à présent notre ordre de passage, la mission que vous devez effectuer pour votre première tâche est de récupéré un œuf d'or... vous devez réussir, car chaque œuf contient un indice sans lequel vous ne pouvez espérer participer à la seconde tâche.

- Des questions ? Bien. Monsieur Diggory au coup de canon, vous...

Rusard actionna le canon, et faillit perdre l'équilibre, tandis que ceux se trouvant en bas, se baissèrent surpris. Cédric souffla, prit une bonne inspiration et s'élança suivit des directeurs et de Croupton alors que Verpey se trouvait déjà à sa place de juge.

Les commentaires de Verpey s'entendaient jusqu'à la tente, permettant de s'avoir l'avancée des épreuves des autres champions, Harry écoutait attentivement les commentaires alors que Daphnée l'embrassait dans le cou.

- Oh, là, là ! C'était tout juste, vraiment tout juste... On peut dire qu'il prend des risques celui-là ! Très belle tentative. Dommage qu'elle n'ait rien donné ! Oui, bonne technique, ouh là c'est encore passé juste, fais gaffe la prochaine fois c'est mortelle... magnifique maîtrise du sort je dois dire, oh mais regardez, ça y est, il l'a eut. Attention, le dragon arrive ! Brulé au bras, c'est déjà mieux que se faire cramer la tête, tu ferais mieux de sortir le temps qu'on enlève le dragon.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, Fleur s'engagea sur le terrain pour affronter son dragon.

- Oh, voilà qui n'était peut être pas très prudent ! Oh, là, là... presque ! Attention, maintenant... Par Merlin, j'ai cru que ça y était cette fois. Elle y repart avec une autre attaque est-ce que ça va lui arracher la victoire ? Et oui... ah non ! Cette fois c'est la bonne, vraiment fascinant.

Krum partit à son tour, des personnes crièrent son nom et le silence se fit à nouveau.

- Très audacieux, fit Verpey à un moment. On peut dire qu'il n'a pas froid aux yeux celui-là... et... mais oui, il a réussi à s'emparer de l'œuf !

Des applaudissements se firent entendre et se fut le tour de Neville d'affronter son dragon.

- Oh, oh ! On va pouvoir assister à un vol sur balai... Mille méduses ! Voilà ce qui s'appelle savoir voler, vous avez vu cela, Mr Krum ? Le voilà qui remonte, pour redescendre et contourner le Magyar, attention à la... ouh, ce n'est pas passé loin, mais Longdubat est quand même touché à l'épaule. Voilà qu'il remonte pour tournoyer au-dessus de la tête, que cherche-t-il à faire, regardez la dragonne va s'envoler et... que fait Mr Longdubat ? Regardez ça ! Non mais regardez moi ça ! Mr Longdubat a été le plus rapide à prendre son œuf pour le moment, voilà qui risque de faire monter les paris sur Mr Longdubat.

Marine partit à son tour et les commentaires de Ludo Verpey reprirent de plus belles.

- Miss Angel est à peine arrivé qu'elle a déjà entamée le combat, que c'est magnifique, et le dragon qui commence à tous les grillés les uns après les autres... regardez dans son dos, l'œuf d'or se met à léviter, et elle l'emporte lentement jusqu'à l'entrée. Magnifique, elle a été encore plus rapide que Mr Longdubat, qu'elle incroyable spectacle et le dragon n'a encore rien vu regardez, il continu d'attaquer les oiseaux.

Tina s'avança à son tour, elle avait l'air exaspérée, mais la raison, personne ne la connait.

- Et voici la dernière concurrente de Beauxbâton, que va-t-elle faire ? Où va-t-elle ? Le dragon est juste devant, elle va... miséricorde ! Elle passa à travers les flammes du dragon, je n'ai jamais vu ça de toute ma vie ! Elle traverse également le dragon et prend l'œuf d'or pour repartir aussi sec, elle est pressée d'en finir ça se voit.

Igor soupira et partit à son tour.

- Le deuxième concurrent de Durmstrang fait son entrée dans l'arène, et il fait directement face au dragon, qu'a-t-il en tête ? Incroyable, il est en train de s'attaquer à la source des flammes par un puissant jet d'eau, va-t-il réussir ? Oui, il l'a fait... mais que se passe-t-il ? Stupéfiant le dragon semble étourdi, voilà qui devrait faciliter la tâche des éleveurs de dragons parmi nous, et le voilà qui pose ses mains sur l'œuf, il salut la foule et il repart comme si de rien n'était.

Hector se leva et partit après avoir salué Harry et Daphnée.

- Que nous réserve le dernier participant de Durmstrang ? Il se jette lui-même un sortilège aux jambes, qu'est-ce que c'est, je n'ai pas put l'entendre d'ici, mais je crains qu'il n'ait du mal à passer ce gros tas, ce spécimen pèse jusqu'à 6 tonnes, rendez-vous compte ! Le dragon vint de lui cracher dessus mais il ne bouge pas, va-t-il faire comme Miss Connoway et traversé les flammes ? Non, il a juste fait un pas sur le côté très rapidement, je crois avoir compris, il s'est jeté un sortilège de vitesse, il compte prendre le dragon de vitesse, cette génération est décidément pleines de surprises, il a attrapé l'œuf et est réapparut à l'entrée en moins de deux secondes.

- C'est l'heure Harry !

- Ouais, tu ferais mieux de rejoindre Drago et les autres.

- Bonne chance !

- Merci mon cœur.

Daphnée partit rejoindre les autres tandis qu'Harry avançait lentement vers l'arène, il entendait des rires parmi les spectateurs, il sourit. Il posa un pied dans l'arène, et constata que le terrain était endommagé par les autres participants. Il repéra l'œuf d'or sur une plateforme au milieu de l'arène, le Furie Nocturne dormait à côté. Harry s'avança en marchant, baguette en main.

- N'approche plus, ou tu recevras ma colère, gronda une voix faisant sursauter tout le monde, elle était rocailleuse et envoutante.

- Excuse-moi, mais j'ai pour tâche de récupéré cet œuf dorée, déclara Harry en le pointant de sa baguette.

- Dans ce cas, annonça la voix alors que le dragon se relevait pour se mettre à quatre pattes. Prépare-toi à mourir, car j'ai eut la mission de le garder.

- Alors, il ne reste plus qu'à voir qui du Dragon, ou du Sorcier sera le plus doué, annonça Harry.

D'un coup de baguette, les vêtements d'Harry changèrent pour ressembler à une armure verte, avec les articulations, moulantes et argentées, pour faciliter les déplacements, seule la tête était visible. Harry et le dragon se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de foncer l'un sur l'autre, Harry frôla les pattes du dragon et, pendant qu'il sautait, mit l'extrémité de sa baguette dans la bouche, lorsqu'il toucha le sol, il se retourna et ouvrit grand la bouche. Le dragon lui avait envoyé, non pas des flammes, mais une boule de feu violette qui entra dans la bouche d'Harry comme aspirée, il referma sa bouche et retira sa baguette, il écrivit quelque chose dans les airs tout en sautant sur le côté.

- Que fait Mr Potter... professeur Dumbledore, quels sont les runes qu'il utilise ?

- Le feu et le vent, répondit Dumbledore. Mais il n'a jamais été capable d'utiliser le feu alors à quoi cela lui sert-il ?

- Le feu ? Il en a déjà, fit Barty. Il a prit le feu du drag... il ne va pas faire ça ?

- Oh, oh, on dirait que Mr Potter veut renvoyer au dragon sa boule de feu, mais comment va-t-il faire ?

Les runes s'agrandirent et se superposèrent alors qu'il recrachait la boule de feu du dragon qui traversa les runes, faisant grandir énormément la boule de feu et le dragon fondit sur le côté pour replonger sur Harry qui se laissa tombé en arrière, et d'un coup de baguette, redirigea la boule géante sur le dragon qui était repartit sur Harry, il se prit la boule et tomba à terre, les écailles rougeoyant à l'endroit où il s'était prit la boule, l'aile gauche et tout le côté gauche de son corps. Il tomba à terre, et ne réussit pas à se relever, Harry sauta pour le rejoindre et posa une main sur sa tête.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Tu es digne de ton ancêtre gamin, ça faisait longtemps que personne ne m'avait blessé aussi durement... récupère l'œuf et demande à Charlie de me mettre de la paume cicatrisante, je devrais rebouger normalement dans deux jours environ.

- Entendu, dit Harry en attrapant l'œuf. CHARLIE !

Charlie sauta au sol à côté d'Harry pour se diriger vers le dragon, voyant le regard que lui jetait le dragon, Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait de son compagnon et sourit.

- Quelle magnifique affrontement nous avons eu là, ne pensez-vous pas Messieurs les jurys ?

Madame Maxime leva sa baguette et un grand huit se forma dans les airs avec un long ruban argenté, Mr Croupton forma le chiffre neuf, Ludo Verpey mit le chiffre dix, Karkaroff mit le chiffre six sous les sifflements des élèves qui trouvait qu'Harry avait fait mieux que Krum, et Dumbledore lui donna le chiffre huit, résultat des courses : 41 points. Les autres participants arrivèrent et le classement vu visible dans les airs, premier ex aequo : Krum, Harry et Marine, deuxième ex aequo : Tina, Neville et Hector, troisième ex aequo : Cédric, Igor et Fleur.

Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, tout le monde applaudissait bien fort Harry qui était porté par Crabe et Goyle, l'œuf d'or passait entre les mains de tout le monde, puis Blaise passa l'œuf à Harry.

- Allez Harry, montre-nous l'indice !

- Il faut que je l'ouvre ?

- Oui, crièrent tout le monde.

- Attention les yeux !

Harry ouvrit l'œuf, mais ce ne fut pas attention les yeux qu'il aurait du dire, car à peine avait-il ouvert l'œuf, qu'un cri hyper aigu et strident se fit entendre. Tous se bouchèrent les oreilles tandis qu'Harry refermait le plus vite possible l'œuf.

- Putain, mais c'était quoi ce bruit ? grommela Drago. Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais dû dire, attention aux oreilles ?

- Les paroles d'une sirène hors de l'eau, annonça Serpentard depuis son tableau au-dessus de la cheminée. Tu devrais essayer de le mettre seul l'eau, va dans ma chambre, tu y seras tranquille pour te baigner, vu que personne ne peut y aller s'il ne parle pas Fourchelangue.

- Bonne idée, ça intéresse quelqu'un d'aller voir la chambre de Serpentard ?

- Moi, firent tout le monde en même temps.

- Ahahahah, alors allons-y, sourit Harry en sortant la carte du Maraudeur.

Le portrait de Serpentard s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un toboggan, Harry sourit et y entra et se laissa glisser, tous furent surpris, l'entrée n'était pas dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ? Daphnée suivit Harry et eut peur à un moment donné puisque le toboggan tombait à la verticale, mais c'est sans compter une énorme bulle se trouvant au sol, qui la fit ralentir, elle atterrit sur ses pieds et marcha à l'extérieur de la bulle, aussitôt, elle chancela, surpris par la différence de gravité, rattrapée par Harry, il sourit avant de l'embrasser. Drago tomba à son tour, suivit par Blaise et Théo, et ainsi de suite tout les Serpentards arrivèrent, chacun partit visiter dans leur coin, Harry et Daphnée restés au même endroit, retournèrent dans la bulle et Harry tapota deux fois le mur avec sa baguette, créant ainsi des escaliers qui remontaient le long du toboggan.

- Que dirais-tu de laisser tout ce petit monde, pour profiter de la salle de bains des préfets ?

- Serais-tu devenu accroc à mon corps Harry ?

- C'est possible en effet, sourit-il alors qu'il montait les premières marches. J'ai la plus belle des femmes, alors dis-moi une seule bonne raison de profiter de toutes les occasions de rester qu'avec elle ?

- Hum... je ne sais pas, déclara Daphnée en le rattrapant. Peut être parce que tu as une maîtresse du nom de Ginny Weasley ?

- Ah... je l'ignorais, sourit Harry. Mais si tu veux tant que je lui accorde du temps pour une petit partie de jambe en l'air, alors ça ne posera peut être aucun problème...

- Dans tes rêves, Potter, tu es à moi, jusqu'à ma mort !

- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, Daphnée, tu sais bien que c'est souvent des choses comme ça qui arrive quand on le dit.

- Parce que tu crois à la divination maintenant ?

- Nan.

- Tiens Harry, tu es déjà de retour ?

- J'ai laissé tout le monde en bas, pour qu'ils visitent, nous on va à la salle de bains des préfets, c'est la semaine des Serpentards.

- Amusez-vous bien !

- Merci, j'en ai bien l'intention, sourit Daphnée faisant ricaner Serpentard et rougir Harry.

Dans la salle de bains des préfets, Harry posa l'œuf à côté de la baignoire et l'eau se mit à couler rapidement et tout seul, Harry posa ses lunettes au sol et commença à retirer son haut. Il sentit une main sur son dos et la seconde d'après il se trouvait dans l'eau, trempé des pieds à la tête. Il sortit la tête de l'eau et regarda Daphnée qui riait ouvertement, Harry n'avait que le haut du nez hors de l'eau.

- J'y crois pas, les mouvements que tu as fait, c'est trop nul, rit-elle en l'imitant.

- Ulblop !

Daphnée arrêta de rire en se sentant attiré dans l'eau, elle grimaça et enlaça Harry, l'entraînant avec elle sous l'eau, ils ne virent pas Peeves, qui les avaient vu entrer, prendre l'œuf et le jeter dans l'eau croyant rouillé le mécanisme de l'œuf mais celui-ci s'ouvrit sous l'eau alors que le couple s'embrassait les yeux fermés.

Descends nous voir, et entendre nos paroles...

Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol,

À présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,

Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,

Pendant une heure, tu devras chercher

Si tu veux retrouver ce que l'on t'a arraché.

Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir

Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard.

Surpris par les dernières paroles, ils remontèrent à la surface et Harry fixa Daphnée, pas besoin de mot pour comprendre ce que cherchais à dire Harry, Elle était la personne la plus chère à ses yeux, elle baissa la tête et retira ses vêtements mouillées qui tombèrent au fond du bain.

- Tu es sûre Daphnée, on avait fait que des préliminaires avant... bien qu'on s'amusait à dire qu'on l'avait déjà fait.

- Oui... je suis prête.

- Très bien, fit Harry en prenant les mains de Daphnée, qui vint l'embrasser et libéra ses mains pour retirer les vêtements d'Harry.

Les jours suivant, Harry et Daphnée était encore plus proche que d'ordinaire, et un jour, dans la Grande Salle, un garçon roux, de deuxième année ou troisième année environ, apportait quelque chose à Ronald qui avait retrouvé son camarade de classe Neville, Ronald ouvrit le colis et en sortit une robe en se mettant debout, Neville, un bras en écharpe, sortait une coiffe, la table des Gryffondor ricana en voyant Ronald avec ça devant lui, ça ne lui allait absolument pas.

- Non mais regardez moi ce plouc, fit Drago. Il ne sait même pas que lorsqu'un colis arrive pour une personne, le contenu revient à la dite personne.

En effet, Ronald apportait la robe à Ginny d'un air neutre, qui lui lâcha la vérité dans la face, ce n'était pas pour elle, Hermione ricana alors, Ronald revient vers elle et lui demanda pourquoi elle ricanait.

- Ce n'est pas pour Ginny, c'est pour toi !

Toutes les tables ricanèrent étant donné qu'Hermione avait parlée dans le silence, Ronald rougit de gêne.

- C'est une tenue de soirée !

- Une tenue de soirée ? Pourquoi ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu trop bête pour lire une affiche Weasley, dit Harry froidement, en arrivant à ses côtés, tous se tendirent. Dans ce cas, je crains devoir t'annoncer que tu ferais mieux de retourner dans les écoles pour enfants, c'est accroché dans tous les coins, et seul un idiot ne l'aurait pas remarqué... ce qui te concerne dans les deux cas ! Bonne lecture !

Harry se dirigea vers Ginny et lui fit un clin d'œil tandis qu'elle lui envoya un sourire charmeur qui le fit sourire, il alla retrouver Daphnée à la table des Serpentards et Drago lui indiqua que tous les Serpentards étaient demandés par le directeur de maison dans la salle commune dans une heure.

- Sûrement pour parler du Bal de Noël...

- Les tenues de soirées seront obligatoires, annonça Rogue en marchant devant les Serpentards de cinquièmes années. Le bal aura lieu dans la Grande Salle, le jour de Noël, il commencera à huit heures du soir et se terminera à minuit.

Des murmures se firent entendre alors dans toute la salle commune.

- Bien entendu, le bal de Noël a toujours quelque chose d'un peu... échevelé, reprit-il d'un ton désapprobateur. Si bien que je vous demanderais de surveiller Greengrass et Weasley girl, puisqu'il semble que ce soit un sujet sensible pour Potter. Si elles sont approchées par des garçons mal intentionnés ou qu'elles ne sont plus en état normal, je vous demanderais de les ramener dans leurs dortoirs.

- Professeur, fit Daphnée. Moi je serai avec Harry, donc je pense que c'est Ginny qu'il faudrait surveiller, pourquoi est-ce que Drago n'irait pas au bal avec elle, comme ça il pourrait la surveiller et Harry aura toujours un œil sur elle !

- C'est une bonne idée, y voyez-vous un inconvénient Malefoy ?

- Aucun, si Pansy veut bien me laissez y aller avec Ginny.

- C'est pour le bien de Poudlard, alors oui, mais pas de bisou ou de je ne sais quoi !

- Je sais Pansy, tu seras la première ne t'inquiète pas, soupira Drago.

- Alors ce problème est réglé, par contre, il se peut que Miss Weasley porte une robe d'occasion, et Lucius refusera...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, sourit Harry. Dans peu de temps, elle devrait recevoir un cadeau, je dirais dans la soirée de demain après le repas, où tout le monde sera là, c'est une des étapes pour ridiculiser Ronald Weasley, Daphnée en a une sur son lit en ce moment même et on ne peut pas dire que les robes de soirée neuves de chez Guipure n'a pas de réputation à refaire.

- Je vois... Potter, étant donné que vous êtes un champion il vous faudra ouvrir le Bal.

- Il y a juste un souci, professeur.

- Lequel ?

- Je... je ne sais pas danser... vous savez mon enfance et mon parrain, vous savez qu'eux ne m'auront jamais apprit à danser.

- Oui... je vois. Rosier vous apprendra à danser correctement, aucun inconvénient ?

- Nan, j'en serais ravie même.

- Pas touche Sirianne, c'est chasse privée !

- Roh c'est bon Daphnée, il t'a déjà toi et Ginny, une de plus ou une de moins qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Ginny c'est parce qu'il adore taquiné Ronald et Ginny a acceptée de jouer le jeu.

- Si le message est bien compris, Rosier, vous devriez vous mettre tout de suite à lui apprendre à danser, quand aux autres, inutile de préciser que la réputation de Serpentard est déjà connu de tous grâce à Potter... donc je vous demanderai de vous comporter comme convenu lors de ce bal, si vous n'y arrivez pas, la punition serait... pire qu'avec Gryffondor !

Tous déglutirent et Rogue s'en alla après un signe de tête. Harry se fit traîner par Sirianne et Drago fit un geste au capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et une musique se fit entendre dans la salle commune.

- Pose ta main droite sur ma taille, dit Sirianne, alors qu'elle mettait sa gauche sur la hanche gauche d'Harry. Ensuite tu tends ton bras gauche dans l'autre direction, les pieds sont dans la position d'un V et à chaque fois que tu dois faire un pas, ton V se retourne et ainsi de suite, à un moment tu arriveras à la fin de la piste, tu prendras Daphnée par la taille, tandis qu'elle mettra ses mains sur tes épaules, tu la soulèvera et fera un 180°, tu reposeras Daphnée au sol puis recommencera à faire des V, des fois tu peux changer le sens des V.

- Sirianne, tu ne crois pas que le mieux, ce serait de lui montrer ?

- Bonne idée, Frank... ramène tes fesses !

- Moi ?

- Oui, c'est toi qui as eu l'idée non ? Alors assume !

Frank se leva et alla danser avec Sirianne devant le regard calculateur d'Harry, le même regard qu'il avait lorsqu'un professeur enseignait un nouveau sort. Une fois qu'ils finirent de danser, Sirianne se tourna vers Harry qui se leva et tendit la main à Daphnée qui la prit volontiers. Daphnée savait dansée, par son éducation, alors Harry lui montra ce qu'il avait assimilé des paroles et du regard jeté sur la danse. Tous le regardaient avec des yeux ronds, et c'était la première fois qu'il dansait ? Par Merlin, mais comment faisait-il pour assimiler autant de chose et aussi rapidement ?

Daphnée était ravie, Harry arrivait à danser, mais en plus il la regardait dans les yeux d'un air tendre, ils en avaient oubliés les autres, et continuèrent à danser toute la soirée, les autres étaient déjà partis se coucher. À minuit, Drago descendit et s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient plus là, il haussa les épaules et remonta sans aller vérifier le canapé où Harry et Daphnée était allongés et endormis devant le feu et le portrait de Serpentard qui les regardait d'un air tendre, avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Le lendemain soir, lors du dîner, un hibou arriva vers la fin et déposa son colis sur les genoux de Ginny qui était surprise, une carte était posée sur la boîte coincée par des rubans rouges, elle l'a prit et la retourna pour lire un message.

" À celle qui veut modifier sa destinée, prête à tout jusqu'à même renier son frère aîné. Ceci est un présent pour toi, de la part de moi, celui que tu aimes, et dont les sentiments de lui sont peut être les même ! "

Des sifflements retentirent alors autour de Ginny qui dût ouvrir la boîte aussitôt, alors qu'elle était rouge de gêne. Elle en sortit une magnifique robe de soirée noire avec des parties détachées reliées uniquement par des fils de tissus jaunes, des pétales de fleurs jaunes s'envolaient du bas pour monter au niveau des seins pour redescendre et remonter en continu. Des sifflements admirateurs retentirent à nouveau à la plus grande gêne de Ginny, elle regarda discrètement Harry qui souriait en la regardant, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Les jours passèrent et Noël arriva trop rapidement aux yeux de Neville qui avait eu du mal à inviter quelqu'un, il parvint cependant à inviter Parvati. Harry s'habilla et décida d'essayer de coiffer ses cheveux long, il fit apparaître un élastique et rassembla tous ses cheveux au même endroit pour les mettre dans l'élastique, il rassembla cependant deux mèches de cheveux qu'il laissa encadrer son visage.

- Eh Harry, dépêche-toi, tu fais attendre ta belle !

- Je sais, toi aussi Drago !

Drago entra dans la salle de bain, il portait une robe de soirée en velours noir à col dur, ses cheveux, qu'il avait laissé pousser, il les avait coiffé en tresse africaines.

- Pas mal ta coupe, Drago.

- On peut dire pareil pour la tienne, allez, on y va.

Dans un même geste, ils sortirent de la salle de bain et des dortoirs Harry donna son bras à Daphnée, elle portait une robe élégante bleue nuit avec des petites paillette noire par ci et là, dans le dos, son dos nu était clairement visible, elle croisa son bras avec le sien, Drago offrit le sien à Ginny qui imita Daphnée alors qu'elle remerciait Pansy du regard, qui fit comme si c'était rien, mais sembla regretter son geste en voyant Crabbe lui tendre son gros bras, qu'elle ne prit pas. Les Serpentards se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle ils croisèrent Neville qui était avec Pavarti, et Ronald qui se trouvait avec Padma.

Eux, ne les avaient pas encore remarqué, mais ça ne seraient tarder, Neville les aperçut du coin de l'œil, Ronald les regarda passer sans lancer de remarque, il ne dut peut être pas avoir remarqué qui été au bras de Drago, Harry et Daphnée restèrent dans le Hall avec les autres Champions. McGonagall demanda à Ronald et Padma d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. À huit heures, les champions entrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Ils passèrent dans la haie d'honneur et allèrent sur la table, au fond la salle, où se tenaient déjà les jurys, en slalomant entre les tables rondes où se trouvaient déjà des élèves. Mr Croupton était absent aujourd'hui car Percy Weasley était présent à la place de son patron, Dumbledore parlait d'une de ses aventures dans le château ce matin à 5h 30, où il avait eu envie d'aller au toilettes et avait découvert une salle remplie de pot de chambre. Harry soupira en sachant de quelle pièce il s'agissait, puisqu'il l'avait déjà utilisé en deuxième année avec Drago, pour se réfugier de Rusard et devenir plus doué en potions, la Salle sur Demande.

- Côtes de porc ! dit Dumbledore à haute voix pour son assiette.

Des côtes de porc apparurent aussitôt, suivant son exemple tous passèrent également commande à leur assiettes. Lorsque tout le monde eut fini de diner, Dumbledore se leva et demanda aux élèves de faire de même, puis, il projeta les tables au plafond faisant ainsi de la place pour tous. Les Bizarr' Sisters se précipitèrent sur la scène acclamés par tous les jeunes sorciers, les Champions étaient déjà en place quand elles commençaient à jouer un air lent et mélancolique. Harry fit virevolter Daphnée lentement en souriant, les professeurs arrivèrent sur la piste de dance peu après, suivit par les élèves.

Au bout de deux chansons, le rythme s'accéléra et le groupe chantait une chanson idéale pour bouger.

- Allez, Poudlard ! Vous êtes prêts pour de la vraie musique ?

J'ai dit : vous êtes prêts ? Vous êtes prêêêts ?

Je ne vous entends pas ! Bien ! Allez, je veux voir vos mains en l'air

On va vous apprendre une toute nouvelle danse, ce soir.

Alors, bougez, vous devez nous aider, Poudlard.

On peut y arriver, ensemble. Vous êtes prêêêts ?

Vous êtes prêêêts ?

Bouge comme un horrible troll

Apprenant le rock 'n' roll

Tourbillonne comme un elfe fou

Qui se déchaîne et danse partout

Éclate-toi comme une licorne

Qui jusqu'à l'aube agite sa corne

Levez les bras en l'air

Comme un ogre qui n'en a rien à faire

Peux-tu danser l'hippogriffe ?

Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma

S'envolant d'une falaise

Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma

Puis fonçant vers le sol

Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma

Tourbillonnant, tourbillonnant, tourbillonnant

Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma

Tournoie comme un fantôme effrayant

Faisant surtout peur à son lui-vivant

Agite les pieds comme un Épouventards

Encore et encore, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard

Élève-toi comme un spectre en colère

Qui est venu te chercher dans les rafales de l'air

Tape du pied comme un farfadet

Vas-y, vas-y, on va s'éclater.

Peux-tu danser l'hippogriffe ?

Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma

S'envolant d'une falaise

Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma

Puis fonçant vers le sol

Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma

Tourbillonnant, tourbillonnant, tourbillonnant

Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Ooh, allez

Mmm, bouge

Comme une créature endiablée

Créature de la nuit

Oui, c'est bien

Ah, une créature de la nuit

Alors, tu te sens bien ?

Tu t'sens bien ?

Ow !

Yeah !

Peux-tu danser comme un hippogriffe ?

Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma

S'envolant d'une falaise

Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma

Puis fonçant vers le sol

Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma

Tourbillonnant, tourbillonnant, tourbillonnant

Allez, ah, allez, yeah !

Peux-tu danser comme un hippogriffe ? Yeah !

Harry sourit à Daphnée en lui embrassant la main, le temps d'aller chercher des boissons, au passage il croisa du regard Neville et Ronald assis sur des chaises en train de bouder, Hermione et Krum avait semble-t-il eut la même idée que lui et Hermione en avait profité pour parler avec eux, mais Ronald n'avait pas apprécié qu'Hermione soit allée au bal avec Krum, Harry soupira, Ronald, la jalousie incarnée. Il prit les verres que lui donnèrent les elfes de maisons et se dirigea vers l'emplacement où il avait laissé Daphnée, mais elle n'y était pas, il l'a chercha du regard.

- Pas la peine de chercher bien loin, Harry, annonça Drago en se calant à côté de lui, elle est avec Ginny devant la scène des Bizarr' Sisters... je partais prendre des boissons pour moi et Ginny, Blaise et Théo sont avec elles !

- Merci, sourit Harry et il passa entre les danseurs avec les verres à la main, sans rien laisser tomber, et il posa le verre sur la joue de Daphnée qui frissonna au contact. Tiens, voilà ton verre.

- Merci Harry, sourit Daphnée en prenant son verre.

- Et moi alors ? demanda Ginny, en faisant mine de bouder.

- Si tu me créer un troisième bras, j'aurai pu prendre un verre en plus pour toi... nan je plaisante, tiens, Drago en ramène aussi, je prendrais celui qu'il devait ramener pour toi.

- D'accord, merci, dit-elle en prenant le verre que lui tendait Harry.

- De rien, fit-il en mettant ses bras autours du coup de Daphnée qui embrassa sa main droite.

Ginny les regarda et fut triste de constater qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir Harry elle aussi, il était trop amoureux de Daphnée pour accorder ne serait-ce qu'une once de sentiment amoureux envers elle, Drago arriva peu après, et remarqua Ginny qui avait déjà un verre, et qu'Harry en avait pas, il sourit en pensant que Ginny avait encore fait des siennes et Harry lui avait donné son verre. Il appela Harry et lui donna le verre qu'il prit avec remerciement et le but cul sec.

- Ouhla, t'avais soif, ricana Drago.

- Fais chaud dans cette pièce quand tout le monde danse... même si j'ai bu ça ne fait qu'empirer.

- Vrai, en plus c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que les serveurs viennent juste d'arrivés, ce ne sont pas les elfes qui sont censés nous servir ?

- Moi, c'est eux qui m'ont servis pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'un mec m'a donné deux verres posés derrière une table, où il y en avait plein d'autres, je n'aime pas ça... mais pas du tout.

- Daphnée, fait voir ta boisson, fit Harry en fronçant des sourcils, et trempant un doigt qu'il mit à la bouche. Oui, il y a une légère différence, on dirait le goût d'une potion mais je n'arrive pas à la deviner...

- Viens... ton corps a chaud... tu as envie de chaleur... beaucoup plus de chaleur... ton corps est chaud... tu en as envie.

- Merde, grommela Harry en mettant une main sur sa tête.

- Quoi ?

- C'est une potion d'allégresse mélanger à une potion de chaleur et de désir, et si je crois en mon instinct... il y a un, voir des violeurs parmi les garçons présent ici, les filles vous ne touchez plus à aucune boisson, compris ?

- Oui, tu veux qu'on prévienne Rogue ?

- Si possible et vous restez avec Drago, tu lui donneras ton verre comme échantillon, quand à moi je vais me changer en fille et suivre la voix pour attraper ceux qui font ça.

Harry s'en alla et une fois sortit de la salle, il se métamorphosa en fille, il devait garder en permanence le sortilège au cas où quelqu'un le surveillerait, et il suivit les instructions qu'on lui donnait dans la tête, apparemment d'autres avaient déjà bu de la potion et semblaient existées par ce qui allait arriver, peut être parce qu'il était un garçon que ça le touchait moins. Harry arriva finalement devant une tapisserie qu'il reconnut facilement, c'était là que se trouvait la Salle sur Demande, Rogue ne pourrait jamais y entrer.

- Tu vas passer trois fois devant la tapisserie en pensant à un dortoir de Poudlard aux couleurs de Durmstrang !

Harry se mordit le pouce et écrivit ça sur le mur sous la tapisserie avec une morceau de "Durmstrang" qui dépassait de la tapisserie, avec les flèches qu'il avait fait, il était sûr d'être trouvé, il fit ce qu'on lui ordonna et entra dans la salle, où il aperçut que toutes les filles étaient mis dans un coin de la pièce, un rapide calcul lui apprit qu'il y avait déjà une quinzaine de filles, toutes immobiles contre le mur. Il en fit de même, un quart d'heure plus tard, deux élèves de Durmstrang firent leur apparition, mais Harry ne les reconnut pas.

- Une belle brochette qu'on a là !

- Tu l'as dit, à ton avis, combien seront enceinte ?

- Je dirais huit ou neuf !

- Et moi, je parie zéro, grogna Harry en reprenant son apparence.

- Que, merde c'est qui cet enfoiré ?

- C'est Potter, le champion de Serpentard.

- Le mec qui se croit plus fort que tout le monde parce qu'il contrôle la direction d'une boulette de flamme ? Ba, ce n'est pas grave, d'ici quelques instants, sa petite amie rouquine va venir de son plein gré et dans le même état que les filles là-bas, on va bien s'amuser !

- Malheureusement pour vous, ça ne marchera pas, elle est partit voir le professeur Rogue, notre professeur de Potion...

- Qui est déjà là, susurra Rogue en entrant suivis par Drago, Dumbledore et Karkaroff.

- Mr Potter, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Dumbledore en s'avançant vers lui et en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Oui, moi ça va, mais les filles doivent boire l'antidote au plus vite, sinon ça va mal finir.

- Je l'ai avec moi, annonça Rogue en sortant un bézoard. Un morceau devrait suffire.

Pendant que Rogue administrait l'antidote à chaque fille empoisonnée et à Harry, Karkaroff et Dumbledore s'étaient tournés dans un même geste vers les deux élèves de Durmstrang qui déglutirent. Ils les emmenèrent à part, et on ne les aperçut plus de la soirée.

- Qui s'occupe de Daphnée et Ginny ?

- Tous les Serpentards, parrain leur a demandé par le moyen habituel.

- Je vois, on y retourne ?

- C'est partit !

Drago et Harry retournèrent au bal tandis que Rogue renseignait aux filles qu'elles avaient bu un mélange de potions. La soirée se termina normalement et Drago raccompagna Ginny devant sa salle commune à minuit.

- Merci Drago, fit-elle en lui embrassant la joue. Bonne nuit !

- Ginny, attend, dit Drago alors qu'elle traversait l'ouverture de sa salle commune. Je voulais te demander... que ressens-tu pour Harry ?

- Que... pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Parce que... Harry m'a dit qu'il avait peur... peur qu'à force de jouer votre petit jeu pour humilier ton frère, tu ne tombes vraiment amoureuse de lui !

- Ah je vois... Daphnée est déjà au courant, je lui ai dis quand vous n'étiez pas là au bal... oui, je suis déjà tombée amoureuse d'Harry... Daphnée m'a dit qu'elle comprenait... qui ne pourrait pas tomber amoureuse de lui ? Toutes les filles, célibataires, de Poufsouffle sont amoureuse de lui, il est un des rares Serpentards à ne pas avoir un comportement exagéré, il ne marche pas dans le château comme s'il lui appartenait, en plus il est trop canon. Je sais qu'Harry ne m'aime pas exactement comme il aime Daphnée, mais je lui suis reconnaissant, ainsi qu'à Daphnée. Ils me laissent l'espoir de vivre heureuse avec celui que j'aime.

- Je comprends, et concernant votre plan à trois, c'est pour quand ? demanda Drago avec un sourire.

- Drago !

- J'plaisante, allez bonne nuit !

Le reste des vacances se passa dans le plus grand calme, tous étaient redevenus inquiets pour la deuxième épreuve qui aura lieu le 24 Février.


	7. Chapter 7

Le jour de la rentrée, Harry et compagnie se dirigèrent vers la cabane d'Hagrid avec un sourire aux lèvres, au loin, ils aperçurent les Gryffondor qui discutaient avec une vieille sorcière aux cheveux gris coupés court, avec un long menton recourbé. Drago ricana tandis que le trio d'or demandait où était Hagrid, Neville se retourna et fronça des sourcils.

- Bonjour, professeur Gobe-Planche, fit Théo, en arrivant.

- Bonjour, tout le monde est là ? Par ici, dans ce cas, dit le professeur en contournant l'enclos des chevaux géant de Beauxbâton.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Hagrid ? demanda Neville.

- Ne vous occupez pas de ça.

- Si, justement, je m'en occupe. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le professeur Gobe-Planche les emmena à la lisière de la forêt. Elle s'arrêta devant un arbre où se trouvait, attaché, une magnifique et grande licorne qui fixait les élèves d'un air inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle, murmura Lavande. Comment ont-ils fait pour la capturer ? Il paraît qu'elles sont difficiles à approcher.

La licorne était d'un blanc éclatant à tel point que la neige semblait être grise à ses côtés. Elle frappait au sol avec ses sabots en voyant que tous la regardait fixement.

- Les garçons vous restez derrière, aboya le professeur. Elles préfèrent la délicatesse féminine, les filles avancez lentement.

Dès que le professeur Gobe-Planche fut assez éloigné, Neville se tourna vers Ronald.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien put lui arriver ? Tu crois que c'est un Scroutts qui l'aurait... ?

- Oh, mais personne ne l'a attaqué, Longdubat, si c'est ça que tu crois, dit Drago d'une voix doucereuse. Il a simplement honte de monter sa géante tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Malefoy ?

- Regarde par toi même, fit-il en tendant une page de journal délicatement plié. Désolé de te faire de la peine Longdubat...

C'était un article concernant Hagrid, une photo de lui, le montrait extrêmement fuyant du regard. Rita Skeeter avait encore frappé apparemment, et l'article n'était pas courts loin de là, à vue d'œil Neville compta environ une soixantaine de lignes si ce n'est plus. Annonçant à tous qu'Hagrid n'était pas recommandable de par son sang de demi-géant.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie " Tout le monde déteste Hagrid " ? Et qu'est-ce que cette idiotie sur lui, qui aurait été mordu par un véracrasse, les véracrasses n'ont pas de dents !

- Hé hé, ricana Crabbe.

- Je pense que ça devrait suffire à mettre un terme à sa carrière d'enseignant à ce gros imbécile.

- Vous m'écoutez au fond ?

- Vous devriez arrêter de crier, professeur, annonça Harry en s'avançant. Vous êtes en train de faire peur à cette pauvre licorne qui en plus de tout ça, a la phobie des humains.

- Que racontez-vous, Potter ? demanda Gobe-Planche, sans voir que la licorne s'était tournée vers lui.

- Vous savez qu'il y a trois ans, on a retrouvé une licorne morte dans la forêt ? répondit-il par une question, alors que toutes les filles sursautèrent.

- Bien sûr, Dumbledore me l'a dit, fit-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

- Il se trouve que cette licorne n'est autre que la sœur de celle qui est morte, termina-t-il en posant sa main sur le côté du visage de la licorne. Tu as peur d'eux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as peur qu'il t'arrive le même sort, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est plus là, il ne vous touchera plus, je te le promets.

La licorne sembla comprendre les paroles car elle s'assit au sol et ferma les yeux, à la plus grande surprise du professeur. Harry se tourna vers le professeur avec un regard dur.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez vraiment les qualités requises pour un professeur, laisser des enfants s'approcher d'une licorne apeurée... elle aurait put les blessés avec sa corne, si je ne l'avais pas reconnu à cause d'une marque sur son coup, les dégâts auraient put être plus désastreux.

- Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton, 10 points de moins pour Serpentards.

- Tant mieux, parce que je me permets moi-même, les licornes lisent le cœur des gens dès le premier regard, j'ai déjà croisé cette licorne avec Drago lors d'une retenue en première année, et elle nous a laissé la toucher et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'on avait aucune intention contre elle, on l'a regardait tranquillement, immobile et elle est venue à nous... si on raconte que les licornes préfèrent la délicatesse féminine, c'est uniquement parce que les filles sont celles dont le cœur est le moins sombre, les garçons ont souvent tendance à devenir sombre au fils des ans, il n'y a qu'à voir Voldemerde et ses Mangemerdes, la plupart sont des garçons, 1 filles sur dix sont des Mangemerdes.

Tous le regardaient avec des yeux ronds, sauf les Serpentards qui avaient un regard admirateur, personne n'osait se moquer ainsi de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. La sonnerie sonna et tous retournèrent au château, avec un nouveau sujet de conversation, Harry Potter, Serpentard de son statut, venait d'affirmer face à des Gryffondor qu'il était contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le soir, dans la salle commune de Serpentards, Rogue faisait un petit passage et demanda à Harry ce qu'il faisait.

- Je fais mon plan, d'abord s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Dumbledore !

Le temps défila trop rapidement et lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il décrocha son calendrier pour cocher la case d'aujourd'hui, et il pesta, comment avait-il put oublier cette date... le 14 février, la date de son premier baiser avec Daphnée, deux ans plus tôt, et celui de Ginny, un an plus tôt, enfin si un contact dans un tournant comptait comme un vrai baiser. Il soupira et s'assit sur le lit, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir offrir à Daphnée et à Ginny, car il était sûr qu'elles lui offriraient quelque chose et qu'elles seraient triste de ne rien recevoir.

Un chant se fit entendre alors que sur la cheminée se trouvait un phénix au plumage de feu, il reconnut là, Fumseck le phénix du directeur, celui-ci déposa des catalogues au sol avant de repartir aussitôt, il attira un catalogue et regarda. C'était une liste de cadeaux de divers magasins pour la saint Valentin, les commandes devaient être envoyées pour Poudlard le soir, lors du festin. Il sourit, Dumbledore pensait un peu trop à tout, quoi de mieux pour manipuler les autres.

Il feuilleta à l'intérieur et trouva deux bijoux magnifiques, il marqua la commande sur un bout de parchemin et irait le donner au magasin de Pré-Au-Lard dans la journée, il se rallongea et aussitôt deux bras l'attrapèrent et il sourit. Si on lui avait dit, lorsqu'il était entré à Poudlard, qu'il dormirait avec une fille toutes les nuits à partir de sa troisième année, il aurait cru à une blague. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Daphnée qui dormait encore contre son épaule, ses cheveux lui cachaient le bas du visage, il ferma les yeux et resta à ses côtés.

En cette journée spéciale, Dumbledore retira les cours pour la journée, au plus grand bonheur des élèves et au plus grand déplaisir d'Hermione qui préférait avoir cours. Dumbledore, lors du petit déjeuner, imposa une règle aux élèves, essayer de ne pas être en couple, les filles devaient restés avec les filles et les garçons avec les garçons, personne ne comprenait, c'était la journée des amoureux.

- Je crois que vous ne suivez pas mon idée, soit je vais expliquer. Comme vous le savez, vous être nombreux à être amoureux de quelqu'un, aujourd'hui nous allons mettre votre courage à l'épreuve, vous allez devoir écrire un poème pour celui ou celle que vous aimez, et le plus beau poème sera récompensé, s'il n'y a que ça, pourquoi ne pas être en couple ? Parce que votre amour ne doit pas être au courant du contenu de votre poème, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire votre poème, vous pouvez très bien vagabonder comme vous le souhaitez...

- Qu'elle est la récompense ? hurlèrent les jumeaux Weasley.

- Il se trouve que j'ai gagné un séjour pour quatre personnes, dans le plus chic des hôtels 5 étoiles à Las Vegas, et j'offrirai ces billets pour les deux couples qui auront les meilleurs poèmes, le voyage est une durée de dix jours et sont valides pendant trois ans. Pour valider vos poèmes, vous devez les mettre dans la boîte se trouvant devant mon bureau, les professeurs et moi-même seront les juges avec Madame Maxime et le professeur Karkaroff, bonne journée.

Des murmures se firent entendre dans toute la grande salle, un tel voyage coutait dans les environs de 100 Gallions d'or. Harry regarda Daphnée et Ginny l'une après l'autre, et soupira, s'ils gagnaient le voyage, l'une des deux filles devra restée ici alors que le couple irait à Las Vegas. Mais encore fallait-il gagner.

- Harry, on essaye ?

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, sourit Harry. Bonne chance mon amour.

- Merci, fit-elle en l'embrassant. À toi aussi.

Harry se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle seul, Ginny vit qu'il lui faisait un signe de tête, et elle comprit, elle sourit et lui envoya un baiser auquel il répondit et Ronald pesta sans bouger, pour une fois, pendant toute la journée Harry resta introuvable, Drago remarqua cependant que son balai avait disparut. La soirée arriva rapidement et tout le monde était présent dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore avait quatre enveloppes dans les mains. Il se mit devant la table des professeurs et se racla la gorge.

Au même moment, des hiboux envahirent la salle déposant les cadeaux de St Valentin à leurs destinataires, Neville Longdubat reçut un petit paquet, avec aucun mot, un paquet anonyme, Harry, sans surprise en découvrir deux, Daphnée et Ginny en reçurent un de la part d'Harry, Drago en avait également reçut deux, à sa plus grande surprise, il savait que Pansy lui en offrait un tous les ans, mais qui lui en avait donné un. Le mot indiquait que " tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit ", Harry sourit ayant deviné qui s'était, l'entendant souvent prononcé cette phrase. Harry ouvrit le cadeau de Daphnée et découvrit un magnifique collier, à fil noir, avec une émeraude qui pendait, il sourit et l'embrassa pour la remercier.

Daphnée ouvrit son cadeau et découvrir un bracelet qui s'ouvrait, elle l'ouvrit et une image d'Harry et elle s'embrassant était présent. Elle se calla à lui après l'avoir embrassée à son tour. Ginny avait reçu la même chose et rougissait en ce souvenant du baiser, elle regarda Harry qui lui sourit en mettant un bracelet, simple avec marqué " I Love You " à son bras droit de la part de Ginny.

- Navré d'interrompre ce moment, mais je crois que vous attendez impatiemment le résultat, sourit Dumbledore. Parmi tous les poèmes que nous avons eut, un total de 264, les quatre restants sont de Poudlard et Beauxbâton. Chez Beauxbâton, la gagnante est... Miss Noémie Bastion avec Mr John Nander, mes félicitations !

Des applaudissements se firent entendre alors que Noémie et John se levait ensemble pour aller chercher les billets, ils repartirent s'asseoir et Dumbledore annonça ceux de Poudlard.

- La gagnante de Poudlard est... Miss Lavande Brown avec Mr Ronald Weasley !

Ronald rougit alors que les Gryffondor les sifflaient, Lavande souriait en partant avec Ronald, ils prirent leurs billets et retournèrent s'asseoir.

- Bien, étant donné que les autres ont quand même participé, ils vont recevoir quelque chose, une sorte de lot de consolation, les moldus ont ce qu'on appelle des pochettes surprises, où se trouve à l'intérieur divers objets... c'est ce qu'y se trouve sur votre lit. Bonne fin de soirée et à bientôt pour la seconde tâche.

Le jour de la deuxième tâche était arrivé, tout le monde se dirigeait vers le Lac Noir, Harry y allait avec Drago et Daphnée était présente à la plus grande surprise d'Harry. Les jumeaux, eux, montaient avec une boîte, la boîte à paris, comme ils l'appelaient.

- Des paris ? Qui veut parier ?

- On prend les paris, tous les paris !

- Approchez, ne soyez pas timide...

- Six garçons...

- Trois filles...

- Est-ce que les neuf remontent ?

- Vous n'êtes pas sympa les gars, fit Daphnée en passant à côté des jumeaux.

- Alors, 10/1 pour Fleur...

Sur la rive, Neville semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard, tandis qu'Harry montait dans une barque avec Daphnée et Drago. La barque commença à avancer toute seule.

- À votre avis, pourquoi Daphnée n'est pas au fond du Lac ? demanda Drago.

- Parce que Dumbledore veut éviter une nouvelle crise à Harry, songea Daphnée. Et ainsi éviter la destruction du château sous sa colère.

- Possible, mais dans ce cas, la seule personne qui m'est chère après toi, c'est Ginny...

- Et Drago juste après, on sait.

- Tu as tout préparé Harry ?

- Ouais, cependant, il va falloir que je le fasse avant de plonger dans l'eau.

Ils arrivèrent sur une plate-forme, où Harry du rejoindre les autres champions alors que Daphnée et Drago montaient dans les étages. Harry discuta avec Cédric, en attendant le signal de départ.

- Alors Cédric, prêt pour un petit saut dans le Lac ?

- Pas trop, la température n'atteint même pas les dix degrés dans l'eau, alors imagine dans les profondeurs !

- Ouais, c'est peut être un inconvénient.

Harry retira sa robe de sorcier pour se retrouvé en t-shirt et en short, vert et argenté comme les couleurs de Serpentards, Cédric remarqua qu'il y avait des traces de sang sur les avant-bras, côté intérieur, et à l'arrière des tibias.

- Pourquoi tu as du sang sur toi ?

- C'est pour l'épreuve, la magie du sang est très utile dans ce cas, je vais passer ma baguette dessus, ça va me créer des sorte de nageoires et je mettrais le sortilège de Têtenbulle pour respirer, une parfaite combinaison.

- Bienvenue à la seconde tâche, hier soir, on a volé quelque chose à chaque champion, une sorte de trésor...

- J'espère que tu nage vite Cédric, Cho se trouve au fond du Lac.

- Cho ? Comment tu le sais ?

- Parce qu'il s'agit de ce qui t'es le plus chère, moi c'est Ginny, Dumbledore a dû penser qu'en mettant Daphnée, ça aurait fait plus de dégâts qu'autre chose, alors il a mit Ginny au fond du Lac pour moi.

- Cela parait simple, à ceci prêt, ils auront une heure pour réussir. Une heure seulement, après plus personne ne pourra les sauvés ! Vous commencerez au coup de canon.

Le canon en question tira et les Champions sautèrent dans l'eau, sauf Harry qui passait sa baguette sur le sang, aussitôt des nageoires grandirent aux niveaux du sang et il sauta dans l'eau se lança le sortilège du Têtenbulle. Aussitôt dans l'eau, il alla nager sous Cédric.

- T'as de belles nageoires en effet, fit Cédric dans sa bulle d'air.

Harry sourit en lui montrant quelque chose qui nageait au loin, Cédric regarda et aperçut le Calamar Géant qui descendait dans les profondeurs, en souriant ils s'y dirigèrent, sachant qu'il fallait aller dans les profondeurs. Harry nageait beaucoup plus vite que Cédric grâce aux nageoires, il s'immobilisa en ne voyant que l'obscurité et quand Cédric arriva, ils nagèrent lentement vers le fond, en éclairant le passage avec leur baguette.

Des strangulots les attaquèrent, aussitôt Harry fondit sur le plus proche et le frappa d'un coup de poing alors que Cédric envoyait des courants d'eau chaude de sa baguette les faisant fuir. Une fois que les strangulots prirent la fuite, ils reprirent leur route et au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils trouvèrent les neufs prisonniers, d'un coup de sortilège ils brulèrent les algues retenant les chevilles de Ginny et Cho avant de remonter à la surface, cependant un obstacle imprévu se glissa sur leur chemin, un requin.

Surpris ils nagèrent sur le côté, et suivirent le requin des yeux, pour remarquer que le fameux requin avait des jambes et des bras, qu'il portait un t-shirt de Bulgarie, de toute évidence il s'agissait de Krum, il mangea les algues et prit la main d'Hermione et la remonta suivant la direction d'Harry et Cédric. Harry avait attrapé la main de Cédric pour l'aider, car grâce à ses nageoires, Harry pouvait aller plus vite, pendant leurs ascensions, ils croisèrent les autres champions qui descendaient, seul Fleur et Igor n'étaient pas descendu, Harry lâcha Cédric et pointa sa baguette dans son dos.

- Harry ?

- Ascendio !

Soudain Cédric se sentit propulsé par un puissant courant d'eau, il arriva juste avant la surface de l'eau et se retourna, Harry devait se trouver à une centaine de mètres au loin, il ne chercha pas à comprendre, Harry était toujours imprévisible, et ça depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Il monta à la surface et se dirigea vers les plateformes avec Cho, qui l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Bravo, Cédric, tu es le premier ?

- Oui, grâce à Harry qui m'a propulsé depuis les profondeurs.

- Tu crois qu'il l'a fait exprès ?

- Oui, sa baguette était contre mon dos.

- Alors, tu vas pouvoir le remercier après l'épreuve.

- Exact.

Cédric aida Cho à monter sur la plate-forme et rougit quand il se trouva juste en-dessous et monta à son tour, Dumbledore et Mr Croupton arrivèrent à ses côtés. Harry arriva à la surface avec Ginny, quelques minutes plus tard, Cédric aida Ginny a monté et Harry grimpa à son tour, ses nageoires avaient disparus. Pomfresh qui venait d'arriver, et donna des serviettes chaudes aux champions et leurs prisonnières. Fleur et Igor se tenait dans un coin reculé de la plate-forme, Fleur semblait inquiète et Igor boudait de l'autre côté. Les autres champions arrivèrent successivement dans cette ordre Krum et Tina, après la limite de temps les autres arrivèrent à leur tour, Hector et Marine, suivit par Neville, qui avait également une petite fille blonde et un garçon châtain, tout deux âgés de huit ans environ.

- Je demande au juges de se rassembler avant de donner les notes, hurla Dumbledore.

Daphnée sauta au cou d'Harry et de Ginny avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut vous deux, alors on profite de mon absence pour prendre un bain ensemble ? Je vais devoir vous punir !

- Pour une fois qu'il était à moi, soupira Ginny avec un sourire. Tu l'as tout le temps Daphnée, alors il n'y a pas de raison de sévir, ce n'est pas égal comme partage.

- Tu as raison, faut trouver un moyen d'équilibré tout ça, par exemple...

- Eh oh, je suis là, les filles, si vous continuez à m'ignorer je vais voir Fleur, elle semble si triste.

Daphnée et Ginny se regardèrent, avant de pousser Harry qui tomba après avoir fait deux pas, il se retourna pour voir les deux filles de ses rêves lui sautées dessus et le coincer contre la rambarde, une de chaque côté elles posèrent leur tête sur l'épaule d'Harry et le réchauffèrent en passant leur main sur son torse, Cédric ricana avec Cho à cette vue.

- Eh bien, Harry ? On affronte des dragons, des strangulots et on n'arrive pas à affronter deux jeunes filles ?

- Comment dois-je les affronter ? J'ai bien trop peur d'abimer leur visage si merveilleux.

- Je te comprends, avec Cho c'est pareil, rougit-il alors que Cho devenait carrément rouge écrevisse.

- Mesdemoiselles, mesdames et messieurs, nous venons d'attribuer les points, voici les notes, sur cinquante, que nous attribuons aux champions : Miss Fleur Delacour a parfaitement réussit son sortilège de Têtenbulle, mais n'a pas réussit à atteindre le repère des sirènes, nous lui attribuons vingt cinq points. Miss Tina Connoway a réutilisée son sortilège pour traverser la matière et, a ainsi, traverser l'eau pour libérer son prisonnier, nous lui attribuons quarante deux points.

Les élèves de Beauxbâton applaudirent alors que Tina discutait avec un garçon aux cheveux noirs avec des mèches roses, mouillé comme il est cela devait être son prisonnier.

- Miss Marine Angel a utilisée une méthode extraordinaire, puisqu'elle a utilisée un sortilège l'englobant dans une cloche d'air, nous lui attribuons trente six points. Mr Viktor Krum a eu recours à une forme incomplète de métamorphose, qui s'est révélé assez efficace puisqu'il ait arrivé le troisième avec sa prisonnière, nous lui accordons quarante points. Mr Igor Ivankof a été contraint d'abandonné suite à une attaque de strangulots, bien qu'il ait réussit à trouver le repère des sirènes en premier mais n'ayant pas réussit à atteindre son prisonnier, il obtient la note de vingt trois points.

Les élèves de Durmstrang avaient fait plus de bruits pour la note de Krum que les autres.

- Mr Cédric Diggory a été le premier à être arrivé à destination, grâce à un magnifique sortilège de Têtenbulle, il obtient donc la note maximale, cinquante points. Mr Harry Potter est le deuxième champion à avoir terminé l'épreuve avec brio, avec un mélange du sortilège de Têtenbulle et d'un sort lui ayant créé des nageoires aux bras et aux jambes, nous lui attribuons quarante huit points. Et Mr Neville Longdubat a utilisé judicieusement la capacité de la Branchiflore, mais étant arrivé bien après l'heure limite, cependant, il n'a pas put laisser au fond du Lac les prisonniers de Fleur Delacour et Igor Ivankof, les juges lui ont donnés un bonus pour sa grande force moral et il obtient la note de quarante trois points.

Les élèves de Poudlard applaudirent bien fort, leurs champions avaient obtenus plus de points que leurs concurrents.

- La troisième et dernière tâche se déroulera le 24 Juin au coucher du soleil, reprit Verpey. Les champions seront informés un mois à l'avance de la nature de cette tâche. Merci à tous de votre soutien que vous avez manifestés aux champions et à dans quatre mois !

- Bon, il est temps de rentrer au château, tu viens Cho ?

- Je te suis Cédric.

Tout le monde commençaient à partir au château, mais Harry bloqua les filles pour les emmener dans la forêt interdite grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait fourré dans une poche de sa robe, une fois sûr que personne ne les voyait, il retira la cape.

- Que doit-on en déduire de ce geste Harry ? demanda Daphnée en souriant.

- Peut être un plan à trois ?

- Si ça aurait été un plan à trois, Ginny, j'aurais prit la bonté de nous mettre dans un lit bien au chaud dans la Salle sur Demande, enfin, la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est parce que j'avais quelque chose d'important à vous demander.

- Et c'est ?

- Cet après-midi je vais rester seul pour préparer une potion, et ce soir, je la ferais boire au trio d'or. Mais... il me faut quelque chose d'essentiel, un cheveu de chaque trio d'or, c'est pour ça que je fais avoir besoin de vous, vous pouvez m'aider ?

- Moi je veux bien mais comment veux-tu que je t'aide ?

- La cape bien sûr, et toi Ginny ?

- D'accord à une condition !

- Laquelle ?

- Je veux dormir avec toi cette semaine !

- Daphnée ?

- D'accord, mais si vous couchez ensemble, dites-le moi, Ginny sait déjà qu'on a couché ensemble alors je pense que j'ai le droit d'être au courant moi aussi.

- Ouais youpi, cria Ginny en sautant au coup d'Harry. Je vais dormir avec Harry !

- Quelle gamine, sourit Daphnée.

- Beuh, riposta Ginny comme une gamine en tirant la langue.

- Me tire pas la langue, petite chipie !

- Si je veux.

- Arrêtez de vous chamaillez comme des Gryffondor, venez, on retourne au château.

- Me traite pas de Gryffondor, dirent-elles en se mettant sous la cape et de lui pincer les fesses en souriant.

À midi, Ginny était tellement contente d'être avec Harry la nuit que Cédric ne cessait de se demandait pourquoi elle avait un grand sourire figé sur ses lèvres, il décida donc de demander à Harry, celui-ci se levait de table en embrassant Daphnée qui resta pour discuter avec Drago et compagnie, il profita de ce moment pour rejoindre Harry dans les couloirs.

- Un problème Cédric ?

- Pas pour moi, mais je me demandais... pourquoi Ginny semble-t-elle aussi heureuse ?

- Ah ça ? C'est parce que je lui ai promis de dormir avec elle toute la semaine si elle m'aidait à avoir des cheveux du trio d'or.

- Des cheveux ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Une potion, elle fera danser ce trio d'une façon très ridicule sur une chanson célèbre de chanteur moldu.

- Vraiment ? Et quel chanteur ?

- Pour ça, il faudra attendre ce soir, sourit Harry.

- Ok, ça marche, à tout à l'heure.

Cédric retourna dans la Grande Salle et passa le mot à Cho qui sourit. l'après-midi, Daphnée et Ginny firent de leur mieux pour prendre les cheveux du trio d'or, qu'ils rapportèrent à Harry dans la salle sur demande, il devait sans doute, les avoir vu venir car il se tenait devant la porte, il récupéra les cheveux et Ginny l'embrassa sur la bouche avant de partir en lui disant à bientôt pour la soirée.

- Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas Daphnée ?

- Nan, après tout je t'ai toute l'année, je peux bien lui laisser une semaine, mais j'irai dormir dans ton lit, tu n'auras qu'à lui montrer en détail ce que peux faire la Salle, bonne chance pour ta potion !

- Merci, et Daphnée ?

- Hum ? fit-elle en se retournant.

- Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi Harry, je t'aime.

Harry retourna à l'intérieur et quand la porte se referma, un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Le soir, en arrivant dans la Grande Salle, les Serpentards et les Poufsouffle étaient curieux de savoir ce qu'y allait se passer pour le trio d'or, Harry sentait son verre avec un sourire, tous les verres étaient déjà remplit à leur arrivé à tous, même ceux des professeurs. Personne ne fit attention sauf ceux qui savaient qu'il se passerait quelque chose, mais voyant Harry boire le verre, ils en firent de même, cela devait sans doute faire partit de son plan.

Soudain la Grande Salle leur sembla plus grande que d'habitude avec une scène juste devant la table des professeurs, Ronald, Hermione et Neville se levèrent pour se mettre face aux élèves, tous les regardaient alors qu'une musique se faisait entendre. Le trio d'or frappa dans leurs mains et pendant que Neville chantait bien fort, Ronald et Hermione mirent leur jambe droite le plus loin possible de leur gauche, ils le ramenèrent et firent demi-tour pour remettre leur pied droit le plus loin possible et le ramener et éloignèrent cette fois le pied gauche, pour ensuite revenir à leur position initial et de recommencer la chorée depuis le début.

_Je f'rais l'top50 toptoptoptoptoptoptop50_

_Chiche on en fait un_

_Oh hé oh hé ohoh hé, Oh hé oh hé ohoh hé_

_On a les lumières, on a la sono_

_On a les lumières, on a la sono_

_Les paroles c'est pas un problème_

_La chorégraphie j'vous l'a fais_

_Chiche on en fait un_

_Hé ho hé ho héhé ho hé ho_

_Ho ho_

_Ho qu'il est beau, qu'il est beau, qu'il est beau le lavabo_

_Lavabo qu'il est beau, il est beau le lavabo_

_Lavovo le lavabo, il est beau, il est beau_

_Lavovo le lavabo, qu'il est beau, il est beau le lavabo ho_

_Ho qu'il est beau, qu'il est beau, qu'il est beau le lavabo_

_Lavabo qu'il est beau, il est beau le lavabo_

_Lavabo qu'il est beau, il est beau le lavabo_

_La bobo le lavabo, la bobo le lavabo, qu'il est beau_

_Alors tu reviens deux ans plus tard_

_Tu gardes la même purée et tu changes les paroles_

Ronald et Hermione se mirent face aux élèves et changèrent la chorée également, ils mirent le pied droit devant pour le mettre ensuite derrière, et en tournant de 90° sur leur pied gauche, ils remirent leur pied droit devant et ainsi de suite, tout en sautillant sur place.

_Hé hé_

_Hé qu'il est laid, qu'il est laid le bidet_

_Le bidet, il est laid, il est laid le bidet_

_Qu'il est laid le bidet, il est laid le bidet hé_

_Hé qu'il est laid, qu'il est laid le bidet_

_Le bidet, qu'il est laid, il est laid le bidet_

_Le bidet, il est laid, il est laid le bidet_

_Il est laid, il est laid, il est laid le bidet_

_Le bidet, qu'il est laid_

_Alors tu reviens un an plus tard_

_Tu gardes la même purée, tu fais une compilation_

Ronald se mit à faire la première chorée alors qu'Hermione faisait la deuxième.

_Ho hé ho hé ho, qu'il est beau, qu'il est laid, qu'il est beau_

_Qu'il est laid le lavabo, qu'il est beau le bidet_

_Hé qu'il est laid, qu'il est beau, qu'il est beau le lavabo_

_Qu'il est laid le bidet, ho hé hoho ho héhé hé ho_

_Ho qu'il est beau, ho qu'il est laid_

_Hé qu'il est laid, hé qu'il est beau_

_Ho qu'il est beau le lavabo, qu'il est laid le bidet ho_

_Ho qu'il est beau, qu'il est laid le lavabo_

_Qu'il est beau le bidet, qu'il est laid le lavabo_

_Alors maintenant, c'est à vous_

_Ho_

- Ho, crièrent tous les élèves et professeurs en même temps, alors qu'Harry souriait avec amusement.

_Hé_

- Hé !

_Ho, qu'il est beau_

- Ho, qu'il est beau.

_Hé, qu'il est laid_

- Hé, qu'il est laid.

_Le lavabo_

- Le lavabo.

_Le bidet_

- Le bidet.

_Ho, qu'il est beau_

- Ho, qu'il est beau.

_Ho, qu'il est laid_

- Ho, qu'il est laid.

_Le lavabo_

- Le lavabo.

_Le bidet_

-Le bidet.

_Alors attention maintenant plus dur :_

_Ho qu'il est beau, le lavabo_

- Ho qu'il est beau, le lavabo.

_Ho qu'il est laid, le bidet_

- Ho qu'il est laid, le bidet.

_Ho qu'il est beau, qu'il est beau le lavabo_

- Ho qu'il est beau, qu'il est beau le lavabo.

_Ho qu'il est laid, qu'il est laid le bidet_

- Ho qu'il est laid, qu'il est laid le bidet.

_Ho qu'il est beau_

- Ho qu'il est beau.

_Ho qu'il est laid_

- Ho qu'il est laid.

_Le lavabo_

- Le lavabo.

_Le bidet_

- Le bidet.

_Eh ben voilà, comment on fait un top50_

_Et oui ce n'est pas compliqué_

_Bon j'vous laisse la musique_

_Moi 'faut qu'j'y aille, j'me sauve_

_Salut_

- Salut !

Le trio d'or sautèrent au sol et retournèrent à leur place, aussitôt la Grande Salle reprit son apparence normale et le trio d'or rougit de gêne, tout le monde rigolait en applaudissant bien fort, les nés de moldus étaient en train de parler de la chanson, tous l'avaient reconnus, Bo le lavabo de Vincent Lagaf', un phénomène de tout le monde parlait dans le monde moldu.

Une banderole apparut dans les airs, un texte y était marqué : " Je souhaite remercié chaleureusement pour la participation du trio d'or, trente points pour Gryffondor pour cette magnifique danse et chanson. Vous devez sans doute vous demandez qui je suis ? Je ne le dirais pas, ça gâcherait les futurs moments où j'apparaîtrais, je veux juste que vous sachiez une chose, j'ai plus de seize ans mais je ne suis pas un élève, arriverez-vous a deviné qui je suis ? "

Harry fronça les sourcils alors que Drago le fixait bizarrement avec ceux au courant de la blague, Dumbledore faisait un discours sur la blague qu'il trouvait fort intéressante mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas.

- Quelqu'un a profité de ma blague pour agir, mais qui ? Je ne tolère pas qu'on me prenne mes blagues, j'avais pourtant écrit autre chose, les points y était mais pour trouver qui c'était, j'avais mit qu'il s'agissait d'un élève de plus de 13 ans.

- Je te crois, tu n'es pas du genre à mentir... reste plus qu'à savoir, qui et pourquoi ?


	8. Chapter 8

Le 24 juin arriva bien rapidement, Harry avait annoncé aux Serpentard et à Ginny, pendant la soirée du 24 Mai, qu'il s'agissait de récupérer le trophée dans un labyrinthe géant, où des créatures d'Hagrid serait dans le labyrinthe ainsi que des énigmes et des sorts à défaire. Pendant la semaine qui avait suivit la chanson du trio d'or, Ginny ne lâchait presque jamais Harry, Daphnée restait avec les Serpentards mais elle ne leur en voulait pas, ce n'était qu'une petite semaine, mais elle lui parut interminable sans Harry avec elle.

- Potter, fit Rogue lors du petit déjeuner. Les champions doivent se réunir dans la salle du fond juste après le petit déjeuner !

- La tâche n'a pas lieu ce soir ?

- Si mais les familles des champions sont inviter à assister à la dernière tâche, il s'agit simplement de leur dire bonjour !

- Il n'a pas vraiment fait ça !

- Malheureusement si, mais rassurez-vous, il a prit des précautions, pour une fois.

Puis Rogue s'en alla, laissant Harry soupirer devant l'imbécilité de son parrain, sous le regard rieur de ses amis, il sourit devant le regard de Daphnée.

- Tu ferais bien d'aller le voir, il serait capable de venir te sauter à la gueule comme un chien !

- C'est vrai, bon cours, dit Harry alors que sa montre lui indiquait que les cours n'allaient pas tardés à avoir lieu.

Il entra dans la salle du fond peu avant Cédric et ouvrit la porte, il aperçut nombre de personnes à l'intérieur, mais ce qui le surprit le plus, fut de voir un couple roux avec un plus jeune roux discuter avec un Sirius qui avait allongé ses cheveux et les avaient jaunis.

- Patmol, fit Harry. Bonjour monsieur et madame Weasley, vous êtes venus voir Longdubat ?

- En effet, mais toi aussi, annonça Molly en l'enlaçant. Ginny nous l'a demandé... et je te présente William, alias Bill.

- Enchanté Bill !

- Moi de même, déclara-t-il en lui serrant la main. Neville est encore en train de manger ?

- Ouais, avec ton frère.

- Un vrai glouton, celui-là.

- Tu es vraiment aussi insouciant Patmol, je t'avais bien dit que le jaune t'allait pas, tu aurais dû garder le bleu !

- Tu trouves ? Et toi Bill ?

- Je crois que ce serai le noir qui irait le mieux, ça ferait plus mystérieux et rebelle.

- Pas bête, mais je n'apprécie pas trop le noir.

- Tu m'étonne, tu ne veux pas ressembler à un Potter hein, ricana Harry. Physiquement tu peux y arriver, mentalement jamais !

- Il faut bien connaître les Potter pour savoir qu'il est presque impossible de leur être similaire.

- Aller vient au lieu de raconter de telles bêtises, je vais te montrer les endroits du château que tu as oublié.

- Mais je n'ai rien oublié !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, Madame Weasley, Monsieur Weasley, Bill.

- À la prochaine, Harry.

Harry emmena Sirius dans le parc et Sirius l'emmena directement dans la forêt interdite, dans le coin privé des maraudeurs, il s'assit contre un saule pleureur, Harry en face de lui contre un autre saule pleureur.

- Alors, fit Sirius après avoir jeté un sort de silence autour d'eux. Je sais que tu ne m'as rien écrit d'important dans tes lettres, tu es bien trop Serpentard à mon goût. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette année ?

Harry se mit alors à raconter l'intégralité de l'année à son parrain, passant même jusqu'à dire qu'il s'était transformé en son animagus par la colère mais qu'il n'avait pas réussit à le faire par lui-même, il lui montra ensuite la photo que Colin Crivey, un Gryffondor de la génération suivante, avait prit de lui en loup.

- Un loup vengeur du Tartare... avec la photo que tu me montres, il est noir avec tes yeux verts et ta cicatrise ainsi que des rayures rouges sur le dos... bon va falloir que je te trouve un nom. Alors, que dis-tu de... Blackhope ?

- L'espoir noir ? C'est pas mal, les autres aussi essayent de devenir Animagus mais ils n'ont pas voulut me dire en quoi ils allaient se transformer.

- Ils ont honte ?

- Je ne sais pas, Daphnée ne m'a pas révélée ce qu'elle était et Ginny est une louve rousse ressemblant presque à une renarde.

- Hum... pour Ginny je pencherai pour Rexinny !

- Pas bête. Tu veux m'aider à essayer de me transformer ?

- Pourquoi pas, allonge-toi sur l'herbe.

Harry vint s'allonger au milieu et Sirius se mit comme lui mais dans l'autre sens, sa tête juste à côté de celle d'Harry.

- Premièrement ferme les yeux, déclara Sirius alors qu'Harry faisait ce qu'il lui demandait. Tu vas essayer de trouver ton animagus dans ton esprit, pour cela concentre-toi sur lui et demande lui de venir par la pensée. Quand il sera venu à toi, tu vas devoir imaginé ton corps se transformer en lui, vas-y lentement prend ton temps, s'il sent que tu es nerveux ou que tu n'es pas calme, il va partir.

Dans la tête d'Harry il vit apparaître lentement le loup devant lui, il ne voyait que lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu veux essayer de me contrôler ? Encore ? demanda le loup, alors qu'un rire résonnait dans la tête d'Harry.

- Tu fais partir de moi, non ? Alors je préfère contrôler tout ce qui fait partie de moi, pour ne pas blesser mes amis.

- J'espère que tu es au courant que si tu n'arrives pas à me contrôler tu risques de finir à ma place tandis que je prendrais ta place, fit le loup en collant son visage à celui d'Harry, le regardant dans les yeux.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je ne suis pas un loup normal, tu le sais déjà, on m'a donné une mission lors de ma mort il y a des milliers d'années... lorsque je renaîtrais en tant qu'animagus je devrais aider celui qui pourrais se transformer en moi-même mais en échange, la personne devra supporter un destin plus lourd et sombre que n'importe qui !

- Un destin plus lourd et sombre ? Je ne comprends pas, ça aurait dû être Longdubat dans ce cas, non ? C'est lui qui est le survivant et qui a battu Voldemerde !

- C'est vrai, mais Voldemort n'est pas le seul mage noir, tu découvriras rapidement que tu deviendras un leadeur et que tu seras un pilier pour la guerre à venir.

- Une guerre ? Quand ça ?

- Pour ça, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir... il te suffit de savoir quand mourra Voldemort !

- Que... tu veux dire que quelqu'un de plus dangereux que Voldemort va faire son apparition juste après lui ?

- Oui, mais je ne te donnerais pas son identité, mais quand le moment sera venu, tu devras me laisser prendre ta place pour la tuer.

- La tuer ? C'est une fille ?

- Oui, maintenant sors, tu vas être en retard pour ta dernière épreuve du tournoi.

Avant qu'il n'ait put dire quoi que ce soit, une onde de choc le propulsa hors de son esprit envoyé par le loup, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et aperçut le ciel qui rougeoyait au-dessus de lui, Sirius lisait un livre contre le saule pleureur, un livre sur les maraudeurs.

- Coucou, je suis de retour !

- Ah enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- On a discuté, mais je n'ai pas le temps de te le dire, on doit retourner dans la Grande Salle, l'épreuve ne va pas tarder à commencer.

- Entendu.

Ils retournèrent au château, sans voir que pas loin derrière eux, un fantôme les regardait avec une femme qui flottait dans les airs, elle était d'une telle beauté que tout les animaux de la forêt la suivaient en la fixant. Dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore se levait au même moment.

- Et voilà le dernier, vous arrivez juste à temps. Les champions vous restez ici, quand aux autres vous pouvez suivre les professeurs, ils vont vous conduire aux gradins... bien, champions êtes-vous prêt ? Vous vous êtes bien entraînés ? Parce que c'est le moment de mettre vos talents à l'épreuve. Les personnes qui vont entrer en premier dans le labyrinthe sont : Harry Potter et Viktor Krum. Nous allons vous préciser une petite règle pour cette épreuve... les sortilèges impardonnable sont interdits, nous ne voulons pas de mort, compris ? Bien, alors direction le labyrinthe.

Ils partirent et furent rapidement devant le labyrinthe, ce fut de bruyants applaudissements qui les accueillirent avec force, les champions saluèrent la foule et un coup de canon retentit pour calmer la foule.

- Bienvenue pour la troisième et dernière tâche, s'écria Ludo. Permettez-moi de rappeler le classement des champions, en première position : Harry Potter. En deuxième : Viktor Krum. À la troisième place : Tina Connoway. À la quatrième : Cédric Diggory, suivit par Neville Longdubat, Marine Angel, Hector Makarof, Fleur Delacour et Igor Ivankof. Attention, Harry, au coup de canon tu pars, à trois !

- Un, fit Dumbledore en levant sa baguette.

Le canon tira tout seul à la surprise de ceux qui étaient à côté, Harry entra et s'arrêta dans son couloir, il se retourna et envoya un baiser à Daphnée et Ginny qui étaient côte à côte et qui tenaient une banderole " Vive Harry Potter ! " avec les autres du groupe qui encourageaient Harry. Le couloir se referma et Harry se mit à courrir et tourna à droite dans une bifurcation, un coup de canon lui fit savoir que Krum était entré à son tour.

Une demie heure plus tard, Harry avançait lentement, il faisait complètement noir, seule lumière, sa baguette illuminé d'un Lumos. Il sentit le froid l'envahir et s'arrêta, le froid devint de plus en plus intense, les cris de ses parents lui frappa la tête et il leva la baguette en hurlant.

- Spero Patronum !

Une biche blanche sortit de sa baguette et fondit sur le détraqueur qui s'en alla en volant, la biche le regarda partir et revint vers Harry, il remercia sa mère tandis que la biche disparut lentement. Harry continua son chemin et heurta quelqu'un en tournant dans un virage, il prit ses lunettes que lui tendait la personne qu'il avait heurté.

- Merci. Ah Cédric... qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé à la manche ?

- Les Scroutts d'Hagrid, ils sont énormes, j'ai bien faillit cramer !

- Ok, fais gaffe à toi, y a un détraqueur qui traîne dans les parages !

- Un détraqueur ? Ils sont cinglés ma parole ?

- Ba c'est Dumbledore, un vieux sénile !

- Bonne chance, cria Cédric en partant à gauche tandis qu'Harry allait en face.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Harry se retrouva face à un énorme Scroutt, haut de trois mètres ressemblant à un scorpion géant avec son dard, Harry sauta sur le côté pour éviter le dard et posa la pointe de sa baguette au sol et courut autour du Scroutt pour faire un cercle. Une fois fait il retira sa baguette et murmura quelque chose et une barrière de flamme entoura le Scroutt qui fut immobilisé, Harry se dépêcha de courrir et une fois éloigné la barrière disparut, permettant au Scroutt de repartir à la chasse aux champions.

De temps en temps des cris d'autres champions retentissaient dans le labyrinthe, Harry ne s'arrêtait pas, et finalement tomba sur un chemin qui allait en ligne droite jusqu'au trophée, il s'apprêtait à le prendre quand on hurla son nom.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir Krum se mettre à quelques mètres de lui, baguette pointée sur lui.

- Je vais enfin pouvoir prrrrrouver que tu es faible ! Que je suis meilleur que toi !

- Ah... j'en ai jamais ressentis aussi peu de magie en toi chez quelqu'un d'autre, sourit Harry d'un air provocateur, avant de regarder en l'air, un sourcil relevé l'air songeur. À part pour Lockhart mais lui c'est un cas à part.

- La ferme ! Daphnée ne t'aime pas, elle m'aime moi mais elle est trrrrrop timide pour l'avouer !

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire... c'est avec moi qu'elle dort la nuit.

- Mensonge, elle te ment, elle se joue de toi, cria Krum.

Une sorte de halo lumineux entoura Krum et Harry fronça des sourcils, sa magie sortait de son corps, c'était impossible.

- Je suis le plus grrrrrand, le plus fort, le plus beau... Daphnée est à moi ! Et je l'aurrrrrai quitte à devoir t'éliminé !

- À toi ? murmura Harry, tandis que Krum lui envoya un Stupéfix qu'il renvoya sur Krum. Tu crois que Daphnée est un objet ?

- Elle va être ma femme, elle devrrrra m'obéir... elle devrrrrra me donner un hérrrrritier et s'il le faut, je la violerai !

Krum semblait être devenu fou, ses yeux étaient dilatés, il avait un sourire de dément sur le visage et sa magie semblait presque sauvage. Mais Harry était d'un autre niveau, son regard, habituellement moqueur ou rieur, avait laissé place à un regard dur, sa magie semblait palpitée autour de lui. Le détraqueur, qui avait ressentit la magie des deux sorciers, était venu pour les attaquer mais il dut fuir pour ne pas mourir, la magie qu'était en train de faire surgir les deux combattants brulaient les haies autour d'eux.

- Tu vas perrrrdrrrre ! Tout perrrrdrrrre ! Et moi je vais gagner une putain ! rît Krum avant de jeter un sortilège de magie noire.

- Te monte pas la tête, contra Harry en penchant la tête sur le côté et le sort heurta la haie plus loin, un immense trou se créa à hauteur de l'impact. Ne crois pas t'en tirer si facilement... après ce que tu viens de dire !

L'armure d'Harry refit son apparition d'un geste de baguette, tandis que Krum fit apparaître des gants et des bottes en cuir noir, ils se regardèrent et balancèrent des sorts offensifs de haut niveau, la plupart servant à faire d'énormes dégâts à l'autre. À un moment donné, leurs baguettes magiques volèrent dans un même geste et ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour frapper un coup de poing, mais Krum fut plus rapide et agile et frappa dans le nez d'Harry.

Harry voltigea dans les airs et finit par quelques tonneaux, il se releva et reçut un autre coup qui l'envoya à travers la haie, Krum le rejoignit en sautant de l'autre côté, mais Harry avait disparut, Krum s'arrêta et d'un coup frappa le sol, frappant le ventre d'Harry qui cracha du sang et redevint invisible, sa baguette dans la main. Krum l'envoya de l'autre côté d'un coup de pied et alla récupérée sa baguette.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à êtrrrre capable d'utilisé les Rrrrunes, Potter ! Les Rrrrunes sont l'hérrrritage de la Bulgarrrrie, c'est intolérrrrable que des sorrrrciers brrrritanniques en aillent eu la connaissance, siffla Krum, en dessinant la rune du feu et de l'air dans les airs. Je vais t'apprrrrendre comment on s'en sert vraiment...

Les deux runes s'illuminèrent et d'un geste de sa baguette, Krum les envoya sur Harry, qui ne fut pas assez rapide pour les esquiver, ils se collèrent à son bras gauche, il tenta de les enlevé mais impossible, une fumée s'en dégagea et il tourna la tête de l'autre côté en s'appliquant la Rune de la terre sur la main et de s'enfoncer le bras dans le sol. Les runes de Krum réagirent et une explosion retentit sous eux et ils furent propulsés dans les airs, le bras d'Harry était pulvérisé, il ne restait plus qu'une moitié de son bras, on voyait l'os ainsi que les articulations, le sang qui coulait et les multiples peaux.

- Tu as eu de la chance d'avoir mit ton bras sous terrrrrrre, annonça Krum en apparaissant derrière Harry qui ouvrit grand les yeux, ils commencèrent à chuter. Malheurrrreusement pour toi, tu vas finir parrrr mourrrrir, ceci est inéluctable !

D'un puissant Ventus, Harry fut propulsé au sol et le percuta de plein fouet, il se mit sur le dos et vit Krum qui s'apprêtait à le frapper de son poing durci par le gant mais aussi par une rune de métal, mais il ne put rien faire, ses jambes étaient trop lourdes, et son corps ne voulait pas bouger, il allait mourir sauf avoir pu dire au revoir à Daphnée, Ginny, Drago, Sirius, Théo, Blaise... Puis ce fut le noir complet.

Au loin, à plus de cent mètres, le Trophée scintillait dans l'obscurité, il courut et remarqua alors que les haies laissaient place à un grand espace vide, il vit alors une silhouette venir d'un autre chemin adjacent. Cédric allait arriver le premier, il était trop proche. Quelque chose ouvrit ses yeux, de multiples yeux braqués sur Cédric, cachée dans l'ombre, la créature était indéfinissable.

- Cédric, attention derrière toi ! hurla Neville.

Cédric se retourna et eut le temps de se jeter sur le côté alors que la créature fonçait sur lui et heurta le piédestal où se trouvait le trophée qui tomba sur son dos, une araignée géante, une Accromentula, faisant sûrement partie de la famille d'Aragog. Dans son élan, Cédric trébucha et perdit sa baguette, l'araignée chargeait à nouveau sur Cédric.

- Stupéfix, cria Neville envoyant un rayon rouge sur l'araignée qui s'arrêta pour fondre sur lui. Stupéfix ! Impedimenta ! Stupéfix !

Mais c'était inutile, l'araignée était, soit trop grande, soit dotée de tels pouvoirs magiques, que les sortilèges ne faisaient que la rendre plus dangereuse. En la voyant venir vers lui, les sortilèges inutiles, Neville ne put retenir une pensée.

- Je vais mourir ?

Alors que l'araignée était sur lui, il se sentit bousculé et tomba au sol derrière lui, Cédric ramassa sa baguette et se tourna vers Neville et l'araignée, ou plutôt, ce qu'il restait de l'araignée. Il avait juste tourné le dos pour récupéré sa baguette que l'araignée était déjà à terre, morte, soudain quelque chose sauta au-dessus de l'araignée, un loup, le loup.

- Pitoyable... et dire que vous n'avez même pas réussit à la blesser, fit le loup en s'approchant de Cédric. Je vais enfin pouvoir rentrer, les obstacles sont trop faible ici.

Cédric ne comprit pas les paroles, mais Harry refit surface et sursauta, il regarda autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- J'ai pas tout suivi mais, en gros, ton animagus a tué l'araignée qui nous attaquait moi et Neville.

- Je vois, pas vrai, j'arrive jamais à me souvenir de ce qu'il se passe quand il prend ma place.

- Longdubat, amène-toi. Faut qu'on le prenne à trois, une victoire totale pour Poudlard ainsi !

- Tu crois que les jurys vont vouloir ?

- Ils n'auront pas le choix !

- C'est curieux d'entendre ça de la part d'un Serpentard, mais comme on est dans un tournoi, j'imagine qu'ici, Serpentard ne veut rien dire, c'est Poudlard contre Durmstrang contre Beauxbâton !

- Exact, à trois !

- Un, fit Neville.

- Deux, fit Cédric.

- Trois, termina Harry.

Ils posèrent leur main mais ils sentirent une sensation étrange au niveau du nombril, ils serrèrent fortement le Trophée puis disparurent, un Portoloin, derrière une haie un homme souriait, il avait réussit.

Harry, Cédric et Neville heurtèrent le sol et le Trophée, qu'ils lâchèrent, tomba au sol et se posa contre une pierre tombale à cause d'une pente. Ils se relevèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux, ils se trouvaient dans un cimetière envahi par la végétation, un manoir se trouvait un peu plus loin. Ils se regardèrent et Neville allait parler quand une porte s'ouvrait au loin, les éclairant temporairement, ils virent sortir du manoir, un petit homme qui portait quelque chose dans ses bras.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que voulez-vous ? demanda Neville en pointant le petit homme de sa baguette.

Soudain une douleur au crâne, d'une intensité insupportable, força Neville à lâcher sa baguette et à se tenir la tête, Harry en faisait de même, ils criaient tous les deux.

- Cédric retourne au Trophée, cria Neville. Va chercher Dumbledore, vite !

- Tue l'autre, fit une voix aiguë et glaciale dans les bras du petit homme.

- Avada Kedavra !

Une bourrasque de vent se fit sentir alors qu'un rayon vert se dirigeait vers Cédric, Cédric fut propulser à côté du trophée tandis qu'Harry s'évanouissait, ayant utilisé un maximum de concentration pour le protéger. Cédric attrapa le Trophée et disparut avec.

- Fais-le, tout de suite, siffla la voix alors que l'homme immobilisait Neville sur une statue représentant la mort avec sa faux.

- Pettigrow, hurla Neville en reconnaissant la main droite où il manquait un doigt.

Pettigrow prit la chose qui sifflait et la laissa tomber dans un chaudron non loin.

- L'os du père, donné en toute ignorance, fasse renaître le fils !

Un os sortit du sol sous Harry pour tomber dans le chaudron, le liquide se trouvant à l'intérieur prit une teinte noire.

- La chair... du serviteur... volontairement sacrifier... fasse renaître son maître !

D'un coup sec, il se coupa la main droite, celle où il lui manquait un doigt, et tomba dans le chaudron, le liquide devint rouge.

- Et le sang des ennemis... prit par la force... fasse renaître celui qui le combat !

Pettigrow, avec sa dernière main, coupa l'avant bras gauche de Neville et récupéra son sang ainsi que celui d'Harry, avant de faire tomber les gouttes dans le chaudron, le rouge devint encore plus éclatant, un rouge sang très écarlate.

- Le Seigneur... des Ténèbres... renaîtra !

Le chaudron s'enflamma sur ses paroles et dans un tourbillon noir, les flammes disparurent pour laisser place à un homme squelettique, Neville aperçut alors le visage qui l'avait hanté depuis trois ans, plus livide qu'une tête de mort, des yeux écarlates grand ouvert, deux fentes en guise de narines à un nez plat à la manière d'un serpent... Lord Voldemort venait de renaître sous ses yeux.

- Ma baguette, Queudver, dit Voldemort, récupérant sa baguette tendue par Queudver. Tends ton bras !

- Maître, merci maître !

- L'autre bras, Queudver !

Mais Pettigrow ne bougea pas, Voldemort lui attrapa lui-même le bras et posa la pointe de sa baguette sur un tatouage situé sur l'avant-bras. La Marque des Ténèbres. Aussitôt des personnes encagoulées et masqués apparurent autour d'eux, les Mangemorts.

- Bienvenue mes amis, treize années ont passés depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus, pourtant... vous voilà ici, devant moi, comme si... nous nous étions quittés hier. Je dois avouer que... je suis très déçu. Pas un seul n'a tenté de me retrouver, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Macnair, même pas toi... Lucius !

À chaque nom prononcé, d'un geste de la main Voldemort retirait le masque et les faisait tomber au sol.

- Plusieurs Mangemorts n'ont pas put revenir, certains sont à Azkaban, préférant perdre leur liberté que m'oublier. D'autres sont mort, l'un a fuit, il mourra, et le dernier est déjà à mon service à Poudlard, et c'est grâce à lui que nous avons un invité de marque aujourd'hui... oui, Neville Longdubat a eu l'amabilité de se joindre à nous pour fêter ma renaissance. Ta mère, quand elle s'est sacrifiée, t'a transmis la plus incroyable des protections, mais ça ne fait rien, ça ne fait rien, ton sang coule dans mes veines et je peux... te toucher.

Neville hurla de douleur alors que Voldemort posait son index sur le cœur de Neville à l'endroit où se trouvait la cicatrise. Voldemort avait un visage euphorique, presque come s'il était en train de jouir et prenant plaisir à la douleur de Neville, puis il retira son doigt.

- Incroyable ce que quelques gouttes de sang, peuvent faire, hein Neville ? Prend ta baguette, Longdubat ! Je vais te prouver que tu ne vaux rien face à moi !

Neville se sentit tombé au sol et il prit sa baguette qui était juste à côté de lui, sur le sol. Voldemort en face de lui, s'inclina pour débuter un duel, Neville ne bougeait pas, trop apeuré de recevoir un sort qu'il ne pourrait pas voir.

- Allons Neville, Dumbledore n'aimerai pas que tu oublie les bonnes manières, alors incline-toi !

Une force obligea Neville à s'incliner qui tentait de se relever en vain.

- C'est très bien, et maintenant, déclara Voldemort en projetant Neville au sol. Endoloris !

Neville se tordit de douleur, il avait l'impression que des milliers de lames de couteau, bien aiguisées, le transperçaient dans tout le corps, le sortilège dura une minute et Voldemort relâcha le sort.

- C'est très bien Neville, tes parents seraient fier de toi, en particulier ta sale sang-mêlé de mère !

- Experliar...

Mais d'un revers de la main, Voldemort lui renvoya son sort qui le fit propulser contre une pierre tombale.

- Avada Kedavra !

Mais Neville sauta sur le côté et se retrouva caché derrière une pierre tombale.

- Ne me tourne pas le dos, Neville Longdubat ! Je veux te voir mourir quand je te tuerais ! Je veux voir s'éteindre la lumière dans tes yeux !

Neville respira un bon coup, se releva et contourna la pierre tombale.

- Comme vous voulez... Experliarmus !

- Avada Kedavra !

Le rayon vert de Voldemort et le rouge de Neville se heurtèrent et au bout d'un moment, les rayons ne formèrent plus qu'un fil de lumière dorée et bientôt, Neville et Voldemort furent recouvert d'un dôme doré les enfermant et empêchant les mangemorts de faire le moindre geste. Des boules dorées apparurent sur le fil et glissaient vers la baguette de Neville qui tentait de les faire partir en pensant les envoyés dans la baguette de Voldemort, ce qui se passa lentement.

Soudain un homme apparut dans le dôme, sous forme de fantôme, en sortant de la baguette de Voldemort.

- Alors il était vraiment sorcier ? C'est lui qui m'a tué... À toi de le combattre, mon garçon. Courage !

Une nouvelle ombre sortit de la baguette de Voldemort, il s'agissait d'une femme, Bertha Jorkins venait d'apparaître à son tour.

- Ne lâche pas, hurla-t-elle d'une voix lointaine. Ne le laisse pas te vaincre, Neville !

Soudain deux ombres sortirent en même temps, Neville les regarda apparaître devant lui, le couple Potter.

- Neville, on compte sur toi, tu peux le faire, tes parents arrivent, tiens bon !

Neville hocha la tête pour acquiescer et sentit sa baguette trembler quand une ombre sortit de la baguette de Voldemort et se poser à sa gauche, une autre apparut après à sa droite.

- Neville, quand le lien sera rompu, nous te laisserons le temps d'aller jusqu'au Portoloin, Dumbledore vient d'arriver, il t'aidera à atteindre Poudlard, tu as compris ?

- Oui !

- Tu es prêt mon chéri ? Brise le lien ! Brise-le !

Neville leva sa baguette et le dôme se détruisit et les ombres des morts frappèrent Voldemort le mettant à terre et Neville sentit une baguette se poser sur sa nuque et il se sentit tombé au sol, une pensée le traversa alors qu'il tombait au sol.

- Tout ça n'aura servit à rien, Potter, tu n'es pas mort, sinon tu serais apparut. Alors s'il te plaît, sauve-nous !

Neville était allongé les yeux fermés, cependant il pouvait encore entendre, Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Eh bien, je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici Tom !

- Comme tu le vois Albus, déclara la voix froide de Voldemort.

- Cependant il est encore trop tôt pour les tuer, lorsqu'ils auront dix-sept ans, ils recevront leur héritage magique, et nous pourrons tout obtenir à ce moment-là, l'argent de leur héritage, ensuite le monde de la magie britannique et pour finir, celui du monde entier !

- Oui, c'est vrai, je me suis laissé emporter, désolé grand-père.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu es encore jeune.

- Jeune ? J'ai quand même 78 ans !

- Peut être mais moi j'ai 114 ans, plus que toi.

- Ok, j'ai rien dit.

- Bien, je vais les ramener à Poudlard, passe une bonne soirée.

Dumbledore mit la main sur Neville et Harry, qu'il avait déposé juste à côté, d'un bond, le trophée vint heurter Dumbledore et ils disparurent tous les trois. Neville eut une pensée alors qu'il disparaissait.

- Dumbledore... enfoiré.

Dumbledore réapparut avec Neville et Harry devant les tribunes à l'entrée du labyrinthe, et il se releva. Deux tornades, une rousse et une noire, fondirent sur Harry.

- Harry ! Harry réveille-toi !

- Allez Harry, ce n'est pas drôle !

- Miss, je suis...

- C'est quoi ce raffut, je n'arrive pas à dormir tranquillement, pesta Harry en s'assoyant en se frottant les yeux. Oh, salut les filles, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Harry !

- C'est comme ça que je m'appelle, oui... Au fait, Dumbledore... qui a gagné ?

- Le jury a été clair, c'est Cédric Diggory qui est arrivé avec le trophée, c'est donc lui qui a été déclaré champion du tournoi !

- Je vois, c'est mieux ainsi, sourit Harry. Professeur, comment va Longdubat ? Il n'a pas l'air en forme !

- Il a été frappé à l'arrière ce qui l'a fait tomber dans l'inconscience, mais après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ça ne paraîtra plus.

- Je vois.

Cédric se tourna vers Harry, alors qu'il se faisait porter par tous les élèves de Poufsouffle, dans son regard, Harry put remarqué une once de crainte et de soulagement, Harry lui sourit en passant la main sur les épaules de Daphnée et Ginny, ils se levèrent et allèrent voir Cédric. Ceux qui le portaient le posèrent au sol tandis qu'Harry lui montrait sa main.

- Bravo Cédric, tu mérites de recevoir ce titre !

- Merci Harry, fit-il en serrant la main. Mais je n'aurais sans doute jamais put atteindre le Trophée sans toi, si tu ne m'avais pas poussé du sort, je serrais sans doute à terre.

- Possible, mais comme le dit le dicton : " C'est aussi la chance et l'amitié qui font de nous, des êtres vivants ! "

- Connais pas, c'est de qui ?

- De moi, sourit Harry.

Cédric ricana en frappant du poing, celui d'Harry qui riait également. Tous applaudissaient super fort et les deux concurrents de Poudlard se retrouvèrent dans les airs, acclamés par les élèves de Poudlard, Daphnée et Ginny criaient à Harry de revenir, en vain car il ne contrôlait pas les mouvements des porteurs.

- Poudlard, Poudlard, gros pou Poudlard ! Hurla Harry.

- Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir, continua Cédric.

- Que l'on soit vieux ou jeune ou chauve, reprirent les élèves en les embarquant vers le château.

La chanson de Poudlard se fit de plus en plus faible alors que Dumbledore emmenait Neville à l'infirmerie pour qu'il puisse dormir. La nuit, Neville se réveilla, entendant des bruits de pas dans l'infirmerie.

- Debout Longdubat ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ?

- Tu sais pour Dumbledore ? demanda-t-il en s'installant sur le bord du lit.

- Ouais, cet enfoiré...

- Quand le Ministère acceptera de voir la vérité en face, que Voldemerde est de retour, il faudra trouver quelque chose pour combattre les vieux dingos, on fait une alliance Gryffondor-Serpentard ?

- T'es sûr ?

- Oh que oui, Dumbledore va se casser les dents, mais il faut trouver le moyen de passer outre les tableaux du château qui rapportent tout à Dumbledore.

- J'ai entendu Dumbledore au bal, il parlait d'une salle qui n'apparaît que rarement.

- La Salle sur Demande, mais oui, bien sûr... Longdubat, t'es un génie. Je vais bosser pour avoir un plan pour vaincre Dumbo et Voldy, bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit !

Harry repartit et le dernier jour des cours fut le jour des adieux avec les élèves étrangers, dans la cours menant au parc, les élèves se saluaient, s'embrassaient et pleuraient, Harry se trouvait avec les autres champions, seul absent à l'appel Viktor Krum, retrouvé mort lors de la fouille du labyrinthe pour le retrouver, cause de la mort ? Morsure d'un animal à pleine gorge. Il fut convenu que le tournoi des trois sorciers ne reprendrait plus, et le corps de Krum fut bruler et ses cendres furent éparpillés par ses camarades d'école.

- Eh bien, je crrrrrois que c'est le moment de se dirrrrre au rrrrrrevoirrrrr, annonça Hector.

- Ouais, je trrrrouve que ce tourrrrrnoi a été une vrrrrraie source d'aventure, je vais essayer d'en fairrrrre un livrrrrrre, annonça Igor. Je vous l'enverrrrrrrais, mais parrrrrr contrrrrrre ce serrrrra en Bulgarrrre.

- Les dictionnaires existent, sourit Cédric. En tout cas, j'ai hâte de le lire.

- Pareil, fit Fleur. Et moi, j'ai l'intention de trouver un travail par ici, afin d'améliorer mon anglais, j'ai encore du mal avec les H aspirés, comme pour celui d'Arry.

- ..., fit Tina bras croisés contre le mur.

- Du Tina tout craché, ricana Marine.

- Et moi, je vais retrouver mes deux merveilleuses créatures qui n'attendent que mo-aïe ! Eh mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- T'es pas le centre de l'univers Harry, sourit Daphnée.

- Descend de ta planète, termina Ginny.

- Ok, je reprends... je vais retrouver mes deux merveilleuses créatures que j'aime à la folie ! C'est bon comme ça ?

- Parfaitement, mon cœur, s'écria Daphnée en l'embrassant.

- Eh, moi aussi je veux l'embrasser, s'exclama Ginny en embrassant Harry alors qu'il quittait la bouche de Daphnée.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais comment vous pouvez sortir avec le même mec, avoua Cédric. Sans vous entretuer, surtout qu'Harry est fiancé à Daphnée si je me repère à la bague qui se trouve à votre doigt et que Ginny n'est pas fiancée.

- La bague, c'est juste parce que sinon elle devait épouser un sang-pur, et comme les sangs-pur sont tous cons, ils ont oubliés de préciser que Daphnée n'avaient pas le droit de se marier à un autre sorcier que leur gosse, du coup je lui ai proposé de m'épouser.

- Cela ne te dérange pas Ginny ?

- Nan, puisque plus tard ça sera à mon tour d'être marié à Harry, grâce à l'une des lois sorcières passées il y a neuf ans, un sorcier peut se marier avec plusieurs femmes sans être poursuivi par la justice magique.

- C'est vrai que c'est pratique, annonça Cédric en regardant en l'air.

- Merci du tuyau d'ailleurs, Cédric, dit-elle en lui embrassant la joue, alors qu'il faisait un sourire en coin.

- Fleur, on y va, annonça Gabrielle.

- D'accord petite sœur, bon on y va, ravi de vous avoir vu, à la prochaine.

Les championnes de Beauxbâton s'en allèrent avec leurs camarades, tandis que ceux de Durmstrang en faisaient de même après avoir salués ceux de Poudlard, les élèves de Poudlard allèrent prendre le Poudlard Express et dans le compartiment, Harry regarda par la fenêtre, la carrosse volant passait non loin d'eux. Daphnée et Ginny avec lui, en face Cédric et Cho.

- Il arrivera ce qui arrivera, et il faudra alors se préparer à l'affronter.

Cette phrase résonnait dans la tête d'Harry alors que le train se mettait en route vers Londres. Il sourit à la blague de Cédric bien que son esprit était ailleurs, concentré sur un entraînement qui pourrait le rendre plus fort pour protéger Daphnée, Ginny, Drago ainsi que tous les autres. Et quelque chose lui disait, que ce ne serait pas tâche facile.

* * *

Et voilà fin du tome 4, la prochaine fois nous entamerons le tome 5.


	9. Chapter 9

Et voilà on entame la cinquième année... prêt pour une nouvelle année ? Moi oui, surtout que c'est mon anniversaire, au départ je devait posté dans l'après-midi, mais avec les préparations de la salle je n'ai pas put, donc je poste pendant que je change de musique sur le PC. BONNE LECTURE.

* * *

- Neville ! Ron, ça y est, Neville est là ! Nous ne t'avons pas entendu arriver, ça va ? Tu dois être furieux contre nous ? On les a entendus parler des Détraqueurs, il faut tout nous raconter.

Neville avait bien changé, il avait certes toujours la même coupe de cheveux, mais son corps était devenu plus ferme et mince, le Tournoi des Neuf Sorciers de l'année dernière l'avait considérablement changé et il avait prit du muscle pendant le mois qui s'était écoulé. Il avait un pantalon noir avec une veste rouge sombre par-dessus un t-shirt jaune clair.

- Hermione, laisse-le respirer, déclara Ron en riant.

Hermione avait toujours ses cheveux ondulés, bien qu'ils soient un peu plus longs et elle portait une jupe bleu claire courte et un débardeur blanc avec le badge de la S.A.L.E sur le cœur. Ronald quand à lui, semblait avoir prit de bons centimètres bien qu'il n'avait pas du tout changé physiquement, ses vêtements étaient à présent trop courts pour lui.

- Et l'audience au ministère, c'est scandaleux. Ils ne peuvent pas te renvoyer, j'ai vérifié, c'est totalement injuste !

- Oui, c'est la tendance, en ce moment... On est où là ?

- Le Quartier Général, grommela Ronald.

- De l'Ordre du Phénix, termina Hermione, en donnant un coup de coude à Ronald. Dumbledore l'a fondé la première fois qu'ils ont combattus Tu-Sais-Qui !

- Vraiment ? *Dumby était-il déjà avec Voldy à ce moment-là ?* Et vous ne pouviez pas me le dire dans une lettre, j'imagine ? J'ai passé l'été sans la moindre nouvelle !

- On voulait t'écrire, je t'assure, mais...

- Mais quoi ? Vous ne pouviez pas me dire que vous étiez ensemble ? Au lieu d'envoyer une lettre chacun ?

Ronald et Hermione se regardèrent et baissèrent la tête.

- Dumbledore ne voulait pas que tu saches quoi que ce soit, il nous a demandé d'écrire une lettre chacun...

- DEPUIS QUAND ON ÉCOUTE DUMBLEDORE ET SES STUPIDES CONSEILS DE MERDE ? cria Neville à la surprise de Ronald et d'Hermione. J'AI ÉTÉ COINCE DANS CETTE FAMILLE DE MERDE PENDANT UN MOIS, ET VOUS VOUS ÉTIEZ ICI TRANQUILLEMENT A VOUS LA COULÉE DOUCE !

- Neville...

- QUI A RÉCUPÉRÉ LA PIERRE PHILOSOPHALE ? QUI S'EST DÉBARRASSÉ DE JEDUSOR ? QUI A AFFRONTE DES CENTAINES DE DÉTRAQUEURS ? QUI A DU FAIRE FACE A DES DRAGONS, DES SPHINX ET TOUTES SORTES DE CREATURES MAGIQUES L'AN DERNIER ? QUI EST-CE QUI L'A VU REVENIR ? MOI !

- Salut Neville, dit Georges, ou bien Fred, en apparaissant avec son jumeau dans un transplanage. On a entendu ta douce voix.

Les jumeaux Weasley étaient exactement les même, le même pull rouge, le même jean bleu foncé et la même coupe de cheveux.

- Ne réprime pas ta colère, vieux. Laisse-la t'envahir !

- On dirait que vous avez réussit voter permis de transplanage tous les deux, remarqua Neville.

- Avec mention, sourit Fred. Maintenant si tu as fini de crier...

- Tu veux entendre quelque chose de plus intéressant ?

Ils se mirent aux escaliers et Fred fit glisser une oreille le long d'un fil de couleur chair, dans sa main se trouvait une autre oreille.

- Si quelqu'un à le droit de savoir c'est bien Neville, annonçait la voix de Sirius. Il est le Survivant mais aussi recherché par Voldemort, de plus c'est lui qui l'a vu revenir.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Sirius. Mais Neville ne me semble pas encore tout à fait au point pour apprendre de tels évènements.

- Laisse-le grandir un peu dans ce cas Remus, il grandira rapidement. Ce n'est plus un enfant.

- Mais il n'est non plus un adulte, gronda Madame Weasley.

- Il n'est pas ton fils, Molly, excuse-moi de te l'avoir jamais dit.

- C'est comme s'il l'était, et qui d'autre a-t-il ?

- Remus !

- Excuse-moi de te dire, mais Remus n'a pas les moyen d'élevé Neville correctement. Avec son statut, les boulots ne lui sont pas acceptés et il a juste assez d'argent pour lui.

- Si ça se trouve, il deviendra un criminel, comme le parrain de Potter !

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Servilus !

- Rogue fait partit de l'ordre ?

- Ce crétin, hier il devait faire un rapport top secret, nous n'avons rien pu entendre.

- Miaou !

- Merde, fiche-le camp !

- Pattenrond, non !

Mais trop tard, Pattenrond sauta sur l'oreille qui flottait devant la porte de la réunion et décrocha l'oreille coupant la conversation qu'ils espionnaient.

- Méchant Pattenrond !

- Hermione, je déteste ton chat.

- Oh fait, où est Ginny ? Elle n'est pas avec vous ?

- Elle doit faire ses devoirs, je suppose, émit Ronald en retournant dans sa chambre. On fait une partie de Batailles Explosives ?

Les jumeaux suivirent Ronald et Hermione empêcha Neville d'aller plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ?

- Ginny ne fait pas ses devoirs, elle est tout en haut, avec Potter.

- Je vois, je suppose que Ron n'est pas au courant.

- Non.

- Ok, allez viens, ils nous attendent.

Ils étaient en pleine partie de cartes quand Ginny entra, elle regarda partout et tomba sur Neville à qui elle fit un signe amical. Elle portait un débardeur fin jaune avec un jean moulant noir, ses cheveux roux étaient encore plus long qu'avant et lui tombaient sur le haut des fesses.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Pattenrond ? Il s'est enfui avec ma plume.

- Non, la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, il a chipé le bout d'une oreille à rallonge.

- Tu n'es pas avec Potter ? demanda Hermione, alors qu'elle était la plus proche d'elle.

- Non, Harry est en train d'espionner la réunion depuis l'intérieur de la salle, il voulait tester l'efficacité d'un nouveau sort.

- Un nouveau sort ? Il l'a créé ?

- Non, il l'a trouvé dans un livre de la bibliothèque, bon je vous laisse !

Ginny sortit et tous reprirent leurs activités, lecture pour Hermione, Bataille Explosive pour les garçons. À un moment, Madame Weasley les appela d'en bas, pour qu'ils viennent manger. Les jumeaux transplanèrent directement derrière elle.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez l'autorisation d'utiliser la magie, qu'il vous faut vous en servir à tout bout de champ !

- Coucou maman !

- Coucou Ginny.

- Tu vas bien Neville ? On s'est fait des soucis ici.

- Neville Longdubat.

- Remus !

Neville sauta au coup de Remus et l'enlaça avec force, tandis que derrière lui quelqu'un venait d'apparaître, Neville se retourna et aperçut Harry, celui-ci avait toujours ses cheveux en bataille bien qu'ils lui arrivaient sur les épaules, il portait un jogging noir avec des rayures argentées sur les côtés, un débardeur vert moulant faisait ressortir ses muscles, les mains dans les poches, il regarda Neville de ses yeux verts émeraudes, il n'avait plus de lunettes.

- Eh bien, on est en train de retarder le repas je pense, non ?

- Potter !

- Longdubat... madame Weasley, vous ne m'en voulez pas si je vous dis que je ne mange pas avec vous ?

- Oh que si, tu viens avec nous !

- D'accord, mais à condition que votre dingo de fils se mette le plus loin possible de moi.

- Tu...

- C'est entendu, coupa Neville. Molly, si vous voulez plus d'informations demandé à Ron, enfin, s'il a le courage de vous le dire.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De la raison pourquoi Ron ne peut approcher Potter sans avoir envie de vomir.

- À table, cria Ronald depuis la cuisine.

- On arrive le chiot, lève la patte et tire la langue, siffla Harry. La nourriture arrivera encore plus rapidement.

On entendit des rires mais Ronald ne riposta pas, s'étant cloué sur place en fermant les yeux. Les adultes ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait, Ginny était surprise, d'habitude Harry ne mangeait pas avec eux. Elle l'attrapa par la main quand il entra dans la cuisine et l'emmena à l'autre bout de la table se mettant ainsi à côté de Tonks et Sirius qui s'était assit en bout de table en suivant Harry.

Tout le monde se servit, une fois que Molly déposa les plats sur la table. Tout était délicieux et Ginny donnait à manger à Harry qui souriait, que ne pouvait-elle pas faire quand Daphnée n'était pas là. Ginny sourit en le voyant la regarder, elle espérait fortement qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle, et faisait tout pour cela, ils riaient des fois en voyant Tonks prendre un nez différent à chaque fois que Ginny donnait une bouchée à Harry, là elle venait de mettre son nez en trompe d'éléphant.

- C'est étrange, apparemment ton audience se déroulera devant tout le Magenmagot !

- Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que le ministère à contre moi ?

- Montre-le lui, de toute façon il le saura !

Kingsley, qui se trouvait à côté de Neville sortit la Gazette du Sorcier et le donna à Neville, sur le journal, on pouvait voir en première page une photo de Neville avec en gros juste au-dessus de sa tête : " Le Garçon Qui Ment ! ".

- Il a aussi attaqué Dumbledore, fit Remus en buvant son verre les yeux fermés. Fudge use de tout son pouvoir...

La photo de Neville devint celle de Fudge et le texte devint : " Fudge : Tout va bien ! ".

- Y compris son influence à la Gazette du Sorcier pour... salir quiconque affirme que Voldemort est de retour.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous pensons que Fudge pense que Dumbledore essaye de lui prendre sa place de Ministre de la Magie...

- C'est bien possible, marmonna Harry mais fut étouffé par une bouchée que lui donna Ginny qui pouffa de rire.

- Il faut être fou pour croire que Dumbledore veut... fit Ronald.

- C'est, hélas, le cas de Fudge, annonça Remus. Il ne tourne pas rond dans sa tête. Ses idées sont perverties par la peur. La peur fait faire des choses terribles et la dernière fois que Voldemort était au pouvoir, la simple pensée qu'il pouvait détruire tout ce qu'on chérissait le plus était présent dans toutes les têtes. Aujourd'hui, il est de retour, et j'ai bien peur que le ministère fasse tout pour éviter cette vérité terrifiante.

- Nous pensons que Voldemort, annonça Sirius en se penchant en avant, alors que toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Veut reformer son armée de fidèles. Il y a quatorze ans, il avait nombre de sorcières et sorciers sous son contrôle mais également d'innombrables créatures des Ténèbres. Il a recruté nombre de monde et nous avons essayé de faire de même, mais avec le Ministère contre nous, ce n'est pas facile. Nous pensons également qu'il cherche à obtenir quelque chose...

- Sirius, grogna Maugrey.

- Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas la dernière fois.

- Tu pense à... à une arme ? questionna Neville.

- Non, ça suffit c'est encore un enfant !

- Un enfant qui a déjà affronté plus de danger que n'importe quel adulte ici présent, sauf peut être pour les Aurors, siffla Harry.

- Tu prends la défense d'un Gryffondor, maintenant ? demanda un homme avec la barbe mal rasée.

- Nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard, ici c'est Longdubat et Potter deux lignées qui sont contre Voldemort, si tu as un problème avec ça Mondingus, tu ferais mieux de la fermer, déjà que tu n'es pas en bonne position depuis ton départ lors de ta filature.

Un silence tendu s'installa dans la cuisine, alors que Ginny, vexée d'être ignorée à cause de Mondingus, tira sur la main d'Harry et l'embrassa devant tout le monde et posa sa tête sur son épaule en mettant le bras d'Harry sur son épaule. Tout le monde les regardait mais Ginny aimait Harry et se moquait de se que les autres pensaient de sa relation avec lui.

- Saleté de Serpentard, tu l'as mis sous...

- Stupéfix, dit Harry, d'un ton las. Je te conseillerai de la fermer, je ne te tuerais pas car il y a trop de monde Weasley, mais je te conseille de ne pas oublié mon avertissement, si un jour j'en ai l'occasion... alors je te tuerai !

La cuisine devint extrêmement silencieuse et Ginny pesta.

- Mais merde, on peut pas embrassée quelqu'un sans qu'on me dise que j'ai été ensorcelée ! Alors je vais être très claire, cria Ginny qui s'était levée sous le regard amusé d'Harry et stupéfait des autres. J'ai couchée avec Harry, j'ai même baisé avec lui si vous voulez savoir, oui j'ai pris mon pied Sirius.

Sirius referma la bouche, il n'avait même pas eut le temps de parler, il ria intérieurement en voyant la tête des Weasley.

- Et pendant une semaine pendant toute la nuit, alors foutez-moi la paix !

Ginny prit la main d'Harry et partit en haut en le traînant, la porte se referma et se rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, sur Harry qui était seul.

- Rassurez-vous, elle n'est pas enceinte !

- HARRY !

- J'arrive.

Et il disparut à nouveau, en montant les escaliers. Harry trouva Ginny dans sa propre chambre, elle le tira et l'embrassa dans le lit.

- Je suis censé le prendre comment ? demanda Harry en souriant.

- Comme c'est réellement, j'en ai assez qu'on me prenne pour la gamine que j'étais avant ma première année à Poudlard, je suis devenu trop mature pour mon âge à cause de ce putain de Tom de mes deux et je compte bien prouvée à tous que je suis une femme !

- Tu veux le faire en gros, souffla Harry. Tu es sûre ?

- Daphnée m'a dit comment c'était, la première fois... bien que je n'aime pas souffrir, je sais que ça ne durera pas et que je prendrais du plaisir après, alors on peut le faire... fais moi l'amour Harry, s'il te plaît !

- Tu sais que mes sentiments en vers toi sont pas les mêmes que les tiens ?

- Oui, mais je le veux, fit Ginny en se mettant nue devant Harry. Je t'aime et même si tu te sers de moi pour coucher quand tu veux... je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir, je... je veux qu'on fasse l'amour Harry.

- Comme tu voudras.

Le silence, qui s'était installé dans la cuisine suite à l'annonce de Ginny, se brisa quand les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire surprenant tout le monde.

- J'ignorais qu'elle avait baisée...

- Moi aussi mon cher frère, je crains que maman ne fasse une crise cardiaque...

- Le pire c'est surement le petit frère, regarde-moi le, il est complètement sous le choc !

- Hermione par contre ne semble pas plus surprise que ça...

- Tu ne le savais pas ? Elle est au courant, que Ginny avait dormit avec Harry, depuis que nous sommes arrivé ici, avant qu'Harry n'arrive !

- C'est vrai, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais compris...

- Pourquoi Harry n'était pas là avant nous ? C'est pourtant simple...

- Vas-y explique !

- Harry a passé la première semaine au Chaudron Baveur, annonça Sirius qui avait retrouvé l'usage de sa bouche. Il devait faire quelques courses.

- Ah... maman, papa, ici les jumeaux en direct de la terre. Vous nous entendez ?

- Hein ? Que quoi ? Ginny !

- Montée là-haut et avec Harry !

D'un bond Ronald se releva et allait monter quand il recula d'un coup sec en se tenant la tête, il retourna dans la cuisine et relâcha sa tête.

- Y a un sifflement qui me frappe la tête dès que je veux monter.

Molly se dirigea vers les escaliers et put monter les escaliers sans entendre de sifflements, tout le monde s'était tourné vers la porte qui se refermait très lentement et au moment où elle allait se fermer complètement, elle se rouvrit d'un coup claquant contre le mur, Maugrey sortit sa baguette, et la voix de Ginny résonna dans la maison.

- MAIS MERDE, VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER DE NOUS EMPÊCHER D'ÊTRE ENSEMBLE ? JE PEUX PAS FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE SANS QUE VOUS VENIEZ ME SURVEILLER ? IL FAUT QUE J'AILLE M'INSTALLER AU CHAUDRON ROSE AVEC HARRY POUR QUE JE PUISSE ÊTRE TRANQUILLE ?

- SALE VERMINE ! IMMONDES CREATURES ! SALE SANG-DE-BOURBE ! SORTEZ DE LA MAISON DE MES AÏEULS OU SUBISSEZ MA COLÈRE, cria une voix depuis le hall.

- Ah revoilà ma mère, soupira Sirius. Remus, tu viens ?

- J'arrive !

Cinq minutes plus tard, Molly revint dans la cuisine et se servit un grand verre de Whisky-pur-feu, qu'elle vida d'une traite avant de s'asseoir là où était Ginny avant de monter avec Harry, Sirius et Remus revint juste après, la voix de la mère de Sirius s'était tue.

- Maman ?

- Qu'as-tu vu Molli ?

- Se... Se... xe... xe... Harry... Ginny... se... xe.

- Traduction instantané des jumeaux, déclara Georges en mettant sa main gauche sur la tête de Fred et la main droite sous le menton pour faire comme s'il utilisait une marionnette.

- Harry et Ginny, fit Fred immobile comme une statue moldu, Georges faisant bouger sa mâchoire uniquement. Sont en train de faire l'amour !

Sirius ricana, Remus un peu moins mais il riait quand même. Ils avaient l'impression de se retrouver vingt ans plus tôt alors que James faisait la même chose à Peter pour dire à Marlene McKinnon que Peter était amoureux d'elle. Ils essuyèrent la larme qu'il avait coulé en songeant que Peter était un traitre et que James en avait payé le prix cher et Marlene était morte de la main de Voldemort.

- Quand à lieu l'audience ? demanda Neville, espérant briser le silence.

- Le 12 Août, Arthur t'y accompagnera.

Arthur sourit à Neville et lui tapota doucement l'épaule avant de repartir, Neville ouvrit la porte et entra dans la salle où avait lieu l'audience.

- Vous êtes en retard, dit une voix d'homme avec froideur.

- Désolé, mais je n'étais pas au courant que l'heure et la salle avait changé.

- Nous vous avons envoyé un hibou mais vous avez dû le manqué. Veuillez vous asseoir.

Neville alla s'asseoir et le ministre se racla la gorge.

- Audience Disciplinaire du 12 Août, ayant pour objet les infractions commis par Neville Frank Longdubat, domicilié au 8 Friary Street, Guildfort, Surrey. Interrogateurs : Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Ministre de la Magie, Amélia Susan Bones, Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique et Dolores Jane Ombrage, Sous-secrétaire d'État auprès du Ministre. Greffier de l'audience : Percy Ignatius Weasley !

- Témoin de la défense, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore !

- Ah oui, dit le ministre, alors que Neville regardait Dumbledore venir s'installer à côté de lui, sans un mot. Vous avez été prévenu... que l'heure et le lieu de l'audience avait été... modifié ?

- Non, mais par un heureux hasard, je suis arrivé avec plus de trois heures d'avances... les charges ?

- Oui, les charges retenus contre le prévenu sont les suivantes : il a délibérément et en parfaite connaissance de ses actes, utiliser le sortilège du Patronus et ce, en présence d'un moldu ! Niez-vous avoir produit le dit Patronus ?

- Non, mais...

- Et vous saviez pourtant qu'il est interdit d'utiliser la magie avant l'âge légal qui est de dix-sept ans ?

- Oui, je le savais mais...

- Sorciers et sorcières du Magenmagot...

- J'ai fait ça pour faire fuir les Détraqueurs !

Des murmures s'élevèrent parmi les membres du Magenmagot.

- Des Détraqueurs ? À Guildfort ?

- Foutaises, c'est bien pensé mon garçon... les moldu ne peuvent voir les Détraqueurs, par conséquent il n'y a pas de témoins, sourit Fudge.

- Je ne mens pas, ils étaient deux et...

- Assez, je ne veux pas entendre une histoire à dormir debout, mais sans témoins vous...

- Pardonnez-moi monsieur le ministre, mais il se trouve que nous en avons un !

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry entra à la surprise de tous, il alla se mettre à la place de Neville qui allait s'asseoir au fond de la salle, quand ils se croisèrent, le temps sembla se ralentir et ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, Harry fixa Fudge une fois qu'il eut dépassé Neville. Il portait un smoking noir avec dans son dos, un blason, rouge avec une baguette jaune dirigé vers le haut.

- Nom, prénom ?

- Harry James Potter !

- Potter ? N'habitez-vous pas à Londres ?

- Si, un problème que je sois hors de chez moi, et que j'allais rendre visite à un ami ?

- Non, non, veuillez nous décrire l'attaque, annonça Amélia.

- Tous les évènements se sont déroulés le 2 Août dans les alentours de neuf heures et demie, déclara Harry d'un ton calme, les yeux fixés sur ceux de Fudge, passant de temps en temps vers Amélia. Monsieur Longdubat, ici présent, se baladait avec sa famille adoptive, ils venaient juste d'arrivé devant chez eux quand les deux Détraqueurs sont apparus depuis les airs et filèrent sur lui, malheureusement pour lui, ils attaquèrent par derrière. Il ne se retourna que trop tard, après avoir sentit le froid envahir son corps, sa famille moldu avait ressentit le froid également car ils avaient courut pour entrer au chaud dans la maison, ce qui ne servait strictement à rien.

Harry s'arrêta pour voir que tout le monde le regardait comme s'il était un meneur d'opéra, il reprit moins d'une seconde après s'être arrêté.

- Neville était tombé au sol sous le premier assaut mais d'un coup de baguette il a réussit à faire partir le détraqueur qui l'avait prit pour cible. Cependant sa petite sœur adoptive, avait rouvert la porte et l'appelait en lui demandant de rentrer car " c'était pas marrant " mais elle a criée, pourquoi ? A-t-elle vu les Détraqueurs ? Ou bien est-ce la vue de son frère adoptif qui l'a fit criée ? Rien n'est sûr, mais le deuxième détraqueur s'est jeté sur elle et avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, Neville a envoyé un Patronus sur le détraqueur qui s'est enfui puis a lancé le Patronus sur le deuxième détraqueur et il s'est effondré au sol, en haletant et il est rentré en boitant.

Fudge bailla et regarda sa montre, avant de relever le visage vers Harry.

- Très intéressante comme histoire, mais elle me fait dormir debout, je n'ai pas le temps d'écouté un ami d'un fou qui...

- Ami ? Moi ami avec Longdubat ? Vous n'avez pas regardé Poudlard depuis combien de temps monsieur le ministre ? Je suis un Serpentard, pas un vulgaire Gryffondor !

- Ah bon, mais vous êtes... un Potter !

- Vous n'avez jamais regardé mon blason quand vous êtes venu à Poudlard l'année dernière ? Ou pendant les autres années ? Et bien vous auriez dû... demandez donc à monsieur Malefoy une confirmation, Drago est un ami et camarade de maison.

- C'est exact monsieur le ministre, j'ai de plus un message à lui transmettre... mais ça attendra la fin de l'audience.

- Bien, toutes mes excuses, monsieur Potter.

- Veuillez m'excuser, s'exclama une sorcière dans une robe rose bonbon sous sa cape du Magenmagot. Mais je crois comprend que vous pensiez que le ministère aurait envoyé de lui-même des Détraqueurs attaqués ce garçon !

- C'est étrange en effet, Miss Ombrage, si le ministère n'a pas ordonné l'attaque, il se pourrait que quelqu'un l'ai fait à votre place ! Cornelius, je vous en conjure d'entre raison, dit Dumbledore alors que quelque chose de fin et blanc se pointait sur Fudge, Harry le vit mais ne voyait pas ce que c'était. La preuve que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour est irréfutable.

- Je... n'y crois... pas, cria presque Fudge en tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

- Je croyais que le Magenmagot, quand il est réunis au complet, devait parler d'éventuelles attentats ou crimes très grave... hors monsieur Longdubat est mineur et n'a fait qu'utiliser la magie devant une moldu qui savait que monsieur Longdubat était un sorcier ! Pourquoi réunir le Magenmagot dans ce cas, monsieur le ministre ?

Fudge fut prit au dépourvu, face à cette question. Il n'avait aucun argument correct face à cette affirmation, il se reprit en se raclant la gorge.

- Ceux qui sont pour la condamnation ?

Fudge leva la main, suivit par Ombrage et plusieurs du Magenmagot.

- Ceux qui sont pour l'abolition de toutes les charges ?

Tout le reste du Magenmagot leva la main, ils furent plus nombreux et Fudge soupira.

- Les charges sont abandonnées !

- Excellent, je dois y aller à présent, bonne fin de journée à tous !

Dumbledore s'en alla et Harry sortit suivit par Neville, les deux garçons n'eurent même pas le temps de sortir qu'Arthur s'était jeté sur Neville et Dumbledore avait déjà disparut.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, tu as eu le droit à toute la cour ?

- Je crois bien oui, vous avez une idée de comment vous allez régler cette histoire de vandalisme à Magnolia Street ? demanda Neville en partant avec Arthur alors qu'Harry restait derrière.

- Un simple anti sortilège, répondit Arthur.

Harry était contre le mur et attendait que Lucius Malefoy sorte de la salle d'audience, ce qui arriva assez rapidement et Lucius lui demanda de le suivre dans son bureau, un bureau circulaire et très luxueux.

- Alors que voulait Drago, Lucius ? demanda Harry en se mettant à l'aise.

- Drago voulait savoir si le plan que tu voulais mettre en marche dès la rentrée avançait, répondit Lucius en passant à Harry un papier. Et ceci est son cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il n'a pas put t'envoyer.

- Tant que le Ministère sera contre la renaissance de Voldychou, on ne pourra rien faire. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un tatouage gratuit chez le meilleur tatoueur magique au Chemin de Traverse.

- Hum intéressant, affirma Harry en rangeant soigneusement le bon dans une poche intérieur.

- Quand à ceci, annonça Lucius en sortant une boîte de son bureau. Est le cadeau que vous a envoyé Daphnée mais qui n'a pas put arriver à destination.

- Dumbledore a placé la maison de Sirius sous fidelitas, avoua Harry tranquillement, en prenant la boîte. Sinon... comment va se cher Tom ? Ce n'est pas très gentil à lui, de m'endormir lors de notre dernier rendez-vous privé !

- Tom va très bien, fit Lucius en grattant son avant-bras gauche. Il est déçu cependant que Dumbledore soit au courant de sa renaissance.

- Oh, j'en suis désolé mais je n'y suis pour rien, sinon j'aurai gardé tout ça pour moi, avec Dumbledore aux côtés de Tom, il existe à présent 4 camps, le camp des Mangemorts, le camp de ceux qui croient se battre pour la Lumière, et ceux qui veulent ne rien à voir avec cette guerre.

- Quand au quatrième ?

- Ceux qui se préparent pour la prochaine guerre !

- La prochaine guerre ?

- Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour l'instant car je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr, mais quand j'en serais sûr je vous en ferais part... passez le bonjour à Tommy de ma part !

- D'accord, je ferai part à Drago de ce que tu m'as dit.

- Entendu, à la prochaine Lucius.

Harry sortit du bureau et retourna au Hall d'entrée où il retrouva Kingsley qui lui donna une petite boîte, et Harry sourit en le saluant avant de disparaître en sentant une sensation au nombril comme s'il avait été tiré par un crochet. Il atterrit au beau milieu du salon, entre Fred, Georges et Ronald qui imitait une danse de guerre indienne en scandant :

- Il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré...

- Eh bien, l'ambiance est plutôt bonne par ici, je vais donc vous laissez en paix, fit-il en partant aussitôt après ses paroles, personne ne l'entendit sauf Ginny qui discutait avec Hermione.

- Potter, fit Neville en l'appelant depuis le couloir.

- Oui, Longdubat ?

- Tiens, déclara-t-il en sortant une bague. Tu as fait tomber ça dans la cuisine avant que Ginny ne t'embarque pour une partie de jambes en l'air.

- Merci.

Harry reprit sa bague et remonta dans sa chambre et fut suivit par Ginny qui le plaqua au lit pour l'embrasser avec amour.

- Toi, y a quelque chose que tu veux pour me sauter dessus comme ça, sourit Harry.

- Je te kidnappe, ricana Ginny. Tu es à moi pour tout le reste de la journée.

- Au secours, non ! fit mine de crier Harry alors que Ginny plaquait ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Harry posa le cadeau de Daphnée sur sa table de chevet et posa ses mains sur les fesses de Ginny alors que celle-ci jouait avec ses cheveux. Des coups retentirent à la porte et Ginny serra les dents en se relevant, elle allait hurler en voyant la porte s'ouvrir mais les jumeaux lui lancèrent un sortilège de silence en entrant dans la chambre.

- Désolé de te dérangé petite sœur...

- Mais on se doutait que tu allais faire un truc dans le genre...

- Alors on s'est dit...

- Pourquoi ne pas les aider ?

- On a prit des sandwichs se trouvant dans la cuisine pour vous les amener en cachette...

- Soit reconnaissant sœurette, mais on ne le fait pas pour toi, mais pour Harry car grâce à lui, un de nos rêves va pouvoir se réaliser.

- Vraiment, je n'ai pourtant rien fait, sourit Harry alors qu'il faisait apparaître une table devant le lit, où les jumeaux posèrent les sandwichs.

- Bien sûr que si, tu nous as remis deux milles Gallions d'or sur notre compte en banque pendant la première semaine des vacances.

- Ah, je suis démasqué, on dirait, ricana Harry.

- Bonne journée les tourtereaux, ne faites pas de gosses avant d'avoir finis vos études, maman vous tuerait !

- Ciao et comme on dit en Japonais : Sensô yori ai o... Matawa ryôhô !

Les jumeaux s'en allèrent après avoir relâché le sortilège sur leur sœur, Ginny pesta qu'elle soit dérangée à chaque fois et verrouilla la porte grâce à un sort qu'Hermione lui avait apprit et sourit avant de se retournée vers Harry avec un regard de prédateur.

- Tu sais que tu ferais peur à n'importe qui comme ça ?

- Vraiment, déclara-t-elle ne s'avançant d'un pas lent. Dans ce cas, c'est que tu as peur de moi ?

- Moi ? Non, je suis le seul qui n'a pas peur.

- Peut être que ceci te ferait sans doute peur, fit-elle en sautant sur lui alors que ses bras et jambes devenaient ceux d'une louve rousse.

- Wouah Ginny, tu arrives à transformer une partie de ton corps en ton animagus ?

- Oui, mais que depuis une semaine, et je mets du temps à les retirer.

Ginny ferma les yeux et essaya d'oublier la sensation douce et chaleureuse des mains d'Harry qui passaient sous son t-shirt et força ses membres à redevenir humains. Au bout de cinq minutes, ses jambes et bras réapparurent dans leur forme normal, Ginny embrassa Harry en se relevant et se dirigea vers une barre verticale placée non loin, Harry sourit.

- On joue à la stripteaseuse, Ginny ?

- Oui, annonça-t-elle en retirant son haut et son bas se retrouvant en sous-vêtement. Et si tu veux aller plus loin... tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !

Harry sourit et d'un coup de baguette ouvrit le robinet de la salle de bain se trouvant juste à côté et dont la porte était entrouverte.

- Tu deviens de plus en plus coquine Ginny.

- À qui la faute ?

- Je connais un remède pour ça, tu veux que je te le donne ?

- Avec plaisir.


	10. Chapter 10

Désolé de poster aussi tard, j'étais en pleine révision pour le BAC blanc, et n'ayant pas eu des notes assez élevé, j'ai été punis d'ordinateur. Mais me revoilà ! Alors bonne lecture

* * *

Le 1 Septembre arriva rapidement et tout le monde était partit sur la voie numéro 9 3/4, Harry s'était éloigné un peu de la famille Weasley pour se rapprocher d'un homme qui le fixait depuis qu'il était arrivé sur le quai, une voie devant lui il sourit, le reconnaissant grâce à son visage.

- Bonjour Tom, sourit Harry en se retournant vers la foule. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de revenir sur le quai ?

- Un peu étrange, ça n'a pas changé, je me sens un peu nostalgique... tu ne m'en veux pas d'être venu à l'improviste ?

- Non, pas le moins du monde. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne te déplace pas sans raison.

- Lucius m'a dit que tu avais des soupçons sur une éventuelle autre guerre.

- Oui, quelqu'un m'a dit que lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres mourra, un autre mage noir prendra sa place et qu'elle serait encore plus dangereuse.

- Je vois, je ferais des recherches de mon côté, et pour ne pas être égoïste, je vais te donner un de mes souvenirs, je suis sûr qu'il te plaira énormément.

- Je t'en remercie, dit Harry en prenant la fiole contenant un filament argentée.

- Harry ! cria une fille en lui sauta au coup. Tu m'as tellement manquée !

- Toi aussi Daphnée.

- Bonjour, vous êtes ?

- Tom Jedusor, un ami d'Harry !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'écria Daphnée. Tu ne devais pas resté chez toi ?

- M'en parle pas, ce château est tellement vieux qu'il risque de s'effondrer.

- Je vois d'ici la une des journaux, ricana Daphnée. Tom mourant sous l'effondrement de son château... c'est con comme mort, tu trouves pas !

- Si, bien, je te laisse Harry, bonne année à Poudlard.

- Merci Tom, à la prochaine... et ne pense pas que ce sera une rencontre comme aujourd'hui, je compte bien t'éliminer.

- Alors entraîne-toi, tu ne m'arrives même pas à la cheville !

Harry s'éloigna avec Daphnée qui regarda Tom derrière disparaître en transplanant, elle grimpa dans le Poudlard Express et emmena Harry jusqu'à un compartiment où se trouvait déjà Ginny avec une autre fille blonde qui lisait Le Chicaneur à l'envers. Aussitôt qu'elle fut rentrée, Daphnée se pencha par la fenêtre pour vomir, faisant sursautée Ginny et la fille.

- Ah non, c'est pas vrai, me dit pas que t'es enceinte, cria Ginny.

- Non, je te rassure c'est pas ça... je viens de croiser Tom sur le quai avec Harry. Son aura magique est à vomir, Jedusor aurait pu soigner son aura quand même.

- Je... Jedusor ? Harry tu...

- Oui, je le savais, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'a pas lancé de sort.

- Mais... mais... c'est... c'est LUI !

- Je sais qui c'est Ginny, je suis là ok ? Je suis vivant, pas blessé le moins du monde, d'accord ? Viens.

Ginny se serra contre Harry en laissant quelques larmes coulées sur ses joues, Daphnée s'était allongée contre l'épaule d'Harry et la fille blonde baissa Le Chicaneur pour regarder le trio, dont chacun s'endormait les uns après les autres, elle sourit et retourna dans sa lecture. À un moment Cédric était venu dans le compartiment mais voyant Harry dormir avec ses deux anges, dixit Harry, il était repartit après avoir salué Luna.

Le train arriva à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, tard le soir, la lune était présente et c'était la demi-lune. Assis dans la calèche, le trio d'or parlait de choses à voix basse, craignant d'être entendu alors qu'ils étaient que trois dans la calèche.

Quand tout le monde fut installé dans la Grande Salle, le professeur McGonagall alla chercher les premières années. Lorsque les élèves de premières années se mirent devant le tabouret où reposait le Choixpeau Magique, celui-ci se mit à bouger avant de chanter.

Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf

Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'œuf

Les fondateurs de notre noble école

De l'unité qui avait fait leur symbole

Rassemblés par la même passion

Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition

De répandre leur savoir à la ronde

Dans l'école la plus belle du monde

"Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons !"

Décidèrent les quatre compagnons

Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait

Où la destinée les séparerait.

Toujours amis à la vie à la mort

Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor

Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle

Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer

Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?

J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire

Vous raconter la très pénible histoire.

Serpentard disait : "Il faut enseigner

Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées."

Serdaigle disait : "Donnons la culture

A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre."

Gryffondor disait : "Tout apprentissage

Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage."

Poufsouffle disait : "Je veux l'équité

Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité."

Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences

Elles n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquence

Car chacun ayant sa propre maison

Pouvait enseigner à sa façon

Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure.

Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang-pur

Chez les sorciers de son académie

Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie.

Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces

Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe

Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort

Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor.

La bonne Poufsouffle prenait ceux qui restaient

Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait.

Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs

Connurent de l'amitié la valeur.

Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie

De longues années libres de soucis.

Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit

Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies.

Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers

Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés

S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas

Chacune voulant imposer sa loi.

Il fut un temps où l'école parut

Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue.

Ce n'était partout que duels et conflits

Les amis dressés contre les amis

Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard

Estima venue l'heur' de son départ

Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats

Il laissait nos coeurs en grand désarroi.

Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs

Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur

Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies

Commes elle's l'étaient au début de leur vie.

Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là

Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :

Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons

Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission

Mais cette année je vais vous en dir' plus long

Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :

Bien que condamné à vous séparer

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter

Il me faut accomplir ma destinée

Qui est de vous répartir chaque année

Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui

N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie

Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages

Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages

Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril

Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles

Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle

Pour échapper à la chute mortelle

Soyez avertis et prenez conscience

La répartition maintenant commence.

Tous les élèves l'applaudirent alors que certains élèves ricanaient des paroles du Choixpeau.

- Il a un peu débordé du sujet, cette année, annonça Drago. D'habitude il se contente de dire les qualités des maisons.

- C'est vrai... je me demande s'il a déjà fait ça avant, songea Théo à voix haute.

- Il l'a déjà fait, déclara le Baron Sanglant assit à côté d'Harry alors que Daphnée était assise sur Harry.

- Vraiment ?

- Plusieurs fois même, quand il sent que Poudlard est en danger ou que quelque chose va arriver, il pense donc qu'il est son devoir de donner des avertissements aux élèves.

- Abercrombie, Euan !

- Ah ça commence...

- GRYFFONDOR !

Mais la répartition ne semblait pas les amusés, d'habitude ils pariaient sur la maison, mais là, d'un simple coup d'œil, ils s'avançaient d'avance où ils allaient atterrirent, quand Zeller, Rose se dirigea vers le Choixpeau.

- Poufsouffle, murmurèrent les quatrièmes années de Serpentard, d'un ton las.

- POUFSOUFFLE !

Ils soupirèrent en même temps ce qui fit rire Daphnée, mais elle s'arrêta en voyant Dumbledore se lever.

- À ceux qui sont ici pour la première fois, je souhaite la bienvenue ! Et à nos anciens, je dis : Bon retour parmi nous ! Il y a un temps pour les discours et justement celui-ci n'est pas encore arrivé alors je vous souhaite un bon appétit !

Des vagues d'applaudissements retentirent en même temps que des rires appréciateurs.

- Enfin, grogna Crabbe en prenant la nourriture appart des cuisines.

- Faim, émit Goyle en se servant à son tour.

- Que disiez vous avant la répartition mon cher Baron, s'exclama Harry.

- Le Choixpeau a déjà donné des conseils à plusieurs reprises... le plus souvent dans la période noir où il conseillait de s'unir pour être plus fort !

- Moi pas besoin, sourit Harry. Je m'unis déjà avec Daphnée et Ginny.

- T'es obligé de parler de notre vie privée à tout le monde ? Soupira Daphnée.

- Ils sont déjà au courant, ricana Harry. On peut pas dire qu'on est discret, héhé.

- Juste...

- Harry tu as prévu de faire ça quand ? demanda Drago en montrant son bras, avec son doigt.

- À vrai dire, j'avais l'intention d'y aller pendant l'été mais avec l'Ordre du Phénix autour de moi, c'était pas possible, j'ai donc envisagé d'y aller pendant les vacances de la Toussaint.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Drago m'a offert un bon pour me faire tatouer le corps gratuitement pour mon anniversaire.

- Cool, je pourrais venir ?

- Bien sûr.

Lorsque tous les élèves eurent finis de manger et que le niveau sonore des conversations commençait à remonter, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau.

- À présent que nous sommes tous occupés à digérer un autre de nos merveilleux festins, je vous demande quelques instants afin de faire part aux élèves les traditionnelles recommandations de début d'années. Les nouveaux doivent savoir que si la forêt porte bien son nom ce n'est pas pour si aventurer car comme le dit son nom, la forêt interdite est interdite !

- Sans blague, murmura Daphnée. C'est pour ça qu'il laisse des premières années y aller en retenue ?

- Les anciens devraient également s'en rappeler... Mr Rusard notre concierge, m'a demandé de vous rappeler que la liste des objets interdits est collée à la porte de son bureau ! Nous avons deux changements parmi les professeurs cette année, j'ai le plaisir d'accueillir de nouveau le professeur Gobe-Planche qui enseignera les SACM pendant l'absence temporaire d'Hagrid.

Vive le professeur Gobe-Planche,

Elle a l'air d'avoir pris un manche

Dans sa petite face d'ange

Même si elle a rien d'une archange.

La plupart des élèves ricanèrent alors que Peeves venait de faire son apparition dans la Grande Salle.

- Peeves, que signifie ceci ?

- Il y a un problème cher directeur, les tableaux sont agités, et il semble que quelque chose approche du château, les fantômes ont l'impression que des Détraqueurs sont là alors qu'il n'y a aucun spectre noir à l'horizon.

- Je vais jeter un coup d'œil, Minerva s'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous continuer le discours ?

- Bien sûr.

- Merci.

Dumbledore s'en alla de la Grande Salle et McGonagall se leva pour continuer le discours.

- Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est Dolorès Jane Ombrage, pour ceux qui ne la connaisse pas, Miss Ombrage est la sous secrétaire d'État auprès du Ministre de la magie et...

- Hum hum !

McGonagall s'arrêta et regarda Ombrage qui s'était levé et placé devant la table des professeurs.

- Merci pour ce discours de bienvenue, dit-elle d'une voix enfantine. Je dois dire que c'est un très grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard, et de voir ces visages joyeux tournés vers moi.

- Ils sont où ses visages joyeux ? demanda Harry d'une voix assez forte pour se faire entendre dans toute la Grande Salle. Moi j'en vois pas.

- J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que l'on va devenir de très bons amis !

- Compte là-dessus, firent les jumeaux Weasley.

- Le Ministère de la magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et sorciers. Bien que chaque Directeur et Directrice ont apportés quelques choses de nouveau à cette école historique... le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé, préservons ce qui doit être préservé, améliorons ce qui doit être amélioré, et supprimons les pratiques qui doivent être interdites.

Ombrage retourna s'asseoir et les élèves applaudirent plus tard, surpris par un discours aussi... ridicule. Le professeur McGonagall indiqua qu'il était leur aux élèves de retourner dans leurs salles communes.

- Les premières années, par ici je vous prie, firent les préfets.

- Hé, vous, là-bas, les demi-portions, cria Ronald à la table des Gryffondor.

Les Serpentards pouffèrent, tu parles d'autorité.

Le lendemain matin, les directeurs de maisons distribuèrent les emplois du temps.

- Histoire de la Magie, double cours de Potions, divination et double cours de DCFM, énonça Drago. Cela aurait put être pire.

- Une journée particulièrement nul si vous voulez mon avis, il n'y a que Potions qui est intéressant !

Pendant une heure et demie d'Histoire de la Magie, les filles discutaient de tout et de rien, quand aux garçons, eux, ils méditèrent pour parler avec leur animagus, Crabbe et Goyle avaient reçus l'ordre de la part de Drago de ne pas poser de question qu'ils n'en comprendraient pas la réponse et de les réveiller avant la fin du cours.

- Tiens, tiens, Potter le retour de la force, ricana le loup allongé sur une étoile dans l'espace mental de la tête d'Harry.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, sourit Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois ? Parler ? De quoi ? Si c'est à propos de tes petits exercices dans ton lit avec tes deux anges, comme tu aimes si bien le dire, alors tu peux partir de suite !

- Non ce n'est pas ça, rît Harry. Nan, en fait je voulais savoir, je sais que je suis animagus multiple, hors je n'ai pas encore vu mon ou mes autres animaux totem !

- Tu ne les vois pas ? demanda le loup en regardant à droite et à gauche. Ils sont là, ils t'observent, te jugent, ils ne te laisseront pas les voir tant que tu n'auras pas fait preuve de ce qu'ils recherchent !

- Je vois... est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je suis comme ça ?

- Je ne suis pas ton animal totem principal, annonça le loup en se levant. Ce que je vais te dire n'est qu'une simple hypothèse, car je ne connais personne ayant déjà eu ton cas... mon hypothèse est la suivante, tu as ton propre animal totem, que tu n'as pas encore découvert, tu m'as moi car tu es désigné comme étant le leader de la prochaine guerre et que j'en suis l'élément clé qui l'arrêtera... et tu en as un dernier, qui est certainement le plus fort de tous.

- Alors j'ai trois animaux totem ? Ou plutôt deux, vu que tu as dit que tu devrais mourir à la fin de ta guerre !

- Oui, tu as tout compris... je vais te faire un cadeau Harry Potter... les temps sont proches et tu auras besoin de force pour les évènements à venir.

Le loup brilla alors que son front vint toucher celui d'Harry.

- Tâche de devenir plus fort, si tu arrives à atteindre Rogue à l'aide de sortilèges formulés et faible alors je t'offrirai le total complet de mon corps et mes capacités, en revanche, si tu n'y arrives pas avant la fin de l'année je te ferai part de mon... mécontentement !

- Très bien, mais que veux-tu dire par... faible ?

- Experliarmus au maximum, ricana le loup. Maintenant je crois que tu as du boulot.

Harry cligna des yeux et remarqua qu'il était encore dans la salle de cours de Binns, il se releva et regarda l'heure sur sa montre, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait parlé que pendant trente minutes et qu'il restait encore une heure de cours. Il soupira et sortit un livre de son sac, d'apparence d'un livre d'Histoire de la Magie de cinquième année, celui-ci contenait en faite, un livre de niveau Auror qu'il avait demandé à Alastor Maugrey pendant l'été, ce livre lui était très utile, surtout qu'il avait put passer sous l'œil magique de son propriétaire grâce à un sort se trouvant dans ce livre.

Harry resta sur une page précise, fixant avec un grand sourire le titre du chapitre : " Magie Noire, qu'est-ce que la Magie Noire ? " Complètement inutile, la magie noire n'existe pas, la magie est grise et ce n'est que l'utilisation du sortilège par le sorcier qui le faisait passer dans la catégorie noir, blanche, verte, rouge, jaune ou bleue.

La catégorie noire comptait les trois sortilèges impardonnables, la nécromancie et les dérivés, une magie offensive très dangereuse. La blanche, ceux que l'ont considéraient comme étant des miracles parmi les moldus et oubliés depuis longtemps, ou autrement dit parfois, la magie ancienne. La magie verte était la magie curative, soignant divers types de poisons, brulures et autre, principalement utilisé par les Médicomages. la rouge est la magie du sang, souvent utilisé lors des rituels elle est extrêmement dangereuse si elle n'était pas maîtrisé. La jaune est utilisé par les aurors, elle est la plus courante des magies offensives, permettant d'empêcher l'ennemi d'attaquer, de faire un geste et dans une moindre mesure, l'empêcher d'utilisé la magie durant une période défini. Et la bleue, était appelée autrefois, la magie élémentaire, tel les sorts de feu, eau, vent, terre et foudre.

Harry passa et tomba sur un chapitre bien plus intéressant : " Magie de l'esprit, comment l'utiliser ? " Il se mit à lire le chapitre et le relut afin de bien mémoriser le chapitre, après l'avoir lu trois fois, il regarda sa montre, plus qu'un quart d'heure de cours. Il ferma le livre et se mit à créer sa barrière d'Occlumentie, un quart d'heure plus tard, il grommela quand la sonnerie le déconcentra, il n'arrivait pas à créer sa barrière.

- Avant de commencer le cours d'aujourd'hui, dit Rogue d'une voix douce et lente comme à son habitude. Je crois utile de vous rappeler qu'en fin d'année vous devrez passer une épreuve montrant votre capacité à fabriquer des potions. Malgré le crétinisme congénital qui caractérise indubitablement une partie de cette classe, il serait injustifiable que vous arrachiez une mention autre que "acceptable" ou supérieur, sauf si vous souhaitez avoir... mon mécontentement.

Un silence flottait dans le laboratoire de potions au cachot de Poudlard. Rogue avait bien fait comprendre son idée sur la note à avoir en Potions.

- Au terme de cette année, nombre d'entres vous arrêteront ces cours, car je ne garderais que les meilleurs pour la préparation aux ASPIC, vous n'aurez qu'à me dire "au revoir" avec le sourire à ce moment là.

- C'est certains que les Gryffondors vont partir avec le sourire, sourit Drago. Il les fait pisser dans leurs robes.

- Tu l'as dit, chuchota Harry.

- Mais avant d'en arriver à ce moment que vous devez attendre encore un an à passer en ma compagnie. Aujourd'hui nous préparerons une potion souvent demandé au Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire, il s'agit du Philtre de Paix, destiné à calmer l'anxiété et à apaiser l'agitation. N'ayez pas la moins trop lourde ou bien, vous risquerez de dormir et ce pour, peut être, toute votre misérable vie.

- Ou comment faire stresser les Gryffondors, souffla Théo.

- Ouais, regarde moi ce pauvre Weasley, ricana doucement Blaise. Il tremble comme une feuille face au souffle du vent.

- Les ingrédients et la méthode de préparation sont inscrits au tableau, annonça Rogue en agitant sa baguette, les inscriptions apparurent dans la seconde. Vous trouverez ce dont vous avez besoin dans l'armoire (dont la porte s'ouvrit sur un nouveau mouvement de baguette) vous avez environ une heure et demie... Allez-y !

Harry et Drago ne s'empêchait pas de mettre un sourire sur leurs visages, la potion était d'une telle complexité que pour eux c'était un nouveau défi, pas de vitesse mais de voir qui la ferait dans la meilleure qualité. Les ingrédients devaient être versés dans le chaudron dans le bon ordre et avec les bonnes proportions, il fallait tourner le mélange dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis dans l'autre sens et ce, un nombre précis de fois. Enfin, on devait diminuer la chaleur des flammes jusqu'à une température bien précise pendant une durée déterminée, avant d'ajouter l'ingrédient final.

- Une légère vapeur argentée devrait maintenant s'élever de vos potions, déclara Rogue dix minutes avant la fin du cours.

Harry sourit en voyant sa mince fumée argentée, il tourna la tête pour voir que Drago avait la même vapeur que lui, Blaise et Théo en avait une blanche, chez les Gryffondors par contre c'était le chaos total, Seamus essayait de rallumer un feu qui était sur le point de disparaître, Ronald avait son chaudron qui crachait des étincelles vertes, Neville avait une vapeur grise foncée et Hermione en avait une argentée, elle était bien la seule.

- Longdubat, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça exactement ?

Tous les Serpentards se tournèrent vers lui, voir Neville être rabaissé par Rogue était très divertissant.

- Un Philtre de Paix !

- Savez-vous lire Longdubat ?

- Oui.

- Alors lisez à voix haute la troisième ligne des instructions.

- Ajouter la poudre de pierre de lune, tourner trois fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, laissé frémir pendant sept minutes, puis ajouter deux gouttes de sirop d'ellébore.

Harry le vit dans son regard, il avait oublié quelque chose, et il en était sûr, il devait s'agir de l'ellébore.

- Avez-vous fait tout ce qui est écrit à la troisième ligne ?

- Non... j'ai oublié l'ellébore.

- Je le sais bien, ce qui signifie que cette potion ne sert à rien, Evanesco !

La potion de Neville disparut et quand la sonnerie retentit, il fut le premier à sortir. À l'heure du midi, alors qu'Harry voulait manger en paix, il fut tiré dans les couloirs en direction des cuisines par une tornade rousse, qu'il reconnut comme étant Ginny, mais Daphnée semblait être au courant du plan de Ginny car elle le tirait également.

- Eh Daphnée, Ginny, ne l'affaiblissez pas trop, il doit encore supporter Trelawney et comme elle va encore prédire sa mort, il faudrait mieux pour lui d'être en bonne santé, physiquement ainsi que moralement parlant.

Les rires des Serpentards étaient clairement fort qu'Harry les entendu même après avoir tourné à un virage.

- Quels sont les raisons pour être kidnappé ainsi alors que j'allais manger tranquillement dans la Grande Salle ?

- On avait une question à te poser, sourit Ginny en l'embrassant.

- Vraiment et qu'elle est-elle ? demanda Harry après le baiser.

- Quand tu iras te faire tatouer, avoua Daphnée en l'embrassant à son tour. Que vas-tu te faire tatouer ?

- En faite, je sais pas... bien que je penche pour deux anges sur le dos avec des ailes déployées prêtes à s'envoler.

- Et c'est une coïncidence si tu penses à mettre nos visages aux anges ?

- Pas vraiment, c'est fait exprès.

- Dans ce cas, il te faut payer les droits d'avoir nos visages sur toi en permanence, sourirent-elles en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Je crains ne pas avoir le choix, soupira Harry. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Un plan à trois, firent-elles d'une même voix avec un grand sourire.

- Les filles, vous devenez trop gourmandes, Daphnée qui m'accompagne chaque nuit dans le dortoir, Ginny qui a rattrapé le nombre de fois de Daphnée en l'espace de deux mois... seriez-vous devenu obsédée de mon corps les filles ?

- N'importe quoi, dirent-elles en lui frappant la tête en même temps. On tire juste un coup pendant qu'on est encore mineur après on te laisse tomber.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil ça, je vais devoir vous punir, déclara Harry en les entraînant dans une salle de cours. J'ai quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser.

Dans la Grande Salle, Drago sortit un parchemin vierge de sous sa robe et pointa sa baguette dessus.

- Non, t'as réussi à lui prendre ? demanda Théo, surprit.

- Ouais, il était tellement occupé avec Daphnée hier soir qu'il n'a même pas remarqué que sa carte avait été remplacée par une fausse.

- Vas-y, ils sont où ?

- Je jure solennement que mes intentions sont mauvaises... enfin celles de Dumbledore le sont.

Le parchemin se tâcha tout seul et la carte du Maraudeur fit son apparition, ils trouvèrent rapidement Harry, Ginny et Daphnée dans une salle inutilisée au rez-de-chaussée, mais il y avait deux points avec le nom d'Harry Potter, ils clignèrent des yeux et vérifièrent grâce à des sorts marqués dans le livre des maraudeurs, si la carte ne se trompait pas et bien non, elle ne se trompait, il y avait bien deux Harry Potter dans la même pièce.

- Harry a dut encore faire des siennes, soupira Drago. Déjà que cet été il a réussit à passer sous l'œil magique de Maugrey Fol-Œil... si maintenant il arrive à se dédoubler, qu'est-ce que ça sera le prochain sortilège qu'il apprendra de lui même ?

- Un sort lui permettant de voler sans balai, supposa Théo.

- Un qui lui permettra de créer une sorte d'hiboux express où son message arrivera en un clin d'œil dans la main du destinataire, énonça Blaise. Eh me regardez pas comme ça, je ne fais que faire des suppositions.

Peu avant la reprise des cours de l'après-midi, Harry se retrouva à nouveau seul dans sa peau et Ginny les avait abandonné pour rejoindre Hagrid à l'extérieur tandis qu'Harry et Daphnée allaient directement en Divination et ce, sans passer par la case "cuisine".

- Ahlala Ils sont doués ceux-là... Polo !

- Oui ? demanda un quatrième année, une réplique de Malefoy sans le style Malefoy et le regard argenté qui était bleu.

- Tu devrais apporter de quoi manger à Ginny, elle n'a rien mangée et vous avez SACM !

- Entendu.

- Bienvenue dans la classe de l'art de la Divination, s'exclama Trelawney de son habituelle voix rêveuse comme enveloppée d'un voile de brume. J'ai soigneusement étudié vos destinées pendant les vacances et, comme je l'avais prédit, nous sommes tous sain et sauf...

- Si dire que Potter est sain en le voyant avachit à moitié mort et suant à grosses gouttes, je me demande ce qu'y n'est pas sain, ricana Drago avec les Serpentards.

- Vous trouverez sur votre table un livre intitulé L'Oracle des rêves, par Inigo Imago. L'interprétation des rêves est un des principaux moyens de pénétrer l'avenir et il est possible qu'on vos demande de traiter cette question à votre examen des BUSE. Mais sachez que je me moque de ces examens, si vous avez un troisième œil, les certificats et diplômes n'auront jamais aucune valeur cependant le directeur tient beaucoup à ce que vous passiez vos BUSE, alors... Ouvrez vos livres à la page d'introduction et lisez ce qu'Imago nous dit de l'interprétation des rêves. Vous vous regrouperez ensuite par groupe de deux et vous tenterez d'interpréter vos rêves les plus récents en vous servant du livre. Allez-y !

Le cours de Divination n'avait qu'un seul avantage, il n'était pas double, ainsi, quand ils eurent finis de lire l'introduction, il ne restait que dix petites minutes pour interpréter ses rêves. Harry soupira alors que Drago le secouait un peu pour le réveiller.

- Eh, au lieu de rêver de tes anges, raconte un de tes rêves.

- Tu n'as qu'à le faire, je suis mort, souffla Harry la tête sur ses bras quasiment endormi.

- Très bien, ça devait être il y a une semaine je crois... j'ai rêvé que la fille née-de-moldu à Gryffondor, Granger, avait trouvé le moyen d'entrer dans la salle commune de Serpentard et qu'elle était venue dormir dans mon lit toute nue. Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire d'après toi ?

- Un amour de Malefoy envers une née-de-moldu et une incroyable envie de sexe, tu serais pas en manque par hasard ?

- Tu parles, comme si baiser Pansy, sous l'œil des parents, pouvait être considérer comme du sexe.

- Tu marques un point, sourit Harry, bien que son visage était caché. Si tu veux je pourrais te donner un rencard avec Granger, si tu es aussi passionné pour elle.

- Je suis pas passionné, contredit Drago en rougissant légèrement. c'est simplement que son corps est attirant !

- Mais si tu pouvais l'avoir au lit... tu ne dirais pas non, pas vrai ?

- La ferme, grogna Drago en détournant la tête.

- J'ai compris... mais si tu veux un coup de main pour la voir... tu sais où demander.

La sonnerie retentit et Harry se leva, bailla avant de suivre Drago jusqu'à la salle de DCFM, où ils allaient rejoindre Ombrage. Neville passa juste à côté d'Harry et Neville prit un papier qui dépassait de la main d'Harry, discrètement, personne ne le remarqua.

- Tu te rends compte de tous ce que l'ont à faire, ronchonna Ronald. Quarante-cinq centimètres sur la guerre des géants pour Binns, trente centimètres sur les pierres de lune pour Rogue et maintenant on doit tenir le journal de nos rêves pour Trelawney.

- Ouais, ouais, murmura Neville en lisant du coin de l'œil le papier et le rangea dans sa poche rapidement. Trop de travail, tue le travail !


	11. Chapter 11

Les élèves entrèrent dans la classe de DCFM en silence, Ombrage restait une inconnue pour tous, et personne ne savait qu'elles seraient ses exigences en matière de discipline.

- Eh bien, bonjour, dit-elle, assise derrière son bureau, quand ils furent tous rentrés et assis.

- Bonjour, marmonnèrent quelques élèves.

- Voyons, ça ne va pas du tout. J'aimerais que lorsque je vous répondiez " Bonjour, professeur Ombrage. " Recommençons. Bonjour, tout le monde !

- Bonjour, professeur Ombrage ! scandèrent les élèves.

- Voilà qui est mieux, dit-elle d'une voix douce. ce n'était pas difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Rangez vos baguettes et sortez vos plumes, s'il vous plaît.

De nombreux élèves se regardaient d'un œil sombre, quand on disait : " Rangez vos baguettes ", la leçon était aussi intéressante qu'un cours de Binns. Drago rangea sa baguette dans sa poche intérieure, et regarda Harry... qui dormait à nouveau. Ombrage sortit de son sac à main sa propre baguette, elle était très courte, et en tapota le tableau noir, un texte s'inscrivit aussitôt :

Défense Contre les Forces du Mal

Retour aux principes de base

- Bien, le ministère a décidé que, pour votre bien, l'enseignement devait être repris à zéro, veuillez copier sur vos parchemins les phrases suivantes.

Elle tapota à nouveau le tableau et les mots déjà présents s'effacèrent pour laisser place aux objectifs d'apprentissage.

1) Comprendre les principes qui fondent la défense magique.

2) Apprendre à reconnaître les situations dans lesquelles la défense magique se trouve légalement justifiée.

3) Replacer la défense magique dans un contexte ouvrant sur la pratique.

Pendant que tous écrivaient sur son parchemin, Ombrage regardait Neville fixement mais détournait le regard sur son bureau quand il levait le regard pour lire le tableau.

- Avez-vous tous votre exemplaire de Théorie des Stratégies de Défense Magique par Wilbert Eskivdur ?

- Oui, professeur Ombrage.

- Très bien, alors vous allez lire le premier chapitre, à la page 5, " Principes de base à l'usage des débutants " et je vous signale qu'il est interdit de parler.

Ombrage se mit sur sa chaise à son bureau et regarda les lèves de ses yeux de crapaud bordés de cernes, alors que les élèves s'étaient mis à lire, Daphnée posa sa tête sur le livre et regardait Harry et Drago qui avaient posés leur livre debout et faisaient semblant de le lire, alors qu'ils faisaient une bataille de monstre en papier. De là où elle était elle vit que c'était Drago qui prenait l'avantage, elle sourit en voyant le sourire en coin de son fiancé et deux secondes plus tard, le dragon de Drago fut détruit par le loup d'Harry.

- Qui y a-t-il Miss... ?

- Granger, Hermione Granger. J'ai une question à propos de vos objectifs de défense !

- Et quelle est-elle, cette question ?

- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il rien à propos de l'utilisation des sortilèges de défense ?

Tout le monde fixa le tableau pour voir qu'effectivement il n'y avait rien à propos de la pratique des sorts, Harry et Drago s'était tournés vers Hermione qui ne les regarda qu'une seconde avant de reprendre son attention sur Ombrage qui s'apprêtait de répondre à sa question.

- L'utilisation des sortilèges de défense ? répéta le professeur Ombrage avec un petit rire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce qui pourrait arriver dans ma classe qui nécessite l'utilisation de sortilèges, Miss Granger.

- Alors on ne fera pas de magie ?

- Vous apprendrez à utilisez la magie d'une façon plus sécuritaire, sans aucun risque.

- À quoi ça sert, s'il y a des attaques, il y aura forcément des risques, fit Neville.

- On lève la main pour parler dans ma classe ! Le point de vue du Ministère est que des connaissances théoriques seront suffisantes pour réussir vos examens. Et après tout, c'est ça, le rôle d'une école.

- Comment voulez-vous que la théorie nous prépare à ce qu'il y a dehors ?

- Mais il n'y a rien à affronter dehors, qui voudrait attaquer des enfants comme vous ? demanda Ombrage d'une voix douce.

- Je ne sais pas, euh... peut être Lord Voldemort ?

Un silence se fit alors que tous se tournaient vers Neville, Harry sourit, Ombrage en fit tomber sa baguette.

- Parfait, tout ce passe comme prévu, songea Harry.

- Que les choses soient bien claires, dit-elle en se raclant la gorge tout en récupérant sa baguette. On vous a raconté qu'un certain Mage Noir est de nouveau parmi nous, ceci est entièrement faux, le niez-vous Longdubat ?

- Non, c'est vraiment un mensonge, fit Neville à la surprise de Ronald et Hermione. Dumbledore m'a payé pour mentir à tout le monde, j'ai un mot de lui d'ailleurs, tenez !

Neville sortit un bout de parchemin d'une poche intérieur de sa robe et le donna à Ombrage qui le prit lentement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme, elle le lut à voix haute devant toute la classe.

- Cher Neville, j'aimerai que tu annonces aux plus de monde possible, que Voldemort est de retour. Ainsi nous pourrons faire un mouvement de panique à ce cher Cornelius et à le renverser pour contrôler le Ministère. Je t'enverrais mille Gallions sur ton compte dans la première semaine de Juillet, si tu le fais. Merci d'avance, Albus.P.W.B. Dumbledore.

Hermione fronça des sourcils en regardant Neville puis mut d'une intuition, elle se retourna vers Harry qui lui fit signe de se taire, avant de reporter son attention sur Ombrage, Ronald avait sa bouche qui s'ouvrait et qui se refermait. Ombrage souriait grandement avec un petit air de victoire dans les yeux.

- Bien, je demanderais aux Cornelius de vérifier cela, en attendant veuillez lire le chapitre 1, tout de suite !

Le soir, le dîner dans la Grande Salle fut animé, Les paroles du mot de Dumbledore s'étaient répandues parmi les élèves et les professeurs se disputaient sur tel ou tel sujet. Après le dîner, Harry se leva et sortit une fiole de sa robe et le groupe habituel le suivit, Ginny arriva peu après et ils entrèrent dans la Salle sur Demande, où ils se mirent en cercle, la pensine au milieu. Harry fit tomber le souvenir à l'intérieur et le visage de Fudge fut visible.

- Bon, c'est partit.

Et tous plongèrent dans le souvenir, tête la première.

Une pièce rectangulaire et dont la seule lumière qui éclairait la pièce était le soleil à travers les fenêtres brisées, un corps faible se trouvait dans un fauteuil, un autre homme était là, debout devant l'autre. Harry et les autres se trouvaient derrière le fauteuil, ils firent le tour pour voir Peter Pettigrow avec Voldemort, Ginny frissonna en le voyant et se colla à Harry qui mit sa main sur sa hanche pour la serrer encore plus, Daphnée en fit de même de l'autre côté mais elle prit la main d'Harry pour la mettre sur son sein, Ginny regarda Daphnée dans les yeux tout en mettant la main d'Harry dans sa culotte. Drago sourit devant ce spectacle.

- Apparemment aucune d'elle ne veut laisser Harry à l'autre, pensa Drago. Même elles pouvaient être jalouses de l'autre.

- Queudver, siffla Voldemort. Retire la protection anti-transplannage... nos invités vont arrivés d'une minute à l'autre.

- Bien maître.

Queudver prit sa baguette et lança un sortilège dans les airs et presque aussitôt deux personnes apparurent devant le fauteuil et un canapé apparut derrière eux, ils s'assirent tranquillement. Le premier était Dumbledore quand au second, il s'agissait de Fudge.

- Que cela veut-il dire Dumbledore ? demanda Fudge. Pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes là ? Et qui est cet homme affaibli ?

- Cornélius, laisse moi te représenter Voldemort, sourit Dumbledore.

- Quoi ? C'est impossible il est mort !

- M'auriez-vous oublié ? siffla Voldemort en fourchelang.

- Que... comment ?

- Voldemort a créé le moyen de vaincre la mort et a put revenir à la vie, mais comme vous le voyez, il est très affaibli, il récupèrera son corps avant la fin de l'année, il utilisera un rituel de magie noir mélangé au rouge.

- Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça, Vous-Savez-Qui revenir ? Impossible, je suis désolé mais je vais être dans l'obligation de vous arrêtez Dumbledore et de tuer cet homme !

- Impero, déclara Dumbledore. Que devrais-je lui ordonné à ton avis ?

- De vivre normalement mais d'oublié mon existence pour le moment... et quand on lui dira pour mon retour... il devra faire comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

- Très bien.

Cornelius disparut dans un transplannage quelques secondes plus tard, Dumbledore rangea sa baguette, d'un blanc éclatant. Harry fronça des sourcils en la voyant avant de sourire.

- Alors c'est ça, murmura-t-il.

- Albus, tu devrais rentrer, on risque de remarquer ton absence après.

- C'est vrai, à dans quelques mois Tom.

D'un bond ils refirent surface à la réalité, ils se regardèrent.

- Maintenant on s'est que Dumbledore n'est pas si blanc que tout le monde dit, annonça Drago.

- Et je suis prêt à parier que ce n'est pas uniquement ça qu'il a fait depuis le début, fit Blaise.

- Vous croyez qu'il était déjà avec Tom lors de la première guerre ? demanda Daphnée.

- Moi je pense que oui, répondit Théo. Cela expliquerai pourquoi il n'a pas aidé à part quand Vous-Savez-Qui était présent.

- Le ministre est au courant du retour de Voldemort mais il est sous Imperium... il n'y a donc qu'une chose à faire.

- Laquelle ?

- Le trio d'or va former un groupe qui apprendra à se défendre et va sans doute réunir les trois maisons de Poudlard tandis que Serpentard sera écarté du groupe, nous allons donc créer notre groupe, nous allons nous entraîner dans la chambre de Salazar avec tout les Serpentards, et je suis sûr que l'on va vite devenir plus fort.

- Et comment tu vas faire pour trouver des livres parlant de défense sans emprunter ceux de la bibliothèque ?

- Comme ceux qui se trouvent dans la bibliothèque là-bas ?

Tous se retournèrent pour voir la bibliothèque contenant divers livres de défense, ils sourirent en se tournant vers Harry qui sortait un sac et sa baguette.

Les jours passèrent rapidement et on voyait souvent le trio d'or se disputer, ou plutôt Ronald et Hermione se disputaient et Neville partait en ayant marre de les entendre se disputer pour un rien, un jour le midi, alors que Neville revenait vers les deux autres membres du trio, qui s'étaient disputés le matin même, ce fut deux autres personnes qui ne semblaient pas être en bon terme.

- Pardon, professeur McGonagall mais qu'insinuez-vous exactement ? demanda la voix d'Ombrage.

- Je recommande simplement, quand il s'agit de mes élèves, de vous conformiez aux manières prescrites en matière de punition.

- Cela vous paraîtra idiot, mais j'ai cru que vous contestiez mon autorité dans ma propre classe, Minerva !

- Pas du tout, Dolorès. Seulement vos méthodes moyenâgeuses...

- Je suis désolé très chère, mais désapprouver mes méthodes, c'est désapprouvez le ministère et par extension le ministre lui-même. Je suis une femme tolérante, mais s'il y a une chose que je ne peux pas tolérer, c'est la déloyauté !

- La déloyauté...

- Les choses à Poudlard sont pires que ce que je craignais, Cornélius prendra toutes les mesures qu'il faut !

Le lendemain matin, les élèves se retrouvèrent avec la Gazette du Sorcier devant eux, Harry étala le journal pour que tous puissent voir la une du journal :

Le Ministère veut réformer l'éducation

Dolorès Jane Ombrage nommée

Grande Inquisitrice

- Ombrage... Grande Inquisitrice ? murmura Daphnée d'un air sombre. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Ayant déjà complètement révolutionné l'enseignement de la défense Contre les Forces du Mal,

Dolorès Ombrage, devint Grande Inquisitrice, annonce le Ministre de la Magie, et aura tout

pouvoir, pour remédier au laisser-aller et à la baisse de niveau, à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

(Pour plus de détail voir page 2 et 3)

- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je ne le sens pas ce truc, grommela Drago.

- Pareil, firent les autres.

- Harry ? appela Daphnée surprit de voir Harry aux abonnés absent.

- La guerre commence, murmura Harry. Dumbledore a commencé à frapper, on doit faire quelque chose, je dois parler à Neville !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on a fait un marché, pour vaincre Dumbo et Voldy nous allons faire équipe, ce que je trouve je lui dis et ce qu'il trouve il me le dit... Amusez-vous bien en Histoire de la Magie !

Harry se leva et après un coup d'œil à Neville il sortit de la Grande Salle et marcha dans le couloir où Neville le rejoignit peu après. Ils disparurent de l'heure et personne ne sut de quoi ils parlèrent pendant l'heure. Mais l'ensemble des élèves devenaient de plus en plus excités, au fil des jours malgré l'inspection d'Ombrage dans quasiment chaque cours, le premier jour de sortie à Pré-au-Lard arrivait à vitesse grand V, Harry aurait bien aimé aller à la cabane hurlante mais il remarqua que le trio d'or se dirigeait à la Tête de Sanglier.

- Harry, tu ne trouves pas que ça à l'air intéressant de voir le trio d'or s'éloigner du centre de Pré-au-Lard ?

- Oh que oui, et je vais aller voir ce qui se passe, Daphnée, tu veux bien prévenir les autres et dire que si quelqu'un me chercher je suis partit à la cabane hurlante ?

- Entendu, alors dans ce cas, ce soir tu me retrouves devant le Lac Noir.

- Compris, dit-il en disparaissant un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour à tous, vous savez pourquoi on est là ! fit Hermione. Il nous faut un professeur, un bon professeur. Quelqu'un qui s'est déjà battu contre les forces du mal.

- Moi aussi je les ai affronté ces foutues forces, souffla Harry camouflé à droite de Neville, qui regarda à droite comme s'il l'avait entendu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce que Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu sombre crétin ! hurla presque Ronald.

- C'est Dumbledore qui le dit, personne ne sait si c'est vrai, annonça Michael Corner. Il dit que Dumbledore lui a demandé de mentir à tout le monde sur le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, alors comment on peut être sûr que c'est vrai ?

- Parce que c'est vrai, Neville a menti pour faire bonne figure face au ministère !

- Ah ouais ? alors comment ça se fait qu'Ombrage ne l'a pas puni quand elle a vérifié que son compte en banque n'a pas augmenté de mille Gallions ?

- J'n'en sais rien, je sais que c'est f...

- Parce que les milles Gallions sont bien passés dans mon compte, annonça Neville. Dumbledore n'est pas blanc, il manipule tout le monde sans aucun regret pour le plus grand bien d'après lui, mais ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que Voldemort a une conscience malgré son caractère froid. Pas vrai ?

- Entièrement d'accord avec toi, déclara Harry en se dévoilant. Bouh !

- Waaaaah !

- Trouillard, siffla Harry. Je suis juste passé pour donner un souvenir concernant Voldemort, tiens Granger, tu es la plus intelligente du trio des imbéciles, tu seras quoi en faire !

Hermione prit la fiole et le regarda comme si Harry était une nouvelle matière intéressante.

- Tu peux éviter de me regarder comme ça ? Je ne m'intéresse pas aux mangeuses de livre.

Harry repartit mais quelque chose tomba de sa poche, et Colin Crivey le ramassa, on aurait dit un petit verre arrondi, Hermione devina ce que c'est du premier coup d'œil et l'agrandit d'un sortilège, la pensine grandit et atteignit deux fois sa taille normale, elle y fit tombée le souvenir et Neville ne chercha pas à comprendre qu'il plongea dans le souvenir à la surprise de tous, finalement tous le rejoignirent pour admirer le souvenir de l'Imperium.

Harry se calla contre le bar et commanda une bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu que le patron lui servit et une fois la bouteille payée, il l'a rangea dans une poche intérieure, il sortit et alla se mettre sous la fenêtre où se trouvait la pensine et y retrouva les autres Serpentards de quatrième année et Ginny.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir eu l'idée de les espionner à ce que je vois.

- Non, sourit Ginny. Par contre on t'a entendu, fait passer !

- Et merde, je voulais la vider tout seul, grommela Harry.

Il sortit la bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu et la passa à Ginny qui en but une gorgée, aussitôt elle passa à Drago et toussa, sa gorge était en feu et ses yeux lui piquait. Drago eut la même réaction ainsi que les autres, Daphnée passa la bouteille à Harry qui but le fond de la bouteille et s'allongea contre le mur, un sourire doux sur le visage.

- Un Whisky-pur-feu... rien de tel pour te réchauffer la nuit ou les jours de neige comme aujourd'hui.

- C'est vrai que tu peux faire un Patronus ? demanda une voix rêveuse.

- C'est Luna, émit Ginny en tentant de se relevée, en vain, avant de tomber sur Harry.

- Oui, annonça Hermione quelques secondes plus tard, en voyant que Neville ne répondait pas. Je l'ai vu !

- Wouah, je ne savais pas, déclara Dean.

- Et il a tué un Basilic avec l'épée qui est dans le bureau de Dumbledore, annonça Seamus.

- J'étais avec lui à ce moment-là, pareil pour le Basilic, grommela Harry. Il a simplement attiré son attention pendant que je lui avais envoyé la dague de Serpentard dans les yeux, et il a enfoncé l'épée juste après.

- En troisième année il a repoussé des centaines de Détraqueurs, fit Ron.

- J'étais présent également, son Patronus c'est un léopard, moi c'est un cerf.

- Et l'an dernier il s'est battu contre Vous-Savez-Qui en personne.

- Par contre, ça, je n'ai pas fait.

- Écoutez, une seconde. Tout ça semble génial quand on le dit, mais les trois quarts du temps, j'ai toujours eu un coup de chance. On m'aidait la plupart du temps, ou je ne savais pas ce que je faisais.

- C'est vrai, j'étais là et tu ne serais plus là pour le dire, si j'étais absent, sourit Harry.

- Neville est trop modeste, commença Hermione.

- Non Hermione, je ne le suis pas ! Utiliser des sortilèges face au danger, ce n'est pas la même chose qu'à l'école. Quand on rate un sortilège en cours, on peut réessayer le lendemain. Mais dehors, quand on est sur le point de mourir ou de voir un ami mourir sous ses yeux... vous ne savez pas ce que c'est. Sauf peut être toi Cédric, vu que tu as fait le Tournoi et que tu as vu après la troisième tâche dans le cimetière avant de partir.

- Oui c'est vrai.

- C'est vrai, on ne sait pas, fit Hermione. C'est pourquoi on a besoin de toi... si on veut une chance de vaincre... Dumbledore et Voldemort.

Le soir, Rusard accrocha un autre cadre sur le mur de la Grande Salle, un nouveau décret d'éducation.

Par Ordre de la Grande Inquisitrice

de Poudlard Dolorès Jane Ombrage

Toutes les associations, organisations, clubs, groupes

et équipes sont dissous à compter de ce jour.

L'autorisation de reformer à nouveau un tel rassem

-blement doit être demandée à la Grande Inquisitrice.

Aucun mouvement ou rassemblement ne peut exister

sans l'approbation de la Grande Inquisitrice.

Tout élève fondateur ou membre d'un rassemblement

qui n'aurait pas été approuvé par la Grande Inquisi

-trice sera immédiatement renvoyé de l'école.

Les mesures ci-dessus sont prises conformément au

Décret d'Éducation numéro vingt-quatre.

Signé : Dolorès Jane Ombrage, Grande inquisitrice.

- Ce n'est pas une coïncidence, grogna Ronald. Je suis sûr que Potter a tout raconté à Ombrage.

- Non, fit Neville en se rendant à la Grande Salle. Il ne l'a pas fait car il a lui aussi monté un groupe de défense pour les Serpentard car il se doutait que l'on ne les aurait pas invité. Du coup il se retrouve dans la même position que nous.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, d'abord ?

- On se partage nos informations, lui et moi on est dans le même bateau alors quand il ne s'agit pas de querelles entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, comme avec Voldemort, on est alliés.

- Alliés ? Alliés ? Mais t'es complètement malade ? C'est un Serpentard !

- Et alors ? Tu vas me dire que si tu étais la cible d'un psychopathe, et qu'un Serpentard pouvait t'aider tu n'accepterais pas uniquement parce que tu es borné sur le fait que Serpentard rime avec Mage noir !

- C'n'est pas ça, Potter nous cherche toujours des trucs, comment peux-tu lui faire confiance à ce point ? On dirait qu'il est devenu ton ami !

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, on n'est pas amis, tu vas encore piquer une crise de jalousie comme l'année dernière ?

Ronald siffla avec agacement et alla manger son dîner alors que hors de Poudlard, Harry et Daphnée était allongés sur le bord du lac, la tête dans le sable, les pieds dans l'eau, Daphnée releva la tête pour voir Harry qui regardait les étoiles.

- Harry, tu crois qu'il va y avoir un guerre ?

- J'avais déjà demandé à Sirius... il pense que tout recommence, les disparitions, c'est comme ça que ça a commencé la dernière fois, lorsque l'on affichera à la une de la Gazette que Voldemort est de retour, la guerre commencera pour de bon. Ils passeront à l'attaque et nous devront détruire au plus vite Dumbledore et Voldemort.

- J'ai peur Harry, je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre toi et Ginny !

- Moi aussi je ne veux pas vous perdre, je vous aime trop toutes les deux pour ne pouvoir vivre qu'avec une seule d'entre vous.

- Tu l'aimes aussi ?

- Je sens que mes sentiments envers elle change, mais je ne suis pas sûr.

- Harry... tu crois qu'on verra la fin de la guerre ?

- Moi oui, vu que je dois aider mon loup à vaincre quelqu'un qui arrivera après la guerre contre Voldemort, mais vous par contre, je ne sais pas. Alors je ferais de mon mieux pour vous protéger, car ma vie n'a aucune importance face à ta vie ou celle de Ginny.

- Ho Harry, souffla Daphnée en l'embrassant sous la nuit étoilée.

Le lendemain, ce fut dans la soirée que le groupe de défense des trois maisons trouvèrent l'endroit pour se protéger des regards des professeurs et des élèves, la Salle sur Demande, et tous y étaient réunis. Mais ce qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas, ce fut la magie qui était utilisé dans le coin au fond à gauche. Drago était désillusionné avec Blaise et Théo, Daphnée et Ginny était sous la cape d'invisibilité et Harry flottait dans les airs, debout sur son balai, et désillusionné, il entra dans sa tête, le nom des personnes qu'ils reconnaissaient.

- J'ai réfléchi à ce que l'on devait faire au début et euh... qu'y a-t-il Hermione ?

- Je pense que l'on devrait se donner un nom ! Ce serait une bonne façon de créer un esprit d'équipe, tu ne crois pas ?

- La ligue de défense anti-Ombrage ?

- Le Front de Libération Contre les Crétins du Ministère ?

- Je pensais plutôt à un nom qui n'annoncerait pas directement ce que l'on fait...

- L'Association de Défense ? émit Cho. En abrégé, ça donnerait l'AD !

- L'Armée de Dumbledore, chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Neville. À un moment Ombrage vous découvrira et Dumbledore sera accusé, le coup parfait.

- Je suis d'accord avec Cho pour l'AD mais vous connaissez la crainte du Ministère ? Celle que Dumbledore forme sa propre armée...

- L'Armée de Dumbledore, annonça Fred.

- Pas bête, Neville, sourit Georges.

- Tout le monde est d'accord ? demanda Ronald en regardant tout le monde qui acquiesçait de la tête. C'est bon, Hermione !

- Compris.

Hermione se retourna et accrocha la liste des élèves sur le mur et accrocha une banderole où elle écrivit en gros sur toute la longueur :

Armée de Dumbledore

- Bien, fit Neville lorsqu'elle se fut rassise. On passe à la pratique, maintenant ? Je pense que la première chose que nous devrions faire, pour voir le niveau de chacun, c'est Experliarmus, le sortilège de désarmement.

- Oh non, s'il te plaît, dit Zacharias Smith en levant les yeux au plafond, bras croisés. Je ne crois pas que l'Experliarmus puisse nous être utile face à Tu-Sais-Qui !

- Je m'en suis servi en Juin, et ça m'a sauvé la vie, figure-toi. Bon, nous allons former des équipes de deux, je ne vous force pas, choisissez qui vous voulez.

Tout le monde se levait et se répartissait par deux, tout le monde avait trouvé un partenaire, Neville regarda tout le monde et alla se mettre contre le mur pour ne pas déranger.

- Bien à trois... un, deux, trois...

Des Experliarmus retentirent alors dans toute la pièce, Neville et les Serpentards durent se mettre au sol pour esquiver des sortilèges où des morceaux de verre de miroirs volant suite à des explosions de verres. En jetant un œil depuis le plafond, Harry félicita, intérieurement, Neville d'avoir choisit l'Experliarmus en premier sort à réviser, personne, absolument personne ne le maîtriser complètement. Les frères Crivey étaient la principale source de dégâts dans la salle, ils n'arrivaient même pas à viser correctement, Drago eut même du mal à se retenir de rire mais heureusement Blaise mit sa main sur la bouche de Drago qui réussit à se calmer.

- Bien on arrête, s'écria Neville. Stop ! STOP !

Neville prit un sifflet posé à quelque pas de lui et siffla un bon coup faisant sursauter tout le monde, les sortilèges arrêtèrent de pleuvoir.

- C'était bien, mais il y a de la place pour les progrès, oui Zacharias il y en a. Regardez autour de vous, dans toute la salle on ne peut voir que des débris de miroirs, plus précisément des glaces à l'ennemi, détruit par vos sortilèges car vous n'arriviez pas à viser correctement. Par conséquent on va faire autrement.

Des mannequins apparurent en traversant les murs, une baguette à la main, tous se regardèrent avant de retourner leur attention sur Neville qui avait sortit sa baguette.

- Comme vous le savez, le sortilège de Désarmement sert à désarmer mais pas uniquement, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant au milieu de la salle, il pointa sa baguette sur un mannequin. Accio !

Un mannequin fut attiré jusqu'à Neville et celui-ci, une fois qu'il eut immobilisé le mannequin, demanda à ce que tout le monde s'écarte et alla de l'autre côté de la pièce, faisant face au mannequin.

- Voilà ce que fait le désarmement de base, Experliarmus.

Un rayon rouge vint frapper le mannequin dont la baguette tomba au pied de Ronald et le mannequin recula de quelques centimètres. Ronald alla remettre la baguette dans la main du mannequin.

- Et ça, c'est le niveau au-dessus... Experliarmus !

La baguette du mannequin vola jusqu'à Neville qui l'a récupéra sans la regarder et le mannequin alla toucher le mur de l'autre côté, Neville sourit alors que tous regardaient le mannequin avec surprise, celui-ci fut de nouveau attiré par Neville et se retrouva à quelques mètres de Neville.

- Mais il n'y a pas que la technique, plus vous utilisez de magie dans un sort et plus sa puissance sera grande, et ainsi un simple sortilège de désarmement peux être... Experliarmus !

Aussitôt un rayon rouge traversa le mannequin qui tomba en plusieurs morceaux avant d'être réduit en cendres. Tout le monde avait des yeux ronds en voyant le tas de poussière du mannequin.

- Aussi mortel que le sortilège de la mort, ne négligeait jamais un sortilège, la lévitation peut être aussi mortelle si vous soulevez quelqu'un que vous relâchez alors qu'il se trouve à une dizaine de mètres. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Vous attendez quoi ? Le dégèle ? Au boulot et plus vite que ça !

Tous se mirent face à un mannequin et quand Neville siffla avec le sifflet tous visèrent le mannequin et balancèrent les Experliarmus sur les mannequins, et comme l'avait deviné Neville, personne n'arriva à détruire son mannequin, bien que Cédric détruisit un bout du sien, seulement quelques élèves parvinrent à faire heurter le mur à leur mannequin.

- Neville, tu as vu l'heure ? s'écria Hermione au bout d'un moment, en montrant l'horloge au-dessus de la porte.

- Mince le couvre-feu est déjà passé, tout le monde retourne dans sa salle commune. On se donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine même heure ?

- Plus tôt !

- La saison de Quidditch est sur le point de commencer, il faut aussi que les joueurs s'entraînent !

- Bien alors... mercredi soir ? On verra alors à ce moment-là, pour les séances de l'AD !

- Salut Neville !

Tout le monde disparut par petits groupes et retournèrent dans la salle commune de sa maison, Neville jeta un regard en arrière alors que la porte de l'AD se refermait et aperçut dans un coin de la salle les Serpentards, qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie avec un sourire.

Quelques jours plus tard, le premier jour du match de Quidditch arriva, Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Les équipes étaient déjà dans les vestiaires et tout le monde était dans les gradins en train de crier bien fort qu'ils voulaient que le match commence.

- Nous assistons à l'entrée de l'équipe de Serpentard, le nouveau capitaine n'est autre que Montague un poursuiveur, le batteur de l'année dernière Boole, a quitté l'équipe vu qu'il a terminé ses études, et c'est Nott qui a prit sa place rejoignant ainsi son camarade de classe Potter au rôle de batteur, Bletchley est le gardien, Warrington et Pucey sont poursuiveurs et l'attrapeur est nul autre que Malefoy !

L'équipe de Serpentard fit un tour de terrain avant de se mettre en position de début de match attendant l'équipe de Gryffondor, le public les huait mais ils s'en moquaient.

- Et voici l'équipe de Gryffondor, avec comme batteur les jumeaux Weasley, le gardien est le plus jeune des garçons Weasley, les poursuiveurs ou plutôt poursuiveuses sont Johnson, Bell et Spin net, et l'attrapeur, notre ami le Survivant, Longdubat !

L'équipe de Gryffondor entra sur le terrain et après leur tour de terrain se postèrent devant celle de Serpentard, Mme Bibine au sol avec la malle des balles les regardaient se fixer du regard.

- J'attends un grand flair-pay durant ce match, de la part de tous. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un an est passé que vous devez oublier les règles du Quidditch, les capitaines serrez-vous la main !

Angelina Johnson et Montague se serrèrent la main en tentant de se briser les doigts, ils retournèrent ensuite en position et le vif d'or fut lâcher et celui-ci alla voler devant le visage de Drago avant d'aller voir Neville et disparut dans les airs, le souaffle dans les bras de Mme Bibine, les cognards furent lâchés. Mme Bibine lança le souaffle et le match commença.

- Et c'est Johnson qui prend le souaffle, quelle joueuse extraordinaire, cette fille, ça fait des années que je lui demande de sortir avec moi et elle refuse toutes mes propositions à chaque fois.

- JORDAN !

- Elle évite Warrington, passe devant Montage, ouh ça doit faire mal, un cognard envoyé par Potter vint de la frapper dans le dos, Potter est incroyable chaque match auquel il a participé il se trouvait debout sur un balai, si bien que son...

- Arrêtez de parler d'autre chose et concentrez-vous sur le match !

- Oui professeur, désolé.

Harry était effectivement debout, comme s'il était sur une planche moldu du nom de skateboard, soudain il se pencha vers l'avant de son balai et il fondit sur Montage et renvoya le cognard en frappant à revers qui alla rejoindre Bell qui l'esquiva d'un tonneau sur le côté droit.

- Les spectateurs sont ravis, écoutez-les, qu'est-ce qu'ils chantent ?

Lorsque Jordan s'interrompit la chanson s'éleva encore plus fort de la marée vert et argent qui s'étalait dans les tribunes des Serpentard :

Weasley est un grand maladroit

Il rate son coup à chaque fois

Voilà pourquoi

Les Serpentard chantent avec joie

Weasley est notre roi.

Weasley est né dans un trou à rats

Il laisse le souaffle entrer tout droit

Voilà pourquoi

Les Serpentard chantent avec joie

Weasley est notre roi.

-... Et Alicia repasse à Angelina ! s'écria Jordan. Vas-y Angelina ! On dirait qu'il ne reste plus que le gardien à affronter, elle tire et elle... rate !

Bletchley renvoya le souaffle à Warrington qui fonça en direction des buts de Gryffondor en slalomant entre les poursuiveuses de Gryffondor, Fred, ou bien Georges, envoya un cognard sur lui mais Théo, qui suivait Warrington pour le couvrir des cognards, le renvoya vers Harry qui prit la batte à deux mains et fixa le cognard venir vers lui, il mit la batte au-dessus de son épaule derrière la tête, derrière le deuxième cognard s'approcha dangereusement de sa nuque.

- Voici donc le premier test pour le nouveau gardien de Gryffondor, vas-y Ron tu peux y arriver !

Harry frappa le cognard qui arrivait face à lui et dans son geste frappa celui qui venait par derrière, il se tourna vers Drago et lui fit un pouce en l'air pour le remercier et regarda le cognard, qui était derrière lui avant, être renvoyé par l'un des jumeaux sur Montague, mais celui-ci l'esquiva en piquant vers le sol. L'autre cognard fila droit vers les buts adverses et allait toucher Ronald qui dut l'esquiver et le souaffle entra tranquillement dans le cerceau central.

- Incroyable, un cognard a forcé le gardien de Gryffondor de se décaler et Warrington n'a eut aucun mal à marquer dans l'anneau central. Dix à zéro pour Serpentard.

Le temps passa lentement tandis que personne n'arrivait à marqué à nouveau, pas que les gardiens étaient bon, mais aucun gardien n'eut à joué, les poursuiveurs et les batteurs arrivaient toujours à vaincre l'équipe adverse quand elle allait tirée. Mais la chanson des Serpentards devenaient de plus en plus fortes à mesure que les joueurs de Serpentards se rapprochaient des buts de Gryffondor et Ronald fut comme paralyser par les paroles de la chanson.

Finalement quand le score monta à quarante à dix pour Serpentard, les attrapeurs trouvèrent le vif d'or et se lancèrent à sa poursuite, Neville et Drago était au coude à coude, le vif d'or à deux mètres, le stade retint sa respiration, ils fonçaient sur le sol. Un mètre vingt du vif et trois mètres du sol, quatre-vingt centimètres du vif et deux mètres soixante du sol, quarante centimètres du vif, Neville bondit et tendit sa main droite et posa sa main sur le vif d'or, moins d'une seconde plus tard, la main de Drago était sur la sienne, ils remontèrent en flèche et Neville cria victoire.

Toute l'équipe de Gryffondor se posa au sol et l'équipe de Serpentard resta dans les airs en se réunissant à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, un cognard se dirigea vers Harry qui l'envoya au sol et rentra dans la malle où il fut scellé par Mme Bibine.

- Qu'avez-vous pensez du match ? demanda Harry. Ils se sont bien entraînés n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, cent soixante à quarante, ça va en faire des points à rattraper, songea Montague.

- Peut être, mais après tout, nous nous amusions, comme tu nous l'as demandé, faire croire à Gryffondor qu'on les laissait gagner la match, sourit Drago. Nous avons tous des Nimbus 2001 sauf Harry qui a un éclair de feu, et ils n'ont même pas réagit quand ils ont vu qu'ils avaient gagnés, nous allions à la même vitesse qu'eux.

- Que veux-tu, ces Gryffondors sont les rois de la devise " On ne change pas une équipe qui perd ! ", pas vrai ?

Les Serpentards ricanèrent en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires, à peine furent-ils entrés que huit filles étaient présentent. Daphnée et Ginny, en compagnie de Pansy et cinq autres filles allant de la sixième à la septième année.

- Alors comme ça, on s'amuse, volontairement, à perdre les garçons ? demanda Sirianne d'un ton ironique. Je ne crois pas que Rogue sera heureux de l'apprendre...

- Je... je n'y avais pas pensé, marmonna Montage. On fera tous ce que vous voudrez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ou... ouais.

- Bien, alors vous ferez tout ce qu'on voudra à notre place pendant une semaine, déclara une fille de septième année, métisse et les cheveux tressés à l'africaine.

- Quoi ? On n'a pas que ça à faire, Annah !

- Vous préférez peut-être couchés avec Gwenaël ? demanda Sirianne d'un air sadique.

Aussitôt les garçons vomirent à cette pensée.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, merci, vous êtes un amour les garçons, vous venez les filles ?

Les filles s'en allèrent après avoir envoyé un baiser aux garçons qui soupirèrent de découragement mais aussi de soulagement.

- On va souffrir cette semaine, grommela Théo. La prochaine fois qu'on fera un match pour rire, ça sera sans moi !


	12. Chapter 12

Comme l'avais prévu Théo, ils en bavèrent pendant toute la semaine, Montague plus que les autres, car c'était lui qui en avait eu l'idée, mais quand Montague avait expliqué son plan après la semaine " pendant laquelle on nous traite encore plus bas que des elfes de maisons, où nous n'avons presque pas le temps de manger et de dormir " dixit Théo, toutes les filles les pardonnèrent. Drago devait faire ce que demandait Pansy, et à sa plus grande honte, dut l'embrasser tous le temps où ils étaient dans la Grande Salle.

Montague avait eut à faire face aux plans sadiques de Sirianne, le pire de tous était, sans aucun doute, le voir se balader toute une journée, en boxer, où un texte était marqué sur son dos à l'encre indélébile " Je suis l'esclave de Sirianne Rosier ", il n'a jamais été aussi rouge de toute sa vie. Warrington s'était coltinait les ordres d'une camarade de classe qui le força à faire le ménage derrière elle, et ce qui le choqua le plus fut de devoir la suivre dans les toilettes pour essuyer derrière.

- Elle m'a même demandée de la laver après avoir pissé, avait déclaré Warrington le soir même, une bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu offert par Montague pour le consoler.

- La laver ? Beurk, heureusement que tu avais du papier toilette à portée de main.

- Non... elle m'a dit d'utiliser la langue, avoua-t-il après avoir liquidé la bouteille, les autres membres de l'équipe émirent un son écœuré.

Théo avait reçu des ordres de Daphnée, qui démontra qu'elle n'était pas qu'une enfant accrochée à l'amour de son fiancé, elle l'obligea à ramper à ses pieds et de manger par terre comme un véritable elfe de maison, et ne mangeait que ce qu'il n'aimait pas, ce qui veut dire qu'il mangea uniquement de la viande blanche avec des brocolis, il voulait hurler au scandale mais était réduit au silence par Drago à chaque fois.

Bletchley avait souvent pensé au suicide pendant la semaine de torture qu'il subit par sa petite amie, elle lui avait demandé de ne pas l'embrasser ou de montrer son amour pour elle pendant une semaine, elle avait profitée de la punition pour le mettre à l'épreuve, en demandant à des filles de tout faire pour l'embrasser sur la bouche, mais aucune n'y est arrivée.

Pucey grommela quand sa sœur jumelle lui demanda d'aller aider les premières années de Serdaigle dans leurs devoirs pendant toute la semaine, particulièrement horrible, la plupart des Serdaigle étaient des nés-de-moldu et souhaitaient apprendre le plus possible et rapidement possible. Il en fit même des cauchemars, à tel point qu'il ne dormait plus depuis quatre jours.

Quand à Harry, il devait rester 24 heures sur 24 avec Ginny, pas de lit, juste une peluche comme oreiller et dormant sur le sol, lui prenant tous les cours alors qu'elle dormait sur lui, même ceux de Binns devaient être inscrits, une épreuve fatale sachant que Binns semblait avoir le pouvoir d'endormir quiconque essayait de l'écouter, seul Hermione Granger et les septièmes années de Serdaigle arrivaient à y résister.

Les Serpentard de quatrième année avaient cours de Divination, ils étaient toujours en train de prédire l'avenir à travers les rêves, Trelawney avait prédit qu'il arrivait malheur aux élèves si elle devait changée de leçon.

- Hier soir, j'ai rêvé que j'étais allongé contre le mur du château quand Ginny m'est tombée dessus, sautant depuis le haut de la tour d'astronomie.

- Tu mourras étouffé par l'amour de ton ange rousse, déclara sombrement Drago alors que les Serpentards ricanaient.

- Tu parles déjà que j'ai l'impression de mourir à ses étreintes affectueuses, soupira Harry.

- Oh, le pauvre, ricana Théo depuis la table d'à côté. Daphnée, fais lui un câlin, ça lui remontera le moral.

Daphnée alla s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Harry et le serra dans ses bras, et calla sa tête dans son cou. Le cours se passa ensuite comme à son habitude, Trelawney annonça la mort de trois personnes de la classe dont une où la dite personne aurait dû mourir il y a une semaine suite à une punition d'Ombrage. La sonnerie retentit et ils allèrent retrouver Hagrid pour leur cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques.

- Tout le monde est là ? Bien, suivez-moi dans ce cas, fit Hagrid en plaçant une carcasse de vache sur ses épaules. J'ai quelque chose de rare à vous montrer, je ne sais pas si vous allez apprécier car il y a des préjugés dessus, enfin vous aurez à l'étudier à un moment donné, suivez moi nous allons à la lisière de la forêt.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'ils sont dressés au moins ? demanda Drago d'une voix glaciale. À ce que je sache, à chaque fois qu'on allait à côté de la forêt, on a failli se faire attaqué par vos bestioles domptées.

- Si tu parles des Hyppogriffes, Malefoy, dit Neville en se tournant vers lui. Tu aurais dû écouter les conseils d'Hagrid, à savoir, ne pas insulter, et montrer du respect.

- J't'ai causé le balafré ?

- Du calme, grogna Hagrid en déposant la carcasse au sol. Bien, je vais les appeler, ils aiment bien savoir que je suis là.

Hagrid mit ses mains à côté de sa bouche et émit un cri aigu, faisant sursauter tout le monde, habitué à sa grosse voix grave. Il cria plusieurs fois, et Harry aperçut alors quelque chose sortir de derrière un arbre. On aurait dit un cheval à carrure de dragon noir et aux yeux blancs globuleux, ils les avaient déjà remarqués, c'est ce qui tirait les calèches de l'école, il allait enfin savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

- On voilà un, bien, nous pouvons commencer. D'abord, j'aimerai savoir ceux qui peuvent les voir.

Harry leva la main avec Neville et quelques autres personnes dont Blaise, ils ne devaient pas être plus de dix.

- Oui, c'est normal, déclara Hagrid. Pour ceux qui ne les voient pas, regardez la carcasse de la vache...

- Beurk, c'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Lavande en voyant un morceau de la vache disparaître dans les airs.

- Des Sombrals, de merveilleuses créatures et il y en a tout un troupeau à Poudlard.

- Mais ils portent malheur, cria Parvati. Ceux qui les voient subissent d'horribles catastrophes, le professeur Trelawney m'a dit un jour que...

- Non, ce ne sont que superstitions, sourit Hagrid. Je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous se demandent pourquoi certains peuvent voir les Sombrals alors que d'autres non... la réponse est très simple, pour voir un Sombral il faut déjà avoir vu la mort prendre la vie de quelqu'un sous ces yeux.

- C'est horrible.

- C'est vrai, mais ils ont un avantage, ici ils n'ont pas beaucoup de travail, ils ne font que tirer les calèches du château, Dumbledore les utilise de temps en temps pour voyager quand il ne veut pas transplaner et... Ah, en voilà d'autres.

- J'ai senti quelque chose me frôler, il y en a un à côté de moi, dit Parvati en frissonnant.

- Il ne te fera aucun mal, assura Hagrid. Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais vu un Sombral, et ce que d'ailleurs je lui souhaite, les Sombrals sont des sortes de chevaux noirs avec la carrure d'un dragon et des ailes noires ainsi que des yeux globuleux blancs. Ce qu'il faut savoir avec les Sombrals c'est que...

- Hum, hum !

- Ah, bonjour, fit Hagrid avec le sourire.

- Avez-vous reçu mon mot, vous annonçant de quand je passerai pour vous inspecter lors de ce cours ?

- Oui, je l'ai reçu, Je ne sais pas si vous les voyez ou pas, mais aujourd'hui nous faisons les Sombrals...

- Je vous demande pardon ? déclara le professeur Ombrage en tentant l'oreille et sourcils froncés. Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- Les Sombrals, répéta-t-il en haussant un peu la voix. Vous savez ces chevaux noirs avec de grandes ailes.

Hagrid fit des gestes pour essayer de mieux lui expliquer de quoi il parlait, Ombrage leva les sourcils et griffonna sur son bloc-notes.

- Doit... recourir... à un... langage... gestuel... rudimentaire.

- Enfin, en tout cas..., reprit-il en se tournant vers la classe. Heu qu'est-ce que je disais déjà, moi ?

- Semble... avoir... des problèmes... de mémoire, grommela Ombrage suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Les Serpentards souriaient avec délice, on aurait dit que Noël était arrivé en avance. En revanche, le trio d'or semblait avoir du mal à contenir sa rage.

- Ah oui, c'est ça, je voulais vous expliquer comment nous en avons eu un troupeau à Poudlard. Nous avons commencé avec un mâle et cinq femelles. Celui-ci s'appelle Tenebrus, dit-il en caressant le premier cheval qui était apparut. Il est le premier à être né dans cette forêt et c'est mon préféré.

- Savez-vous, l'interrompit Ombrage de sa voix claironnante. Que le ministère de la Magie a classé les Sombrals dans la catégorie Créatures Dangereuses ?

- Les Sombrals ne sont pas dangereux, pouffa Hagrid. Oh, bien sûr, ils risquent de vous attaquer si vous les chercher vraiment...

- Montre... des signes... de plaisirs... à l'évocation... de la... violence..., marmonna Ombrage en écrivant à nouveau sur son bloc-notes.

- Mais non, voyons, un chien vous attaque si vous le provoquez, non ? Les Sombrals ont une mauvaise réputation à cause de cette histoire de mort.

- S'il vous plaît, fit Ombrage après avoir finit d'écrire sa phrase. Reprenez votre cours, je vais me promener (elle mima l'acte de marcher avec les doigts, provoquant le rire des Serpentards) parmi les élèves (elle en montra deux, trois du doigt) et leur poserait quelques questions (elle pointa l'index vers sa bouche).

Hagrid cligna des yeux et se demanda pourquoi elle lui parlait comme s'il était un attardé mental, ou incapable de comprendre l'anglais normal. Des larmes de rires avaient envahis les yeux des Serpentards, tandis que le trio d'or avait des larmes de fureur.

- Bon continuons, dit Hagrid, en s'efforçant de reprendre le fil de ses explications. Donc, les Sombrals, il y a plusieurs choses à dire en leur faveur...

- Parvenez-vous à comprendre le professeur Hagrid, quand il parle ? demanda Ombrage à Pansy d'une voix forte.

- Non, parce que... parfois c'est... comme s'il grognait, annonça-t-elle, alors qu'Hagrid devenait rouge et qu'Ombrage griffonnait sa réponse sur le bloc-notes.

- Par exemple, une fois qu'ils sont dressés, comme ceux-là...

- Ce qu'ont pas prêt de faire étant donné que c'est interdit, marmonna Harry assez fort pour être entendu et les Serpentards rirent à nouveau alors qu'Ombrage souriait.

- Vous pouvez aller où vous voulez, vous ne vous perdrez plus, c'est fou ce qu'ils ont le sens de l'orientation, il suffit de dire où vous voulez aller...

- En admettant qu'ils puissent vous comprendre, bien sûr, dit Malefoy, ce qui plongea les Serpentards dans une nouvelle crise de fou rire, Pansy en était même à pleurer de rire.

- Vous arrivez à voir les Sombrals Finnigan, n'est-ce pas ? Qui avez-vous vu mourir ? demanda Ombrage alors que Seamus acquiesçait d'un signe de tête.

- Mon grand-père, répondit Seamus.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça ? demanda Ombrage en désignant les chevaux qui avaient déjà presque totalement engloutis la carcasse de la vache.

- Euh... ce, c'est intéressant.

- Les élèves... sont trop... intimidés... pour oser avouer... qu'ils ont... peur, murmura Ombrage en écrivant sur son bloc-notes.

- Non, je n'ai pas peur, je suis un Gryffondor !

- Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Ombrage. Eh bien, Hagrid, je crois que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Vous recevrez (elle mima le geste de prendre quelque chose devant elle) le résultat de votre inspection (elle montra son bloc-notes) dans un délai de dix jours.

Elle leva ses dix doigts boudinés puis s'en alla avec un sourire large sur ses lèvres. Pansy et Drago se retenait mutuellement pour ne pas tomber à force de rire, Harry ricanait avec Daphnée tandis que Théo et Blaise riait un peu moins, estimant que les deux couples faisaient déjà assez de bruits, quand à Crabbe et Goyle, ils venaient juste de ricaner, Milicent leur demanda pourquoi, et ils lui dirent que c'est parce qu'Ombrage avait fait le geste de marcher avec les doigts, une goutte de sueur lui coula à l'arrière de la tête.

- Cette horrible vieille peau menteuse et complètement tordue, grogna Hermione en remontant le parc pour revenir au château. C'est incroyable, c'est le cours le plus fascinant qu'Hagrid nous ait donné et il faut qu'elle vienne à ce moment-là ! Ils sont intéressants, non ? Certaines personnes ne peuvent pas les voir, d'autres si. Moi j'aimerais bien voir à quoi ils ressemblent.

- Vraiment ? demanda Neville à mi-voix.

- Oh, Neville, excuse-moi, non bien sûr, je ne tiens pas à les voir, c'était idiot de dire ça.

- J'ai été surprit du nombre de personnes qui puissent les voir, dit Ronald. Sept dans la classe, ça fait beaucoup.

- Au fait, Weasley, on se demandait quelque chose, dit une voix malveillante. Tu crois que si tu voyais quelqu'un mourir, ça t'aiderait à attraper les souaffles au lieu de les laisser passer ?

Drago passa rapidement avec les autres Serpentards en riant, alors que Ronald devenait rouge des oreilles et Hermione lui ordonnant de ne pas y faire attention.

Décembre arriva, emmenant avec lui une autre vague de froid et une avalanche de devoirs en plus pour les cinquièmes années. Neville et Harry se trouvait contre un arbre dans le parc recouvert de neige sur une quarantaine de centimètres, autour d'eux la neige avait fondu et la carte du maraudeur se trouvait proche d'eux pour voir si personne ne venait. C'était la dernière journée et également bientôt la dernière séance de l'A.D avant la rentrée en Janvier.

- Tu vas venir à la réunion ? demanda Neville.

- Non, je pense que je vais plutôt profiter de ce moment de liberté pour aller passer du temps avec Daphnée ou Ginny, ça dépendra sur qui je vais tomber.

- Ou les deux, si elles te tombent dessus en même temps, sourit Neville.

- Aussi, rît Harry. Bon, je vais y aller, salut Neville, et bon cours.

- Amuse-toi bien !

- J'y compte bien.

Harry rangea la carte et la camoufla pour ensuite retourner au château en sautant sur la neige, Neville le suivit quelques minutes plus tard, pour ne pas faire suspect, puis tandis qu'il se rendait à la Salle sur Demande, Harry se baladait tranquillement dans les couloirs seul, quand un trio de sixième année l'encercla.

- Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là ? dit un garçon, l'insigne de Gryffondor sur son torse.

- C'est Potter, le chouchou de Rogue qui ose se balader seul, fit un autre de Serdaigle.

- Désolé de te décevoir Eddie, sourit Harry. Mais le chouchou de Rogue est, et restera, Drago. À présent, veuillez m'excuser mais je suis assez pressé.

- Tu n'iras pas plus loin, Potter, grogna le Gryffondor.

- Vraiment Cormac ? Et comment allez-vous me bloquer ?

- Comme ça, déclara un autre de Poufsouffle.

D'un coup, trois sortilèges informulés filèrent vers lui, Harry se baissa laissant les sorts continués tout droit, il sortit sa baguette et envoya un Stupéfix sur Cormac McLaggen, qui le bloqua d'un Protego, Harry bloqua un Experliarmus informulés mais se prit un Petrificus Totalus dans le dos.

- Le maître sera ravit de voir que nous lui apportons Harry Potter ! sourit le Poufsouffle.

- C'est ce que tu crois, Stebbins, fit une voix derrière lui.

- Malefoy ? Tu n'as pas eu l'ordre de ton père ?

- Oh si, je l'ai eut... mais je ne le ferai pas, Harry et moi sommes comme des frères et... entre frère... on s'entraide, d'ailleurs, c'est ce que font les Serpentards.

Un poing s'abattit sur la mâchoire de Stebbins et il se retrouva contre le mur, tandis qu'il arrivait la même chose à Eddie Carmichael mais en heurtant le mur de l'autre côté du couloir, Cormac se retourna pour voir deux poings devant lui, avant de se les prendre il aperçut quatre yeux, deux marron chocolats et deux noir qui lui jetèrent un regard de tueuse. Daphnée et Ginny lui brisèrent le nez et lui firent un œil au beurre noir aux deux yeux, avant qu'il soit projeté contre le mur.

- Rapide, fit Drago avec une goutte derrière la tête.

- Harry, ça va ?

- Ouais, merci les filles, je savais bien que mes anges gardiennes n'allaient pas tardés, mais Drago, comment avez fait pour savoir où j'étais ?

- À ton avis ? Pourquoi tu oublis toujours le sort d'orientation ? Il a suffit de dire "Pointe sur Harry Potter" et on devait suivre la direction et nous voilà.

- C'est vrai, j'en ai pas besoin pour le moment alors... Sinon, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Mon père vient de m'envoyer une lettre, annonça Drago. Il m'a demandé de t'inviter pour Noël.

- Qui sera présent ?

- Toute la bande.

- Cool, on va s'amuser !

- Mais moi je refuse, fit Ginny en croisant les bras.

- Pourquoi ça Ginny ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas invitée chez les Malefoy.

- Mon fils, je ne peux rien te dire par lettre, mais j'aimerais que tu invites quelques personnes pour Noël, oh rassure-toi nous n'irons pas à la soirée du ministère, non, nous le passerons entre amis, c'est pourquoi je voulais que tu invites quelques personnes car Tom, c'est le nom de code qui permettra d'inviter certaines personnes, sera présent et aimerait discuter avec quelques uns. Bien entendu certaines personnes seront difficiles à inviter comme Ginny Weasley, il devra aussi y avoir Harry Potter et Neville Longdubat.

- Je…je suis invitée ?

- Oui, mais je ne pense pas que tes parents accepteront de te laisser venir chez moi.

- C'est surtout que ma famille considère que la tienne est noire !

- Je vais prévenir mon père pour lui dire que ta famille ne voudra surement pas, soupira Drago. À toute !

Drago s'éloigna et au bout du couloir fut suivit par Crabbe et Goyle, Harry vit nettement son presque frère se tendre et se tenir droit comme un vrai Sang-pur. Il se tourna quand il sentit qu'on le tirait par la manche.

- Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez les filles ?

- Quelque part, sourirent-elles en même temps.

- Le retour des kidnappeuses, songea Harry en souriant.

Lors du diner, les Serpentards remarquèrent l'absence d'Harry et de ses anges, tout comme Neville et Hermione, ils se tournèrent vers Ronald trop occupés à manger pour le remarquer, et encore heureux, sinon il aurait encore grogné dans sa barbe, inexistante, comme il l'avait fait dans le Poudlard Express en apprenant que Ginny sortait avec Harry, tout comme Daphnée. D'ailleurs Hermione ne parlait presque plus à Ronald, Neville avait beau essayé de savoir pourquoi c'était impossible, elle ne parlait pas.

Neville releva sa manche droite et regarda la feuille bleue qui était présente à l'intérieur, on pouvait voir écrit en haut de la feuille " Neville Frank Longdubat ", il sourit et remit sa manche normalement avant de dire qu'il montait se coucher, Hermione acquiesça silencieuse, Ronald toujours en train de manger, ou bouffer serait plus exact. Neville s'allongea sur son lit avec la feuille sur sa tête, il s'endormit et se sentit tomber au sol pour atterrir sur un rocher dur et dont le sol semblait en ébullition, un coup d'œil aux alentours, lui apprit qu'il était proche d'un volcan.

Soudain une grosse boule de lave tomba à côté de lui, il sursauta et pointa sa baguette, alors qu'un renard enflammé le regardait dans les yeux. Il devait mesurée dans les trois mètres de long et on pouvait compter neuf queues.

- Bonjour Neville, entendit Neville dans sa tête.

- Euh... bonjour, alors c'est vous mon... animagus ?

- Oui, je suis un Kitsune de feu, je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, j'espère que l'on va très bien s'enten...

Soudain le décor changea et il sentit plusieurs changements. Son corps était devenu lisse, puissant, flexible. Il glissait entre des barres de métal brillantes et froides, sur un sol de pierre froid et sombre... Il était à plat ventre par terre et rampait... Malgré l'obscurité, il voyait luire autour de lui des objets aux couleurs vives, étranges... Il tournait la tête, à première vue le couloir était vide... Non, il y avait un homme qui marchait à côté d'une lumière bleutée. Mais il avait une mission, il continua d'avancer lentement, espérant passer sans le déranger, mais l'homme se retourna et son visage fut visible, il le reconnut, ses cheveux roux, il n'y en avait pas partout, Arthur Weasley. Arthur prit peur et sortit sa baguette. Il n'avait plus le choix, il leva la tête le lus haut possible et frappa une fois, deux fois, trois fois, plongeant ses énormes crochets dans la chair humaine d'Arthur. Ses côtes se briser sous ses morsures.

Son front lui faisait mal, tandis qu'Arthur hurlait de douleur en sentant le poison se répandre dans ses veines, puis il se tut et tomba au sol à moitié inconscient, Arthur le regarda et du sang commença à se répandre autour de lui.

- Mo… lly…

Son front lui faisait à présent mal à tel point qu'il pensait qu'on lui ouvrait de force, il hurla.

- Neville ! Neville !

Il ouvrit les yeux, son corps était entièrement recouvert d'une sueur glacée, ses draps et ses couvertures s'étaient entortillés autour de lui, comme une camisole de force.

- Neville !

Ronald se mit au-dessus de lui, l'air terrorisé. Il y avait d'autres silhouettes au pied du lit. Neville se tourna vers le bord du matelas et vomit par-dessus.

- Il est vraiment malade, on devrait prévenir quelqu'un, dit une voix apeurée.

- Harry ! Harry !

Des yeux s'ouvrirent et regarda autour d'eux, cinq visages étaient devant eux, on lui lança de l'eau sur lui.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Attaque... Serpent... Ton père...

- Calme-toi, reprend ta respiration, déclara Drago, alors qu'il se tournait vers Blaise. Va chercher Rogue, on va surement avoir besoin d'explications.

- D'accord.

Daphnée remarqua des gouttes de sueurs sur le corps d'Harry, il avait la respiration faible, comme s'il venait de courrir un deux cent mètres en sprint. Ginny voulut passer sa main sur la joue d'Harry mais celui-ci prit sa main de lui-même, Daphnée en fit de même et elle se callèrent contre lui, elles sentirent son battement de cœur qui était trop rapide pour être normal, cependant il semblait diminuer lentement.

Blaise arriva quelques minutes plus tard, avec Rogue en tenue de nuit. Harry venait de se calmer complètement, sa respiration était de nouveau stable.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Rogue, avant de se mettre à genoux devant Harry. Qu'avez-vous ?

- Arthur Weasley... il s'est fait attaqué !

- Quoi ? Mon père ?

- Comment ?

- Je l'ai vu... je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- C'est arrivé bien plus tôt que le pensait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, fit Rogue à voix basse mais tout le monde l'entendit.

- Qu'est-ce que pensait Tom ? questionna Harry.

- Longdubat doit également être dans le même état et...

Fumseck apparut dans le dortoir et émit un trémolo joyeux en regardant Rogue.

- Le vieux citronné me demande, déclara Rogue en faisant un signe de tête à Fumseck qui disparut. Je vous l'expliquerai plus tard, mais vous allez devoir venir avec moi, Potter et Weasley. Fumseck m'a parlé par pensée, il veut que tout les membres de la famille Weasley soit présent dans son bureau, quand à vous Potter je pense qu'il va vous demander si vous avez aussi eut ce cauchemar, vous autres retournez-vous coucher.

- Mais...

- Plus tard, d'ailleurs vous n'avez rien à faire ici Miss Greengrass.

- Oh euh...

- En route.

Rogue disparut derrière la porte et Harry se releva avec Ginny et allaient partir pour suivre Rogue quand Daphnée appela Harry.

- Vas-y Ginny, je vous rejoins, dit Harry en se tournant vers Daphnée qui lui sauta au cou.

Ginny partit et retrouva Rogue à l'entrée de la salle commune.

- Que fait Potter ?

- Daphnée l'a appelée.

- Je vois, nous allons l'attendre.

- Vous... vous savez ce qu'à mon père ?

- Oui, il était en mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix, mais c'était un piège de Dumbledore, il a demandé en secret au serpent du Seigneur Noir d'entrer dans le département des mystères et de récupérer la prophétie reliant le Seigneur des Ténèbres à Potter et Longdubat.

- Un piège ?

- Oui, votre famille représente un danger pour lui, vous avez trop d'importance aux yeux de Longdubat, et il espère qu'en vous éliminant un par un, Longdubat lui obéira au doigt et à l'œil.

- Il se trompe, déclara Harry en arrivant. Neville est au courant du véritable Dumbledore, depuis Juin dernier.

- Tel est prit qui croyait prendre, sourit Rogue. Allons-y !

Ils sortirent de la salle et prirent leur temps pour arriver au bureau de Dumbledore, Rogue vit le regard d'Harry sur lui et lança un sort informulé.

- Le Seigneur Noir pense que votre cicatrise à vous et Longdubat n'est pas qu'une simple cicatrise, il sait que vous avez une sorte de connexion avec lui, et grâce à ça, vous pouvez vous rendre dans son esprit involontairement tant que vous ne maîtrisez pas l'Occlumentie et la Légillimencie.

- Occlumentie ? Légillimencie ? répéta Ginny, alors qu'elle se serrait contre Harry.

- Magie de l'esprit, la première permet de créer des barrières mentales pour empêcher que l'on pénètre dans son esprit et contrôle notre corps, une sorte de défense à l'Imperium, quand à la seconde elle sert à entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un.

- Pourquoi personne ne l'apprend dans ce cas ? demanda Ginny.

- Magie noire, c'est dans ce domaine qu'elles sont enregistrées. Voilà son bureau... Fizwizbiz !

La gargouille s'anima et libéra le passage menant au bureau de Dumbledore.

- REGARDEZ-MOI !

- C'est Longdubat, marmonna Harry.

Ils ouvrirent la porte et virent alors que tout le monde était déjà là, Ginny alla retrouver Fred et Georges mais lança un regard noir à Ronald quand il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et elle retourna dans les bras d'Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? questionna Neville, espérant que Dumbledore lui réponde.

- Vous souhaitiez me voir, professeur ?

- Ah Severus, est-ce arrivé à monsieur Potter ?

- Oui, Zabini est venu me chercher.

- Nous ne pouvons attendre, ou sinon nous serons tous vulnérable.

- Bien, Longdubat, Potter vous me suivez !

- Harry, gémit Ginny en voyant Harry suivre Rogue avec Neville.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu as un problème, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler, déclara Harry en passant une main sur son poignet droit. Si Weasley junior fait encore des siennes, je me ferais une joie de lui rappeler qu'un loup n'oublie jamais !

McGonagall qui était présent dans le bureau se mit à côté de Ronald et fixa Harry avec un air menaçant en posant une main sur l'épaule du rouquin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un chat face au roi des loups, professeur ? Absolument rien, ricana Harry en refermant la porte.

Dumbledore sortit une bouillotte d'un tiroir alors qu'une plume rouge tombait sur le bureau.

- Ombrage est au courant que vous avez quitté vos dortoirs, Minerva, veuillez l'occuper je vous prie.

- Entendu.

McGonagall partit et Dumbledore se tourna vers la bouillotte et pointa sa baguette dessus.

- Portus ! Vous allez utiliser ce Portoloin pour rejoindre le QG de l'Ordre, c'est plus proche pour rejoindre l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. À trois... Un, deux...

Tous avaient la main sur la bouillotte mais Ginny retira sa main quand Ronald posa son autre main sur la sienne.

- Trois !

Le Portoloin disparut et Ginny resta dans le bureau du directeur.

- Putain, il fait chier celui-là, professeur Dumbledore, vous pouvez en faire un autre ?

- Non, je ne peux pas, tu es au courant pour moi, je ne peux pas te laisser en vie, déclara Dumbledore en dirigeant sa baguette sur Ginny qui passa sa main sur son poignet droit.

Harry apparut et attrapa la baguette de Dumbledore à main nues.

- Trop prévisible Dumbledore, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'avais laissé ceux qui me sont cher, sans protection ? Ginny va rejoindre Daphnée, et annonce à Drago... qu'il commence le début des opérations.

- D'accord !

- Opérations... répéta Dumbledore une fois Ginny partit. Quelles opérations Harry ?

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir, et tu peux toujours fouiller dans ma tête, tu ne trouveras jamais, tu ne peux résister à mon animagus.

- Que tu crois, sourit Dumbledore. Mon animagus est très puissant, bien plus que celui de Voldemort qui est sans doute similaire au mien, Voldemort est en permanence transformé.

- Vraiment ? Une très bonne information que vous m'offrez là.

- Mais cette information a un prix, ton sang !

- Dans tes rêves Albus !

Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le front de Dumbledore.

- Désolé, mais comme je ne peux pas te tuer... Oubliettes !

Dumbledore ouvrit grand les yeux avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise derrière son bureau, Harry lui rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et partit avant qu'il ne se réveille, tout en mettant sa baguette cachée à la vue de tous. Harry entra dans le bureau de Rogue et découvrit un Neville fatigué et un Rogue, baguette pointée sur le survivant.

- Dumbledore a oublié que Ginny est encore là, qu'elle a loupée le Portoloin. Je vais partir avec elle au QG, j'emmène Neville et Daphnée.

- Greengrass peut-elle entrer à l'intérieur ? Vous lui avez donné l'adresse ?

- Non, mais je vous remercie de m'avoir permit de lui donné, déclara Harry en prenant un morceau de parchemin que lui donnait Rogue. Neville dépêche-toi !

- J'arrive, juste le temps... de reprendre... mon souffle.

Harry et Neville arrivèrent dans le dortoir des Serpentards de quatrième année, les filles sautèrent au coup d'Harry qui les embrassa tour à tour, avant de donner l'adresse à Daphnée, qui fit tourner à Drago, Blaise et Théo.

- Je vais nous y emmener, déclara Harry. Drago, Blaise et Théo, vous devez rester ici pour préparer le terrain, Drago va vous donner les instructions. Il est temps que l'opération se mette en marche.

- C'est quoi l'opération ?

- L'opération T.F.D.P.A.C !

- Et c'est ?

- L'opération " Tuer le Foutu Directeur Pourrit à l'Acide Citrique ", fit Harry faisant rire les autres.

- T'es pas sérieux ? demanda Ginny.

- Plus que sérieux, il m'a livré une information très intéressante !

- Et c'est ?

- Son animagus est similaire à celui de Voldemerde qui est dans sa forme animagus en permanence.

- Tu veux dire que, Voldy serait animagus homme-serpent ?

- Exact, et je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis prêt à parier que notre "vénéré" directeur est animagus homme-phénix !

- Cela expliquerait le fait qu'il comprenne Fumseck aussi facilement, et que celui-ci reste avec lui.

- Les phénix restent avec les personnes au cœur pur, Dumbledore n'a pas un cœur pur, je pense donc que Fumseck utilise Dumbledore pour trouver celui qui sera son véritable maître.

- Possible, mais Harry... comment tu vas faire pour aller au QG de l'Ordre ? demanda Ginny.

- À ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'à bien put m'apprendre un Maraudeur en cavale ? Animagus, c'est fait. Il restait qu'une seule chose à m'apprendre pour sauver ma vie en toutes circonstances.

- Le Transplannage ? Mais comment ? Tu ne peux pas l'avoir apprit en deux mois !

- C'est vrai, Sirius m'y a initié pendant les vacances avant la quatrième rentrée, je m'exerçais par pensée à Poudlard et pendant les vacances je lui montrais ce que j'avais apprit, mais on ne se voyait pas beaucoup, j'ai profité des deux mois cet été pour apprendre un maximum de chose, j'ai utilisé mon sort qui permet de créer une copie d'un corps réel mais il ne peut pas parler, et...

- C'est pour ça que des fois tu étais muet, t'aurais put me le dire, merde Harry !

- Cela prouve que mon sort marche bien à tel point que tu ne l'as même pas remarqué... enfin, pendant que ma copie restait avec Ginny, moi j'étais avec Sirius pour m'entraîner, étant un ex-Auror il connait le moyen pour remettre un bras désarticulé, en place.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais Harry, tu oublis qu'on ne peut pas transplanner depuis et dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Hermione l'a rabâchée je ne sais combien de fois, en disant qu'il était marqué dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, que c'était impossible.

- Un homme a dit un jour " On commence par dire : cela est impossible pour se dispenser de le tenter, et cela devient impossible, en effet, parce qu'on ne le tente pas ! " mais je ne préfère pas tester, je n'y arrive pas totalement, c'est pourquoi je vais utiliser un Portoloin, rapide et efficace.

Harry sortit une corde de sa robe et marmonna en pontant sa baguette, la corde s'illumina, Ginny, et Daphnée attrapèrent un bout de la corde et ils disparurent dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

- Vous avez entendu les gars ? demanda Drago en se tournant vers les autres. Changement de programme, dès que vous serez de retour chez vous, vous allez devoir... convaincre vos parents de vous booster en magie noire, et si possible de demander à ce qu'un message soit passé au lord noir, " Dans une guerre, il faut être proche de ses amis, mais encore plus proche de ses ennemis ".

- Et à quoi ça sert ?

- Dumbledore fait partit de la lumière, mais il est proche de Voldemort alors qu'il fait partit des Ténèbres... pour mieux l'abattre, Dumbledore cherche à gagner la confiance de Voldemort.

- Entendu, on passera le message.

Tous se recouchèrent sauf Drago qui sortit un parchemin où un texte était présent, un sourire franc se dessina sur les lèvres de l'héritier Malefoy, alors que dans une tour du château, une adolescente regardait à travers la fenêtre et admirait les étoiles.

- L'heure se rapproche, bientôt, oui très bientôt, mère fera son apparition dans le monde magique... et éliminera tout le monde, sorciers comme moldu !


	13. Chapter 13

- Ginny, firent les jumeaux apparemment soulagés de la voir. Sirius ne veut pas nous laisser partir !

- Quoi ?

- Vous êtes bien des Gryffondor, s'exclama Harry en se dirigeant vers l'escalier suivit par Daphnée. Agir sans réfléchir est dangereux, vous allez annoncer comment que vous êtes au courant avant votre mère de la situation de votre père ? Racontez que Longdubat à des visions concernant Voldemerde et vous lui donner un voyage simple pour Azkaban !

- C'est pas faux, murmura Neville.

- Et tu veux faire quoi alors ? Attendre ? demanda Ronald.

- Je t'aurais bien tué pour passer le temps et faire un spectacle, mais je ne pense pas que Gin soit pour !

- Si si, je suis pour, dit rapidement Ginny en venant lui attraper la manche.

- Sirius, je vais être occupé avec ces demoiselles, si tu veux me parler, tu sais quoi faire.

- Laisse-ma... s'écria Ronald avant de tomber inconscient sur le sol, face contre terre.

- Merci les jumeaux, remercia Harry alors que Daphnée lui relâchait le bras dont la main avait sa baguette de sortie.

Le trio monta et Kreattur les croisa, il s'inclina devant Harry, qui lui demanda de se relever.

- Le jeune maître désire-t-il quelque chose ? demanda Kreattur en baissant la tête.

- J'aimerais passer du temps tranquille avec ces charmantes demoiselles, dit Harry d'un ton ferme. Empêche quiconque de venir nous déranger, seul Sirius aura le droit de venir nous chercher.

- Bien maître, les maîtresses désirent-elles quelques choses aussi ?

- J'aimerais bien que tu ramènes une bouteille de Whisky-pur-Feu, déclara Daphnée. Je pense que Ginny en aura bien besoin.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Intuition féminine, répondit Daphnée avec un sourire.

- Ok... ramène une potion anti gueule de bois, annonça Ginny.

- Bien maîtresses, dit Kreattur en s'inclinant. Kreattur s'occupe de tout.

Il disparut dans un petit pop tandis que le trio montèrent au dernier étage, dans le salon, Fred et Georges discutèrent avec Sirius de blagues à faire à Poudlard, Ronald était toujours par terre, personne n'avait pensé à le réveiller, Hermione lisait un livre pour étudier, pour changer.

- ... Et là, Remus s'est levé et à commencer à nous crier dessus à moi et James, mais on ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait car dès qu'il voulait parler des bulles de savon s'échappait et quand elles éclataient, les cris de Remus s'échappaient, cependant elles éclataient souvent longtemps après, si bien que les elfes se sont plains à Dumbledore qui nous a dit d'arrêter d'utiliser ce sortilège si on n'arrivait pas à modifier le sort.

- Et vous avez réussi ? demanda Fred.

- Non, ou plutôt on y a pas réfléchit, fit Sirius en s'assombrissant. Nous étions en septième année, et quand nous avons quitté Poudlard, nous nous sommes consacrés à la guerre et nous avons oublié les Maraudeurs, comme quand on tourne la page d'un livre pour entamer un nouveau chapitre.

- Tu as encore des traces des Maraudeurs ? questionna Georges.

- Évidemment, j'ai mes souvenirs qui m'ont permis de rester serein à Azkaban, et mon journal qui se trouve dans ma chambre, j'aurai jamais pensé à revenir ici, enfin... j'ai apprit que vous avez reçu une petite bourse de la part de mon filleul.

- T'es au courant ?

- Bien sûr, c'est moi qui est conseillé Harry de le faire, il est venu me voir pour savoir s'il faisait pas d'erreurs en vous finançant, mais dans un monde de guerre, il faut savoir rire... détendre l'atmosphère, et ça c'est votre travail, vous vous dites les héritiers des Maraudeurs... eh bien dans ce cas... prouvez-le ! Surpassez-nous et on verra si vous avez le talent pour hériter du journal des Maraudeurs, avec en prime, la blague que nous avions prévu de faire pour fêter notre départ de Poudlard, mais avec la mort des parents de James, on ne l'a pas fait.

Soudain des flammes apparurent et un phénix apparut, Fumseck, celui-ci déposa une lettre sur les genoux de Sirius et repartit aussitôt.

- Ce n'est pas l'écriture de Dumbledore, tenez ça doit être votre mère.

Fred attrapa la lettre et la lut avec Georges.

- Papa est toujours vivant. Je pars pour Ste Mangouste à l'instant. Restez où vous êtes. Je vous enverrai des nouvelles dès que possible. Maman.

- Toujours vivant, murmura Georges. On dirait qu'il est...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase puisque tout le monde semblait avoir la même pensée. Ce fut une voix qui dérangea le silence dans lequel ils s'étaient plongés.

- Parrain, énonça Harry en se calant contre le mur. Tu l'as mise où la boîte ?

- Sous l'armoire !

- D'accord, salut la compagnie.

- ... C'est moi ou, dit Georges.

- Harry était ivre ? termina Fred.

- Là ? Non, il tient bien l'alcool, si tu veux voir Harry ivre, fit Sirius. Il faut lui donner deux bouteilles de Kira-Llum-Toncor, là je peux te dire qu'il sera bourré.

- Et ça donne quoi ? demandèrent-ils avec un sourire.

- Il n'arrête pas de danser et son corps est tellement chaud que tu le sens à deux mètres... et après il se souvient de rien.

- Faudrait tester ça, ricana Fred. T'imagine Georges ?

- Oui, je vois ça très bien...

- Des dragées rendant alcooliques...

- Coutant pas cher...

- Se vendant comme des petits chaudrons...

- Et avec l'autre moitié pour enlever l'ivresse...

- Plus personne n'irait dans les bars...

- Causant la faillite...

- Mais qui nous rendra plus riche...

- Que Crésus...

- Où se trouve tes bouteilles, firent-ils ensemble en tirant Sirius par les manches.

- Eh doucement !

Le lendemain matin, à dix heures et demie, Sirius entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la maison, il alla voir et trouva Molly, qui était blanche. Il alla la prendre dans ses bras, pour la réconforter.

- J'ai envoyé dormir les enfants, personnes ne voulaient dormir et une nuit blanche n'est pas recommandé dans ces conditions.

- Merci Sirius... je, je vais attendre qu'ils descendent, pendant ce temps-là je... je vais prendre un café.

- Kreattur !

- Le traitre a appelé Kreattur, si ma maîtresse l'apprenait...

- Va faire du café, et ne met rien dedans qui peut empoissonner quelqu'un !

- Bien.

Kreattur disparut dans un pop sonore et Molly alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, Sirius s'assit en face d'elle.

- Il s'en sortira, murmura Molly, une fois que le café fut servit. Il dort, là, et Bill est resté avec lui ce matin, il a prévenu son supérieur qu'il ne serait pas là ce matin.

- Il va s'en sortir, c'est une bonne chose, annonça Sirius.

- Oui.

Des bruits dans l'escalier se firent entendre, ils tournèrent là tête pour voir apparaître Harry torse nu.

- Alors ? J'imagine qu'Arthur est vivant, sinon vous ne seriez pas là sans larmes aux yeux.

- Oui, mais il était proche de mourir et à la limite du coma.

- Bien, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Sirius. On t'attend dans la salle d'entrainement, et je vais prévenir les autres qui se sont réveillés de l'arrivée de leur mère.

- Entendu.

Harry remonta et Sirius se leva.

- Bon, et bien je vais voir ce qu'il me veut.

- Qui ça ?

- Harry, c'est lui qui m'attend à la salle d'entrainement.

- Il voulait te parler en privé.

- Oui, on peut dire ça.

- Si ça concerne Gi...

- Je te le dirais, t'inquiète pas pour ça Molly, Harry est peut être un Serpentard, il reste un homme de parole.

Sans comprendre ce que voulais dire Sirius, celui-ci monta les escaliers tandis que ses enfants courraient en bas pour avoir des nouvelles, Fred et Georges arrivèrent en premier par transplanage, Ronald suivit peu après et Ginny arriva la dernière, à moitié endormie.

- Comment il va ? demandèrent-ils en même temps.

- Mieux, il se repose sous le regard de Bill, on pourra aller le voir ce soir, annonça-t-elle alors que Neville descendait lentement les escaliers. Neville !

- Madame Weasley, réussit-il à dire alors que celle-ci l'étreignait avec force.

- Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour ce que tu as fait.

- J'ai rien fait volontairement, vous savez.

- Ne dit pas de bêtise, grâce à toi Dumbledore a put trouver une excuse valable pour justifier la présence d'Arthur là-bas, tu ne peux pas imaginer les ennuis qu'on aurait eus, regarde ce pauvre Sturgis...

En haut de la maison, au dernier étage, Harry regardait une feuille posée sur son bureau, une plume écrivant des formules complexes d'Arithmancie, Daphnée le regardait faire, depuis sous la couette du lit, quand la plume se leva pour se remettre sur son socle, Harry eut un sourire, un sourire de victoire.

- Alors ?

- Mes hypothèses se révèlent exactes, avoua-t-il en se retournant. Poudlard est protégé du transplannage depuis l'extérieur, sinon quand tu es DANS le château, tu peux transplaner partout, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, si tu fais partit du clan des professeurs !

- Je vois, comment se déroule ton apprentissage ?

- Sirius entraîne plus vite mon double que je ne l'espérais, regarde.

Aussitôt un double d'Harry arriva mais il lui manqua une jambe, et tomba au sol, Sirius arriva quelques secondes plus tard avec la dite jambe, il la recolla et salua le duo en retournant dans la salle d'entraînement avec le double.

- Tu y es presque, quand à l'autre apprentissage ?

- C'est acceptable, j'arrive à faire des Wingardium Leviosa sur deux mètres.

- Sur quoi ?

- Tout ce qui n'est pas vivant, jusqu'à un certain poids qui est de 15Kg.

- Tu mérites une récompense, annonça Daphnée en lui tendant la main.

- Je te suis reconnaissant, sourit Harry en prenant sa main.

Le soir, ils se rendirent à l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste en Magicobus. Ils traversèrent le hall pour se rendre à l'accueil, il y avait du monde et Harry regardait partout avec un regard très Serpentard, ce que remarqua Daphnée.

- Eh, t'as pas bientôt fini ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse. Il n'y a personne qui risque de s'en prendre à toi.

- Tu crois ça ? rétorqua-t-il en voyant un homme, qui le fixait, contre un mur. Regarde là-bas !

- ... Que, qu'est-ce qu'il te veut celui-là ?

- Il nous surveille, c'est lui qui a fait entré Nagini dans le Département.

- C'est un Langue-de-Plomb ? s'étonna Ginny qui était de l'autre côté d'Harry.

- Oui, au service de Voldy... il va communiquer à Voldy le fait que je suis avec Longdubat.

Comme le dit Harry, l'homme disparut et Daphnée se rapprocha d'Harry, Ginny voulut faire de même mais Molly l'empêcha en mettant une main sur son épaule. Ils arrivèrent devant l'accueil et Molly demanda la chambre de son mari, ils y allèrent et discutèrent rapidement, puis les adultes renvoyèrent les enfants dehors pour discuter entre adultes, cependant les jumeaux usèrent de leur invention nommé : l'Oreille à Rallonge, pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient, Fred, Georges, Ron, Neville et Hermione écoutèrent avec les inventions.

Ils entendirent toute la conversation, Harry se cala contre le mur et ses anges vinrent se mettre à ses cotés, il avait les yeux fermés mais son front était plissé de concentration, des voix se firent entendre, celles de l'ordre dans la chambre d'Arthur. Tous s'inquiétait du faite que Neville aille put prévenir quelqu'un de l'attaque, et c'est ainsi que Maugrey, sachant très bien que quelqu'un était derrière la porte grâce à son œil, décida de tester la fidélité des Gryffondor, en lâchant la bombe.

- Et si Longdubat était contrôlé par Vous-Savez-Qui ! Cela expliquerait pas mal de chose, non ?

Les Gryffondor eurent un sursaut et s'écartèrent de la porte, et n'entendirent plus rien de la conversation, tous regardaient Neville avec peur, seul Neville avait un regard imperturbable.

- Dans ce cas, nous sommes deux Longdubat, car moi aussi je l'ai vu.

- Ferme-là on t'a rien deman...

- Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi vous tenez tellement à voir ce truc vivant ? demanda Harry d'une voix dure alors que Daphnée et Ginny l'immobilisait et qu'Hermione avait lancée un sort de silence sur Ronald.

- Parce que tu n'as pas le droit de tuer ? demanda Ginny avec un sourire.

- C'n'est pas une raison valable... enfin, vous venez ? J'ai soif ?

- On te suit Harry.

Harry se leva et partit à la cafétéria de l'Hôpital avec Ginny et Daphnée, en tournant la tête sur le côté, Ginny remarqua que Ronald criait mais toujours muet comme une carpe, aucun son ne sortait, elle sourit et mit la main d'Harry qui se trouvait sur son épaule, sur ses fesses, faisant s'énerver encore plus son frère qui voulut sortir sa baguette magique, elle posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Harry et ferma les yeux.

- Ginny, je sais que je te manque mais nous sommes en public, ma chère.

- Et ? Ce n'est pas comme si personne n'était au courant de notre situation !

C'est vrai qu'un journaliste pour la Gazette avait réussit, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à avoir des photos privées d'Harry et Ginny s'embrassant sous le sourire de Daphnée. Harry capitula et les filles posèrent leur tête sur ses épaules. L'Ordre quitta la chambre d'Arthur et ils purent y aller, Molly nota l'absence de voix de son fils cadet, l'absence de la cadette ainsi que celle d'Harry et de Daphnée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame Weasley, il n'arrivera rien à Ginny, ni à Daphnée... Harry est bien trop protecteur pour ça, murmura Neville en passant à côté d'elle.

Les frères Weasley cherchèrent par tous les moyens de tirer des réponses de leur père, mais leur mère reprenait leur père à chaque fois qu'il allait déraper. Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils retournèrent au Square Grimmaurd. Ginny et Daphnée se moquaient d'Harry qui était grognon, et personne ne savait pourquoi, Neville tenta bien d'interroger les filles mais trop prises dans leur fou rire qu'il leur était impossible de répondre correctement, et il ne tenta pas avec Harry, il ne voulait pas recevoir un sortilège dans la figure.

Le jour de Noël, une lettre arriva pour Harry de la part de Drago, il s'isola dans sa chambre et se calla contre sa fenêtre et s'assit sur le rebord, il ouvrit et lut le parchemin.

Harry on a un gros problème,

Tu te souviens du "cadeau" ? Eh bien il a disparut, mes parents ignorent de quoi je parle,

le Serpentard a prévu quelque chose pour ce soir, d'après ce que j'ai compris rien ne peut

l'empêcher car ils y sont en ce moment, mon père en fait partit, seule ma mère est là.

Les parents de Daphnée sont venu passer la soirée avec nous, ils vous demandent de ne pas

être parents avant la fin des études, je peux te demander si tu as déjà pensé si tes anges

étaient enceintes ? J'imagine déjà la tête à Weasmoche, il deviendrait rouge de colère et

voudrait te tuer.

Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël à toi et tes anges.

Drago.

PS : Fais gaffe, d'après ce que m'a dit père avant de partir, Dumbledore a prévu de vous

forcer à boire quelque chose toi et Longdubat.

- Mon cœur ? demandèrent deux voix en entrant dans la pièce.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi le vieux fou est en bas avec une bouteille de biéraubeurre à chaque main en cadeau pour toi et Neville ?

- Drago m'a prévenu que le vieux citronné souhaite nous forcer à boire quelque chose. Mais j'ignore quoi et ça, je n'aime pas ça !

- Neville n'est pas au courant, songea Ginny. Tu crois qu'on devrait aller le prévenir ?

- Oui, allons-y, mieux vaut ne pas jouer avec le feu !

Ils descendirent et virent Neville prendre avec précaution la bouteille.

- Allons Neville, tu ne crois pas que le professeur Dumbledore voudrait t'empoissonner ?

- Merci, fit Harry en prenant les bouteilles et les vidant au sol.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu... oh par Merlin !

Le sol qui avait été arrosé se mit soudainement à fondre, Neville recula d'un bond et pointa sa baguette sur Dumbledore, tous les membres de l'ordre furent stupéfiés et Dumbledore avait un air totalement surpris.

- Est-ce donc ça l'Ordre du Phénix ? Sensé protéger l'humanité ? Leur chef est indigne de ce poste s'il cherche à tuer l'unique survivant.

- Comment ?

- J'ai mes sources, sourit Harry. Neville, tu montes j'ai à te parler. Et vous pouvez toujours essayez de m'arrêter, mais sachez que cette fois, rien ne pourrait m'arrêter, si tu vois de quoi je parle Weasmoche !

Ronald vit rouge avant de virer au blanc pâle, qui jura affreusement avec ses cheveux. Neville monta à la suite d'Harry et Neville croisa Ginny seule dans le couloir, Harry continua de monter mais Neville s'arrêta pour parler avec Ginny, il lui demanda ce qu'avait Harry quand il est rentré au QG.

- On a croisé Lockhart avant de revenir, sourit Ginny. Tu te souviens qu'il avait perdu la mémoire ? Et bien figure-toi qu'il a osé dire à Harry que "s'il était aussi célèbre c'est parce qu'il était son fils ! " Je te raconte pas la tête qu'Harry a fait, Daphnée lui a prit sa baguette et immobilisé le corps avant qu'il ne bouge mais il avait pêté un câble, et a réussit à briser l'enchantement avant de foutre un poing à Lockhart qui a volé jusqu'à son lit en faisant des petits "cuicui", avec Daphnée on était morte de rire.

Neville sourit, se rappelant sa deuxième année, l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets et la découverte du fourchelang d'Harry et du sien ainsi que l'aventure dans la chambre où il avait combattu le basilic avec Harry pour sauver Ginny. Lockhart avait voulu sauver sa peau en les rendant amnésique mais Harry et lui avait jetés un Experliarmus sur lui et il avait volé contre le mur le rendant inconscient et amnésique car le sort s'était retourné contre lui, ayant prit la baguette de Ron, le plafond s'était effondré et tous les deux avaient étés séparés des autres, ils avaient alors courus à la chambre ensemble, rencontré Tom Jedusor et combattu le basilic quand il avait été appelé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ginny ? demanda Hermione alors que Ginny l'appelait.

- Je vais faire le mur pour aller avec Harry et Daphnée, Neville vient avec nous, est-ce que tu pourras juste dire que je suis partit avec eux ?

- C'n'est pas faire le mur si tu veux que je le dise !

- On va faire Noël chez les Malefoy et tu connais ma famille...

- De vrais idiots ! Entendu je ne dirais pas où tu vas, mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Je veux un rendez-vous avec Neville.

- En... entendu, déclara Neville surpris.

- Et tu pourras juste dire que Sirius sait où on va, tu vas pouvoir admirer le spectacle, sourit Harry en arrivant avec Daphnée. Prêtes, les filles ?

- Ouais, allons-y !

Harry leva la main et une coupe servit de Portoloin pour qu'ils puissent partir et Hermione alla au salon où se trouvaient les adultes.

- Ah Hermione, tu veux quelques choses ?

- Je venais juste prévenir que Harry, Neville, Daphnée et Ginny sont partis à une soirée et que Sirius savait où s'était mais moi non.

- Entendu ma chérie, sourit Molly. Où est-ce Sirius ?

- Eh ben, émit Sirius en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, en maudissant Harry d'avoir prit Ginny alors qu'il savait que sa famille n'allait pas bien le prendre. Ils sont chez les Malefoy !

- QUOI ?

Au même moment, dans la zone de Portoloin du manoir Malefoy, Harry, Neville, Daphnée et Ginny arrivèrent, ils se firent accueillir par Lucius et Narcissa.

- Ah vous voilà, on a crut que vous n'arriveriez pas... vous êtes les derniers !

- Désolé pour ce retard, annonça Harry. On a eu des petits problèmes avec Arthur.

- Oui, nous en avons entendu parler, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a torturé le Mangemort qui a envoyé Nagini dans le Département des Mystères.

- Mais bon, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça, on a une fête de Noël a fêté, il me semble, sourit Neville.

- Exact, par contre certains mangemorts sont présents dans le manoir.

- Compris, on ne se battra pas sauf si c'est eux qui commencent !

- Harry, depuis le temps tu devrais le savoir... ce n'est pas nous qui cherchons les ennuis, ce sont eux qui nous trouvent !

- Malheureusement, enfin, Tom est là ?

- Dans le salon en train de s'amuser avec Nagini, on dirait un papa poule, souffla Narcissa.

Harry sourit et entraîna les filles avec Neville, quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, ils aperçurent les mangemorts en train de discuter, Voldemort était dans un fauteuil avec Nagini en train de glissé entre ses bras qui étaient écartés, et de l'autre côté les enfants des mangemorts dont Drago qui semblait en train de se moquer de quelqu'un. Nagini releva la tête et Voldemort les remarqua, rapidement les autres aussi et les mangemorts les regardaient avec haine pour certains, neutre pour d'autres et l'un se léchait les babines en regardant Ginny qui se colla contre Harry en voyant autant de mangemorts.

- Harry, Neville, s'exclama Voldemort en leur faisant signe de venir s'asseoir sur le canapé d'en face de lui.

- Bonsoir Tom, excuse-nous pour le retard, annoncèrent Harry et Neville en s'installant, les filles sur les genoux d'Harry, tête sur les épaules. L'Ordre nous empêchait de nous regrouper, parce que nous sommes "des Serpentards et futur mage noir" ! Enfin que de blabla pour pas grand chose.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu présente Harry ? Je me souviens pas avoir déjà vu cette charmante jeune fille !

- Ginevra Weasley, préférant être connu sous le nom de Ginny. Elle te connaît déjà car c'est elle que ton journal a contrôlé.

- Alors c'est toi la fille Weasley, Lucius m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne te fera du mal ce soir, vous êtes mes invités d'honneur, aucun mangemort ne serait assez fou pour vous blesser... enfin peut être Greyback.

- Il peut toujours essayer, s'exclama Harry. Je me demande si l'argent lui fait autant mal que les autres loups-garous !

- Tu en as déjà rencontré un pas vrai ?

- Deux, pour être exact, le premier c'est Remus Lupin, tu le connais sans doute déjà, annonça Harry à Tom qui acquiesça. le deuxième est un autre qui n'a pas eu le temps de me donner son nom, il s'était déjà transformé quand je l'ai croisé dans le labyrinthe du tournoi, apparemment il avait l'intention de se servir de ce labyrinthe remplit de créatures magiques pour passer inaperçu, dommage pour lui, je suis tombé dessus le premier, et j'ai fait apparaître la dague de Salazar, je te passe les détails mais sache juste qu'il est mort !

- Bizarre, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir entendu ça, un espion m'a tout raconté sur tes épreuves et il ne t'a jamais vu affronté un loup-garou.

- Tu parles de Maugrey ? Enfin, le faux Maugrey ? Il a été obligé de s'éloigner pour ne pas se faire prendre quand la marque a chauffée, pendant l'épreuve et peu après j'ai prit le trophée avec Cédric et Neville.

- Je vois, tu es bien puissant pour ton âge, je me demande ce qu'il se cache en toi !

- Si seulement je le savais moi-même !

- Allez voir Drago, apparemment il magouille quelque chose, même s'il prétend le contraire !

- On va tuer, Dumbledore ! annonça Harry tranquillement à la surprise générale. Il a même tenté de nous tué moi et Neville, amuse-toi bien Tom.

- J'y compte bien, à vous aussi.

Le quatuor provenant du Square, se rendit aux côtés de Drago et Daphnée salua sa sœur Astoria qui était assise sur les genoux de Drago, la soirée fut divertissante et Ginny parvient à repousser sa peur, la soirée se passa à merveille, aucune bagarre, rien, même pas de petites colère à cause de l'alcool, sauf à la fin, Greyback n'avait pas aimer le fait qu'Harry insinue qu'il avait tué un loup-garou seul, et il voulait lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

Il sortit sa baguette et quand Harry et les autres allaient prendre le Portoloin pour retourner au Square, il lui lança un sort qui le fit lâcher le Portoloin qui disparut sans lui, il se retrouva seul face à Greyback. Le voyant avec une baguette pointée sur lui, il sortit la sienne et le regarda dans les yeux, Voldemort fronça des sourcils, Nagini fixait Harry puis Greyback pour recommencer et cela plusieurs fois.

- Je ne me trompe pas, j'ai l'impression de voir l'aura du loup-garou autour de Greyback et une aura d'un loup étrange autour d'Harry, je sens que le spectacle va être incroyable, deux loups font s'affronter, lequel va gagner ? Je me le demande !


	14. Chapter 14

Les épreuves du Bac sont passées, j'étais en mode révision, mais je vais me remettre à la fic. Merci de votre patience et bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry regarda Greyback dans les yeux, il y avait un regard de dégénéré, enfin pas étonnant avec son entourage... cependant il lui avait retiré le seul moyen de sortir avec les autres et ça, les filles allaient être inquiètes et il n'aime pas inquiéter ses anges.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a le sale cabot ? demanda Harry en fronçant des sourcils avant d'ouvrir en grand les yeux tout en se tapant les mains, du genre "J'ai trouvé". Il n'a pas eu assez de croquettes ce soir ?

- Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières et à craindre les loups-garous !

- Ouh maman, pleurnicha faussement Harry en se frisonnant. J'ai peur, le vilain petit chien veut me tuer...

L'air se refroidit soudainement alors qu'Harry devenait sérieux et pointa Greyback de sa baguette.

- Déjà faut-il que tu arrives à me toucher !

Et comme si la parole était une invitation, Greyback envoya un sortilège violet qu'Harry esquiva et enchaîna avec un Stupéfix dévié facilement par le Loup-garou, les sortilèges volèrent entre eux et les Mangemorts pariaient sur l'issu du duel, Voldemort sourit et fixa Harry, il savait d'avance qu'Harry survivrait et gagnerait, car la prophétie - ou plutôt la moitié de prophétie - indiquait clairement qu'il ne pourrait pas mourir ici.

Greyback fut touché à l'oreille par un sortilège cuisant gonflant sa peau, énervé il balança un Doloris qu'Harry esquiva de justesse, en se mettant à quatre pattes.

- Eh bien Potter ? On veut jouer au Loup ?

C'est avec surprise que les Mangemorts constatèrent que Greyback se transformait, ils fuirent hors de la salle avec les enfants et Voldemort resta seul avec Nagini à regarder le spectacle, Harry fronça des sourcils en voyant le loup-garou courir vers lui.

- Bizarre ça, c'est pas la pleine lune aujourd'hui pourtant... il peut se transformer avec sa volonté ? se demanda Harry, en se baissant.

Greyback griffa le vide et enchaîna les coups qu'Harry esquivait en sautant en arrière, il arriva contre le mur et la gueule du lycanthrope s'ouvrit pour se refermer dans le vide, Harry s'était baissé pour ensuite sauté sur le côté.

- À toi de jouer, mon grand !

Voldemort ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait et surtout à qui, mais Harry se transforma en loup et le loup grogna avant de tourner la tête vers le loup-garou qui claquait sa mâchoire en guise de menace.

C'est là que Voldemort comprit la raison du pourquoi une aura de loup se formait autour de l'héritier Potter. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et assista à la plus grande humiliation de Greyback.

- C'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire ? demanda le loup d'une la voix moqueuse à la surprise de Voldemort, aucun animagus ne pouvait parler sous forme animal. Franchement tu ne vaux guère mieux qu'une fourmi.

Énervé, Greyback hurla et bondit sur le loup qui se contenta d'envoyer une onde de choc en ouvrant la bouche, ce qui renvoya Greyback contre le mur, le fissurant au passage, il tomba au sol, et repartit à l'assaut en allant de plus en plus vite et partant sur tout les côtés pour rendre dingue le loup. Celui-ci ne bougea pas se contenta de le suivre du regard, et au bout d'un moment, Greyback bondit sur le côté pour mordre la patte du loup, mais quand il voulut refermer sa gueule, il fut bruler par des flammes noires.

- Harry te l'a bien dit non, il a tué un loup-garou, mais en réalité c'est moi qui l'ai tué, il a mentit afin de voir si tu étais réellement stupide et engagé un combat, ce qui s'est révélé exacte.

Greyback se tordait de douleur et il n'arrivait pas à éteindre les flammes, détail que remarqua le loup.

- N'essaye pas d'éteindre mes flammes, elles sont éternelles et brule tout organisme vivant à son contact, je vais te révélé une chose avant que tu ne meurs... dans une autre vie, ne cherche pas à affronter un Loup Vengeur du Tartare ou autrement dit, et de façon plus connu, un Loup Omega.

Greyback s'arrêta et regarda l'Omega en ouvrant grand les yeux, Voldemort avait cessé tout mouvement et regardait le loup avec curiosité, finalement les flammes réduisirent en cendres le pauvre Greyback, le libérant de sa souffrance. N'entendant plus de bruit, Drago ouvrit la porte puis fit signe que tout le monde pouvait entrer sans risque, à peine fut-il entré que Drago alla voir le loup, malgré les ordres de son père de revenir à ses côtés.

- Tu vas te balader un peu ?

- Oui, tu peux prévenir les autres ? Cela fait un petit bout de temps que je ne suis pas sortit et il me laisse la nuit pour mon cadeau de Noël, je reviendrais vers six heures du matin.

- Entendu, je vais prévenir les autres.

Le loup releva la tête et regarda Voldemort dans les yeux, celui-ci essaya la Légillimencie et eut un mal de crâne, et pas à cause de l'alcool, non, c'était à cause de la barrière mental du loup, il avait l'impression d'être entré en plein dans le mur à la vitesse du son. Il vit le loup qui était amusé de sa réaction et le salua d'un signe de tête, en souriant Voldemort lui rendit alors que celui-ci bondissait à travers une fenêtre, vite réparé par Voldemort, Drago s'excusa auprès de Voldemort et alla écrire la lettre.

Il entra dans sa chambre où il s'installa sur son bureau, il prit une plume et écrivit sa lettre, il rangea la plume, donna un coup de baguette dessus et l'encre disparut. Il attendit quelques instants, et reçu une réponse.

Merci Drago,

Nous étions folles d'inquiétude en ne voyant pas Harry autour de nous.

On va pouvoir dormir en paix. Passe de bonne vacance.

Ginny et Daphnée.

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, toute la troupe mangeait tranquillement et Molly passait un savon à Ginny qui n'écoutait rien, se relaxant en sentant la main d'Harry caressée ses cheveux,

Daphnée était en discussion avec Hermione, elle l'avait emmenée à l'écart, apparemment elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

- Mais tu vas m'écouter oui ?

- Maman, tu peux me dire à quoi ça te sert des yeux si tu ne vois même pas que je suis vivante et devant toi ?

- Je ne te permets pas de répondre sur ce ton ! Tu aurais pu mou...

- Merde maman, j'étais une invité d'honneur tout comme Daphnée, Harry et Neville, personne n'était assez fou pour oser s'en prendre à nous sans se mettre Voldy sur le dos !

- De... de quoi ? Invité d'Honneur... chez les Malefoy ?

- Invité d'Honneur, oui. Et si tu as un problème avec ça, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! Si tu veux te préoccupé de quelque chose, occupe donc toi de Ronald, apparemment il a avalé de travers, faut dire qu'idiot comme il est et avec le cerveau dont il est garnit, je suis surprise qu'il ne soit pas déjà mort.

- Et comme on le dit, une belette est un excellent amuse gueule pour les loups, qu'ont-ils d'autres comme utilités ? Rien à ma connaissance, bailla Harry en se levant. Bonne journée à tous.

Ronald vit rouge avant de virer au blanc pâle, qui jura affreusement avec ses cheveux. Neville monta à la suite d'Harry, Daphnée et Ginny, ils furent rapidement suivis par Hermione qui courût les rejoindre, à la surprise de tous. Harry mit au parfum Neville pour Greyback, et Hermione qui avait réussit à passer les protections d'Harry, celui-ci avait alors demandé à Hermione pourquoi elle n'était pas à Serdaigle.

- J'étais tombé sous le charme de Neville et... comme il avait vaincu tu-sais-qui je me doutais qu'il irait à Gryffondor alors...

- Alors tu as demandé au Choixpeau de t'y envoyer... comme moi quoi, le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serdaigle, mais je ne connaissais que Drago et j'ai accepté que le Choixpeau m'envoit à Serpentard.

Bien plus tard, Neville descendit avec Hermione main dans la main, détail que remarquèrent les jumeaux qui sifflèrent, se présentant ensemble officiellement. Le nouveau couple rougit sous les rires des membres, Molly insultait les jumeaux de les gêner, Sirius semblait regarder la cheminée avec haine mais riait tellement que l'on pensait l'imaginer, en revanche Ronald les regardait d'un œil noir avant de détourner la tête.

La rentrée arriva rapidement et plus rien de spécial n'arriva, et une vie quotidienne s'installait à Poudlard. Cours, entraînement de Quidditch, promenade en amoureux, devoirs, et l'A.D, c'était les moments les plus souvent présents dans l'emploi du temps. Jusqu'au jour où Poudlard fut coloré de rose... la Saint Valentin.

- Mes chers élèves, sourit Dumbledore.

En ce jour des amoureux, Dumbledore avait opté pour une robe rose bonbon avec des fleurs de diverses variétés, sa barbe avait des fleurs rouges à l'intérieur.

- Comme vous le savez sans doute, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial puisque c'est le jour de l'amour !

- Pitié faites qu'il ne nous refasse pas le discours sur l'amour, grommela Blaise.

- Je crois que si, soupira Théodore.

- L'amour... quoi de plus magnifique, ce sentiment si grand et si fort... qu'il peut créer des miracles et...

- Harry tu paris combien qu'il va citer tes parents ?

- Rien Drago, il va le faire !

- C'est d'ailleurs grâce à l'amour des parents de Neville Longdubat, Alice et Franck, ainsi que des parents d'Harry Potter, Lily et James, que ceux-ci sont encore vivants malgré qu'ils aient reçus un sortilège de la mort !

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit... il faut faire quoi en annonçant à tous que c'est nos parents qui nous ont sauvés ?

- Faire croire à tous que l'amour est plus puissant que la haine ?

- Possible Daphnée... mais pour être franc, je ne pense pas que l'amour est plus puissant, l'amour est un sentiment instable, il faut être certains qu'il soit réel pour être puissant sinon il n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges et il est aussi efficace qu'un sorcier face à un Nundu !

- ... jugeront lequel est le plus magnifique et gagnera 100 points pour leurs maisons.

- Il a dis quoi cette fois ? demanda Drago.

- Il a dit que tout Poudlard devra juger le couple le plus magnifique de l'année.

- Rien à foutre, déjà que voir Weasmoche avec Brown me fout la nausée, si en plus d'autres couples du même genre se forment pour un stupide concours, on aura assez de vomit pour remplir le Lac Noir. Tu n'es pas d'accord Harry ?

- Tu es sympa là, moi j'aurais parié pour l'océan pacifique !

Les Serpentards rirent sous la remarque attirant des regards noirs des autres tables, les professeurs les regardaient d'un air : "Pour qui vous prenez-vous de rire au beau milieu de la Grande Salle."

- Sinon Harry comment tu vas faire ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, j'avais prévu de demander à Ginny et Daphnée pour s'arranger.

- Tu n'as qu'à faire un clone qui ira avec moi dans la salle sur demande, c'est moi qui étais avec toi l'année dernière !

- Tu es sûre mon cœur ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, sourit Daphnée.

- Entendu, je vais prévenir Ginny, et en même temps j'enverrai mon clone dans la salle.

- D'accord.

Harry embrassa Daphnée avant de se lever et de poser un baiser sur son front avec un : "je t'aime !", une fois arrivé aux portes, il tourna la tête vers Ginny qui s'était déjà levée pour le rejoindre, suivit par Ron qui lui hurlait de revenir ici. Ginny se retourna en sautant et fit un bras à son frère tout en atterrissant dans les bras d'Harry, celui-ci sortit de la salle tout en ayant Ginny dans les bras. Dans le couloir Ginny se retourna et l'embrassa avec passion.

- Pourquoi Daphnée n'est pas avec toi ?

- Parce qu'elle m'a dit d'aller avec toi cette année, et de mettre mon double dans la salle sur demande.

Posant sa baguette sur son cœur, un flash noir éblouit quelques secondes Ginny et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit deux Harry, dont un l'a prit dans ses bras pendant que l'autre les salua avant de partir.

- Alors, où veux-tu aller ?

- On à toute la journée, allons nous promener à Pré-au-Lard !

- C'est partit !

Dans la soirée, alors que les professeurs parlaient aux élèves lors du repas du soir, tous remarquèrent l'absence de Ginny et d'Harry, cependant personne ne s'en offusqua, Daphnée aussi était absente et

Pansy avait demandée à Drago pourquoi, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas avec le couple.

- Elle doit sûrement dormir dans la salle sur demande, après tout, elle a passée toute la journée seule avec le clone d'Harry !

- Conclusion, elle a couchée toute la journée, songea Pansy avec un sourire.

- ... couple gagnant est... Neville Longdubat et Hermione Granger !

Au loin, dans la cabane hurlante, Harry et Ginny étaient allongés sur le lit, Ginny était sur Harry et sa respiration caressait le torse d'Harry pendant qu'elle dormait. Harry caressait sa chevelure de feu tendrement, il se remémorait sa journée avec Ginny.

D'abord ils avaient vagabondés dans les rues, main dans la main, ils s'étaient arrêtés au Trois Balais pour prendre une biéraubeurre et avaient mangés sur l'heure du midi, puis avait reprit leur route, ils avaient achetés une tonne de friandises vers quatre heures et étaient partis pour la cabane hurlante où ils s'étaient assis sur le lit et avaient commencés à manger les friandises, l'un donnant à manger à l'autre et l'autre donna à manger à l'un. Au bout d'un moment, il avait laissé sa main sur les lèvres de Ginny et l'avait regardé dans les yeux, elle avait légèrement rougit mais avait qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, Harry l'avait embrassé et posa son front sur celui de Ginny, la regardant dans les yeux.

Il lui avait enfin dit les mots qu'elle attendait depuis le premier jour, ces quelques petits mots qui font le bonheur des filles : "je t'aime". Elle en avait pleurée de joie et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient nus, et maintenant elle dormait, épuisée.

- Tes performances s'améliorent petit, avoua une voix.

- Tiens, ça faisait un bail, tu faisais quoi dans mon esprit ? demanda Harry, une fois plongé dans son espace mental, où il retrouva son loup.

- Je me baladais ici et là, histoire de trouver tes animagus, et je dois dire qu'ils sont assez puissant !

- Tu les as trouvés ? Et c'est quoi ?

- J'te le dirais pas, c'est à toi de trouver par toi-même, ricana le loup.

- C'n'est pas juste, tu sais très bien qu'ils me fuient, car je ne sais pas quel est l'épreuve que je dois subir pour les voir !

- Oh, le pauvre petit... tu vas pleurer ?

- Et puis quoi encore ?

Un bref éclair jaune fut visible au loin derrière le loup et Harry sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il y a eu un éclair jaune.

- Apparemment tu commence à apercevoir l'un de tes animagus, c'est bien, bientôt tu pourras le voir complètement.

- Ouais... tu sais, parfois je me demande si je serai à la hauteur.

- Hauteur de quoi ? D'elle ?

- Non, je m'inquiète parce que je me demande si je serai assez fort pour protéger Ginny et Daphnée... elles sont comme des fées et moi un elfe, elles me tournent autour et sont amoureuses de moi, mais un elfe ne peut avoir qu'une fée... mais je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir les deux !

- Si tu as deux fées comme tu le dis si bien, c'est parce que tu as une âme différente de la tienne en toi, annonça une voix les faisant sursautés.

- Qui a parlé ?

- Patience mon ami, bientôt tu sauras.

Un grand flash jaune retentit et Harry se retrouva dans la cabane hurlante, il regarda Ginny et constata qu'elle dormait encore, il sourit et s'endormit à son tour, sans remarquer la personne qui se tenait derrière la porte, contre le mur, et les yeux fermés.

- Repose-toi bien, tant que tu le peu encore Harry Potter, pensa la personne en ouvrant les yeux, des yeux violets. Car bientôt, tu vas perdre, tout perdre et mère brisera ton sale cabot ! Quand à moi... je pourrais enfin mettre au point mon alchimie... et deviendrais mère du prochain fléau !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la personne qui descendit les marches en flottant et se rendit au château de Poudlard en silence.

- Merci Minnie, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi !

- Ce n'est rien Albus, je vais me coucher, j'aimerai être en forme pour demain !

- Entendu, bonne nuit Minnie !

- À vous aussi Albus, déclara Minerva en sortant du bureau du directeur.

- Que me faut le plaisir d'avoir votre présence ? demanda Dumbledore en se tournant vers un rideau où se trouvait une personne derrière.

- Le grand roi blanc Albus aurait-il sombré dans le côté obscur ? demanda la personne, deux orbes violets brillant dans le noir, la voix résonnait comme un écho.

- J'ai toujours été dans le mal, mais j'utilise le mal pour un bien !

- Le résultat qui compte, c'est ce que vous pensez ? Dans ce cas, je crains que vous n'ayez perdu... Tom, Neville, Harry, Albus... les quatre héritiers de la flamme sont enfin proche de la dernière ligne droite, il ne manque plus que le réveil d'Harry et Neville...

- Malheureusement... j'ai essayé de les tuer, afin que la prophétie n'aille jamais lieu, mais ce n'est pas si facile que ça.

- Avez-vous oublié que lorsqu'une prophétie est annoncée, elle se remplit d'elle-même ? Si vous voulez qu'elle ne se réalise jamais, vous devez la détruire et faire en sorte que plus personne ne s'en souvient avant ! Mais avec Severus et Tom au courant...

- C'est impossible, soupira Dumbledore.

- Exact, j'ai hâte de voir l'affrontement qui se déroulera entre vous quatre... il risque d'être vraiment... très chaud, dans tout les sens du terme.

Dumbledore regarda la personne disparaître d'un mouvement de cape, et ferma les yeux avant de se lever, il se dirigea vers une bibliothèque et souleva un livre, une entrée apparut et il passa à l'intérieur. Il traversa un sombre couloir et entra dans une pièce circulaire, des bougies s'allumèrent et un lit double apparut au centre, avec au-dessus une fille blonde, environ douze voir treize ans, nue attachée aux poignets et aux chevilles, Dumbledore sourit avant d'aller profiter de ce corps.

- Je suis ravi de ce sortilège, capable de créer un corps réel à partir de l'ombre de quelqu'un, pensa Albus en caressant le corps alors que la petite pleurait en essayant de se débattre, en vain. Allons, calme-toi, ça ne fait pas mal, après tout tu es là depuis longtemps.

- Je veux rentrer à la maison, et quand je serai rentrée je le dirai à maman et à papa !

- Si tu le souhaites, crois-y très fort, car tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici, tu es à moi !

La petite allait crier quand Dumbledore la réduit au silence d'un sort avant de s'allonger à côté d'elle et elle baissa la tête, comprenant que ça ne servait à rien de résister et subit l'assaut de son directeur et le tout en silence, espérant qu'un jour, quelqu'un vienne la délivrer de ce cauchemar réel qu'elle subissait depuis des jours et des jours.


	15. Chapter 15

Désolé pour le, très, très long, retard qui aura duré plus de deux mois, mais je suis partit au Portugal tout Juillet et j'ai travaillé dans un Job d'été pendant tout Août, si bien que je n'avais pas le temps d'aller sur l'ordinateur, enfin bref, voilà le quinzième chapitre qui clôture la partie... basique de l'histoire, les prochains mettront plus de temps à venir car je vais tout inventer et que l'inspiration viendra au fur et à mesure, j'ai déjà deux chapitres d'avance mais on ne sait jamais comment le cerveau fonctionne, alors ne soyez pas surpris pour les temps entre les chapitres dorénavant.

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Harry, comme tu le sais, Dumbledore a failli te tuer, toi et Neville,

Il faut que tu saches une chose... ce n'était pas Dumbledore. Pour

Être juste, il faut savoir qu'il y a longtemps, quand Dumbledore

Était jeune, il a faillit sombrer dans les ténèbres, et le seul moyen

Qu'il a trouvé pour ne pas être un partisan du Mal, était de

Séparer son âme en deux. 

Le résultat est qu'il y a maintenant deux Dumbledore, l'un est celui

Qu'y a tenté de vous tuer, c'est celui du Mal, l'autre est celui que

Nous avons toujours connu, celui du Bien, ils agissent de la même

Manière, nous empêchant de les distinguer, la seule façon de savoir

Qui est qui, est la suivante : Dumbledore a dessiné un phénix sur

Un bandeau blanc qu'il a mit sur sa main droite, dessin caché, si tu

Vois un Dumbledore, il te présentera le bandeau comme signe, le Bon

Te montrera le dessin du phénix. 

Ci-joint, le souvenir de l'explication de Dumbledore, sur son passé.

Amuse-toi bien à Poudlard,

Sirius. 

Harry passa la lettre à Daphnée, qui après l'avoir lu fit passé à Drago, qui la garda pour aller voir Luna, depuis qu'il avait apprit que Luna mentait sur elle-même pour ne pas attirer l'attention, il avait gardé un œil sur elle et avait découvert quelque chose qu'il ignorait et que Daphnée lui a désigné comme étant de l'amour. Il avait mit longtemps à comprendre et avait eu du mal à le sortir, mais Luna avait acceptée de sortir avec lui, car il n'était pas comme les sangs-pur, raciste, égoïste et tout le tralala, bon un peu de temps en temps quand il est énervé mais, sinon il est "aussi gentil qu'un Nargole".

Luna alla voir Ginny après pour lui montrer le message, qui le glissa à Neville discrètement et ils se réunirent tous dans la Salle sur Demande, pour voir le souvenir.

- Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? demanda Neville.

- Qu'il y a une autre personne, dans ce cas là, répondit Harry. Voldemort refuse de se faire appeler Tom Jedusor, qui est son vrai nom... je suis sûr qu'il a fait la même chose mais en plus sombre !

- Possible... mais dans ce cas... où est Tom ? demanda Drago, en fronçant des sourcils.

- Mais Harry, le journal...

- Contenait l'âme de Voldemort, pas celle de Tom, quand on t'a sauvé, il s'est présenté sous le nom de Voldemort, un acronyme de Jedusor.

Chacun se demandèrent où pouvait bien se trouver l'âme de Tom Jedusor ? Était-il toujours vivant ? Les mois passèrent et Ombrage faisait de plus en plus acte de présence à Poudlard, à tel point que l'on pouvait croire qu'elle était la maîtresse des lieux. Puis vient la fin de l'année, et qui dit fin d'année, dit également Examen de fin d'année.

Celui-ci arriva rapidement, bien trop rapidement au goût d'Hermione qui angoissait d'échouer, réconforter par Neville. Pendant l'épreuve de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal théorique, une petite explosion fit ouvrir les portes de la grande salle, Ombrage outrée se dirigea dans le couloir, pour voir bondir vers elle : les jumeaux Weasley. Au plus grand plaisir des élèves.

Ils balancèrent des explosifs, des feux d'artifices de leur création avant de lancer un gros qui créa une gueule de dragon en feux d'artifice qui se dirigea sur Ombrage avant d'éclater dans son dos, après qu'elle est prit la fuite. Les jumeaux s'envolèrent dehors suivit, à pied, par tout le monde et une fois dehors, Neville crut voir trouble, il chancela et entendit des voix tout en voyant des flashs d'images.

Une porte noire dans un couloir semblable au jour de l'attaque contre Arthur, une salle remplie de boules avec deux personnes au milieu, devant des étagères marquées du chiffre 95 et 96.

- Il me faut cette prophétie, s'exclama Voldemort.

- Tu vas devoir me tuer ! hurla Ronald.

- Oh mais je le ferais, après que tu me l'auras apporté ! Endoloris !

- AAAAaaaahhhh !

Hermione posa sa main sur la joue de Neville qui revient à la réalité.

- Où est Ron ?

- Je ne sais pas, il n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu pendant l'examen, et toi ?

- Non, pourquoi tu demandes ça !

- On bouge !

Neville et Hermione coururent à l'intérieur et tombèrent sur Luna et Drago.

- Bonjour, Neville tu as une tête affreuse aujourd'hui ! Tu es envahit par des Joncheruines ?

- Qui as-tu vu cette fois, Longdubat ?

- Ron.

- Weasmoche ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Harry en arrivant avec Daphnée et Ginny. Ne me dis pas que tu as toujours des visions ?

- Si, bizarrement moi je n'arrive pas à fermer mon esprit !

- Fait voir ton front !

Harry souleva les cheveux de Neville et posa sa main sur le front du survivant en fermant les yeux.

- Je teste ça pour la première fois sur un être humain, alors ça risque de te paraître bizarre.

Et comme l'avait prévenu Harry, il sentit du vent froid s'incruster dans son corps au niveau de son front, la vision revint dans sa tête et Neville comprit ce qu'il se passait, Légillimencie, mai pourquoi n'avait-il pas utilisé une baguette comme Rogue.

- Hum... ça n'a pas l'air d'être envoyé par erreur, plutôt exprès pour que tu viennes... comment partons-nous pour Londres ?

- Que... tu veux le sauver ? demanda Hermione surprise.

- Bien sûr, pour deux raisons : la première, c'est le frère de Ginny, et la famille c'est quelque chose d'important, moi j'en ai jamais eu, pourtant, avec Sirius j'ai l'impression d'avoir un père, Remus un oncle, Neville et Drago, des frères, pas de sœurs mais deux femmes merveilleuses à aimer.

- Et la deuxième ?

- Lui rappeler que c'est MOI qui dois le tuer ! Let's go !

Un silence s'installa alors qu'Harry partait vers l'arrière du château, suivit par Luna, Drago, Ginny et Daphnée. Neville sourit en haussant des épaules, voulant dire : "Je le comprendrais jamais" puis il se mit à le suivre imité par Hermione. Ils allèrent dans la forêt pour trouver les Sombrals et partirent avec jusqu'au Ministère, c'est Luna qui les emmena jusqu'aux Sombrals, personne ne sachant comment les trouver sans morceau de viande.

Au Ministère, ils entrèrent par la porte des invités, il faisait nuit et personne ne se trouvait dans le Ministère, ils allèrent en direction du Département des Mystères, et cherchèrent la salle des prophéties pendant de longues heures, quand ils l'a trouvèrent, Neville annonça qu'il avait vu Ron, entre l'étagère 92 et 93. Mais une fois là-bas, ils ne virent personne.

- Harry, il y a ton nom là-dessus, dit Daphnée en montrant une boule. Ainsi que celui de Neville, Dumbledore et Voldemort.

- Fais voir, s'exclama Harry alors qu'il approchait suivit par Neville.

Ensemble ils prirent la boule dans leur main et une voix s'échappa de la prophétie. 

Il fut un temps où existait 4 héritiers du feu :

L'un était l'héritier du phénix

Le deuxième celui du serpent

Le troisième de la salamandre

Et le quatrième celui du dragon. 

Si au cours des années leurs histoires furent oubliées

Leurs descendants, eux, n'ont jamais abandonnées

Refusant de perdre leur terre,

Ils décidèrent de se faire la guerre. 

Mais tôt ou tard, il sera trop tard...

La reine du néant arrivera

Et s'ils veulent sauver le monde, ils devront s'unir...

Car la reine du néant a un nom... celui de… 

- Harry ! Neville !

Ils se retournèrent pour voir qu'ils avaient de la visite, des mangemorts qui retenaient Ron.

- Si vous nous donnez la prophétie, s'exclama un mangemort en retirant son masque, Lucius Malefoy. Il ne vous fera fait aucun mal et le fils Weasley pourra rentrer avec vous.

- Et pourquoi on voudrait de lui ? demanda Harry. Neville, Hermione ?

- Je ne sais pas... peut être parce que tu as dit que c'était toi qui devais le tuer, annonça Hermione.

- Tout juste, merci de me le rappeler, sourit Harry. En revanche... qui a dit que l'on devait donner la prophétie ?

Lucius cligna des yeux, surpris, une silhouette se dessina derrière lui, elle poussa Ron et fit un croche-pattes à Lucius qui tomba et Ron courut jusqu'à être avec les autres élèves de Poudlard. La silhouette disparut et Harry ordonna à tout le monde de trouver la sortie, ce que tout le monde fit en courant, alors qu'Harry tendait le bras pour que son double revienne en lui, balançant des sorts aux mangemorts qu'ils rencontrèrent, ils ouvrirent la porte mais chutèrent, ce n'était pas la bonne porte.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres du sol et tombèrent au sol, sans une seule blessure, relevant la tête, ils découvrirent une arcade, Neville, Harry, Drago et Luna entendirent une voix s'élever de l'arcade et s'avancèrent, la voix semblait être un chant latin.

- Viens, approche, n'ai pas peur, je veux juste sentir ton corps, chantonna Luna.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il-t-arrive Luna ? demanda Ginny.

- Elle traduit les paroles d'un chant qu'on entend, déclara Drago.

- On ne m'a plus nourrit depuis des siècles, j'aimerais tant pouvoir manger, mais on m'a rejetée.

- Et tu vas bientôt lui servir de dîner !

Tous se retournèrent pour voir que les mangemorts les avaient retrouvés, ils allaient lancés un sort quand des flashs blancs surgirent de derrière eux, ils se retournèrent et tombèrent face à l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Et vous allez bientôt retourner à Azkaban, s'exclama Sirius en frappant Lucius.

- Ouh, la droite, siffla Drago.

Les batailles commencèrent alors, l'Ordre du Phénix affrontant les mangemorts, avec l'aide des plus jeunes, Ginny alla avec Tonks qui était toute seule contre Bellatrix, Ron et Hermione se mirent ensemble contre McNair, Drago alla avec Remus contre Crabbe Sr et Goyle Sr, Luna avec Kingsley contre les frères et sœurs Carrow, quand à Harry, il fut avec Daphnée et Sirius contre Rabastan et Lucius.

- Endoloris, lança Rabastan.

Harry plaça son pied droit à gauche de son pied gauche et tourna sur lui même pour esquiver le sort avant de balancer un Repulso sur Lucius qui vola à travers la pièce et tomba sur Crabe Sr et Goyle Sr, qui étaient à quelques mètres, permettant à Drago et Remus de les immobiliser et de s'occuper d'autres mangemorts.

- Bien vu, James ! s'écria Sirius alors que Daphnée désarma Rabastan Lestrange d'un Experliarmus.

Et d'un sortilège bien placé, Sirius envoya Rabastan volé contre un mur à l'opposé de la pièce, tandis que Bellatrix apparaissait sur un rocher dans son angle mort. Tout ce qui se passa ensuite, se passa au ralenti. Bellatrix leva sa baguette, et commença à prononcer le sort de la mort, Harry tourna la tête brusquement, reconnaissant le début des paroles. Retournant la tête, il remarqua que Sirius et Daphnée se frappaient dans les mains comme des enfants sans entendre les paroles de Bellatrix. D'un bond, il se plaça devant eux écartant bien les bras et les jambes, les surprenant.

Daphnée remarqua enfin Bellatrix qui s'apprêtait à faire feu, mais Sirius la retint pour lui éviter de se jeter devant Harry, qui ne l'aurait pas supporté. Le rayon de la mort partit et Harry ferma les yeux attendant que la mort vienne le chercher... Mais elle ne vint pas, un bruit de corps tombant au sol se fit entendre derrière lui et des exclamations d'horreur se fit entendre, il rouvrit les yeux. Sur tous les visages il pouvait voir des visages en pleurs, anéantis des membres de l'Ordre et du trio d'or, mais ce qui le surprit le plus, fut de voir ceux apeurés de ses amis, il fronça des sourcils.

- Quand ils sont comme ça, c'est qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Daphnée... mais elle est là devant moi et... une minute où est Ginny ?

Poussé par un doute et une force invisible, Harry se retourna lentement et, une fois retourné, contempla le visage de Ginny, allongée au sol, le visage figé dans un sourire et ses yeux d'un marron chocolat le fixant sans le voir.

- Gi... Ginny ?

Harry tomba à genoux, les mangemorts ricanèrent et se réunirent autour de Bellatrix, Harry caressa la joue de Ginny, elle était froide, et les larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues, sans qu'il ne le remarque, comme si ce n'était qu'une illusion.

- Ginny ?

- Harry... arrête, murmura Sirius à son oreille. Tu te fais du mal, on... on ne peut plus rien faire... elle, elle est morte !

- Non, tu mens ! Ginny ! Ginny !

Il commença à la secouer avec force pour la réveiller, Daphnée se mit à pleurer et voulut aller réconforter Harry quand Bellatrix se mit à rire, d'un rire strident qui énervait facilement.

- On est triste ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Ne t'inquiètes pas bébé Potter, tu vas rapidement la rejoindre dans le royaume des morts ! 

Dans son espace mental, Harry hurlait de douleur et d'impuissance, le loup le regardait tristement, il comprenait la douleur d'Harry, l'ayant déjà subit il y a bien longtemps, des bruits de pas se firent entendre alors qu'une voix s'élevait, grave, puissante, et assurée.

- Tu as mal... tu sais pourquoi... tu es trop faible... trop vulnérable.

- Qui es-tu ? hurla Harry en se relevant.

- Je suis toi, fit la voix alors que deux yeux rouges et une silhouette ressemblant à Harry fit son apparition mais recouvert d'un voile noir. Mais en plus puissant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je suis l'être qui dormait en toi, mais depuis que tu as entendu la prophétie... je me suis... réveillé...

- Tu es moi quand je suis l'héritier du feu, c'est ça ?

- Exactement, tu ne peux pas venger Ginny dans ton état actuel... laisse-moi faire, je tuerais tout les mangemorts présent !

- À une condition !

- Laquelle ?

- Laisse-moi tuer Bellatrix ! fit Harry en crispant les poings, alors que ses yeux s'allumèrent avec une flamme verte, signe que son statut d'héritier du feu s'était réveillé.

- Entendu, sourit-il.

- Alors vas-y !

D'un bond Harry, l'héritier du feu, bondit haut dans le ciel et disparut. 

- GINNY ! hurla Harry tandis que sa magie semblait être comme libéré de ses chaînes.

Une onde de choc propulsa Sirius et Daphnée sur les membres de l'Ordre et les élèves de Poudlard, Neville et Drago réceptionnèrent Daphnée à deux mais tombèrent au sol, tandis que Remus et Kingsley réceptionnèrent Sirius. Harry frappa le sol d'un coup brusque, projetant de la poussière autour de lui sur un rayon de deux mètres.

Au même moment, à Poudlard, Trelawney dans son bureau se tint la gorge avant de commencer à parler d'une voix rauque.

- L'heure approche... l'éveil du dernier est proche... les élus vont bientôt entrer dans la phase finale... leur destinée serra sceller par le combat qui leur sera peut être fatal.

Un hurlement aigu obligea tout le monde à se mettre les mains sur les oreilles, Remus était même à genoux à cause de son statut de Lycanthrope qui multipliait par deux l'audition. Une forme dans la poussière était visible, du coin de l'œil Sirius nota que Bellatrix avait disparut dans le couloir menant au hall, poursuivit par Neville. La poussière était fine et la forme devint de plus en plus visible, elle avait une silhouette presque humaine, si deux grandes ailes n'étaient pas présentes. Au fur et à mesure que le nuage de poussière disparaissait, des détails apparurent aux yeux de tous, deux yeux rouges fixaient l'arcade située juste devant eux, le bras droit se leva à hauteur de l'épaule gauche et un dixième de secondes plus tard, se retrouvait à sa position initiale. En moins d'une seconde, l'arcade se mit à fondre sur ses piliers.

- Alastor, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sirius.

- Tu ferais mieux de te taire, et de te mettre à genoux, murmura Maugrey en s'exécutant.

Tous le regardèrent s'agenouiller, les membres de l'ordre était extrêmement surpris, Alastor Maugrey venait de mettre de côté sa dignité et sa fierté pour s'agenouiller dans une position proche de la soumission, sachant que Maugrey avait une fierté encore plus grande que la grande muraille de chine, ils s'agenouillèrent à leur tour demandant aux enfants de les imiter, tous s'exécutèrent, sauf un, Ronald Weasley.

- Ron fait ce qu'on te demande, gémit Hermione.

- Je ne m'abaisserais pas comme un Serpentard ! Je ne suis pas un lèche-botte !

- Non, tu es pire que ça, fit une voix derrière lui, une voix grave et rocailleuse qui fit trembler Ronald de peur.

Tous tournèrent uniquement la tête pour voir qu'Harry était derrière Ronald, mais il avait changé physiquement. De longs cheveux rouges descendaient en cascade, la peau avait été remplacé par des écailles de dragon noir, des ailes de dragon étaient repliés sur elles-mêmes et une queue de dragon fouettait l'air.

Les enfants ne connaissant pas la créature froncèrent des sourcils en voyant Harry ainsi, les adultes au contraire, bien au courant de ceci, tremblèrent de peur, à côté, le Loup Vengeur du Tartare était un chien de compagnie. Et de son œil magique, Alastor regarda en direction des Mangemorts, leurs corps étaient brulés à vif, ils n'avaient pas eut le temps de se jeter un sortilège de Gèle-flammes, et lui-même n'auraient pas eu le temps, pour cause, il ne l'avait même pas vu les tuer alors qu'il le fixait de son œil depuis le début. Ronald voulut parler mais il ne put pas, Hermione lui avait jeté un sort de silence, quand à Sirius il lui avait jeté un sortilège de gravité, l'obligeant à se mettre à genoux sous le poids.

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire, s'exclama Harry en passant un doigt sur la joue d'Hermione.

- Ça brule ! Pitié que ça s'arrête, je vais mourir s'il continue, songeait Hermione, alors qu'elle pleurait de douleur, la mâchoire crispée pour ne pas hurler.

- Hermione ! hurla Ronald, la concentration d'Hermione ayant disparut, le charme avait été retiré.

La queue d'Harry vint se placer sous le menton de Ronald qui hurla à mort, un rire retentit au loin, un rire qui stoppa Harry, cependant le rire s'arrêta vite fait par un petit cri de surprise, ils n'eurent pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'Harry avait déjà disparut par le couloir menant au hall. Sans se concerter, tout le monde se mit à courir dans la direction du cri, le spectacle était... particulier.

Dans le hall, Neville et Harry, qui avait reprit forme humaine, tenait Bellatrix au sol, baguettes pointées vers elle. Neville semblait en colère, et les membres de l'ordre s'avaient pourquoi, Bellatrix avait torturés ses parents avant de les livrés à Voldemort chez les Potter, quand à Harry, il était complètement enragé, son poing, tenant la baguette, tremblait comme un fou, Drago songea que c'était un miracle qu'il ne l'avait pas déjà tué, et il se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait.

- Elle l'a tuée, émit une voix résonnant dans la pièce. Elle les a torturés...

Tous sortirent la baguette et cherchèrent la présence de la voix, en vain. Ils se mirent proches des enfants pour les protéger.

- Vous connaissez la formule, annonça Voldemort en apparaissant à côté de Neville et d'Harry et ils ne flanchèrent pas à son approche, comme lors de l'année dernière au cimetière. Faites-le !

Se jetant un regard, et d'un signe de tête, ils pointèrent tranquillement leur baguette sur le cœur de Bellatrix et prononcèrent les deux mots qui jetèrent un froid dans l'assemblée.

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Bellatrix mourut, en se demandant pourquoi son maître ne l'avait pas sauvé, et Voldemort ricana tandis que tous semblait choqués qu'ils aient osés tuer de sang froid.

- C'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici Tom, déclara la voix de Dumbledore, apparut par cheminette, faisant sursauter tout le monde, il défit son bandeau et montra le phénix, Fumseck, à l'Ordre qui soufflèrent de soulagement. Les aurors sont en route !

- Et quand ils arriveront je serais loin, et toi... tu seras mort !

Harry et Neville sautèrent sur le côté, une bonne idée songea Harry, bien qu'il grimaça en restant collée contre le mur, il avait sauté trop loin et s'était prit le mur, alors que des sorts d'une puissance incroyable volèrent de Dumbledore à Voldemort, et vice versa, détruisant même des statues derrière et sur les côtés. Voldemort cracha soudain du feu qui prit la forme d'un basilic géant, qui siffla avant d'attaquer Dumbledore, celui-ci traça une ligne avec sa baguette et le serpent se tortilla comme s'il avait reçu un coup et explosa, Dumbledore canalisa l'explosion de flamme et la renvoya sur Voldemort qui l'éteignit d'un geste nonchalant.

Dumbledore agita sa baguette et engloba Voldemort dans une bulle d'eau qu'il fit lévité à hauteur du plafond et d'un coup sec et rapide, l'envoya au sol. Mais Voldemort semblait intact car il se releva rapidement et envoya une sorte de rayon de poussière noire sur Dumbledore qui bloqua d'un bouclier blanc, Voldemort créa une boule avec la poussière et créa une onde de choc noire qui détruisit toutes les vitres du hall, Dumbledore tituba sous le choc, Harry et Neville furent propulsés par l'onde et heurtèrent le mur.

Voldemort plaça ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et regroupa tous les morceaux de vitres dans les airs.

- C'n'est pas bon ça, murmura Kingsley. Mais alors pas du tout.

En effet, pour approuver les dires de Kingsley, Voldemort envoya les morceaux de vitres sur Dumbledore qui invoqua un bouclier venteux, à son contact les morceaux de verres se brisèrent en de fines particules de poussières blanches piquant les yeux de Dumbledore qui dut fermer les yeux et mettre son bras gauche devant ceux-ci. Les cheminées s'enflammèrent de flammes vertes et le ministère, ainsi que plusieurs aurors firent leur apparition.

- Il est revenu, dit Fudge en voyant Voldemort.

Dumbledore tourna la tête vers Fudge une seconde qui le déconcentra, Voldemort envoya le sort de la mort sur lui et il ne parvint à l'esquiver que de justesse en transplanant à deux pas sur le côté.

Voldemort pesta et disparut en transplanant.

- Annoncez à la gazette que Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu, en faisant vite ça apparaîtra dans les journaux dès demain matin à la première heure.

- Bien monsieur.

- Dumbledore, je suis navré de ne pas vous avoir écouté plus tôt.

- Je m'en doute bien, Cornélius.

- Nous devons parlés dans mon bureau, venez !

- Juste deux secondes, que je renvois les élèves au château.

- De quoi ?

Dumbledore créa un Portoloin juste devant les yeux du ministère et le donna à Remus qui partit jusqu'aux élèves, Harry n'était pas là et il le repéra avec Sirius grâce à son odeur plus loin dans la salle du fond. Demandant à ce que tous mette la main dessus, il tendit le Portoloin et ils disparurent quelques secondes plus tard.

Les membres de l'ordre aidèrent des aurors restant ramassèrent les corps des mangemorts, le premier corps fut celui de Bellatrix, Kingsley repéra Harry à genoux à côté du corps de Ginny, pleurant dans les bras de Sirius, ils discutaient mais il était trop loin pour les entendre, il prit le corps de Rabastan Lestrange, brulé voir cramé par Harry. En repartant il vit du coin de l'œil un Auror se diriger vers Harry et Sirius, il s'arrêta et voulut l'arrêter… mais trop tard.

- NE LA TOUCHER PAS ! hurla Harry en renvoyant l'Auror d'un geste du bras, qui fit un vol plané jusqu'au mur et tomba face contre le sol, le visage toujours surpris, puis Harry disparut en transplanant.

Sirius était triste, et se sentait coupable de la mort de Ginny, s'il ne s'était pas distrait sur un champ de bataille, Harry n'aurait pas eu à se mettre entre lui et sa cousine, et Ginny qui se trouvait non loin avait du remarqué le geste d'Harry et de peur de le perdre s'était jetée devant lui. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et tourna la tête, c'était Kingsley.

- Tout va bien ?

- Pour moi, je n'en suis pas sûr mais pour Harry... ça ne va pas du tout.

- Oui, perdre un être si proche à un aussi jeune âge... c'est une épreuve bien pire que la mort, se sentir impuissant alors que ceux que l'on aime meurt autour de nous...

- Il l'aimait comme Daphnée... il me l'a dit... depuis la Saint Valentin, Ginny en était tombée dans les pommes de bonheur quand il lui a dit... qui aurait cru qu'elle mourrait aussi vite ?

- La vie nous réserve parfois d'amères surprises.

- Tu l'as dis...

- Allez, viens Sirius. Tu devrais aller chez toi pour voir Molly et Arthur, Harry a sûrement emmené Ginny là-bas.

- Sirius ? Black ?

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Fudge qui était venu voir le pourquoi du cri et était les yeux rivés sur Sirius.

- ARRÊTEZ-LE !

- Inutile Fudge, annonça Dumbledore. Il n'est pas un meurtrier !

- Il a vendu les Potter, ça fait de lui un meurtrier ! Azkaban !

- En parlant d'Azkaban, dit Sirius. Savez-vous qu'il est facile de s'y échapper ?

- Azkaban est la meilleure des prisons magiques !

- Être un animagus à tout son avantage à ce moment-là !

Sirius se transforma en chien et courut un peu partout quand soudain il freina et tourna la tête vers un Auror qui tremblait des pieds à la tête, il se remit sous forme humaine et immobilisa rapidement l'Auror.

- Qu'est-ce que... Sirius ! Que fais-tu ?

- Content de te revoir... Queudver !

D'un simple geste, Sirius enleva l'enchantement et l'illusion disparut, l'Auror devint Peter Pettigrow immobile, créant la stupeur de tout le monde, son bras gauche, dénudé de manche était taché de la Marque des Ténèbres. Interrogé sous Véritasérum devant tout le Magenmagot, Peter Pettigrow avoua tout ce qu'il avait fait, la trahison, sa vie en tant que rat, ses actes sur la famille Weasley et la résurrection de Voldemort, qui concorda avec les récits de Cédric et de Neville. Sirius Black fut libéré et Peter incarcéré dans une cellule d'Azkaban avec des menottes magiques empêchant toutes transformations.

Une nouvelle année s'était terminée, la famille Weasley avait perdu la seule fille née directement dans la famille depuis sept générations, Daphnée en arrivant sur le lit d'Harry trouva une boîte avec Hedwige, la chouette d'Harry, elle l'ouvrit et lut la lettre de son fiancé. 

Daphnée,

À l'heure où tu lis cette lettre, je ne serais probablement plus intacte dans ma tête,

Comme tu l'as sans doute deviné en voyant ma pensine dans la boîte, il s'agit de

Tous mes souvenirs heureux passés avec toi et Ginny et les autres.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, enfin si on peut dire ça comme ça... je vais partir,

Loin, très loin de l'Angleterre pour les vacances et je reviendrais plus fort pour la

Rentrée à Poudlard, je me suis promis de le devenir après avoir perdu Ginny, la

Deuxième femme dans ma vie... à mon retour je risque de ne pas avoir le même

Caractère qu'avant, c'est pourquoi je te demande une chose Daphnée.

Promet-moi de me restituer mes souvenirs dans ma tête, même si pour cela tu dois

Me les entrer par la force avec l'aide des autres, cela sera, peut être, le seul moyen de

Me ramener à la raison.

Amoureusement,

Harry, ton fiancé au coeur brisé. 

Au loin, devant une montagne dont on ne voyait pas le sommet, Harry Potter laissa tomber son sac, enterra le sac et jeta un sort pour le conserver ainsi jusqu'à son retour et le protégea d'éventuel Moldus ou Sorciers qui passeraient par là.

- C'est l'heure de l'entraînement au sommet, fit Harry, alors qu'il créait un double de lui, qui s'éloigna et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

Ils se regardèrent et, tout en montant la montagne grâce à un sortilège d'adhésion et un sortilège d'oxygène nommé Têtenbulle, se balancèrent des sorts qui détruisaient des morceaux de la montagne à chaque impact. Il avait décidé de devenir fort, et rien ne l'empêchera de le devenir, rien, ni personne, pas même son propre corps.


End file.
